Stay
by lionlamb91
Summary: "I can't do this anymore, it hurts too much. He won't make a choice. I'm doing it for him. If you love him, let him go, right?" The decision will kill her but it's for the best. She hopes. M/Future Lemons/Canon E/B  AH
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I do not in any way own Twilight. All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. I am just using the names for my storyline.**

**A/N: I have no beta so please go easy on me andthis is my first story I don't have Microsoft Word. All I have is WordPad. I'm a little scared to write anything because of all the stories that are being reported. Anyways, on with it!**

**Rated M for language right now.**

**Format is kinda fucked up, sorry.**

_**Re-edited 1-11-11**_

**BPOV**

_God, I can't do this anymore. It hurts too much. _I sat on my bed, tears running down my face, soaking the collar of my shirt. I had to leave. It was the right thing to do. He won't make a decision so I'm going to do it for him.

"FUCK!" I yell.

How the hell am I going to do this? Will he try to stop me? Will he just blow it off and not care about my decision? I've done this before. Stayed because he told me things will change. But they haven't. He still goes to her when he leaves for work. I know he does. I know he knows I know about her. I've met her, talked to her, knowing she was the obstacle in our relationship. He won't let her go. He claims he loves us both and wants us both and he doesn't want to choose. I am a one man woman and I don't like sharing.

I've known Edward for five years. I moved to Forks my Junior year after my mom remarried and she wanted to travel with her new husband, Phil. I decided to live with my dad and I met Edward a few days later. To me it was love at first sight. He said it was, too. Now? Well now I'm not sure he was telling me the truth. She's been his childhood friend for years and he told me he didn't have feelings for her, they were only friends and that was all they ever would be. Damn, was I wrong. He has feelings for her. I found that out two months ago.

He doesn't love me. He loves her. He'll always love her and I'm tired of coming second to him so I'm done.

"Shit." I sniffed while wiping my tears from my face."You're so stupid, Bella," I scolded myself, "he won't choose no matter how many times you ask him to."

_Don't I deserve to be happy, God? Don't I deserve to have someone love me and only me? Don't I deserve to be with someone who doesn't have a bitch on the side but sleeps in my bed with me every night? What did I do to fall in love with someone who only gave me half his heart?_ I asked silently to the man upstairs.

Today is my breaking point. I'm leaving tonight when he gets home. I am not going to run away. I'm going to confront him, tell him how much this is hurting me and walking out that door to move on and find someone who will love me and only me. I won't completely shut all of his family out. I wouldn't do that to Alice. She's my best friend and his parents will always be a second family to me. I just can't be with someone who won't give me his whole heart. He obviously doesn't love me to the extent he says and that won't do. Half of his heart belongs to me and the other half is none other than Tanya "slutty whore" Denali's. I see right through her act, I know how much of a bitch she is but he claims she's sweet once you get to know her. My fucking ass! She is a fake, plastic monster and she always will be.

After thinking about how my speech would go, I got up, went into the bathroom, and splashed my face with water. I looked in the mirror, examining my profile. I'm not ugly but I'm not oh, my God, knock you off your feet stunning. I have long mahogany brown hair with a little bit of red highlights that reaches to the middle of back and brown eyes. Most people tell me my eyes are pools of chocolate. They're deep and the most beautiful color of brown they've ever seen. I don't think that though. I'm plain but I deserved to be loved just like anyone else. I don't look attractive right now because my eyes are puffy from crying and my face is all blotchy and red and my nose is running a little. I puff out a mouthful of air and go back in the bedroom and look around.

This is no longer my home. I don't live here anymore. I'm giving him to her. He's hers, not mine anymore. It sucks but it's for the best. I love him but I have to let him go and that's what you're supposed to do right? If you love them, let them go? I go to the closet and pull out a suitcase and put it on his bed and go to my dresser and start pulling out clothes and started putting them in my suitcase. Amidst, packing I walk out of the bedroom and look at the clock, it says 6:30 p.m., meaning Edward will be home in fifteen minutes. Just as I assumed, fifteen minutes later, I hear the door latch and watch the knob turn.

In walks the only man I've ever loved. He is beautiful and he used to be mine. He has the most unique color of messy bronze hair anyone could ever see and has the most beautiful emerald-green eyes, sharp jaw, full lips, and muscled build but not beefy looking and wash-board abs. He is to die for. Every woman wants him and every man wants to be him. He's got a college degree in law and works for his uncle's firm in Seattle. He looks up and gives me a white smile and takes his tie off after his suit jacket. _He's not yours anymore. _I remind myself and I look away from him so I don't start crying again, knowing what I'm about to do.

"Hi, baby." he says happily walking towards me. He lifts my chin up and kisses me soflty.

"Hi," I reply. He looks at my face and touches my cheeks. I look up and he looks concerned.

"Bella, have you been crying, sweetheart?" I take his hand off my face and turn to walk away. He follows me. I go back to my dresser and resume packing. Edward comes in looking at my suitcase. "Bella, what's going on?" he asks quietly. I don't answer him. "Baby, what are you doing? Bella? Are you going to answer me? What's all this?" He comes over and tilts my chin to meet his gaze. My eyes well up and I look away.

"Bella, where are you going, honey?" he asks me. I still won't answer him and I go over to his radio and turn it on.

"Stay" by Sugarland is playing.

_**Why don't you stay?**_

_**I'm up off my knees**_

_**I'm so tired of being lonely**_

_**You can't give me what I need**_

_**When she begs you not to go**_

_**There is one thing you should know**_

_**I don't have to live this way, baby**_

_**Why don't you stay?**_

_**Oh**_

I look at him and he stiffens. He knows what is going on. He looks at me with a painful expression.

"Bella," he pleads. I take off the ring I've had on my finger for two years and put it on the bedside table. I look at him with tears in my eyes. There's a pregnant silence and then I open my mouth.

"I can't do this anymore."

My name is Isabella Swan and my fiance belongs to another woman.

**(A/N) Did you like it? Should I continue?**

**Lionlamb91**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANYONE FROM THE BOOK. **

**A/N: Eureka! Another chapter! Are you excited? Hi all! Thank you so much for the kind reviews. I didn't think it would get that sort of response. It just popped in my head one day. I don't know how long this bad boy will be or if there will outtakes. If there is any grammatical errors, forgive me. I don't have spell check. The story will not go back and build up to the point of chapter one. I don't like that. It will go on. Not sure about flashbacks, though. Maybe. :)**

**I do believe in HEA. I need a beta. If anyone can, it would be fantastic! **

**Well, on with it!**

_**Re-edited 1-11-11**_

**EPOV**

I'm in a pickle. And I'm talking the biggest fucking pickle known to man-kind.

Have you ever loved two people? Well, I wouldn't say I loved the one person. She's just fun to screw around with and I like her but God, I am completely in love with the other person. They're totally different in every way. One is wild and confident and the other is sweet and beautiful. I know it's wrong, but I can't help it. I want both. I know I may sound like an ass and I know that I'm a major fuck for doing this to them-mostly to one of them-but I don't know how to stop. Maybe I need help. No, I know I need help.

My phone ringing broke me out of my thoughts. I looked at the screen to see who was calling.

**Alice.**

I ran my hand through my hair and touched SEND.

"Yes, sister dear?" I ask.

"Edward, are you two still coming over tomorrow?"

"I imagine."

"Okay! Tell her I miss her. Alright? Will you? Huh? Huh? Huh?" Damn she was excited. "Yes, Alice, I will tell her. Cut back on the caffeine, will ya?"

"Yeah, yeah. Always with the caffeine," she growled. I laughed. "Okay, Ali, I'll talk to you later, alright?

"Yeah, okay. Bye Eddie!" and she hung up. Normally I hated when people called me that but I had a soft spot for my baby sister. But her husband, Jasper, if he ever called me that, he'd get knocked flat. Alice and Jazz are the power couple in my family. They loved each other, they never fought, and Jasper somehow stands her energy. It's always go, never stop. Go go go go go with her. But that's what he loves about her I guess. And my other sibling Emmett, well, he's about the same as Alice, only in a big bear-like body that eats a shit ton. I think I'm the only calm one in the family. Well, except for my parents, Carlisle and Esme, they're like me, apart from being an ass. And Em's wife, Rose, she's okay I guess, but sometimes she can be a hag. She's super model tall, blond with big blue eyes and had one hell of an attitude. But once you break down her walls, you'll love her. That's if you break down her wall. I swear to fuck, it's like sixty inches thick.

_DING DING!_ My phone went off. I glance down, press 'view message' and look at the text.

**Hey babe. When will I see you again? TD**

God dammit! She is relentless. _**I don't know. I'll text you when the time comes. EC**_

Immediate response. **Okay, sexy, I'll be waiting. I love you! TD**

Fuck me running, she pisses me off sometimes. She knows I don't love her and she knows I have someone living with me. But she thinks I'm going to give it up for her. She asks me everytime I see her lately and I am about to blow a fucking gasket.

I look at my watch. 6:45 p.m. Shit, I gotta get home to her. I've missed her all day. Just thinking about seeing her beautiful face everyday makes me excited. I love her so fucking much. She's the only thing that keeps me going. If I lost her, I don't know how I would live. I know I'm hurting her because I see in her eyes whenever T texts me. Pure, heart-wrenching pain. My baby thinks I don't love her and I know she knows about T. I tell her I'll stop but it seems like I can't. It's an addiction. She's met T, she's talked to her, and my baby hates her. She thinks T is a bitch and tells me she sees through her act and she'll never change. I know T's a bitch sometimes but she's nice when you get to know her but my girl doesn't believe that, she hates T.

My girl is self conscience in her looks but I think she's beautiful. She's soft, warm, sweet and I love everything about her. She has thick, silky, long, brown mahogany hair with a few red highlights that are visible against light and reaches the middle of her back. It's her natural color and I love running my fingers through it. She has big, beautiful chocolate brown eyes with thick, long, black lashes. They're so deep I swear she can see through me. She has soft curves, the right size of breasts. Not small or too big and pink, full lips. She's about 5 foot 5 and I love holding her. She's my dream, the best part of me. The day she gets fed up with me is the day I no longer live and I pray to God that doesn't ever happen.

I get in the elevator that goes up to my floor. I can't wait to get in there and just relax with her. And without interruptions, I'm hoping. I get excited when I get to my floor. The elevator opens and I walk out and jog to my door, apartment 2B. I put the key in the lock and unlock the door and open it. I know she's home, I can hear her moving around so I look up and see my baby. She's wearing soft pink yoga pants and a long sleeved gray shirt. Her hair is up and she's got the necklace I gave her three months ago. It's a delicate silver platinum chain with a blue heart charm. It costed me $1,500 but it was worth it because it was for her. I never get anything for T because she already has everything and if my girl found out, she would be crushed. But I would never do that to her, although I am already killing her. I hate that doing this to her. I want to stop but I don't know how.

I give her one of my best smiles and glide over to her. I tilt her chin up and kiss her soft lips. "Hi, baby,"

"Hi," she whispers, her sweet voice filled with sadness. I look at her more clearly and notice her face is red and her eyes are a little puffy.

She's been crying. Was she watching a sad movie? Did she miss her dad? Her best guy friend, Jacob? I touch her face. "Bella, have you been crying, sweetheart?" She takes my hand off her face and walks down the hall to our bedroom. I follow her and see a suitcase on the bed when I reach the doorway. She's packing? Where is she going? To visit her dad, maybe?

"Bella, what's going on?" I ask. She doesn't answer me, still putting clothes in her suitcase. "Baby, what are you doing? Bella? Are you going to answer me? What's all this?" She's still not answering me so I walk over to her and tilt her chin to meet my eyes. Her pretty eyes well up with tears and she looks away.

"Bella, where are you going, honey?" No answer. Instead she goes over to my radio and turns it on. "Stay" by Sugarland. I listen to the lyrics and I stiffen and my blood runs cold. All I hear is the end of the song. My heart cracks open as it drops into my stomach. I understand what's going on. I look at her and my eyes start stinging.

"Bella," I plead. She goes over and sits on the bed. She looks down at her hand and takes her ring off and puts it on the bedside table. _OH GOD!_ I scream to myself. She's fed up! Oh God, no! I can't lose her. She looks down and opens her mouth but nothing comes out and I watch the tears fall on her hands. She's leaving me.

The next five words spoken make me feel like I got kicked in the stomach.

"I can't do this anymore."

My life is over. I fall to my knees.

My name is Edward Cullen and I've just lost my fiance.

**A/N: Well? Huh? Should he suffer for a bit or what...? **

**Any thoughts? **

**I was a bit teary eyed in this chap.**

**Bye Bye!**

**Lionlamb91**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. All belong to Stephenie Meyer. I'm just using the names for my storyline.**

**A/N: Hey all just as promised you, another chapter in the next one to two days. I had to get this one typed out because I'll be out of town till Monday for my Grandma's birthday so please bear with me. I will make my Edward fight for her. He won't give up without a fight. Hope everyone is satisfied with that. But he will suffer and will know the pain of what it's like to hurt like Bella has. Please forgive me for any grammar errors. Someone told me I couldn't count. Please know that yes I can actually count. I graduated high school. I don't take kindly to insults. Please don't insult my intelligence. I am already self conscious about this story enough as it is. If you don't like it, don't read it. I typed Chapter 2 early in the morning so I am sorry for the screw up. I was tired. And yes I plan on making the chapters longer. Gotta get my creative juices flowing. That was the first two chapters. Give me time, please?**

**Well after that long ass note...**

**On with the show!**

**Enjoy!**

_**Re-edited 1-11-11**_

_**Previously:**_

_"I can't do this anymore."_

_My name is Isabella Swan and my fiance belongs to another woman._

**BPOV**

I watched him drop to his knees and clutch at his heart. I thought he would looked shocked but I never expected him to do this. He looked so lost and scared. It only made me cry harder as I watched the man who didn't love me anymore, crumble. How was I going to do this?

"Bella," he gasped from the floor, "no, baby! You're my life! Please!" He looked at me with tears streaming down his face. I didn't think anymore tears could come out any faster or harder, but they did.

"I can't...can't stay here anymore, Edward," I sobbed, "you won't choose. I can't keep doing this. I don't wanna hurt anymore."

"Bella, I love you!. You can't leave me. I'll' stop, I swear. Please put your clothes back. I...I can't live without you, sweetheart, please," he pleaded still crying from the floor.

"Please, just let me go. I don't want to be with someone who won't give me their whole heart. I won't stand for it! You keep breaking my heart. I can't do it anymore," I cried.

"NO! Don't you ever say that. You have every part of my heart, honey. It's yours, I swear. Baby, please don't leave me. I'll die, Bella. **(A/N: I'm one major drama queen. Lol.)**

"You won't die, you have that whore on the side. You love her," I spat, thinking about how much I hate her skank ass.

"NO!" he sobbed, "I don't! I don't love her. I've never loved her. I've only ever loved you. Please, Bella, I love only you. I love you so much. Please, sweetheart!" This was starting to piss me off. He claimed he didn't love her, then why won't he let her go? I got up and walked out in the living room, confused. He chased after me.

"So let me get this straight, Edward. You love me?"

"Yes, baby, so much!" he cried.

"Well if I stay with you here, will you let her go? You claim you don't love her, but you won't end it with her. Will you let her go if I stay?"

"I don't know how to, Bella. I don't know how."

I started crying again. I don't understand. This is confusing me. "Why am I not enough for you?" I wailed, "What do I have to do to make myself be enough for you?

Is there something wrong with me? Do I not please you enough, love you enough? What is it? What did I do to make you stray? Everytime I ask you to stop seeing her,

you tell me you will but you don't! You're hurting me, Edward! I love you and I always will, but this is too much for me. Tell me what she has that I don't. Am I not pretty enough? Adventurous enough? Please tell me so I can fix it."

"Help me understand, Edward. I need to understand why," I sobbed, "why won't you end it with her?"

"I..I," he stuttered and hung his head as his hands passed through his hair.

I ran my hands over my face. "You don't have a reason, do you?"

"Baby..." Edward trailed off, his head still hanging.

"Is it because she's blond and has blue eyes? Is it her height? I know it's not her personality because she's a fucking bitch. Do not tell me that she isn't because she is. Maybe not to you, but she is to me."

He still didn't answer me with a full sentence. He just stood there, crying. "Dammit, Edward give me something!" I cried as more tears dripped down my cheeks. "Do you like her body? You like plastic and enhanced, fake women, Edward? Are my breasts not big enough? Am I not tall enough? If you tell me it's her fucking fake tits, I will kick your fucking ass because that is really shallow!"

"There is absolutely nothing wrong with you, honey!" he cried. "You're perfect. Everything about you is perfect!

"Then what is it?" I screamed, still crying. There was no way in hell I looked anywhere near perfect right now. I probably looked like a crazed banshee. "Does she come to your every beckon call?"

Still no answer.

"God!" I screamed and walked down the hall, slammed the bedroom door, sat on the bed and sobbed.

**EPOV**

She walked away from me.

_She walked away. She hates me so much she can't even stand to be near me._

She walked down the hall and slammed the door. I could hear her cries. I went over and sat on the couch and put my face in my hands then gripped my hair. Shit, the neighbors probably could hear us. How was I going to give her a justifiable answer? The only answer I had was that Tanya was my only friend from my childhood who still talked to me and she made feel loved. That answer would piss her right the fuck off because Bella says she loves me everyday.

I'm gonna lose her, my family is gonna hate me, her father is gonna hate me and Tanya will be called a homewrecker. But it was the truth about Tanya. She is the problem. I can quit her but I'll still lose my baby. I won't have anyone to come home to, wake up to in the morning, and hold at night. I would never let Tanya in my bed. That would spoil the smell of my Bella on the sheets.

I was terrified. I felt sick, I couldn't breathe and it seemed like the tears wouldn't stop. I don't want her to find someone else. She's mine and only mine. I may sound selfish but that's how I feel. I can't lose Bella. I got up off the couch and walked to the door. The sound from the other side broke my heart. My baby's sobs were killing me. I turned the knob, walked in and kneeled at her feet. I grabbed her small hands and kissed them.

"Baby, do you remember when we first met?" I asked her. She nodded. Her tears fell on my fingers. "You were sitting on a bench in the middle of winter, God knows why, and reading a book. I didn't understand how someone could stand to sit outside in that weather and read a book. Then when you got up to leave, you still had your nose in the book, so you didn't pay any attention to what was happening around you." She nodded. "That's was the first thing I knew I loved about you, that you loved to read, so I knew you had brains. You kept walking and I saw a small patch of ice coming up but you still had your eyes on the pages. I could see that you were going to slip so I ran over to make sure you wouldn't hurt yourself. I was almost too late, remember, sweetheart?"

She nodded and tried to speak but I put my finger to her lips and continued. "Your foot met the ice, your book flew out of your hands, your hat flew off and you let out the cutest squeal I had ever heard. I caught you before you hit the ground."

"Ed-" she tried to speak, still crying.

"No, baby girl, let me finish. I caught you and the first look at you, it knocked the breath out of me. You were so beautiful, love. You took my breath away. I know that may sound corny to you but that's how it felt to me. I wanted to hold you and never let you go. You had the most beautiful eyes, deep, bottomless pools of chocolate brown. Your lips, God, I wanted to kiss you. Soft pink and full. They looked so inviting, so soft and warm. You had the cutest little button nose and these little freckles dusted across your nose and cheeks. Fuck, Bella, you were like a breath of fresh air and I swear to God, I fell in love with you right then and there. But I wasn't absolutely sure until you talked. And your voice, God, it was soft and husky. I couldn't help thinking how my name would sound rolling off your tongue or how you moaned in the throes of passion. I was done for, baby. My heart sped up and I was a goner. I loved you then. I couldn't take not knowing how your kiss would taste, so I took the plunge and kissed you. God, it was better than the sweetest candy ever made. I just wanted more and more of you but I didn't want to scare you, my sweet girl so I let go of you and helped you pick up your things and apologized for my forwardness but you said-" she cut me off.

"'You don't have to apologize, I wanted that to happen'," Bella said quietly repeating what she first said to me.

"Yes," I laughed still crying, "then you said your name was Bella and I thought it fit you perfectly. I told you I loved you two months later and I never stopped, baby, I loved you then and I love you now and so much more everyday. Please, Bella, I need you with me. Don't give up on us, honey. Please."

**BPOV**

"I don't know how not to give up," I told him quietly. "You won't give her up and she probably expects you to leave me. I'm only making it easier for your decision. I'm making it for you. You won't give her up, so I am taking myself out of the picture, Edward. It's the only way I know how to solve it.

"No, Bella, no," he cried, "I will give her up, I swear it. Please!" I shook my head and look at him. He looked broken. But he broke me so it's only fair.

"You keep saying that but it never happens, Edward, you never do it. I can't take it anymore. Do you know how much it hurts knowing you go to her when you leave for work. Do you know how much pain I am going through right now?" I asked him while punching my palm. "Do you know how scared I get knowing whether or not you'll come home to me everyday? She doesn't love you. She only says that to lead you to her. She has no heart. She is a money hungry whore. She's a bitch. And until you see her true attitude and trust me when I say she is only after your money, I can't stay here. I can't keep crying at night thinking about how you kiss her or touch her or what you say to her!" The tears started again.

"Do you know how much I hated you the day I found out you were fucking your childhood friend, Edward? I wanted to kill you, I wanted to fucking shoot her. But I was stupid enough to believe you when you told me you would quit. You quit for a while maybe, but you fucking started again!" I yelled at him. He just kept crying.

"She doesn't love you. Hell, she's probably screwing three other people. 'Oh my name is Whore Slut Denali. Let's like, see whoever I'm fucking will like, propose first and then I'll like, dump the other jackasses and leave them with like, no one because I AM A BIG FUCKING STD INFESTED SLUT," I said in a Valley Girl voice. He looked shocked. I laughed coldly, still crying. God, I'm gonna get dehydrated. I've never cried so much in my life.

"I don't understand the hold she has on you, Edward. Is it the sex? Does she do nasty things? Is she kinky? Does she call you master? Do you want me to do that? You haven't made love to me in three weeks. I want you all the time. It seems like you don't even want me anymore. I loved you first and you were mine first. I don't know why she gets you more."

"There's no hold on me, Bella!" he cried, "I love you! I want you all the time!"

"Obviously you don't. I would give myself to you anytime. No matter what because I love you. And I want you. No one will ever love you as much and as deeply as I do. No one, Edward, but you refuse to believe me. So I can't stay here."

"No, baby! Please don't leave me," Edward pleaded and fell to my feet, gripping his hair, "I love you. I love you. I love you. Please, honey, stay with me. I'm begging you, please. Don't leave. Bella, stay with me. I love you too much to let you go!"

I knelt down to his level and grabbed his face, wiped his tears, pushed his soft hair from his forehead and looked into his beautiful eyes. "I'm going to stay with my dad for a while because I miss him," he shook his head no, closing his eyes tightly, as if he was trying to wake up from a dream. "Look at me, Edward," I whispered to him. He opened his eyes and I watched another tear fall. _God, I hate this. I love him so much. Stay strong, Bella, you can do this_. "You need to tell your family what is going on and I will tell my dad. I know they'll be angry with you, but they will get over it. They love you. I don't know how my dad will feel. He'll probably want to kill you. He'll get over it but it might take some time. Longer than your family."

"No, Bella, please," he whispered, "I can't live without you."

I sighed. "I've called a cab to take me to the bus stop. If you want me, Edward, you need to get rid of Tanya. I won't come back until I have proof that she's gone and when she is I want you to ask me to marry you again because I love you and you're the only man I want. I want that whore gone. You're mine and I don't share."

He sobbed, "Bella..." God, I'm going to miss him. But I can't be with him until that slut is gone. I have to stay strong. I deserve a man who doesn't stray, who belongs only to me.

"Do you want this necklace back?" I sniffed, reaching behind my neck but he stopped my hands.

He shook his head, "No, it's yours. I don't want anyone to have it."

"Ok," I nodded. His head dropped and his shoulders slumped. He wasn't going to win and he knew that. He knew I made my decision and I wouldn't change my mind. I got up to go and get my suitcase and brought it out with me and went to the door. I looked back at him, he was sitting on the couch, head in hands. He looked so broken.

"Hey," I said to him. He looked up. "Come here, honey."

He walked over to me. I grabbed his face and kissed his eyes, cheeks, chin, forehead and finally kissed his lips. Once, twice, three times and wrapped my arms around him tightly, burying my face in his neck, breathing in his scent, and felt the tears fall on his neck. His tears fell onto my shoulder. We held on tightly to each other maybe for a minute more and I let go then looked up at him.

"I love you, Edward."

"I love you, too, Bella. Goodbye, my angel." He was pulling at his hair.

"Bye." I opened the door, blew a kiss to him, took one last look at my beautiful man and closed the door. I walked to the elevator walked inside, waited for the doors to close then broke down completely.

My name is Isabella Swan and my heart is broken.

**EPOV**

I watched my life walk out the door. As soon as it closed, I leaned against the door, slid to the floor and sobbed into my hands.

My name is Edward Cullen and my baby, the love of my life, is gone.

**A/N: *Wipes tears* I'm a big softy. This made me cry. What about you? Love/like/hate it? Was it long enough for ya? Who's POV do you want next**

**It's late guys. See you in a couple days :)**

**BYE!**

**Lionlamb91**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters in the book. All belong to SM.**

**A/N: Heylo! Thanks for the reviews. You're opinions mean a lot to me. I really want you guys to like my story. I'm going to college in January to study in journalism and hopefully be an author. I'm just going to clear things up because I seemed to left some things out and for that I am sorry. So I will tell you now. Edward is 24 and Bella is 22 and is unemployed at the time and they live in Seattle. I don't know much about Seattle because I was born and raised in the midwest. I'll have to do some research. I promise to give you more details on why Edward is screwing around, soon to be was, with Tanya. And no, he did not have unprotected sex with her. I just wrote that because I wanted you to know how much Bella hates Tanya by calling her an STD infested cunt. I would never give Edward an STD. I don't like Tanya in most stories I read. He is a selfish man in this story but I am an Edward lover so he won't have the clap. Anyways, he will get rid of her.**

**On with it! **

_**Chapter is re-edited: 1-11-11**_

_**Previously:**_

_I watched my life walk out the door. As soon as it closed, I leaned against the door, slid to the floor and sobbed into my hands._

_My name is Edward Cullen and my baby, the love of my life, is gone._

**EPOV (YAY!)**

God, I am fucking miserable. It's been three weeks since my baby left and I haven't slept at all except for maybe twelve hours all together.

I can't sleep without Be- _her_. Jesus, I can't even say her name without breaking down. I think I've cried more in the last three weeks than I have in my entire life. Since she left I have had the same schedule. Get up. Shower. Dress. Coffee. Work. Home at seven. Dinner. Drink. Cry myself to sleep surrounded by her scent, et cetera, et cetera. I'm never washing my damn sheets again. I don't talk to anyone because I either don't have the will or my fucking brother told them about the incident and they think I'm a piece of shit as well. Most of my friends worked at the firm with me and they know everything I do. I started working there after I graduated college and have been there since. I loved it. I was great work, not too many stressful hours and I knew I could win the cases I took. People say I'm a good lawyer. And my uncle owns it so I had family there. He offered me the job immediately and I jumped for it. Figuratively speaking.

Oh yeah, and everyone in my family, except my father and Jasper, Ali's husband, hate my guts. They won't talk to me and I don't blame them but it still hurts. My mother slapped me, Alice punched me in the jaw, hard surprisingly, even though she's a tiny thing, Rose slapped the back of my head, and Emmett punched me in the eye. Worst family get together ever. They kicked me out and called me selfish prick, as I recall. The family loves her and they hate me, but I don't blame them. I walked to my car blubbering.

So now I've got a bruised jaw, a sore cheek, and a black eye. Fucking awesome. I haven't been to work in three days. My pride's already bruised enough. I deserve to get ran the hell over. So here I am, in bed, nursing my wounds, drinking the day away. I don't answer my calls, emails, texts, door even. The only person I want to talk to, text, email, see at my door, is gone. I've tried calling her, emailing her, but she won't answer me. I've pretty much got nothing to live for.

My Bella Marie.

I met her five years ago, on a day off. I think it was a Friday but I can't be sure. The moment I looked at her I was done for. She owned me. The day I told her I loved her was the best thing I ever did. I knew she was the one. The love of my life. She was sweet, kind, she didn't want anything fancy, like most women I've been with did. She was the kind of girl who wasn't embarassed to speak her mind, she told me like it was and I found it refreshing. She could be sexy and svelt one moment, sweet and shy and just wanted to be held the next. She was perfect. She had my heart and still does.

I can't stop thinking about her.

_What is she doing?_

_Is she happy?_

_Does she hate me? _

_Is she warm?_

_Does she miss me as desperately as I do her?_

_Is she thinking about me too?_

_Has she found someone else?_

Oh God, that last thought made me sick to my stomach. I would die if she came back to town with someone else. She should. She deserves it. On my selfess part, I want her to but on my selfish part, I want her with me. But she won't until I get rid of Tanya. I thought back to the phone call when I ended things and shuddered, scrubbing my face as it ran through my head.

_**Flashback:**_

_God, this is going to be a pain in my ass getting rid of her. I've tried ending things with her once. Yes, I tried. I let my girl believe that I didn't and I know it was stupid but I couldn't explain. Tanya says I owe her or the fuck for? She's never done favors for me, never saved me from anything, never lent me money. I have no idea. But she says I owe her and if I don't stay with her she'll 'end me'. I haven't answered her since that day and I don't want to but I have to stop this. I went to my desk and picked up my Blackberry and searched through the contacts until I found the number and pressed send._

_Ring ring. Ring ring. Ring ring. I know it's wrong to do this on the phone but I don't want to meet with her because I know she'll cause a scene._

_She answered. (Tanya in bold)_

_**Hey, baby!**_

_"Can you not call me that Tanya?"_

_**Oh, ok, I'm sorry. So when can I see you? **_

_"Um, about that...Uh, I don't think I can do this...thing with you anymore."_

_**WHAT? Edward, you owe me. You tried to do this last time and it didn't happen!**_

_"Only because you said you'll end me. Whatever the fuck that means. And how the hell do I owe you?" She was really wearing on my nerves._

_**You know what you owe me. Is that little bitch you're with putting you up to this? She'll-**_

_"WHOA! Hold up! Little bitch? She's twice what you'll ever be. And she left me. And no, I won't be with you because I will get her back. We're done, Tanya."_

_**You're gonna regret this, Edward. I'll ruin you and- **__I stopped her again. She was starting to piss me off. No one insults my girl. Ever._

_"How the fuck will you end me? I've done nothing that's ruin worthy. Are you insane? We're done! I don't love you. I've never said those words to you. They're not meant for you and I tell you that all the time. I haven't been with you for two weeks. I'd think you would expect something by my attitude towards you."_

_**Edward, I swear to God, if you do this you'll regret it. You love me, I know you do. I've known you longer than that whore!**_

_"Tanya, shut the fuck up. Jesus, I can't believe I didn't see it before. People kept telling me but I defended you and said you weren't like that. I am such a dumbass. Your true colors are showing. You are a little bitch. You're probably fucking others on the side."_

_**You know what, Edward? Fuck you! I can't believe I was even friends with you. You're an asshole. Mark my words, dick, you will rue the day. Have a nice nice life, prick.**_

_She hung up. I was relieved but I had this erie feeling inside me that it would bite me in the ass somehow. What's one more? My life is already shit. _

_It wasn't meant for this to go as far as it did. It was stupid but she used to make me feel different than Bella did. Like I was different person with her, not Bella's Edward. I was going through a phase I guess, an irresponsible one at that. She kissed me and like a moron, I didn't stop her. I hadn't talked to or seen Bella that day and I was thinking about her, wanting to kiss her and be with her. I had poor judgement and I thought it would be that one time and I would tell Bella and beg for her forgiveness and I would never see more of her again. I was wrong. She kept coming back and I let her. I tried ending it but she blew me off. I hope today it got through to her. Now she's got it in her head that I owe her. I don't know what the hell I owed her and she wouldn't tell me._

_**End Flashback**_

The house phone ringing made me jump and broke me out of my trance. I didn't want to talk to anyone. I let it go to the answering machine.

_**Hi, you've reached Edward and Bella. We can't come to the phone right now so leave a message after the beep. Thanks. BEEEEEP**__. _

I need to change that since I'm alone now.

_"Edward, it's your mom. I'm sorry I hit you, honey. I was upset and you know how I feel about Bella. She was like a daughter to me. I haven't seen you for two weeks and I miss you. I regretted what I said as soon as I saw you walk to your car with tears running down your face. I know you love her, sweetie. We all do. You're not a prick. I hit my child! I feel horrible and so do the rest of us. Please call me. I love you."_

I swallowed the lump in my throat and ran my hands through my hair after the message was over. I wasn't ready to face them. I didn't want to. I was too ashamed. I didn't want to see the pain and disappointment on their faces. And it hurt me-even though I deserved it-to have them kick me out. Family is supposed to love you no matter what. My eyes started to sting from the oncoming tears. I blinked them back. Jesus, I need to stop crying.

_Bing!_

I got a text.

I looked to see who it was from.

Alice. It read:

**E, I am so sorry for punching you. I really am. I was angry but I shouldn't have hit you. Please call me. I love you, big brother. XOXO**

Should I text her back? I did.

**A, it's alright but I don't want to see anyone right now. I'm a wreck with a bruised face. Give me time. I love you, too.**

**E, is it bad? Anything broken? You have to see someone. You can't hide for the rest of your life. **

**A, no nothing is broken except my pride. I can't right now. I need time. I was hurt when you guys kicked me out and called me a prick. I disappointed you all and for that I'm sorry but I love her and I want her back but she probably doesn't want me so I have to live without her even when I don't want to. **

**E, I didn't know it hurt you when we kicked you out. I'm so sorry. Have you gotten rid of Tanya?**

**A, it's alright, I understand. Yeah I got rid of Tanya. I gotta go Ali. I'll talk to you later. I'm beat.**

**E, ok. G'night. **

I put my phone down and rubbed my eyes. God, I'm tired. I walked over to the closet to look for anything of hers that she might've and hopefully, left behind. Maybe I'll sleep tonight. I looked and looked and almost gave up until I spotted something. One of her sweatshirts. I grabbed it and brought it up tp my face to see if her scent was still on it. Yes! Freesias and strawberries! I whimpered and buried my face in it.

"God, I miss you so much, baby," I sighed. I went over to my desk, deciding to write her an email.

TO: BMSwan

FROM: EACullen

Subject: Missing you.

Hi baby,

I am writing you another email since you won't answer my calls or texts just to say hi and tell you I miss you. I do miss you, baby. So much. I know you said you wanted

time but I'm miserable, Bella. God that's the first time I have said your name since you left. It made me break down everytime. I'm not trying to gulit you, you know? I just wanted you to know how fucking sorry I am for making you feel like you weren't enough for me because you were. You more than enough. I got rid of Tanya today. You were right, she is a bitch. She threatened to end me or something. I don't know what she meant but I think she's crazy. It's been three weeks and I just want you to let me know if you're safe and warm and happy. I know I'm not. Again, not trying to guilt you, sweetheart.

A part of me says that if you decide to move on I'd be happy for you but the other part of me, the selfish part doesn't want that and would hate it if you did. Have you talked to Ali yet? They hate me. When I told them what happened, my mom slapped me, my brother punched me in the eye, Rose hit the back of my head, and Alice punched me in the jaw. Jasper and Dad just looked disappointed and they called me a selfish prick and made me leave the dinner. It hurt. I don't blame any of them. I deserved it. Did you tell your dad? I bet he wants me dead, huh? I would if I was him. I absolutely fucking loathe myself, baby. I'm an ass for hurting you and I regret it completely. I found a sweatshirt of yours tonight. It smells just like you. I'll get to sleep tonight surrounded by you. I miss you, babygirl. I love you so much and I hope you come back to me.

I love you.

Yours always and forever, honey.

Love,

Edward

I pressed send, closed my laptop and went to lay down. I clutched her sweatshirt to my chest and closed my eyes. Before I knew it, I was asleep, in dreams of my better days with her.

I woke up to the sunlight shining through the curtains. Got up and stretched, scratched my head, grabbed her sweatshirt, folded it, and put it in my dresser drawer where no clothes were. I went over to my phone to see if I had messages.

None.

Then went over to my laptop and went to make coffee as it booted up.

When I came back with a hot cup, I sat down, put my mug on the desk and went to my email.

I looked at the screen.

Inbox (1).

I clicked on it.

**A/N Yay! My first sorta cliffie! I bet you guys know who it is... I edited things so it won't confuse future readers from now on.**

**Thoughts? Questions? Critique? Was it long enough? MarcieLV offered to be my beta so I thank her so very much!**

**Next chap up in a few days hopefully. Keep up the reviews. They make me giddy! I don't know what B's job should be. Any suggestions? Have I been repetitive on anything? Your thoughts make this story better. I really want you to like my story. BPOV next! **

**Bye guys!**

**Lionlamb91**

**I'm gonna give ya a little tiny taste of chap 5 :**

I was frozen in fear as I watched him turn to walk away. Oh, God. No! I got up out of the chair and ran to chase but as soon as I hit the foyer, he was gone.

I was too late.

I sank to the floor and sobbed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. All belong to SM.**

**A/N: Here's the next chapter to make up for not posting for a week. I'm just gonna say wow. Over 4,000 hits! Thank you! You make me giddy. Keep 'em coming! Usually Bella is a school teacher or an author so I'm gonna give her a different occupation if that's alright with you. Tanya will pop up again. She feels that Edward owes her. But for what? Hmmmm...Edward has no idea what she wants. You'll find out I promise. I'm not sure when the chapters will be posted. It depends on my beta. She's gotta look it over and give me advice on what is missing and how many typos I make. It helps alot and your opinions help me tons. Someone asked me if Edward actually told Bella that Tanya was nice when you get to know her. Yes he said that. He is selfish and delusional but he'll get better. But that was chapter 2 so read on. :)**

**On with it!**

_**Previously:**_

_I looked at the screen._

_Inbox (1)._

_I clicked on it._

**BPOV**

Three weeks.

It's been three weeks. Three agonizing weeks since I left him. I miss him so much sometimes, I often contemplate whether or not to go back to him but then I remind myself of what he's done to me. Then I get angry and want to throw something. I mean what the hell is wrong with him? Did he actually think I would let this slide? That I wouldn't get tired of it and leave? Then I think about the night I left and the look on his face when he walked into the room and saw me packing.

Confusion.

Shock.

Fear.

Pain.

Desperation.

When I told him I couldn't do it anymore, the tears. God, I had never seen a man cry so much in my life as he begged me not to go and that he would get rid of the skank. I had to stay strong and let him know that it was either me or her. I kissed him, wiped his tears, and left. I got to the bus station and got a ticket to Forks and waited. I must have looked like a mess because I was being stared at as soon as I took my seat in the back of the bus. I'd pulled out my mirror and gasped. My hair was a catastrophe and my eyes were all puffy and my nose was running. My dad met me at his door and wrapped me in a warm hug and I broke down again. I told him about what happened and he told me he was going to castrate Edward but I told him it wasn't needed, that we were both in enough pain as it was so he didn't need to hurt Edward more.

I've been a swirl of emotions this whole time. I haven't talked to anyone from Seattle since, especially him. I don't answer his texts, or calls and I haven't been on my e-mail forever. But I doubt he would e-mail me. I always wondered what he was doing.

_Is he still sad that I left?_

_Is he with her right now?_

_Is she out of his life? And if she was, would she try to come back?_

_Does he miss me?_

_Has he told his family and do they hate him?_

_Does he think I hate him?_

I could never, ever in a million years hate that man. I hate what he did but I could never hate him. I loved him and always will no matter what happens. He was everything any girl would want besides having a bitch on the side. God I hate that woman with a fiery passion. She fucked up my life royally and I wanna kill her for it.

The smell of coffee broke me out my thoughts and I realized I was still in bed. So I got up, went into the bathroom, brushed my hair, washed my face, brushed my teeth, and grabbed a robe from the closet because it was cold and all I was wearing was a t-shirt and a pair of my friend Jake's basketball shorts. I put my slippers on and headed downstairs.

"Hey, Daddy," I smiled when I saw him sitting in his usual chair, drinking coffee and reading the paper. My dad was tall, he had dark brown hair, graying a little at the temples, brown eyes, and a mustache. He the Chief in Forks and been since I was little. He was a great officer and even though he thought otherwise, judging how abruptly my mom took me away from him when she left for Phoenix, he was a great dad, too. My mother, Renee, was an entirely different story. A real trip. She was erratic, flighty, and always on the move. She never used to settle down until she met Phil. Now she lives in Florida with him and I hardly see her. But she's still my mom and I love her.

"Mornin', Bells," he replied with a grin as he looked at me. Even though he would never admit it, I knew he loved it when I called him 'daddy'. It reminded him of when I was a little girl. Usually, I used 'dad' or 'Charlie'. But it always cheered him up when 'daddy' was spoken. "Any plans for today?"

"Hmmmm," I hummed, "maybe. I'll probably go to La Push with Jake and Leah." I went over to the coffee pot and poured myself a mug and went to sit next to him. I took a sip. It was good. "I didn't know you had it in you, dad. This is good."

He looked at me and laughed. "Hey, I may not know how to cook much, Bells, but I can make a damn good pot of coffee." I chuckled. He didn't know how to cook but he could make coffee, I'll give him that. He usually went to the diner for dinner but now that I had been staying with him, I cooked. A nice home cooked meal was always good once in a while. "Well," Charlie grunted as he got up, "I'm gonna head out. Got work to do." He walked over and kissed my hair and hugged me. "Bye, honey, love you."

"I love you, too, Dad. Have good day." He smiled at me as he grabbed his gun and belt and walked out the door. As soon as I heard his cruiser drive away, I ran upstairs to get in the shower. I liked the water hot. I washed my stress away. I turned the water off and grabbed a towel off the hook, wrapped it around my body, used my hand to wipe some of the steam off the mirror, and started to dry my hair. I never had to do much with my hair, just dry it and brush it and it would look okay. Edward loved my hair. Dammit, Bella, stop thinking about him. I sighed and sat on my bed to put on my moisturizer. Gotta keep the skin soft. I walked over to my old dresser and pulled out a thick, purple sweater and some dark blue skinny jeans and some socks. I put the sweater on, smoothed it over my torso, put on the socks and the jeans. They looked like a second skin, almost. I wasn't trying to impress anyone, I was dressing warm because it's cold outside. The middle of November and I wasn't a fashionista like Alice was. She would do anything to make me over but I would never let her.

I smiled as I thought of Alice's quirky personality as I walked downstairs. I really miss her. I would probably call her later. Just as I was finished putting my boots on, someone knocked on the front door.

"Coming!" I hollered. I walked to it and opened it, showing Jacob and Leah. They were my best friends in high school and I hadn't seen them in a while. Leah squealed and hugged me, Jake kissed me on the cheek and picked me off the ground in another hug. I squeaked and hit his shoulder. "You're gonna suffocate me one day, Jake." He already knew about Edward and understood why I would leave after I told him what happened. However, he didn't know what Edward looked like in case he met him sometime and he couldn't kick his ass.

He laughed. "Ready to go?"

"As I'll ever be." I took a deep breath and let the icy air wash over me. I loved Fall. Leah led us to her SUV and Jake got in the driver's seat, Leah next to him and me in the back behind her. As I looked up I saw Jake looking at Leah and I knew he was in love with her. He had been since he met her his senior year in high school. I wouldn't blame him. She was a beautiful girl with long, dark, straight hair and big dark eyes, full lips and curves. I kept wondering when he would make his move as Leah looked at him and smiled. I was a little jealous because all he wanted was Leah and the man I loved wouldn't make up his mind.

"So, Jake, you layed one on Leah yet?" I chuckled. Leah gasped, turning a bright shade of red. Jake eyes got wide. "Oh, come on you two, you know there's something between you. I'm not blind. Well, Jake, have you?" He just looked at me.

"Um...well, uh," he stuttered.

"Twice," Leah whispered, blushing even more and looked at her hands.

"REALLY?" I shouted, excitedly. "Awww, you guys! That's so sweet. When ya gettin' married? Jake looked like he was losing oxygen and Leah looked at me with her mouth open. I laughed. "I'm kidding. Jeez, breathe Jake."

"Well hell, Bella, what kind of question is that?" he said.

I shrugged. "Just making conversation."

Out of nowhere, I watched as Leah looked at him, grabbed the back of his neck and kissed him as I gaped. He immediately responded cupping her face, deepening the kiss. I looked away to give them some privacy. I missed being kissed. Leah was the one to pull away first, Jake still looking dazed.

"That's three," she whispered, licking her lips. Jake smiled and laced his fingers with hers after starting the car as I smiled. "Oh, I'm a matchmaker!" Leah laughed. Jake is an attractive man. He's over 6 foot, short black hair, a lighter shade of brown eyes, sculpted jaw, nice lips, and a muscular, toned body. He was bigger than Edward but that was okay because I loved how Edward was built.

Dammit, I was thinking about him again.

"So, Jake what's on the agenda for today?" I asked.

"Um...Dinner and a beer afterwards?" he asked me and Leah. We both nodded. He smiled and kept looking at the road. He later pulled up to a Chinese restaraunt. As soon as we walked in we were met with a loud "Hey!" I looked up and saw Sam Uley walking over to us, waving. I looked over his shoulder and saw Emily, Leah's cousin sitting at a table. She smiled at me and waved. Leah tensed up and I guess Jake felt it because he grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze.

Emily is the reason her and Sam weren't together anymore. Leah walked in on Sam fucking Emily against the bathroom wall at her mother's house. She was heartbroken because Sam, who claimed to love her, was cheating on her with her cousin and best friend. They tried to apologize but Leah never forgave them. Her and Emily weren't close anymore bcause Emily hurt her and she didn't stop seeing Sam after. They got married and had a baby so Leah didn't want to be around Emily or Sam anymore. I could understand some of her pain.

"Jake," I hissed. "What is this?"

"I didn't know they would be here, Bells," he whispered and looked at Leah and cupped her face and shook his head. "I didn't know, Lee. I swear, baby." She nodded and kissed his hand. A tear fell down her cheek. The pain was still raw, I could tell. Jake wiped it away and wrapped her in his arms, whispering "It's alright" into her hair. I glared at Sam and he stopped walking, his smile gone as he looked at Leah. His head drooped. He looked really sorry. I smiled at him, putting my hand up, signalling for him to wait.

He waited. I looked over at the Jake and he was brushing her hair back, wiping her eyes, and kissed her softly. "That's four," I whispered, trying to lighten the mood. They both smiled.

"Hey Jake, Leah," Sam greeted.

"Hey, man," Jake replied. Leah nodded at him. "You wanna sit with us?" I looked at Jake and Leah. Jake looked at Leah and she nodded, focusing on the floor.

"I guess," I piped up. Sam led us to the table, Emily stood up and came over to hug me. I hugged her back. She tried to talk to Leah but Leah placed herself at the farthest chair at the table and Jake sat next to her. Emily's eyes filled with tears and fell down her cheeks. Sam immediately looked at her but she just waved him off. Emily loved her cousin but she knows she hurt her by sneaking around with Sam and then marrying him, shoving the knife deeper into Leah's heart. Emily dried her tears and tried to smile but it didn't last long. She missed her cousin, she was her bestfriend.

The waiter came over and we ordered our drinks. It was a buffet so we didn't order food. Two hours later, we were all laughing, except Leah. She only smiled. She was uncomfortable, Jake squeezed her hand. "So, Jake, you with Leah now?" Sam asked. Jake nodded. "Yep. She's my girl." Leah smiled and kissed his cheek. The check arrived and Sam pulled out his card to pay for it and I told him I would pay him back but he only shook his head.

When we were walking to the car, I turned around and saw Emily running after us, in tears again. "Leah! Leah, please!" she was sobbing. Leah turned around, shocked. She saw who it was and she sighed, defeated at trying to avoid her cousin and her eyes teared up. Emily stopped in front of her and grabbed her hands.

"Leelee, please, I'm sorry I hurt you. I can't stand that you hate me. Please talk to me!"

"Em," Leah sighed, "I don't hate you."

"But you won't speak to me or look at me. Lee, you used to be my best friend. Why can't we start over. I'll do anything!" Emily whimpered.

"You can't do anything. It's been done. The damage has already been done."

"Leah," Emily cried, "Sam regrets what he did-" Leah stopped her.

"I don't give a flying fuck about Sam, Emily! I have Jake. I'm over him. What hurt me more was that you were screwing him behind my back and you didn't even tell bother to tell me! And when I found out, you didn't say anything to explain yourself. I didn't know if you were shocked or scared you got caught. You know what you did? You fucking cried! You had no reason to cry! I was the hurt one. You were fucking my boyfriend. My own cousin! And you didn't stop seeing him after that. And to twist the knife and break my heart further, you married him! And you got pregnant. I felt like I was dying inside while you got engaged. You're my cousin Emily! Cousins and best friends don't do that to one another. I was so stupid to believe he loved me but I was more stupid to believe you wouldn't hurt me. You're supposed to love me, to choose me over him. I was so wrong."

Leah looked so defeated as Jake held her. I felt like crying for her pain. Emily was full on sobbing as she listened to how Leah felt all this time. She kept in quite well until now. She deserved to have love and be loved. I was grateful for Jake's love for Leah.

"Leah, please," Emily whimpered, "I do love you. I love you. You're my flesh and blood and I want to be in your life again. You have to forgive me, please, Leelee!"

Leah shook her head, more tears rolling down her face. "I forgive you, Em. I do but I can't forgive what you did to me." She turned and got into the car. Emily tried to follow but I stopped her. "Give her time, Em.

"She's my best friend, Bella. I love her," she blubbered.

"I know, Em. Just give her time and she'll talk to you."

"Tell her I'm sorry. Tell her I'm sorry and I love her. Please?"

"I will." I hugged her and rubbed her back. She looked at the window and me then walked to her husband as I got in the car and we drove away. Jake dropped me off and I started making some dinner for my dad. As soon as I'd finished, I left him a note and walked upstairs. I went into my room and looked at my laptop. Maybe I should look at my mail.

I went over to it and opened it up connecting to the Internet. I got on the website, typed in my ID and password and logged in.

Inbox (1). I clicked on it and pushed back my hair before looking. It was from _him_.

_TO: BMSwan_

_FROM: EACullen_

_Subject: Missing you._

_Hi baby,_

_I am writing you another email since you won't answer my calls or texts just to say hi and tell you I miss you. I do miss you, baby. So much. I know you said you wanted_

_time but I'm miserable Bella. God that's the first time I have said your name since you left. It made me break down everytime. I'm not trying to guilt you, you know? I just wanted you to know how fucking sorry I am for making you feel like you weren't enough for me because you were. You more than enough. I got rid of Tanya today. You were right, she is a bitch. She threatened to end me or something. I don't know what she meant but I think she's crazy. It's been three weeks and I just want you to let me know if you're safe and warm and happy. I know I'm not. Again, not trying to guilt you, sweetheart._

_A part of me says that if you decide to move on I'd be happy for you but the other part of me, the selfish part doesn't want that and would hate it if you did. Have you talked to Ali yet? They hate me. When I told them what happened, my mom slapped me, my brother punched me in the eye, Rose hit the back of my head, and Alice punched me in the jaw. Jasper and Dad just looked disappointed and they called me a selfish prick and made me leave the dinner. It hurt. I don't blame any of them. I deserved it. Did you tell your dad? I bet he wants me dead, huh? I would if I was him. I absolutely fucking loathe myself, baby. I'm an ass for hurting you and I regret it completely. I found a sweatshirt of yours tonight. It smells just like you. I'll get to sleep tonight surrounded by you. I miss you, babygirl. I love you so much and I hope you come back to me._

_I love you._

_Yours always and forever, honey._

_Love,_

_Edward_

And I'm not miserable? What the hell? Oh, yeah he doesn't know that. I haven't talked to him. Duh! And I doubt his family hates him. I'm excited he got rid of Tanya!

I emailed him back.

_TO: EACullen _

_FROM: BMSwan_

_SUBJECT: re: Missing You_

_Hi, honey. _

_I miss you, too. And I'm miserable without you, too. I do need time but I love you all the same. It's hard to say your name without breaking down for me as well. I don't feel guilted in any way. I am so glad to know you got rid of Tanya but it's going to take time. She is crazy. No I haven't talked to Ali but I aim to and I'm sorry you were injured but I don't think they hate you. Nobody could because you're easy to love. You really are and I wouldn't know how to move on and won't because I love you too much. No my dad doesn't want you dead, but he did in the beginning. I've been having a good time here with friends and my dad but I am homesick and I don't know when I'll be back but I will come back to you and hopefully we can start over after all this is done. You did hurt me Edward. God do I miss you. I haven't slept well either. You have to know that it hurt me endlessly, knowing you had someone else. I know you never meant to make me feel not wanted or enough for you but no matter how much you claimed to love me, it was still how I felt. You had her with you probably more than you were with me and I constantly feared for the end of us. I don't like I repeat DO NOT like sharing you, Edward. If you do it again, I will leave you for good. I'm not gong to sit back and watch you play with my heart again. It scares me to leave you but if you force me to, it won't have a good outcome._

_You found my sweatshirt huh? I was looking for that. I miss your scent around me too._

_You gotta give me time, babe. I promise I will return._

_I love you always,_

_Bella_

I gotta text Ali.

My phone rang and I looked at the caller ID. Speak of the devil. (Bella in bold.)

**Hey Al!**

Hey Bells, I miss you. When are you coming back?

**I miss you too. I don't know when I'm coming back.**

Have you talked to Eddie yet? He's sad all the time. The bitch is gone though! Did he tell you that? Oh and I punched him. I apologized, though.

**I got an e-mail. I know he's sad and I am too. I'm really glad Tanya is gone. I know you punched him.**

Hey, do you wanna come back for Thanksgiving? Bring some friends and your dad.

**Really? You should meet them. But Ali?**

Yeah Bell?

**Please don't tell him. I wanna surprise him.**

Ok Bella. I won't. When you gonna come? I wanna see you and I'll set up rooms. Who ya bringing?

**Well, my dad and myself and two others but they'll probably share a room.**

Ok! Three rooms. I can't wait Bells. Bye! I love you.

**Love you too, Ali. Bye.**

I hung up and called Jake. He wanted to go and he agreed to bring Leah. Next, I asked my dad and he agreed immediately. Turkey and a game? He loved the idea that he wouldn't have to eat at the diner. Thanksgiving was in three days so we leave tomorrow. I started packing and told my dad to. I was excited. After I finished packing, I went to bed dreaming of turkeys, oddly.

**- - *S* - - *S* - - **

I knocked on the door of the Cullen home, my dad and friends behind me. The door flew open and Ali leapt at me in a mass of black hair and arms. I laughed when she squealed and hugged me then he held me at arms length to look what I was wearing.

"Bella, you look so pretty!"

"Thanks, Al!"

I was wearing a dark blue above the knee length dress with gray leggings and ballet flats. She led me to the kitchen and was greeted by the family. Esme and Carlisle hugged me, Jasper kissed my cheek, Rose hugged me softly and Emmett cut off my air supply, spinning me in his arms. I then introduced my friends and dad to them. They led us to the table and sat down. Carlisle looked at Charlie and asked him what he did, they ended up talking about their jobs. They both had jobs that somehow saved lives. Leah had to use the restroom so Esme pointed it in her direction.

"So, Jacob," Carlisle asked, "How long have you known Bella?" Jake grabbed my hand and squeezed it.

"Well, her father and my father are friends so it was only a matter of time until we were as well." I laughed because it was the truth.

"And do you have a girlfriend, Jacob?"

Jake nodded and replied, "Yes sir, she went to the bathroom."

"She's very pretty, son" he smiled.

"Thank you." I turned my head to the sound of the front door closing and Alice raced out of the room and I tried to see who it was.

"Wait, wait." I heard Ali whisper loudly. The footsteps got closer and I smiled at Esme.

"Hey, ma, I-" I knew that voice. It was Edward. I looked up at him slowly. "Bell? Baby, what-" he stopped and looked at Jake then at me and then at Jake's hand on top of mine. I shook my head trying to explain and jerked my hand away from Jake's grasp. It didn't matter, though because he already saw.

"Honey."

"Bro."

Esme and Emmett talked at the same time. My eyes started to sting from the oncoming tears. I saw pain wash over his face, his beautiful green eyes filled with tears and fell. He looked at me and nodded like he understood what was happening but he he had it all wrong.

"Um, I uh...I'm gonna...yeah. I gotta go," he said hoarsely, his voice filled with tears. He ran a hand through his hair and his shoulders slumped. he hung his head. I was frozen in fear as I watched him turn to walk away. Oh, God. No! I got up out of the chair and ran to chase after him but as soon as I hit the foyer, he was gone.

I was too late. I slid to the floor and sobbed.

Everyone ran in to the room and Jake knelt next to me, the rest looking worried, Leah as well. "Bells, what happened? Why was that guy crying?"

"He saw your hand on mine," I whimpered.

"So...Did he hurt you? Why are you on the floor?" Alice walked to me with tears in her eyes and gave me a box. "Here, Bells, he had this made for you."

I opened it. It was a matching bracelet to my necklace. I held it to my chest and the tears came harder.

"Bella, did he hurt you?" Jake urged. I shook my head. "Then what's wrong?"

"That was Edward, dude," Emmett answered him.

"I'm pretty sure I hurt him," I whispered. Realization washed over Jake's face. "Oh, fuck."

God, what am I going to do?

**A/N: Should he suffer still?**

**Lionlamb91**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight, still**

**A/N: Wow, what a response! Over 5,000 hits now! Thank you you guys! Alot think Edward should still be miserable without Bella. He will and he will fight to win her back. Bella's e-mail doesn't mean she is forgiving him and jumping back into his arms. My Bella isn't built like that. She is going to make him work for it. She thinks she hurt him but he needs a good dose of hurt to know how she feels. I will put songs in the story and alot may be country. I grew up on it, my dad is aspiring to be a country singer. I'm sorry if you don't like it. Anyways the songs in this chapter reflect on how Edward is feeling and how he figures out how Bella feels.**

_**Songs for this chapter:**_

_**Nobody Knows by Kevin Sharp (.com/watch?v=wExJDsdExnA)**_

_**Tonight I Wanna Cry by Keith Urban (.com/watch?v=liggUDgEGlE&ob=av3e)**_

_**You Lost Me by Christina Aguilera (.com/watch?v=WOKI_tIBWVI&feature=related)**_

**On with it!**

_**Re-edited 1-11-11**_

_**Previously:**_

_I opened it. It was a matching bracelet to my necklace. I held it to my chest and the tears came harder._

_"Bella, did he hurt you?" Jake urged. I shook my head. "Then what's wrong?"_

_"That was Edward, dude," Emmett answered him._

_"I'm pretty sure I hurt him," I whispered. Realization washed over Jake's face. "Oh, fuck."_

_God, what am I going to do?_

**EPOV**

I ran as fast as I could to my car, got in, slammed the door shut, started it, and sped away.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed into the cab of my car, punching the steering wheel, tears pouring down my face like rain. I wish I never came to the house. I wish I had heeded Ali's warning and waited for what she had to say. By the way she was acting, I knew someone was there but I didn't expect it to be my baby. I was surprised, happy, excited... until I looked at the guy sitting next to her, holding her hand, My heart had dropped into my stomach and my blood ran cold. Oh, God, she moved on. She found someone else even though in her e-mail she said she wouldn't be able to. Fuck, I feel like I'm going to be sick. I pulled over to the side of the road and leaned out of the car and emptied the contents of my stomach, heaving.

I knew, I just knew this would come back to bite me in the ass. She didn't want anything to do with me anymore, I had hurt her too much, she found someone else. I've lost her, my family hates me, my friends won't speak to me, and I'm alone. How am I going to do this without her. I need to calm down, deep breaths. I don't want to roll my car and die. I should, though, I should just lose control of the car and wrap it around a tree so I didn't have to deal with the reality that my baby girl had found someone else.

My phone would not stop ringing, chirping from the texts and calls I wouldn't answer. I picked it up and looked at it.

_10 missed calls._

Alice, Alice, Mom, Dad, Emmett, Jasper, Rose, Alice, Alice, Mom, Dad.

_7 New Messages_.

**E, It wasn't what it looked like. Please call me. -A**

**Edward, honey, it wasn't what you thought it was -Mom**

**Ed man, you gotta call her. She's freaking out. -Em**

**Edward Anthony, you need to answer us. You need to let us explain. -Dad**

**E, please. -A**

**Eddie, come on, call her. She needs to explain -Em**

**I'm sorry. -B**

What the hell? She was sorry? Why should she be sorry for finding someone who would actually treat her better than me? I decided to send a group message.

_**I understand. It's alright. I'll be fine. -Edward **_

I shut my phone off and threw it in back and turned on the radio. Just my luck, a fucking sad song to make me feel more like a piece of shit than I already did.

_How blue can I get? You could ask my heart  
Just like a jigsaw puzzle it's been torn all apart  
A million words just couldn't say just how I feel  
A million years from now you know I'll be loving you still_

The nights are so lonely the days are so sad  
And I just keep thinking about the love that we had  
And I'm missing you  
And nobody knows it but me

The nights are so lonely  
The days are so sad  
I just keep thinking  
About the love that we had  
Nobody knows it but me 

I shook my head and shut off the radio. I don't need this. I just wanna go home and sleep. The day has exhausted me and all I wanted was to stop feeling like this. Like I had been hit by a bus. My stomach hurt, my eyes burned, my head throbbed from all the hair pulling, and my throat was raw from crying and screaming. I drove home, got out of the car, slammed the door shut, walked to the elevator, went up to my floor and opened my door. The place was a mess and I needed to clean it but right now...right now I didn't have the strength to do much. I trudged to the fridge, pulled a bottle of wine from the shelf and walked into my room, grabbed the remote to the radio and sat on the couch at the end of my bed. I pressed the power button and another fucking sad song started playing.

Great. Fucking peachy. I wiped my face and listened.

_Alone in this house again tonight  
I got the TV on, the sound turned down and a bottle of wine  
Theres pictures of you and I on the walls around me the way that it was and should have been surrounds me  
I'll never get over you walkin' away_

Well I've never been the kind to ever let my feelings show  
And I thought that bein' strong meant never losin' your self-control  
But I'm just drunk enough to let go of my pain  
To hell with my pride  
Let it fall like rain, from my eyes  
Tonight I wanna cry.

Would it help if i turned a sad song on  
"All by Myself" would sure hit me hard, now that you're gone  
Or maybe unfold some old yellow lost love letters  
It's gonna hurt bad before it gets better  
But I'll never get over you by hidin' this way

Cause I've never been the kind to ever let my feelings show  
And I thought that bein' strong meant never losin' your self-control  
But I'm just drunk enough to let go of my pain  
To hell with my pride  
Let it fall like rain, from my eyes  
Tonight I wanna cry.  
Oooooh oh ooooo mmmmmm

_Well I've never been the kind to ever let my feelings show  
And I thought that bein' strong meant never losin' your self-control  
But I'm just drunk enough to let go of my pain  
To hell with this pride  
Let it fall like rain, from my eyes  
Tonight I wanna cry.  
mmhmm mm_

The tears came again, but much faster. This guy was dead on about how I felt. All I wanted to do was cry and drink my pain away. Just then the radio announcer started talking.

_**"And that was Keith Urban. If you are going through a bad time or break up right now, that would be the perfect song to drown your sorrows in. Up next more country music. This 100.7 The Wolf. OWWWWWWWWW!" (A/N That was supposed to a wolf howl. Lol)**_

"Fuck. That." I scowled and shut the fucker off and sat in the silence, taking another gulp of the wine. I wasn't feeling anything, no buzz at all and the bottle was half gone. This shit sucked, I needed something stronger but I didn't want to get up and get it. I took another gulp and swished it around in mouth. It tasted like fucking juice, I turned the bottle around and looked at the label. Sparkling cider? What the hell? I laughed. Oh, it must have been Bella's before she left. My girl didn't drink, and I mean at all. It made her feel sick and when she got sick, she threw up alot. One time she slept in the bathroom for three days from the flu and I took care of her. Lots of fluids, dry toast, and I held her and wiped her forehead until her fever broke. I missed taking care of her.

God, I miss her so fucking much. I turned the radio back on because the silence was getting to me. For some reason, I didn't like the quiet anymore, not since Bella came into my life. I loved all the noise she would make as she cooked or sang as she cleaned. Noise was better now, especially if it had came from her. I turned the station on the radio because those songs were driving me nuts. The songs changed. Sad, I could tell. Greeeeeaaaaatt, just freakin' b-e-a-u-tiful.

A piano played in the background and then it started.

_I am done, smoking gun  
We've lost it all, the love is gone  
She has won, now it's no fun  
We've lost it all, the love is gone_

And we had magic  
And this is tragic  
You couldn't keep your hands to yourself

I feel like our world's been infected  
And somehow you left me neglected  
We've found our lives been changed  
Babe, you lost me

And we tried, oh how we cried  
We lost ourselves, the love has died  
And though we tried you can't deny  
We're left as shells, we lost the fight

And we had magic  
And this is tragic  
You couldn't keep your hands to yourself

I feel like our world's been infected  
And somehow you left me neglected  
We've found our lives been changed  
Babe, you lost me

Now I know you're sorry and we were sweet  
But you chose lust when you deceived me  
And you'll regret it, but it's too late  
How can I ever trust you again?

I feel like our world's been infected  
And somehow you left me neglected  
We've found our lives been changed  
Babe, you lost me

More tears fell.

It hit me like a wrecking ball. Is this how Bella felt? It had to be. She felt neglected, unloved, she thought Tanya had won. Tanya did not win, she never would. Bells couldn't trust me anymore, she didn't know how to and I had to, _had to _win her trust back. Our lives did change, and she heard me say sorry so much but it wasn't enough. She thought my love for her was gone and she was done trying. That was unacceptable.

No! No, she couldn't give up on me and I would get her back from that guy, whoever he was. Bella was mine, _mine_ and no one else's. I was determined to win her back if even if it fucking killed me.

A pounding on the door made me jump. "Edward! Edward, open up, we need to talk to you!" It was Emmett, probably with everyone else as well. I went over and opened it, Emmett in mid pound.

"What?" I spit, wiping the tears from my eyes and sniffed. Yep, everyone was here; Emmett, Ali, Rose, Jasper, Mom, Dad, that guy, another small dark haired girl, and Bella. Emmett looked over my shoulder at my living room, seeing the mess it was. "Oh, great, the gang's all here. Come here to punch me again, Emmett? What about you, Ali? Wanna give me another bruise? Slap me, call me a prick? Have this guy kick my ass for hurting the only girl I've ever loved?" My eyes filled with angry tears and fell as I pulled at my hair. I'm gonna go bald at this rate!. "What? What did I do now?"

A tear fell down Ali's cheek. I immediately regretted yelling at her. I sighed, "I'm sorry, Ali. I'm just really tired. What happened?"

"Could you let us in, son?" Dad asked. I moved out of the way, letting them all in. I noticed Bella wouldn't look at me, another tear fell. Of course she wouldn't look at me, I fucked up. As soon as everyone was in, I closed the door and faced them, folding my arms over my chest and looked at them, questioning. My mom spoke up. "Sweetie, this place is a mess. Why haven't you cleaned it up?"

I shrugged. "Why would I? It's just me here."

"Why? Is Tanya out tonight?" Alice spit at me. I flinched, taken aback and my eyes filled again. Why would she say that? I got rid of Tanya.

"Um, I guess I deserved that." I whispered, "Excuse me." I brushed past them,trying to get to the bathroom before I broke down. They really do hate me.

As I closed the door I heard my mom yell at her. "Mary Alice Cullen! That was out of line! You know he got rid of her! "

"You don't know that. He could be lying." I came out of the bathroom and walked over to the door and opened it.

"If you're here to yell at me about Tanya, then you can get the hell out because I already feel like a piece of shit as it is and I don't need you or anyone else reminding me, Alice."

Her scowl fell.

"How much proof do you need for you to believe me when I say that I got rid of Tanya after Bella left. Please don't say that I didn't get rid of her until later because I wanted one last fuck because that is not the truth. After Bella left, I didn't go to work and didn't want to talk to anyone for about a week. I got rid of her before I talked to you so don't you fucking tell me that I didn't end it. You don't know what happened!" I yelled.

"I'm sorry, Edward. You're right." Alice whispered, looking down. I nodded.

"Now," I continued, "if you are here to scold me, you can leave because I don't need it." I gestured to the door, waiting.

"Edward," Bella whispered, "I'm not here to yell at you. You need to let me explain." I shook my head.

"You don't need to explain. I get it. You've moved on and it's okay now. I understand." She shook her head.

"No, you don't get it. I'm not with him. He just my friend. This is Jacob," she pointed at the guy. "And this is his girlfriend, Leah Clearwater." Bella pointed at the small dark haired girl.

They weren't together? She didn't move on?

"I'm confused. Why was he holding your hand then?"

"Your dad asked him how long we knew each other. You walked in at the wrong time and jumped to conclusions." I smiled at her.

"God, I'm so fucking stupid!" The Jacob guy walked up to me and stuck his hand out. "Hey man, I'm Jake, one of Bella's childhood friends." I took his hand and shook it. "I'm Edward."

"I know. I've heard about you. She talks about you all the time."

"Well that's good, I hope." Bella interrupted.

"Well now that that's is settled, can I talk to you privately?"

"Yes, of course." I followed her to the bedroom. I sat on the couch and she sat on the bed. I wanted to give her space. Then again, I just wanted to hold her. I stayed put.

She looked at me and smiled weakly. I smiled back and waited for her to say something.

"Did you get my e-mail?" she asked.

"Yeah, I did. Bella, I know you don't trust me anymore but I'm one hundred percent willing to win it back. I promise you."

She nodded. "Okay. It's not going to be easy either, Edward. You're gonna have to work hard at this. I'm not going to run back to you at the drop of a hat. I hate what you did to me and I was stupid to stick around and watch it happen. I'm not naive. As I told you in the e-mail if you break my heart again, it won't have a good outcome. Don't lie to me anymore. You should know of all people that I hate it when people lie to me. As much as you mean to me, if you lie to me again or try to cover anything up, we're done. This is the last chance that you get. I don't do the 'three strikes, you're out' thing. You get this one chance, Edward. You understand me?"

"Yes, Bell, I understand." I changed the subject, wanting to lighten the mood a bit. "Did you get the bracelet from Alice? I had it made for you because I figure you would want both. I hope you like it."

"I got. It's beautiful, Edward. Stop trying to change the subject, though. You have to take this seriously."

"I am taking it seriously. I've been taking it seriously ever since you left. I've been trying to survive in this fucking place without you for almost a month. I want to work this out but you won't talk to me. The only time you did was through an e-mail. You have been avoiding me and you know that, Bella. Don't try denying it."

"I'm not denying it. Yes, I've been avoiding you. I'm scared of what will happen if we get back together!" She cried.

"Look, Bella, I don't want to fight with you right now. I'm tired of fighting with everyone. I'm sick of crying, missing you so much. It's late and I'm...I'm just so tired." I looked at my watch. 10:45 p.m.

"Ok, I'll go. Are you coming to dinner tomorrow? We can talk more there, yeah?" She looked hopeful.

I nodded and went to the door to walk into the living room, Bella close behind. Someone had picked up some and took all the beer bottles to the trash. "Mom, you didn't have to do that."

"I know, honey but it was getting on my nerves. I'm a neat freak, you know."

"Yeah, I know. Well, I'm tired and don't think I can keep my eyes open any longer. Bella and I talked and I now know she is still single," I looked at Jacob and his girlfriend. "It was nice meeting you guys, and hope to see you again. Bella needs your company and she deserves to have a great deal of friends."

"Thanks, Edward," Jacob replied. Everyone got up and walked to the door. I hugged my dad, Alice, and Emmett. My mom hugged me and kissed my cheek. "Are you coming tomorrow?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'll be there." She walked out the door.

I walked over to Bella. "Is it alright if I hug you? I won't kiss you, I promise." _Even when I'd kill to feel your kiss again._

She nodded and stood on her tiptoes to wrap her arms around my neck. I buried my face in her hair and breathed her scent in. Strawberries and freesias. I started tearing up again. She let go and looked at me worried because she didn't know why I was crying.

"I love you, Bella. You know that, right?" I asked hoarsely. She nodded but didn't say it back but I understood why though. "I'll talk to you tomorrow, okay?"

She nodded again and walked out the door. I closed the door, wiped my eyes and walked to my room, changed into some shorts and crawled into bed. I felt something under my pillow. So I reached under it and pulled out the item. I smiled. It was her scarf, I sniffed it and it smelled just like her. She must have wanted me to ahve something to remind me of her so I clutched it to my chest, turned off the lamp and fell asleep.

**A/N: Still trying to update as regularly as I can. I love reviews guys so keep them coming, please. Workin' on chapter 7!**

**Bye!**

**Lionlamb91 :)**

**P.S. Did anyone catch the line from Bruce Almighty? LOL **

**Rec time:**

**Him by MarcieLV. .net/s/6398909/1/Him**

**Only one chapter in but it's sounds interesting so far!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Still don't own the wonder that is Twilight.**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Edward now has to fight for B now! He will! My Edward won't give up, I don't like that and I know some don't either. **

**You guys seem to have strong feelings about how Edward screwing up and he doesn't deserve to have Bella. Like I said, she will make him work for it but I won't prolong it for 10 chapters or so. It may be 5 or 6, maybe less. I'm itching to write my first lemon and their first kiss after the break. Bear with me, please? I've got to think it through carefully, I don't want to fuck it up. Bella won't find another man, I'm sorry if that will piss some of you off but this is my story and I believe she belongs with Edward. She might tease him a little or make him jealous, however. Tehe! :) The updating may slow down next week and so on because I'm supposed to start work but I'll try to update as soon as I possibly can. I won't let you guys down.**

**Song for this chapter: Come What May by Ewan McGregor and Nicole Kidman from the Moulin Rouge Soundtrack (.com/watch?v=-YsMvzgeSuI)**

**Oh, and reyes139- I will fix it, I promise :)**

_**Re-edited -11-11**_

**On with it!**

_**Previously: **_

_She nodded again and walked out the door. I closed the door, wiped my eyes and walked to my room, changed into some shorts and crawled into bed. I felt something under my pillow. So I reached under it and pulled out the item. I smiled. It was her scarf, I sniffed it and it smelled just like her. She must have wanted me to ahve something to remind me of her so I clutched it to my chest, turned off the lamp and fell asleep._

**BPOV**

"What time is dinner?" I asked Esme, standing across from her, drinking coffee in my pajamas. It was 10 A.M and I would probably take my shower in fifteen to twenty minutes. Esme looked at her watch.

"I already put the turkey in the oven and I'll start cooking the rest at three...so it'll probably be done by six, six-thirty. Sound good?" she asked me. I nodded. Today was Thanksgiving. My second favorite holiday, first being Christmas and I couldn't wait for it. I looked out the window of the Cullen's mansion, taking in the beauty of the season. Leaves had already changed their colors, some fell to the ground softly and blew in the icy breeze.

I asked Alice if I could move in with her yesterday considering I didn't have anywhere else to go and they had an extra room and I definitely couldn't stay with Edward. I promised to help with the bills but she waved me off. I didn't want her to think I was sponging off her and her husband so I needed to find a job. There wasn't much I could do with a degree in Literature and I definitely didn't want to be a teacher. I could always blog online for money, or be an editor's assistant, or a newsletter writer. I don't know what to do. Dammit! Esme must have been talking to me and I didn't hear her because she was waving her hands in front of my face. I shook my head, getting out of my dazed moment.

"I'm sorry, what were you saying?" Esme laughed softly, shaking her head and I smiled.

"I said are you going to be able to handle the fact that my son will be here, around you?"

"Oh, yeah, I'll be fine. We talked last night and he knows what he has to do."

"Are you sure it won't be awkward for the two of you?" I shook my head, reassuring her, took the last drink of my coffee and put the mug in the sink. I turned around, facing her. "I'm going to go shower now."

"Ok." I started walking out the door and Esme stopped me. "Oh, and Bella?"

I turned around, facing her again. "Yeah?"

"They'll be here around 2. Also, Bella, I really hope you two work this out. You're the only person I can see with my son."

"Thank you, Esme. I hope that, too." I walked upstairs, into the bathroom in the guest bedroom, turned the water on hot, took my pajamas off and stepped in the shower, letting the water beat down on my body, washing away all the tension from the last night, soothing my muscles. I grabbed the bottle of strawberry shampoo, squeezed some of it into my hand and lathered it into my hair, using my nails to scrub it into my scalp, washed it out and did the same with the condiditoner. Next, I grabbed my freesia body wash, put some on my loofa and washed my body. As I washed it off I thought about how the day would pan out, if he would try to do something drastic trying to get me back. Edward was worth all this heartfail, I knew that. He was the only one who could make me feel safe and loved, cherished. I couldn't wait to see what he was going to try in his determination to win me over. I'm going to make him work and I mean work. I wouldn't let his devilish ways, beautiful smile, gorgeous face, body and eyes break my resolve. I laughed because I knew that was the first thing he would try and I prepared myself for it.

I shut the water off and grabbed a towel from the towel rack and wrapped it around my body, stepping from the shower. I walked into the room, letting the steam flow out as I opened the door and went to get my blow dryer and set my clothes for the day on the bed, grabbed my dryer and went back into the bathroom to dry my hair. I ran a brush through it as it dried, not wanting it to get tangled. I turned it off and went to open the door and ran into a solid wall of muscle.

"Oh!" I squealed and looked up to see who I ran into and was met with the emerald eyes of Edward. Oh, shit I'm in a fucking towel! His eyes roamed over my body and I immediately blushed. When I blushed, I blushed all over. He watched it flood my face and down, his eyes darkened with lust and he groaned deeply in his throat. The sound shot straight down to the severly neglected place between my legs and I closed my eyes, taking a shaky breath, willing my legs not to give out. I looked back at him and discovered he was on the other side of the room, breathing hard, looking at me like a starving man.

"Jesus, Bella, I didn't know you were in there. All the other bathrooms were full. I'm sorry, honey, I knocked but no one answered. I just assumed..." He closed his eyes, trying to control his breathing still.

"I didn't hear a knock. I was drying my hair. You must've knocked right before I got done," I whispered, trying not to whimper. "Can you stop that?"

"Stop what?"

"Looking at me like that." I was starting to get flustered.

"Looking at you like what, baby?" He urged, smiling smugly. Dammit, he knew how he was looking at me. The man is torturing me.

"Like I'm the last drink of water in the desert and you're dying to have it," I stomped my foot, frustrated at his teasing which causing my breasts to bounce under my towel, elicitng another deep groan from him.

I swear I almost came. "I'm sorry, Bella but it's kind of hard not to considering you're in a towel and I'm a man who wants you and I know what it looks like under that piece of cloth and what it feels like," Edward replied, eyes still roaming, hands running through copper locks..

I huffed. "Don't you have to use the bathroom? Oh, and what are you doing here anyway? Esme said you all wouldn't be here until two."

"Yes, I do have to use the bathroom. I came early to help out with things. Mom didn't know I was coming early because I didn't tell her. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to use the restroom." He walked past me and closed the door. I sat on the bed, trying to breathe normally. God, why does he have to be here? Why did he pick this room's bathroom? Great, now I'm going to have to go through the whole day having him stare at me, imagining what was underneath my clothes. I heard the toilet flush and the water faucet turn on. At least he washed his hands. He came out and smiled at me.

"You're still not dressed?"

"No, I was waiting for you to leave so I could do it without risking another walk-in."

He laughed, shaking his head. "What a shame. I would have enjoyed it and I know you would have too. You enjoy teasing me." I didn't say anything because it was the truth. I did enjoy teasing him, making him beg for it. He stalked toward me, placing his hands on the bed and leaning forward, making me lean back on my hands, trying to place myself away from him. He was practically on top of me and I didn't know why but I didn't push him away. He ran his nose up the side of my neck, causing me to moan and he nibbled on my ear. I started panting and he looked into my eyes.

"Mark my words, baby girl," he whispered, our noses touching, his mouth centimeters from mine_,_ "I will have you again." _Kiss me. Kiss me. Kiss me. _I whimperedand he leaned further, kissed the side of my jaw, got up and left.

I fell all the way back on to the bed, breathing heavily, rubbing my thighs together, trying to ease the ache. Dammit, I'm so fucking screwed. If he had decided to take me on that bed, I would've let him. I wouldn't have stopped him. God, he melts me down to nothing but a puddle of Bella-goo.

I started to put my clothes on. I picked out a nice red, scoop-neck shirt, a soft, dark gray, button-up cashmere sweater that met mid-thigh, black skinny jeans, and a pair of black, inch and a half ankle boots. I don't do well in high heels like Ali, Esme, and Rose did. I smoothed the clothes over my body, left the sweater unbuttoned, put on my necklace and bracelet, and walked to the full length mirror, looking at my profile.

_Not bad, Bells, not bad at all. _I thought to myself and fluffed my hair a little. I didn't put makeup on because Edward told me I didn't need it, spritzed myself with freesia scented body mist and walked out the door.

_Edward_.

Shit, the ache returned! Wonderful. Turned on on a holiday. Happy fucking Thanksgiving.

_****_

Two rolled around and I ran to the door as Alice came in. I grabbed her and drug her to the gazebo outside, she was spluttering the whole way, trying to get a hold on my speed.

"What the hell, Bella? What is wrong with you, lady?" she huffed.

"I almost got fucked, Alice!"

"What?"

"You're brother almost fucked me in the guest bedroom and I almost let him!"

Alice put her hands out, stopping my rant. "Back up. Why was he in the guest bedroom with you? Furthermore, how did you get yourself in that position in the first place?"

"I got out of the shower and blow dried my hair. He must have knocked right before I finished because I didn't hear him so I walked out in my towel and ran smack into him. He was looking at me like a starving man and he backed me up to the bed, ran his nose up my neck, bit my ear and said 'mark my words, baby girl, I will have you again' and I swear I nearly came. So he kissed my jaw and left but if he tried to take me I wouldn't have stopped him. I almost got fucked, Alice! God, I wanted it so bad." I was a gasping, flushed mess by the time I finished explaining to her.

She squealed. "Oh my God, Bell, how long has it been since he loved you thoroughly?"

"A month and a half. Maybe longer," I groaned, dropping my head into my hands. "Ali, I'm turned on and it's Thanksgiving! This isn't good. He's been here since eleven and won't stop with the eyes. It's driving me insane. I'm about to grab him and take him in the nearest room and fuck his brains out!" I may have yelled that a little too loud because Esme was looking at me from the kitchen window. I smiled and mouthed 'I'm sorry' and she nodded, smiling.

"Oh, sweetie, I am so sorry. You must be so frustrated. Bella, that is so exciting. You wanna know why?"

"Why?" I asked.

"You trust him enough for you to want him to make love to you again no matter the place!"

Realization washed over me and I grabbed her shoulders. "Oh my God, Alice, you're right!" I started jumping around excited because I didn't realize it until now. I stopped because I realized something, "He stopped, though, Ali. He didn't move further!" She covered my mouth.

"Because he didn't want to push you. He does want you, trust me, he does."

"How do you know?" She grabbed my face and made me look at the door. Edward was standing there, looking at me again, head cocked to the side, smiling. His eyes shining with love. "Oh."

"Hey, Edward, can you get Rose, please?" Alice hollered.

"Ok," called back, walking inside. Seconds later Rose walked out and started forward to the gazebo.

"What's up?" Rose asked, smiling. We told her the story and she was just as excited as Alice. I looked down at Rose's 5 inch, blue boots.

"How can you walk in those, Rosie?" I asked, baffled that she wasn't in pain.

She shrugged. "I started young." I threw my head back and laughed, imagining a little Rose in heels. Rose was wearing a white, silk dress with pearl buttons that stopped above the knee, a baby blue sweater, and cream colored tights and the death trap boots. Alice was wearing a green sweater dress, black leggings, and green flats with a green head band in her spiky hair. The outfit made her green eyes pop.

"You two look great!" I complimented them.

"You do too, Bella!" Alice and Rose agreed. It was getting chilly so we went back inside.

_****_

It was five o'clock and all the women sat in chairs as we watched the guys play football. It was Edward, Carlisle, and Jasper on one team and Charlie, Emmett, and Jake on the other. The two teams were huddled together on opposite sides of the back yard, talking heatedly. Carlisle TiVo'd the game on TV so they would watch it when dinner was over.

"Break!" Emmett and Carlisle yelled, splitting up on opposite sides of the field. **(A/N: I don't know much about football. Forgive me.) **They ran the play, Jake throwing the ball down the field, Emmett took off after it, but Edward caught it and ran the other way, almost being tackled by my dad but Charlie missed him and Edward made a touch down, throwing the ball to the ground, beating his fists on his chest, hooting.

"Too bad, old man!" I yelled at my father. Emmett ran towards me, threw me over his shoulder and ran around the field. I squealed and slapped his back the whole time and was unsuspectedly dropped into Edward's arms and held on because I didn't want to fall.

"Hi, sweetheart," he smiled, holding me tighter.

"Hi, Edward" I whispered, blushing. He put me down and cupped my cheek, running his finger under my left eye and I turned redder. He dropped his hand and laced his fingers with mine.

"Dinner!" Esme yelled. Edward pulled me forward, still holding my hand, rubbing the back of it with his thumb. It was harmless so I didn't say anything or let go and walked into the house with him. Alice was seated in the dining room already next to Jasper and looked at me, Edward, then our joined hands and smiled. I went to sit next to her and Edward took his seat beside me.

Carlisle brought out the turkey, Emmett brought the potatoes and cranberry sauce, my dad came out with the beans and the desserts. Everything was set and everyone was seated. We held hands around the table as Carlisle said a prayer.

"Amen," everyone said at the end of the prayer and we ate. We ate until the men had to unbutton their pants, we laughed, joked, and reminisced about the years before and teased each other for the embarassments that were suffered. By the time dessert came, the guys were hungry again and dug in. I had a piece of pumpkin pie and was about to grab the whipped cream but a hand grabbed it and put some on my slice and then more.

"Extra whipped cream," Edward softly said and grabbed the cinnamon and sprinkled some on the top, "with a dash of cinnamon."

I looked at him and smiled. "You remembered."

"When you love someone, you remember all the little things," he grinned. I grabbed my fork and took a bite.

When dinner and dessert was through, the men filed into the livingroom to watch the game and the women stayed in the kitchen for wine. "Thank you for inviting Jake and I, Bella. This is probably the best Thanksgiving I've ever had. I don't think this would have been as good at mom's considering Emily would probably have been there," Leah thanked me. I smiled and hugged her. "You're welcome, Lee. I'm glad you could be here."

"GO BABY! YEAH! TAKE IT ALL THE WAY, BITCH!" I heard what I was sure to be Emmett, yell. We all laughed, shaking our heads. I finished my wine grabbed my sweater, put it on and walked outside to the gazebo and sat on the bench, wrapping my sweater tightly around me. I heard the door close, figuring it was Ali so I didn't move.

"You wanna dance with me?" The voice called out. It was Edward and I smiled. I turned my head and looked at him, the moonlight making his white shirt look almost glow in the dark

"There's no music, though," I told him, chuckling. He pulled out his Droid, waving it at me. "I can fix that."

"Alright," I grinned. I stood up and waited for him to approach me. He walked over, stopped in front of me and searched through his phone for his music. "Ah, here we go," he replied, pressing play. He wrapped his arms around my waist, I put my hands behind his shoulders, laying my head on his chest a sighed, breathing in his cologne.

The song played and we circled the gazebo. Edward hummed to the words and sometimes sang softly in my hair.

_Never knew I could feel like this  
Like I've never seen the sky before  
Want to vanish inside your kiss  
Everyday I love you more and more  
Listen to my heart, can you hear it sings  
Telling me to give you everything  
Seasons may change winter to spring  
But I love you until the end of time_

Come what may, come what may  
I will love you until my dying day

Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place  
Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace  
Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste  
It all revolves around you

And there's no mountain too high no river too wide  
Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side  
Storm clouds may gather and stars may collide  
But I love you until the end of time

Come what may, come what may  
I will love you until my dying day  
Oh come what may, come what may  
I will love you

Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place...

Come what may, come what may  
I will love you until my dying day

"But I love you until the end of time," he whispered a lyric from the song next to my ear. I went up to my tip toes and I hugged him, wrapping my arms around his neck and he buried in face into my shoulder, taking a deep breath. "You smell so good," he whispered making me laugh.

"So do you," I told him. "Like cinnamon and your cologne." I felt his body shake a little with laughter.

"Do I get any points for this?"

"Oh you definitely do. That song always make me tear up but don't worry. I didn't this time."

"Yes!" Edward exclaimed.

"You liked teasing me this morning, didn't you?" I asked him and he nodded.

"I love teasing you because you get all embarassed and you blush. Bella, I love your blush. I miss watching it flood your entire body. You remember that night?"

I nodded, burying my face further into his shoulder because I was blushing now, remembering that night and didn't want him to know. He knew I was doing it though. I always buried my face in his shoulder if I blushed when in his arms. "Ah, I wish I could see that."

"You don't know what I'm doing," I squeaked. He did know and laughed."You wanted to kiss me today, didn't you?

"I always want to kiss you. Yes, today, I especially did. I haven't kissed you for ages," he told me. It had felt like ages, even though it was only a month and a half ago.

"What about now?" I asked.

He groaned. "God, baby, yes. Desperately, but I don't want to pressure you."

"What if I said I wanted it as much as you do?"

He moaned softly, the sound shooting through me and settling between my legs. I whimpered as he backed me up to the part of the gazebo where there was no bench picked me up and sat me on top of the window pane. He spread my legs and stood btween them, looking into my eyes. "Are you sure about this?"

I nodded, licked my lips, and bit the bottom one. He placed his thumb on my chin and pulled down, forcing my lip from my teeth. "Don't make them bleed, honey. It would hurt when I kiss you."

"Okay," I whispered.

He moved his hand up my arm, to my shoulder and cupped my neck, stepped as close as he could to me, his other hand wrapping around my back and pulled so my legs were wrapped around his knees, our centers nearly touching. I closed my eyes and Edward leaned towards me brushing his lips against mine once, twice and I opened my mouth letting him inside. At that he turned his head, deepening the kiss, tongue plunging inside my mouth and I moaned, tasting cinnamon and spice from the pie, my hands knotting into the hair at the back of his head. Our teeth clashing and tongues pushing forward, massaging and licking the inside of each other's mouths. He pulled away and kissed the corner of my mouth, along my cheek, across my jaw and down to my neck, licking, kissing and biting. I tipped my head to the side to give him more access, his hands traveled down my back and he cupped my bottom, bringing me closer to what I could feel was his erection, and started grinding against me.

My head fell back and I whimpered at the feeling as he continued to assault my neck and bite my ear. I so badly needed some kind of release so I grinded against him fast, breathing heavy because I could feel the coil inside me tighten so I pressed harder against him, both arms wrapping around his neck and pulled his mouth back to mine, taking his bottom lip between my teeth, pulled it, licking along it and pressed my tongue back inside his mouth, kissing him harder, wrapping my legs around his waist.

"Bella, If we don't stop, I'm going to come, baby. I'm so worked up. Bella, you need to tell me to stop," Edward panted. I kept grinding, answering him with my body, telling him I didn't want to stop. He thrust harder against me, grabbing ahold of my ass, pressing harder and harder, shoving his tongue back into my mouth, running it along my teeth. I pulled back to breathe, gasping. He attacked my neck again, rubbing against the place I needed to be touched the most.

"Please," I moaned, "I need it, please. Edward, faster. Don't stop." The coil was tightening as I urged him to go harder. I couldn't get close enough, it would never be enough. I could feel it, it was coming. I ground against him faster and faster, making him whimper. It was coming, just a little harder, a bit more pressure and I would have my release.

"EDWARD!" We stopped, frozen at the sound of the voice calling out. Edward dropped his head to my shoulder and groaned.

"Fuck you, Emmett. I was almost there." I laughed, my high slowly fading, I ran my hands through his hair, looking into his eyes. "It's okay. We probably shouldn't have gone that far anyway." He nodded, agreeing. We parted and I climbed down, straightening our appearances, and walked back to the house.

"EDWARD!" Emmett yelled again.

"I'm coming, bitch!" Edward screamed, making me bend over, snorting. He looked at me, grinning at my reaction.

I recovered and said, "We should hurry, I need to change my panties anyway."

He groaned, "Bella, don't do that to me."

I chuckled, lightly and took his hand, starting back to the house. "Am I closer to getting you back?" Edward asked.

"Oh, most definitely. You're closer than before but not there yet."

We walked back into the house and into the living room. Emmett was leaning against the counter, everyone behind him and he looked up, "Hey, making out out there, were ya?"

"You don't know me," Edward replied, making Emmett and Carlisle laugh. Alice looked at me with a questioning gaze, wanting to know what happened. I waved her towards me and whispered in her ear.

"I have to change." Her hand slapped to her mouth. "No!" she whispered, excitedly.

I nodded and put my index finger and thumb close, not touching. "I was almost there."

She squealed, clapping her hands, making Edward look at her. I looked at him, smiled, and went upstairs, Alice on my tail, wanting to know the details, God knows why.

_Oh yes, he's definitely closer. Definitely._

**A/N: Well? Damn Emmett! Right? He cockblocked them. LOL **

**Bye!**

**Lionlamb91**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Don't own it! (Should I just put a disclaimer on my profile or will I risk getting reported?) Hell, I'll do both!**

**A/N: I'm back! Oh my God people! Over 10,000 hits! I'm gonna cry. I never thought Stay would get this much attention considering I'm a newbie.**

**So I thank you from the bottom of my heart. You guys really motivate me to write for real and I really want to be a publishing author. *wipes tear* **

**MarcieLV looks over my chapters and tells me what I fucked up on and sometimes she doesn't always have the time to do it everyday or she's working on her story which is interesting, really. It's called Him. Check it out! So be patient with me/her. :) I had to let my brain cool and my fingers relax these past couple days. I was busy, too. **

**On with it!**

**Song for this chapter: Animal by Neon Trees (.com/watch?v=gM7Hlg75Mlo)**

_**Re-edited January 11, 2011**_

_**Previously:**_

_"You don't know me," Edward replied, making Emmett and Carlisle laugh. Alice looked at me with a questioning gaze, wanting to know what happened. I waved her towards me and whispered in her ear._

_"I have to change." Her hand slapped to her mouth. "No!" she whispered, excitedly. _

_I nodded and put my index finger and thumb close, not touching. "I was almost there." _

_She squealed, clapping her hands, making Edward look at her. I looked at him, smiled, and went upstairs, Alice on my tail, wanting to know the details, God knows why._

_Oh yes, he's definitely closer. Definitely._

**EPOV**

"So you nearly fucked her?"

"What the hell! Shut the fuck up, Em!" I whisper-yelled at my brother as he practically and blatantly screamed the question at me in the middle of the restaraunt. "I didn't almost "fuck her", you ass-clown. I would never do that. I almost took her, yes. The first time was in the guest room because I had to use the bathroom and she was in there, in a god damn towel, might I add. Then after Thanksgiving dinner, in the gazebo. We were dancing and started kissing and got caught up in the moment, but you, being the cockblocker you usually are, had to come out there." I put my fork down and ran my fingers through my hair.

"Ha! I rule!" Em fist-pumped, laughing. I rolled my eyes, silently thanking God Rose was in the bathroom and couldn't hear the conversation. She didn't need to know everything Bella and I did, unless Bella told her. I knew Ali knew minutes after the gazebo incident because she squealed and was standing next to Bella. I rolled my eyes, knowing there would be questions from my baby sister. Isn't it a little strange that a member of your family, a close member, wanted to know details of your sex life? I thought it was disgusting if I saw Emmett and Rose kiss because he always had to use tongue in front of me. I shuddered at the memory, making Em stop what he was doing to look at me.

"Are we cold, Edwina?" He only called me a girl's named whenever he figured I did something feminine, like getting a chill, getting scared or shuddering, for example.

"Ha ha, fuck off, _Emma_," I retorted, calling him his girl name. "I'm not cold, I was remembering how much of a horn dog you are."

"Edward," he smiled, touching his chest and batting his eyes at me, "I hate to break your heart but I'm your brother and that is incest and I don't play for the other team, buddy."

I punched him, laughing. "Sit and spin, Em," I flipped him off. "You are a horn dog. You have your tongue down Rose's throat seventy five percent of the time." He shrugged, digging back into his food like a pig. We were at Elliott's Oyster House having lunch and I swear he didn't have manners anywhere we went. I rolled my eyes at his sloppiness and looked over towards the bathroom. Rose walked out and headed back to the booth but not before being slapped on the ass, by what looked to be a 17 year old kid with bad skin.

She turned around, glaring at him, grabbing his wrist. "Hands off the merchandise, you perverted little bitch boy. Have some respect."

I was trying to not to laugh at the poor kid as he cowered into his buddies, trying to get away from the fiery tempered blond. "My friends dared me. I'm sorry, lady."

"This is the reason you don't have girlfriends, you little assholes!" Emmett got up to get his wife before she stooped to beating the shit out of the teenager. "Rosalie, baby, come on. You don't want the cops involved."

He wrapped her in his arms and looked over her shoulder, glaring at the boys, making their eyes bug out. I tried not to laugh, not because the boys were being yelled at but because I knew Rose would kick their asses. "You need better friends, bud. If they're daring you to touch women without their permission, and you listen, being friends with them doesn't make your future look good. Learn to keep your hands to yourself and stop trying touch my wife. I've been watching you this whole time, you waiting for the right time. Hands off."

The boys were shaking in fear and nodded, looking like they had learned their lesson. Wrong people to fuck with, I tell you.

They came over and sat back down and finished eating. "You guys okay?" I asked, they nodded. "Do you want to leave?"

Rose nodded. I could see that their food was gone so I called for the check and payed for it. We left, getting in Em's Hummer, driving off.

"Hey Rosie, did Edward tell you almost fucked Bells the other day? Twice." Emmett asked, breaking the silence and Rose's eyes widened, looking at me through the mirror.

"Goddammit, Emmett, I didn't almost fuck her!"

"Oh whatever. Fucking, making love, taking, bumping uglies, hoppin' on the good foot and doin' the bad thing. Same diff. Who the hell cares?"

"Edward how did that happen? You were with us the entire day," Rose questioned. I ran my hands through my hair, shaking my head.

"Just talk to Bella," I told her and smacked Emmett on the back of his head, adding "I hate you, Em. You and your big mouth."

"Love you, too, little bro." I glared him, almost smiling. Fuck my life, I hate being the middle child. I'm the biggest piece of gossip in the family right now. If it wasn't Ali, it was me then Emmett. He was 25 I was 24 along with Jasper, and Ali was 23, same age as my Bella. They knew everything about each other and included Rose, who was also 23, in most of the gossip. Rose nodded and I pulled out my phone and texted Alice.

_**Emmett decided to ask Rose if she knew if I almost 'fucked Bell' the other day so you need to fill Rose in. -E**_

**OMG! Why did you tell Emmett? -A**

_**He kept asking me what we were doing out in the gazebo and he wouldn't accept dancing so...-E**_

**God, Eddie, now I have to tell Bella that they know. -A**

_**I'm sorry. He wouldn't drop it. So I was forced to tell him and he fucking told Rose. I don't know why everyone is interested in my damn sex life? It's weird you care to know, Ali -E**_

**Cuz it's about Bella, duh. -E**

_**It's also about me, Al. -E**_

**Your point being? -A**

_**It's weird as hell. -E**_

**Oh shut up. I care about Bella's happiness. The sex part is just a bonus. -A**

_**That makes me feel real special, Ali. -E**_

**Hush it, Edward. You're my brother so I'm required to care. -A**

_**Mhmmm. -E**_

**Lol. I love you. That help? -A**

_**Yeah. Love you, too Al. -E**_

**:) -A**

_**Bye. -E**_

**Bye big brother! -A **

I smiled at her message. She called me 'big brother' when she was apologetic and it always managed to work. Bella was leaving tomorrow to get her stuff from her dad's house in Forks so she could move in with Alice. It was better having her live with Alice a mile away then it was living with her dad far away from me in Forks. It would be great if she moved into my apartment building and even better living with me but she would never do that. I had to work for it and I would just as she told me.

Emmett dropped me off at my building only after I promised to come to Mom and Dad's Tuesday for dinner. I opened my door and headed for the kitchen and opened the fridge to get a Pepsi. "I gotta get groceries," I thought out loud, looking at the bareness of my fridge. There was nothing but sour milk, I'm guessing, a can of beer, some ketchup, and a twenty-four pack of the Pepsi I bought yesterday.

My cupboards were probably bare, too, I guess but I didn't bother to look. I shrugged, walking to the couch and sat down. Oh, well, I would do it sometime this week. I picked up the remote from the coffee table, turned the television on, sat back and took a drink. I flipped through the channels, finding there was nothing on, settling on a music channel and closed my eyes as the music played.

_Here we go again  
I kinda wanna be more than friends  
So take it easy on me  
I'm afraid  
You're never satisfied  
Here we go again  
We're sick like animals  
We play pretend  
You're just  
A cannibal  
And I'm afraid  
I won't get out alive  
I won't sleep tonight_

Oh oh  
I want some  
More  
Oh oh  
What are you waiting for?  
Take a bite of  
My heart tonight  
Oh oh  
I want some  
More  
Oh oh  
What are you waiting for?  
What are you waiting for?  
Say goodbye to my heart  
Tonight

Here we are again  
I feel the chemicals kickin' in  
It's getting heavy  
And I wanna run  
And hide  
I wanna run and hide  
I do it every time  
You're killin' me now  
And I won't be  
Denied by you  
The animal inside of you

Oh oh  
I want some more  
Oh oh  
What are you waiting for?  
Take a bite of my heart tonight  
Oh oh  
I want some more  
Oh oh  
What are you waiting for?  
What are you waiting for?  
Say goodbye to my heart tonight

Hush, hush The world is quiet  
Hush, hush We both can't fight it  
It's us that made this mess  
Why can't you understand?  
Whoa, I won't sleep tonight

Here we go again  
Here we go again Here we go again  
Oh oh  
I want some more  
Oh oh  
What are you waiting for?  
Take a bite of my heart tonight  
Oh oh  
I want some more  
Oh oh  
What are you waiting for?  
What are you waiting for?  
What are you waiting for?

Here we go again Here we go again Here we go again  
Say goodbye to my heart tonight

Oh oh  
I want some more  
Oh oh  
What are you waiting for?  
Take a bite of my heart tonight  
Oh oh  
I want some more  
Oh oh  
What are you waiting for?  
What are you waiting for?  
Say goodbye to my heart tonight 

_Good song,_ I thought to myself. I needed to figure out something to do for Bella to show her that I want her back.

Think, Edward, think.

_Knock, knock, knock _sounded at the door.

Who the hell is here? I got up and went to the door and looked in the peep hole to see who it was. I couldn't see anything so I assumed it was Alice, her being only 4 foot and nine inches tall. I opened the door, expecting Ali but was presented with Bella. She was bent over, amidst tying her sneakers, her shirt riding up in the back, displaying the dimples on her back and some of the smooth, pale skin above it. She didn't seem to know I had opened the door so I reached out and ran the back of my hand across the visible skin, causing goose bumps to rise, surprising her and making her squeak. Bella being her adorably, clumsy self, tripped over her other shoelace and hit her head on my door frame.

"Oof!"

"Oh, shit! Bella, are you alright, honey?" I asked, concerned. I put my hand on her head, making her look at me. Her nose was scrunched up, lips in a tight line, tears filling her eyes. I helped her into the room, closed the door, and took her in my arms, kissing the area she hit, softly. "I'm sorry for scaring you, baby. I didn't mean for you to get hurt, I swear!"

"It's okay. I'll live, Edward. It's just another result of my klutziness," she replied, trying to pacify me.

"But I scared you, therefore, causing you to trip over your shoelace, leading you to hit your head." I helped her to the couch and went to get an ice pack from the freezer, brought it back, sat next to her, and gently placed it on her head, replacing my hand with hers. I touched her cheek and wiped a tear that fell. "I'm sorry, sweetheart. Please don't cry. It didn't mean for you to get hurt."

She shook her head. "It's okay, I'll live. It's not like I haven't had a bump on my head before."

"You fell in the shower that time. This time, it was my fault. I scared you because I couldn't refrain from touching the skin that was sticking out of your shirt." She smiled, blushing and looked down, suddenly finding the color of the couch interesting. I put my finger under her chin, making her look at me. I cocked my head to the side and grinned at her.

"What? Why are you smiling?"

"Nothing. It's nothing," Bella replied, shyly.

"Bella..." I warned.

"Edward..."

I laughed, realizing I had to force it out her, somehow.

"Come on," I teased, poking her side gently, "what is it?"

"You just can't keep your hands off me, can't you?" Bella giggled. I threw my head back on the couch, laughing. She was right; I couldn't keep my hands off of her. I couldn't not touch her whenever she was around. She was warm and her skin was so soft, I had to touch her anywhere, anytime I could.

"You're so fucking cute."

"I do what I can," she teased.

"So what brings you here?"

"Oh, um, I needed to get that picture of me and my dad. You 'member?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I remember. You want me to get it?"

"Sure. It's in the same place isn't it?"

"Yep." I got up and went to the room and grabbed the picture frame and brought it to her. "It's a shame. I kinda wished you came here to visit me." I sat down, giving her the picture.

"Edward, if I was here just to get the picture, I'd be gone already," she teased, lightly elbowing my side.

I beamed.

She was here to see me and not just get the picture? I grabbed her hand and leaned back, tracing little circles on the palm. Bella shuddered, more goose bumps rose. I smiled. "Are you cold?" I asked her.

"No," she shook her head, "you're touching me, it's bound to happen." Her other hand reached up, taking off the ice pack and set it on the end table. "The swelling is going down."

"I make you feel like that?" I asked, running my fingers from her wrist to the tips of her fingers. "I give you goose bumps?"

"Yes. You know what you do to me." I got down in front of her, facing her knees, spread them and laid my head on her thigh, near her stomach and sighed.

"Edward? What?"

"You still feel something for me?" I asked.

She started running her fingers through my hair. "Why do you assume I ever stopped?"

"Bella, I hurt you. Hurt you so badly, you thought you weren't enough for me."

"Edward, what are you getting at?" Something broke inside me, making all the anguish and hate for myself, spill out.

"You should hate me! You deserve the world, yet you chose to deal with all the shit in my life. Never doing anything for yourself, always trying to please me. Sticking around _even after _you found out about Tanya!" I got up, putting space between us, pacing. "I'm the one not good enough! You shouldn't want anything to do with me, Bella!"

"Edward..."

My eyes started to fill with tears. "You should move on, find someone who won't hurt you as much as I have. You don't need all this stress I throw at you. Waiting, with bated breath, until I break you completely, wondering if this is the last time you'll see me. I am terrified of losing you. I get sick to my stomach wondering if the day will come that you get tired of it all and want to find someone without so much turmoil in his life. You deserve so much more, Bella."

She was looking at me, sadness etched on her beautiful face, tears falling as she got up to walk toward me. "Edward...I didn't know you felt like this. I always thought that...that if I left permanently, you would try to move on."

Horror consumed me at her confession. I cupped her face, shaking my head frantically. "I wouldn't know how, baby."

"I don't want to move on. I don't want anyone else," she told me, reaching up to hold my wrists.

"You should, though." My head hung. I dropped my hands and walked back to the sofa and sat down, tears still coursing. Bella followed, standing front of me, bent and picked my hands up, before straddling me.

"Bella, what..."

"Shush." She put her hands behind my head, pulling at my hair, making me look her in the eyes, as her tears fell.

"I'm just as scared of losing you as you are me. Not because of Tanya but from any force of nature and you told me to move on. You could be gunned down one day because you happened to pass by at the wrong time, not even being the target or get hit by a car because you tripped over the curb. You could be smashed because a semi driver fell asleep at the wheel and you were driving by or you could be mugged and shot because you were pegged as the type to chase the thief. There are thousands of scenarios, Edward. Millions that could cause me to lose you. I believe you when you say that she's gone. She's the least of my worries because what if I did move on and you spent the rest of your life alone, still loving me? Then you died with a broken heart because you were never happy again? Do you how much that would kill me? Knowing that if I would have stayed with you, it would be different? It would be my fault."

"It wouldn't be your fault," I whimpered.

"It wouldn't matter if it was or not. I would still blame myself because you died alone, still holding onto us all because I listened to you when you said I should move on. Moving on wouldn't make me love you any less. Moving on wouldn't make feel any less guilty if all those things happened to you. Now put yourself in my shoes and think about what you would do if it was me."

"I don't want to think about it," I whispered.

"I'm not moving on. I wanna do this, Edward. You're stuck with me."

"What if she starts again, Bella? Tries to ruin us?"

"I won't let her. You're mine and I don't share."

"Can I kiss you?" I asked meekly. She nodded and I cupped her cheek, and pressed my lips to hers, softly at first, testing how far she would let me go. When she didn't pull away, I licked her bottom lip, she opened her mouth letting my tongue inside. I moaned at her flavor, tasting mint and vanilla, slid both my hands to the middle of her back, pressing her closer to me as I licked and sucked at her tongue, wanting more of the flavor.

She whimpered, fighting for dominance against my teeth and tongue with fervor. Somehow, without my knowledge, my hands had managed to slide under her shirt, past her ribs and caress the undersides of her breasts, eliciting the most beautiful moan from her into my mouth as she still tried to lick at my lips, nibbling on my tongue. My hands reached her breasts, testing the weight of them, finding her nipples through the lace, started pulling and squeezing them.

As soon as Bella felt it, her hips bucked against me, awakening the frenzy to have her from deep inside.

**A/N: What will happen?**

**Bye!**

**Lionlamb91**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Ummmm...yeah still don't own it. :)**

**A/N: Wowza! Jebus, you guys! 12,000+ hits? For real? I'm seriously giving you all a cyber hug! Cuz, you know I can't see ya! :) For some of the reviews I have recieved that ask if Bella has let her guard down already...not all the way. She's still trying to trust him again so they're not back together yet. He's got some stuff to do. I promise! He's gonna work and...we'll talk about Tanya sometime. She'll pop up a couple times here and there. Furthermore, Bella's got to get a job! I'm thinkin'...you'll find out below. **

**Song for this chapter: **

**Dog Days Are Over by Florence+The Machine (.com/watch?v=ny4deVFsYuo) **

_**Re-edited January 11, 2011**_

**On with it!**

_**Previously:**_

_She whimpered, fighting for dominance against my teeth and tongue with fervor. Somehow, without my knowledge, my hands had managed to slide under her shirt, past her ribs and caress the undersides of her breasts, eliciting the most beautiful moan from her into my mouth as she still tried to lick at my lips, nibbling on my tongue. My hands reached her breasts, testing the weight of them, finding her nipples through the lace, started pulling and squeezing them._

_As soon as Bella felt it, her hips bucked against me, awakening the frenzy to have her from deep inside._

**BPOV (Leading to the grinding) *wink***

_Jesus, I could live on this! _I thought to myself as I was kissing, nipping, and licking at Edward's lips and tongue. This was it! He was going to take me! I was going to let him!

_Keep the pace, Bella. Don't push him and he'll let it happen. _

I took his bottom lip between my teeth, let go, and sucked it into my mouth, soothing the bites with my tongue. I fought against his tongue, trying to earn dominance over his mouth but I was slowly losing the battle, slipping into a state of euphoric pleasure as he slipped his hands under my shirt, passing my ribs and cupped my breasts, feeling the weight of them like it was the first time, his fingers locating my nipples through the lace of my bra, pulling and squeezing, making them tighten further.

A zing of electricity shot to my center, involuntarily pushing my hips forward to buck against him, shattering my plan to pace myself. I whimpered into his mouth, gripped the part of the couch next to his head with both hands, and broke off the kiss. I put my forehead gently into the crook of his neck and pressed my hips down on to the ridge of his jean-clad arousal. Oh, thank God I wore sweat pants. It made the contact closer, easier to grind on him. Edward threw his head back and let forth a groan from deep in his chest, gripped my hips and thrust upward, hitting a very sensitive and swollen area between my thighs.

"Nngah-huh!" was what came from between my lips. I attached my mouth to his neck to muffle anymore sounds from ringing out through his apartment, causing a ruckus. I spread my legs wider, trying to get as close as possible, obtaining as much friction as I could get with my pants on. Wetness flooded my panties, soaking through my pants, dampening the area of his jeans I was grinding upon.

"Baby," Edward whispered, his voice filled with want. "God, Bella, what are you doing to me?" His right hand slipped from my thigh to the waist band of my sweats, caressing the skin above it, making my stomach muscles quiver.

"Do it," I moaned, detaching my mouth from his neck. "Touch me, Edward. It's been so long. Please, touch me."

_The dog days are over, the dog days are done, the horses are comin' so you better run... _my phone sang, bringing us out of our haze.

"Goddammit!" I screamed, "why does the world hate me?"

Edward chuckled, rubbing my back, soothing me and gestured to my phone with his head. "You might want to answer that. It could be important." I remained in his lap, reaching for my phone and looked at the caller I.D.

Dad. I accepted it and layed my head on Edward's chest, my fingers playing with the buttons as his fingers stroke my temple.

"Hey, Daddy."

_"Bells, are you ready yet? Why are you breathing so hard?"_

"Oh, damn, sorry! I totally forgot. I had to run to Edward to get something and now...I...we were...um...talking." Edward chuckled at my stammering, his chest rumbling from laughter. I slapped his bicep.

_"What ever you say, hon." _

I sighed. "Okay, Dad, I'll be over in, say, twenty minutes. What time is it?"

_"Ah, it's fifteen minutes to three."_

"Alright, I'm coming. Is everything packed?"

_"Yup."_

"Okay. Bye, Dad."

_"Bye, Bells." _

I picked my head up from Edward's chest and looked at him, pouting. "I don't wanna go."

"Baby, you gotta get your stuff for Alice's," Edward cooed, smoothing my hair, brushing a strand behind my ear. "You'll be back tonight, won't you? I'll help you unpack as well."

"No, it's fine. It' might be late and you'll be tired and I don't want to burden you."

"Hey, hey," he said, "Bella, you are not a burden. Never think you're a hassle for me. Ok?"

I nodded and got off of him, took his hand, and pulled him up to follow me to the door. I grabbed the picture and walked to the door and faced him. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

He cupped my face and pressed his lips to mine, kissing me after every word. "I'll." kiss "See." kiss "You." kiss "Tomorrow." kiss "I." kiss "Promise."

"Ok," I giggled and licked my lips. I waved at him and walked down the hallway. When I got to the elevator, Edward called to me.

"Bella?"

I turned around. "Yeah."

"I love you, sweetheart. Remember that."

"I will." He smiled and closed his door. I got in the elevator and pushed the '1' button. "I love you, too, Edward," I whispered.

***~S~***

It was 10 p.m. and I figured she wouldn't be in bed yet so I knocked on the door of Alice's apartment, suitcases in hand, my dad and Jake behind me with my other stuff, ready to move in with her and Jasper. She opened the door, smiled at me and took one of my suitcases.

"Come on in, Bells. Did you get here okay?"

"Yeah, it was good. I would have gotten here earlier but Jake got hungry so we had to stop and eat," I told her, then smirked at Jake.

"When a man's gotta eat, he's gotta eat, Bella," Jake defended, my dad agreeing. I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"Welcome to my humble abode!" Alice said guiding us with in with her hand and closed the door. Alice had great taste, pretty much the best looking apartment I've ever seen and that the fact her apartment is _MASSIVE! _They live in a penthouse and I don't know how they pay for it. It's anyone's dream apartment! Jasper comes from a wealthy family and he makes quite the paycheck as a photographer. He pretty much gets hired to take pictures for anything and he sometimes plays at clubs on the side and Alice owns her own clothing store so they're living the life. I've been to their old apartment but they recently moved and she remodeled the entire place to her liking and Jasper never complained.

"I wanna give you the grand tour! Come on!" Alice squealed and pulled me to the living room. "This is the living area!"

I walked in, taking in the room. The walls were a soft cream color, white carpet, a striped, light tan couch with assorted pillows that had a mug of something sitting on a newspaper,Jasper's bag sitting on the side, a bookshelf full of books behind the table next to the couch and a lamp on top of it. There was a white electric fire place with a fire burning, a large wood framed mirror hanging above it and Jasper's guitar next to it, a flat screen TV sitting on a entertainment center, DVD's lined straightly in a row. A giant, brown and tan striped rug lie under a solid wood coffee table, drawers on the front and what looked like it would open on top to store miscellaneous items inside and a large window with white and tan drapes behind the sofa.

"I love this Al, it's so warm."

'There's more, come on!" She took my hand, going into the next room. It was the kitchen. "Well?" She was really excited about this.

It was so pretty! Shiny, wood floors, black granite counters, a stainless steel fridge that had a built in clock and ice/water maker with a wicker basket sitting on the top, various fruits everywhere, cream walls and cabinets and you could see the dishes. A walk-in pantry, hanging lamps above the counter and a green stained-glass lamp next to the cupboards, pictures on the walls, a few cutting boards laying out, and four dark wooden stools with green cushions in front of the island.. It also had black wicker chairs with green and white pillows on them and a black wooden table in the dining area.

"Wow." It was all I could say. She pulled me away to the next room, squeaking a little. We went passed the living room, into a large, bright area.

"This is Jazz's and my room. What do you think? He had some say in it. Do you like it?" Cream carpet, a maroon rug with different designs on it, another burning fireplace, a large colorful picture sitting above, a wooden ceiling, and light brown walls. There was a large four poster bed, embroidered bedding, a head board that look like it was made from marble to look like it was from Greece with matching bed side tables. Lamps sat on top of the tables and a large closet for their clothes and shoes.

"I like it, Al. I do."

"Come see the bathroom!"

Their bathroom was a dream. Tiled floors, white walls, two white ceramic sinks, a large mirror, a massive jacuzzi tub and shower next to it. There were two robes with A and J sewed on them and a full length mirror/closet with sliding doors for towels. I was in awe, it was fantastic.

"I am so soaking in that tub one of these days!" I cried.

"Lets go see your room. I designed it and I really hope you'll like it."

"I'm sure I'll love it, Ali. You have great taste." I told her, squeezing her hand. She ran out of the bedroom, down the hall, and opened the door to what would be my room. It was amazing! It had a linoleum floor with a large purple and white rug, a queen sized what looked to have three thin comforters: a white blanket with gray spots on the bottom, a magenta blanket on top of that one, and a purple blanket to complete it. There was magenta bed sheets and various colored pillows, a wooden bed frame with tables built on and gray and white lamps. There were so many lamps! Two by the bed, two hanging above the bed, one on my dresser, one by the comfy blue chair next to the dresser, one hanging above the full length mirror next to my closet, and a friggin' chandelier above the end of the bed. I am gonna spend a fortune on light bulbs! I had dark red curtains and a painting of purple tulips hanging by the head of my bed as well.

"There's so many lights, hon," I told her.

She giggled. "I know. I promise you won't have to use them all and I know you like reading so I figured you would like. Do you not like it?"

"No, no, Alice, I love it. Is there more because I need to unpack."

"One more thing. Your bathroom! It's the last thing," she squealed.

"Alright."

She pushed me through the door next to the blue chair and walked in behind me. Tan tiled floors, cream walls, a heated towel rack, black and tan tiled shower/tub wall, a sliding glass door, toilet, good sink, a big mirror and a cabinet for all my toiletries under the sink. "It's perfect, Ali. Thank you for letting me stay here."

"Hey, the pleasure is all mine. I love that you're here." She yawned. It was getting late and I needed to unpack and look for a job tomorrow.

"Go to bed, Al. I'll lock up when my dad and Jake leave."

"Ok. 'Night, Bell. Love you."

"Love you, too." I walked out to the living room to retrieve my dad and Jacob so they could help me.

***~S~***

11:45 p.m.

"I'll see you in a few weeks, Daddy, okay?"

"Alright, baby girl. Jake and I are gonna stay with Carlisle and Esme tonight and head back first thing." Charlie told me and hugged me goodbye at the door. Everything was unpacked and I was beat.

"Bye, Jake. Tell Leah I'll see her later and give her a kiss for me." I hugged him as he walked behind my dad. "Bye, Bells. I'll tell her." I smiled and waved at them and closed the door, locking the dead bolt. I went back into my room and took my sweat pants off and climbed in bed. I decided to text Edward to tell him I got back safely and I would see him tomorrow.

**Hey. I'm at Ali's now. I got here safe and sound and I'm going to sleep. This place is huge, you should see it. Will you come by tomorrow? -B**

_**Hey, baby. It's good you got there safe. Is it really that big? I'd love to come tomorrow. What time? Address? -E**_

**It's huge and I love my room. Around two maybe? Ummmm, it's 4553 Cherry St. Penthouse 2. I can give you a tour of the place and my room. It's really homey. -B**

_**OK. Love, I'm gonna go to sleep now and you probably want to get some as well. I'll see you tomorrow. -E**_

**K. -B**

_**I love you, Bell. -E**_

**I know. -B **

I felt like teasing him so I didn't say it back immediately.

_**Bella... -E**_

**Edward... -B**

_**Come on, baby. -E **_

I giggled at the text. He was trying to coax me.

**What? -B**

_**You know what. -E**_

**Edward I honestly don't know what you want. -B**

_**Say you love me. I know you do. -E**_

**Why do I have to say it if you know? -B**

_**Because I want you to. -E**_

**Hmmmmmmm... -B**

_**Bella, please *pouts* -E**_

**You say it. -B**

_**I love you Isabella Marie Swan! -E**_

**I love you too Edward Anthony Masen Cullen! -B**

_**'Night baby, -E**_

**Night, Edward. -B **

I put my phone on the bedside table, turned off the lamp and fell asleep. It felt like I was sleeping for maybe ten minutes when I was awakened by the light shining through the window. I picked up my phone and looked at it. 9:15 a.m. I smelled coffee so I got up, put on my robe and went out to the kitchen to discover Jasper making breakfast. He looked up and smiled at me, mid-flip.

"Hey! Sleep well?"

"Yeah. That bed's really comfy. I love my room." I told him and walked over to the coffee pot to pour myself a cup.

"That's good. I picked out the bed. You want some breakfast?"

"You did? Good choice, Jazz. Yeah, I'd love some." I went to sit on the stool, taking a sip of the coffee. It good. Strong but good. "Where's Alice?"

"She's showerin' real quick. You want all the fixin's for your hot cakes?" he asked me, his drawl especially thick this morning.

"Absolutely. I never noticed but your accent is thick in the morning,"

"Oh, I know. I'm still tired. Alice likes it, I s'pose." I laughed and took another sip. He set my breakfast down in front of me. Eggs, pancakes, sausage, fruit, and some milk. Alice walked in looking awake and refreshed. She was wearing some jeans and one of Jasper's plaid shirts. She looked cute.

"Hey, Bells. Hey, baby!" Ali said to us and went to kiss Jasper and hug him.

"Hey, darlin'. Want some food?"

"Yes, please!"

I took a bite of the pancakes and moaned appreciatively. They were delicious. "These are orgasmic, Jazz! So fluffy and warm. With a hint of cinnamon?" I asked him.

"Yes, Bella. Cinnamon. I'm glad you like them." I spent the next ten minutes eating and drinking and talking to Ali and Jazz. I got off the stool, thanked them again for letting me live with them and went to take a shower. I had to go apply somewhere. When I got out of the shower I went to dry my hair and get dressed. It was a Saturday so I didn't need to impress anyone, also the 27th of November and I needed money to get presents when Christmas came around.

I put my blue bra and panty set on, my blue jeans, a light blue sweater, and some sneakers. I put my hair up, some chapstick on, grabbed my coat and purse, found my keys, waved goodbye to the other two and walked to the elevator, going down. I got in my Mini Coop, started it and went to find a job. I looked for any 'Now Hiring' signs and went in and applied. I'd take whatever I could get at this point. I went to what I would guess at least nine places to apply and this was my last stop. I walked into the clothing store and to the counter to ask a woman with curly, light brown hair, blue eyes, thin physique and her name tag said Jessica, for an application.

"Excuse me, I couldn't help but notice your help wanted sign and was wondering if I could get an application." The woman squinted at me and then squealed, walking around the counter and hugged me. Why was this stranger hugging me?

"Oh my God! Bella Swan! It's me. Jessica. You used to sit at my table in high school. Remember?"

"Jess? God, hi! Wow, I didn't even recognize you. How are you?"

"I'm good. Lost weight, fixed my teeth, learned to embrace my curls. I married Mike!"

"Mike Newton?"

"Yeah. We have two babies! Erin and Jesse." She showed me a picture of two little kids. A beautiful little girl and boy. They looked just like her.

"Awwww, Jess. They're so cute. How long have you been Jessica Newton?"

"Two years. What are you doing in Seattle?"

"I live here. I'm looking for a job."

"Oh sorry," she walked back around the counter and reached for an application. "Here you go."

"Thanks," I took it from her, putting it in my bag. "Well, I gotta go. I'm expecting company at home. I'll be back to turn my in application next week."

"Ok, Bella. I'll definitely tell the boss that you want a job here," she stopped me. "Shit, don't look. I hate this woman coming in. She's impossible."

"Who is she?" I asked, not turning around.

"Some blond witch who thinks she owns the place."

"What's her name?"

"Um...Tammy...Tina...Talia...Tawny..." Jess stammered, going through names.

"Tanya?" I asked, my eyes widening.

"Yes! That's it. Tanya Denali. Do you know her?" I gathered up my belongings, trying to get out before she saw me.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuckkity fuck fuck!"

Jess was looking at me like I was insane. I didn't care, I wanted out of here, I did not want to do this today. Knowing Edward got rid of her, she was probably insane with anger. Or just insane, period.

"Jessica, where is my order?" The bitch walked up to her, venom flying everywhere in her question. _Shit shit shit! _I tried hurrying and waved goodbye to Jess. I almost got out the door when the bitch spoke.

"Who's this, Jessica?" _Don't rat me out, Jess, please! I don't want to do this today. I want go home and show Edward around. Oh God, oh God, oh God. Lord, please don't let her rat me out. I'll do anything, God._

"Why does it matter, Ms. Denali? Do you know her?"

"No. My friends don't dress like that," she fluttered her hand at my clothes.

_FUCKING CUNT! At least my clothes cover my body, you stupid bitch! _

I so badly wanted to turn around and give her a piece of mind. I gotta get out of here before I snap.

"Then why the interest?" Jess asked, acid in her tone. I was just about to walk out the door when I remembered I had to get Jess's number. SHIT!

"The guy I used to fool around with's girlfriend dresses like her. She also took him from me."

"Well, he obviously wanted her more than you if you _used_ to fool around with him," Jess spat. "Who is he anyway?"

"His name is Edward Cullen."

"Never heard of him," Jess told the bitch.

"Well, obviously not. He's a lawyer and he doesn't come here. It's not someplace he would go."

"Isn't that nice for him?" _I love your sarcasm, Jess. _

"Whatever. I guess. Do you have my order?"

"It's in the back." I heard her heels tapping on the floor, getting more distance by the second. I nearly cried with relief. I turned around and flipped her off.

"Fucking skank!" I looked at Jess who looked really confused.

"You know her?"

"Unfortunately. I'm Edward's girlfriend. Well, sort of. We're on a break because of her." I explained to her. Her eyes widened and her hand slapped to her mouth.

"Oh my God! Seriously? She just insulted you. Why didn't you do anything?"

"I don't want to be arrested for homicide today," I explained. "Jess, can I get your number?"

She sobered up. "Yes," she wrote it down quickly. "Here. Call me whenever or text."

"Ok. Bye Jess." I walked out the door and got into my car, speeding away to the apartment. When I got into the door, I threw my stuff down and went to make cocoa. As soon as the water heated, someone knock on the door.

_Edward. _I ran to open it.

"Hi," I sighed and wrapped my arms around him, kissing the corner of his mouth.

"Hey, baby. How are you?" he asked, tucking a strand of loose hair behind my ear.

"I'm okay. Um, Edward, I almost ran into Tanya today."

He stiffened, closing the door. "What?"

**A/N: OOOOOOOOOOO, I hate Tanya! **

**Bye, Lionlamb91 :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Yeah, don't own Twilight, still. Nor do I own the line I use from Stick It. **

**A/N: 14,000+ hits! Fuckin' A! I thank you greatly! I'm glad you liked the last chapter. The reason Bella didn't face Tanya or in other words from a reviewer, cut her, is because I'm making her wait. I promise you Tanya will get her face rearranged. I hate Tanya and her bitchy personality and high maintenance, over confident attitude. (Deep breaths, Lionlamb, deep breaths) Whew! Sorry, getting worked up. I like that you don't hate Jessica for once. I didn't want her to be the catty girl I read in most stories. She's nice to Bella and hates you-know-who. But who owns the store Bella applied at? Hmmmmmmm...**

**On with it!**

**Songs for this chapter: Raining On Sunday by Keith Urban (.com/watch?v=2v-CAfQfB04&ob=av2e) **

**Hey what can I say? I loves me some Urban! He has an amazing voice!**

_**Re-edited 1-12-11**_

**Previously: **

_"Ok. Bye Jess." I walked out the door and got into my car, speeding away to the apartment. When I got into the door, I threw my stuff down and went to make cocoa. As soon as the water heated, someone knock on the door._

_Edward. I ran to open it. "Hi," I sighed and wrapped my arms around him, kissing the corner of his mouth._

_"Hey, baby. How are you?" he asked, tucking a strand of loose hair behind my ear._

_"I'm okay. Um, Edward, I almost ran into Tanya today."_

_He stiffened, closing the door. "What?"_

**EPOV**

_...I almost ran into Tanya today. _

"What?"

Those six words made my blood boil. What would Bella have done if Tanya'd seen her? What would she say? Do? Would Bella face her or believe the lies _I knew_ Tanya would have told her? I took a deep breath, trying to calm down. I didn't want Bella to think I was insane. "Did she see you?"

She shook her head. "No. I had Jess distract her so I could leave."

"Who's Jess?"

"Oh! Sorry, Jess is an old classmate from high school. She works in the store I applied at today. I need a job. Christmas is coming, you know?" Bella grinned. "The store the bitch came into today, ordering everyone around like she owns the place."

"Does she own it?"

"God, I sure as hell hope not. There'd be a death my first day and I don't mean mine."

I threw my head back and laughed. She always knew how to make me happy. I was still worried about the 'what ifs', though. If Bella started working there, what if Tanya came in and started badgering her? What if she hurts my baby physically? God, I couldn't live with it if that woman decides to one day turn on her crazy mode, comes to the store and decides to shoot up the place.

"What if she did see you? What if she tried to hurt you? What if she still plans on getting revenge?" I asked her, my smile falling

"What if the ceiling fan fell on my head?" She threw up her hands and jutted out her hip.

I was confused. "Huh?"

"Edward, if it happens, it happens. I can take care of myself. Besides, I have so much pent up anger towards that whore, you don't know what I'm capable of. Her time is coming."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm so sure I'm practically deodorant."

"Nice," I beamed at her. "You watch too many movies, babe."

She shook her head. "Nuh-uh."

She grabbed my hand and pulled me to her bedroom which was what she wanted to show me first judging from the speed at which I was being dragged. Bella stopped at the end of the hallway, standing at a cream door. "Are you ready to see the awsomeness that is my sleeping quarters?"

I smiled. "Yes, Ms. Swan, I am most certainly ready." She opened the door and pushed me inside.

"Feast your peepers on this, my love!"

It took her a bit to realize what she had called me and when she did, the most beautiful blush started to form. She looked away, trying to hide her sudden shyness from me. I cupped her cheek, forcing her to look at me and kissed her softly on the forehead.

"I would be happy to, _my love_," I whispered, emphasizing the last words in her ear as I passed, stepping into the room. I looked back, seeing her blush deepen. Her room was amazing. It was so colorful and I could tell Ali designed it. The chair that sat next to the bathroom looked comfy and I could imagine Bella curled up, reading a book with a cup of cocoa. There were so many lamps, I discovered as I looked around more.

"You're going to spend a killer amount of cash on light bulbs, sweetheart," I told her.

"Yeah, I know, right?. I mean I read quite a bit but does there really need to be one in front of the mirror? Or a chandelier?"

"Well, you never know. It might come on handy if I ever get you up against it. The more light there is, the more of you I get to see. Especially on the bed." I winked at her, making her blush return and gaped at me, eyes widening. I walked over to the door and walked out wanting to inspect the other rooms. This place was huge! Nice living room, big kitchen, huge master bed and bathroom. The jacuzzi tub was enormous.

_I gotta get Bells in that sometime in the future. Ali and Jazz can't be home, though. Damn, I would love to live in this place. As soon as Bella trusts me enough to move back in, I am so buying a place like this. I'll let her design it. What ever she wants, she can have it. Money is no object with ,_ _slow down dude. Getting ahead of yourself._

I walked back into the kitchen to discover Bella had changed into black leggings and had her head in the freezer. I chuckled and walked behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist, kissing the back of her exposed neck. She squeaked in surprise, nearly hitting her pretty head on the ceiling. She closed the door and turned in my embrace, wrapping her arms around my neck and hugged me. I placed my chin on the top of her head and stroked her hair with one hand, the other resting on her back, rubbing slow circles into her spine. Turning us around, I walked her backwards, picked her up and set her on the counter. I pulled back and tried looking at her but she resisted and nuzzled my neck, tightening her arms around me.

"Bella, what is it?"

"Nothin'," she mumbled, keeping her face hidden.

"You're so adorable." She still didn't look up so I tried again. "Bella, if you don't look at me, I'll be forced to tickle you."

"No!" she gasped, "Edward, I didn't do anything to deserve being tickled." She started squirming, trying to get away but I held firm. She didn't like being tickled, especially on her sides. She tried getting off the counter, sliding away from me, even trying to tickle me to get me to loosen my hold on her.

"Yes, you did, baby. You won't tell me what it is so I'll be forced to tickle you until you tell me. You have three seconds." She scrunched up her nose, refusing to tell me. "Three...two...on-"

"Wait, wait!" she cried, "I'll tell you, I'll tell you. Just please let me up. My feet are getting tingly." I backed up, letting her get off the counter. She slowly slipped down and straightened her sweater. I looked down at my feet, checking to see if anything was in disorder only to look up and find that Bella took off, heading for her room.

"Isabella Marie..." I growled playfully and went after her. Just as she was about to close the door on me, I stopped it with my foot, forcing my way in. I closed the door behind me and looked at her, my chest heaving, my head and heart swirling with a mix of emotions.

Irritation.

Lust.

Playfullness.

Desire.

Intrigue.

The strongest one though was...love. So much love. For her. For her shyness, her sudden unwillingness to share what she was keeping from me but mostly for her. I was extremely happy right now because we used to play these games in the past, before it all fell apart. We'd chase each other around my apartment, not stopping until one of us gave in and we would end up kissing, laying down, or I would hold her.

Right now we were at a stand-off. I was standing by the door, her by her closet. If I moved one direction, she'd move the other. Sensing her lack of expectance, I lunged across the bed, reaching for her. In that second, she ran to the other side of the room. I got up, huffing and sprawled across her bed, pretending to give up.

"You win, babe. You don't have to tell me. It's probably not my business anyway," I told her, faking defeat. I was baiting her. I glanced at her, noticing that her fists were clenched. Wait for it. Here it comes.

One...

two...

three...

"You can't do that just because I won't tell you, you mean man!" She sounded like a little kid. Bella was so fucking cute when she was miffed. I decided to play along.

"I'm not doing anything, honey. You refuse to tell me so it's obviously none of my business."

She stomped her sock covered foot, folded her arms and pouted. "I hate you."

"Well, I love you."

"Dammit, Edward, just because I won't tell you that what you said about the lights got me all hot and bothered, doesn't mean..." Bella stopped, realizing she just told me, her mouth forming a small 'O'. She'd figured it out. I'm in for it now! "You baited me, you shit! That's not allowed! It's not fair because you knew I'd fall for it. Damn you!"

What Bella didn't realize while ranting was that she had walked closer. My hand shot out, taking hold of the bottom of her sweater and pulled her on top of me and rolled, taking her with me and ended up on top of her. I laced my fingers with hers and place our hands next to each side of her head. She spread her legs, causing me to settle between them as she wrapped them loosely around the backs of my knees. I leaned down, centimeters from her mouth and whispered, "Now, was that so hard?"

She growled roughly, her chest heaving and I smiled at her frustration. "No, but the thing pressing against my thigh is," she moaned and thrust her hips against me. I moaned, fierce lust blooming inside me and I took her mouth in a rough kiss, my tongue plunging inside, rolling it, massaging it against hers, elicitng a small whimper form her, into my mouth. Her back arched as she pushed her hips against me again, trying to set a rhythm that would make enough friction. I turned my head, deepening the kiss, tasting coffee and strawberry syrup, and devoured her mouth, sucking, tasting. I ran my tongue along her bottom lip, nibbling on it's fullness.

"Edward," she panted, still grinding against me, "I need to touch you. Let me have my hands."

**BPOV**

As soon as he let go of my hands they plunged into his soft hair and I pulled his head down, fastening my mouth back on his. He reached to the back of my hair, yanked the hair tie out, threw it and wrapped some of it around his fingers and pulled my lips from his and attacked my neck. Kissing, biting, sucking, and licking at my ear and throat. I spread my legs wider and wrapped them high around his waist, grinding hard against him. I felt wetness seep out of me and I took my hands out of his hair, ran them down his back, and grabbed his ass pressing him harder against my core.

"Fuck, Bella!" Edward hissed, thrusting faster against me, I cried out as I felt him hit my swollen nub. Fuck, I need release. I will get it this time by God! This my room and this is my man! No interruptions, whatsoever! We were both panting, our breath mingling, both of us reaching for anything to relieve the aching pressure.

"Edward," I whimpered as he hit my nub again, "I need to lock the door." He looked at me, his eyes dark with desire and shook his head.

"Already locked it. Turn the music on and Bella, as much as I love this color on you, I suggest you fucking take it off because I need to taste every inch of your skin," he growled, causing more wetness to spill out of me. I grabbed the remote to the stereo, turned it on and took off my shirt. Edward's eyes instantly turned darker as he looked at my sapphire bra. I started panting even harder and rubbed my thighs together, trying to ease the ache in my core.

"God, fucking _blue._ Blue. Jesus, baby, you're gonna kill me!" I whimpered loud, wanting him to do something, anything to get rid of the rising fire inside me.

"Do something, Edward!"

The next song came on. A slow one to heighten the already thick lust filled moment. Edward climbed off me and sprawled on his side next me, resting his head on one hand and let the other run slowly up and down my flat stomach making the muscles spasm.

_It ticks just like a Timex  
It never lets up on you  
Who said life was easy  
The job is never through  
It'll run us 'til we're ragged  
It'll harden our hearts  
And love could use a day of rest  
Before we both start falling apart_

I watched, heaving as this incredibly, gorgeous man that I loved, use him long, wonderfully magical fingers take the front clasp of my bra and part it, watching my breasts spill out. The air made my nipples harden to pointed tips, a hiss emanating from Edward as he watched.

"So pink," he moaned in awe, "Bella, baby, they're so pink."

"Please," I whimpered, "Honey please. Do something. It hurts, Edward, so much...I can't...mmmmm..."

His hand ran up my body, running it across my breasts, not touching the tips. He sat up and took his shirt off, giving me a view of his perfectly sculpted body, hards abs, biceps, pecs. I ran my hand down his body before he took his place again, making him moan. He grabbed my hand and put it on the ridge of his jeans, feeling his erection. I cupped it gently, finding the head through his jeans, caressing my fingers over it. He groaned.

"Stop, baby. I'll come if you do that." He continued rubbing my breasts, avoiding my nipples. Using his fingertip, he circled around the areola, making the swollen tip tighten further. I grabbed the back of his head, forcing his lips near it. I wanted it, I needed it.

"Please, Edward," I begged him breathlessly. "Suck."

"Oh, God. I need...Bella...I need."

"Do it, babe. Please," I encouraged him. He was holding back and I didn't want him to. He moaned and sucked my nipple into his scorching, wet mouth, licking and pulling it. I grabbed his head, holding him to my breast as a jolt of electricity shot to my neglected core, more wetness flooding out of me, soaking the front of my leggings. My back arched hard off the bed and I cried out in ecstasy._  
_

_I Pray that it's raining on Sunday  
Stormin' like crazy  
We'll hide under the covers all afternoon  
Baby whatever comes Monday  
Can take care of itself  
'Cause we've got better things that we can do  
When it's raining on Sunday_

After what seemed like hours, Edward's mouth unlatched itself from my nipple after torturing it, making it bright red and wet from the licking and suckling and biting. He attacked my other one, his warm, wet mouth engulfed it, setting it on fire, shooting electricity through me. He licked, sucked, bit, over and over again, sensitizing them, until I thought I would explode. When he wasn't sucking one, his fingers would torture the other, pinching, rolling, pulling, causing an immense amount of wetness to flood from me. I couldn't take it anymore so my free hand traveled down to my leggings so I could relieve the ache in core as the song continued playing.

_Your love is like religion  
A cross in Mexico  
And your kiss is like the innocence  
Of a prayer nailed to a door  
Oh surrender is much sweeter  
When we both let it go  
Let the water wash our bodies clean  
And love wash our souls_

Edward must have noticed because he grabbed my hand placed it on one of my breasts. My poor, tortured breasts, how much must they endure? He reached down and cupped me, my back arching sharply

"Ung-nah!" I groaned as he pressed slightly.

"Oh, baby, you're soaked! Does it hurt?" I nodded, lifting my hips, rubbing myself against his fingers.

All of a sudden I was lifted and in Edward's lap, my back to his chest, and my legs spread wide open, on the outsides of his thighs. He moved my hair to one side and kissed my shoulder and neck while pinching and pulling at my nipples with his fingers. I grabbed one of his hands and put it on my core and kissed his other hand, whispering please at him over and over. Then I remembered something. _How will he get his?_

"I'll get it. Don't worry." I must have said it out loud. His hand dipped inside my pants and gathered some of my essence and brought it to his mouth. "Mmmmmmmmmm," he moaned and put it back inside my pants. He reached down, running his finger up my slit before dipping slowly, caressing the folds.

"Oh my God! Edward," I cried, grabbing at the back of his neck, gripping his hair, twisted my head up and captured his lips, my tongue slipping inside his mouth, licking the roof and across his teeth, settling on the slick muscle that had so much power over me. He broke the kiss, readjusted my head against his shoulder and continued to torture my core lightly with tip of his finger, circling the nub but never touching it. My hips bucked, trying to get his hand to move. I couldn't take it anymore, I grabbed his hand,

"Touch me!" I told him fiercely and reached behind me, gripped his length and squeezed, coaxing him. He bucked into my hand and finally, after so long, so many months, Edward's fingers pressed down on my clit, manipulating it, rubbing it. A million currents shot through my body at the exquisite pleasure, I pressed harder against his fingers, needing a to come. I stroked him through his pants, grinding my bottom against him, a loud noise that sounded like a whimper mixed with a groan, escaping his lips. He pinched and pulled on my nub, my hips moving furiously.

_And pray that it's raining on Sunday  
Stormin' like crazy  
And we'll hide under the covers all afternoon  
And baby whatever comes Monday  
Can take care of itself  
'Cause we've got better things that we can do  
When it's raining on Sunday  
Ooh, oh oh_

I Pray that it's raining on Sunday  
Stormin' like crazy  
We'll hide under the covers all afternoon  
And baby whatever comes Monday  
Can take care of itself  
'Cause we've got better things that we can do  
When it's raining on Sunday  
Ooh, oh oh  
When it's raining on Sunday  
When it's raining on Sunday  
Let it rain  
Whoo, ooh

The song stopped and Edward continued to tease me as we lay there in the silence, our breathless moans and cries occasionally echoing through the room.

"Is this what you want, baby?" Edward rasped into my ear, "You want my fingers inside of you, on you, making you fucking insane with pleasure? Stroking, pulling, plunging until you can't stand it?" I nodded, no words able to come out, just small whimpers. My body was on fire and the only person who could douse the flames was the man who played my swollen clit like a harp as more wetness gushed from me. I needed his fingers inside, it was the only way the ache would go away. I somehow got his jeans unbuttoned and unzipped and reached inside and grabbed the thick length, squeezing, pumping, my thumb gathering the precum and spreading it across his tip all while rolling my hips against his fingers. He moaned, thrusting into my grasp and dipped two fingers inside me, his thumb viciously stroking my clit, plunging his fingers in and out, in and out.

"Feel what's happening to you, Bell?" Edward snarled in my ear, licking the shell. "Your walls tightening around my fingers, desperately seeking release. The fire swirling through your body, settling deep inside your pussy?"

Jesus, the things he was say to me! All I could do was nod, feeling the coil inside me start to tighten as I swirled my hips as his fingers pumped in me. "Only _I_ can do this to you, make you crazy with ecstasy, Bella. _Me_. Nobody else! Say it. Say you're mine, baby. You know it's true."

"I'm yours, Edward, yours. Only yours," I panted as his fingers went faster, his thumb pressing and stroking harder, the coil tightening further, I pumped him faster, squeezing his length harder, wanting him to come first.

"Yes, baby girl. Oh, fuck, Bell, harder!" Edward cried out, thumb attacking my clit abusively. "God, baby, I can feel you tightening around my fingers! Do you know that if I go deeper inside you and find that one spot, you would come so hard, honey?" I bucked my hips faster, swirling, impaling myself on his fingers. "It would be so easy, so fucking easy to just pull these leggings to your knees, spread these beautiful thighs of yours and sink so god damn deep inside you. And it would feel so good, Bella. I would make you feel so good. Any idea how easy that would be, baby?"

"Please, Edward," I moaned in frustration. I needed it so bad! God, if he did that, I would come so hard, I'd pass out. Just plunge himself inside me and let go. He dipped inside further, finding the most sensitive spot and pressed, rubbing, stroking. The coil tightened and broke inside me. I exploded, my hips bucking against him, and I grabbed his arm as waves of euphoria washed through me and screamed.

"That's my girl, " Edward spoke in awe. In the midst of my orgasm, I seemed to have ground my ass against him enough and squeezed because he stiffened and came right after me, gripping my hips, his body jack knifing high and rode out his release, his cum shooting all over the back of my leggings.

"Mmmmmmmmmm," I hummed then licked my lips and smiled, basking in post orgamsic relief. I took my hand from him got up and went into my bathroom to get a washcloth and clean myself up. I walked back out, gave him the cloth and walked to my dresser to change my panties. Edward wiped off his pants and I pulled mine down, walked over to the hamper and threw my panties and leggings in. I grabbed a new pair, turned facing the dresser and slipped them on. I turned around to see Edward looking at my ass. I grinned at him and walked over to the chair to grab the tank that was hanging over the back of it and slipped it on, my breasts covered by the thin fabric.

"I love your body," Edward groaned, watching me climb back in beside him. I rested my head on his chest and my fingers stroked his torso, circling his belly button, running my palm over his abs. I nuzzled his neck and kissed it, running my nose along his jaw, breathing him in.

"Thank you for touching me."

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

He ran his hand from my hip, up my side, cupped my breast, squeezing gently then tipped my chin up, looked into my eyes. and kissed me, his tongue sliding against mine slowly and licking at me before sucking on my bottom lip and let go. His hand traveled back down my side and grabbed under my knee, hitching it on his hip and pulled me on top of him. He cupped my ass and pressed my core against him, rocking against me.

"Hah," I gasped, surprised he was hard again.

"Time for round two, baby," Edward growled, his hand slipping inside my panties. "You shouldn't have showed me your ass."

"Oh, God," I whimpered, feeling his fingers probe me.

**A/N: Tehe! **

**Dirty boy! I won't say the "P" word cuz I don't like it but I'll make Edward say it. ;)**

**Who's thoughts do you want next? B's or E's?**

**Anyone wanna make a banner for me? **

**Lionlamb91**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Don't own it!**

**A/N: HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME! WOW, what a wonderful 10/28/10! The big 1-9. I'm a youngin :) So many hits I just may cry! What an awesome birthday present! I've gotten mixed reviews on E and B's little session. Some think it's too early, some think he should work harder and earn her trust. She doesn't fully trust him yet. And one review said that Edward needs to work and Tanya should get her ass beat are grateful that I gave Bella release because the poor girl needed it. I mean how long could you go without and have someone like **_**Edward fucking Cullen**_** want you and not jump on top of that? That's what I thought and this is my story so I decide when they get hot and heavy, dammit! Tehe! So without further ado...**

**On with it!**

_**Re-edited 1-12-11**_

**Song for this chapter: Brick By Boring Brick by Paramore (.com/watch?v=A63VwWz1ij0&ob=av3e)**

_**Previously:**_

_He ran_ _his hand from my hip, up my side, cupped my breast, squeezing gently then tipped my chin up, looked into my eyes. and kissed me, his tongue sliding against mine slowly and licking at me before sucking on my bottom lip and let go. His hand traveled back down my side and grabbed under my knee, hitching it on his hip and pulled me on top of him. He cupped my ass and pressed my core against him, rocking against me._

_"Hah," I gasped, surprised he was hard again. _

_"Time for round two, baby," Edward growled, his hand slipping inside my panties. "You shouldn't have showed me your ass." _

_"Oh, God," I whimpered, feeling his fingers probe me._

**EPOV**

I opened my eyes to a darkness. I felt around for my phone and looked at the clock. 7 p.m. Where the fuck am I? I rolled over and was met with the floor.

"SHIT!" I yelled. I got up and walked around like a blind person, looking for a light. As I stumbled around I ran into a lamp, felt for the switch and turned it on, dim light filling the room. Bella's room? And then I remembered...

_Lips, tongues, moans, gasps, Bella's cries of ecstasy. Her soft skin, her scent of arousal. _I groaned, adjusting my jeans over my sudden hard on and realized I had no shirt on. I wiped the rest of the sleep from my eyes and picked up my t-shirt and put it on. We must have used so much energy, we fell asleep. Why was I so disoriented? And where the hell was my phone? I just had it! I spotted it on the floor at the end of the bed. I must have been laying half cocked on the bed, not like a normal person does.

"Douche," I said to myself. Where's Bell at? I walked out of her room and down the hall and heard the TV. She must be watching it so I walked further and discovered what she was watching as I heard the lines.

_"Right. Where are they going on their honeymoon?"_

_"Well, it's not strictly a honeymoon; it's a same-sex vacation with a lot of the same events as a honeymoon."_

_"Hey, friends, lovers, mothers, and other strangers. You're never going to believe what happened to me. Oh, my gosh! Did you see that? I almost did a half nelson. I almost bruised my delicates, my delicates, my domo arigato Mr. Tomatoes. Huge news! I have met- Are you ready for this? Mr. Right. Well, Mr. Right-Now, anyway. Ba-da-bum! Good night, folks, I'm here all week. Jack 2000! He works over at the Jumpin' Java. You know that coffee shop on 72nd? And his name is Paul. He is cute with a capital "Q"! And the busier it gets, the hotter he gets. And the hotter he gets, the sweatier he gets. And the sweatier he gets- I forgot where I'm going with this, but the point is... Me likey he, and he likey me. And the best part is Shazam! He gives me free iced coffee every time I go in, which is every hour on the hour. Thank you very much! And occasionally on the half hour! Bah-da-da-da-da! Blblblbt!"_

"Bah ha ha!" Bella laughed her adorable, unusally loud, snorting laugh. I grinned because she was watching reruns of _Will & Grace_ and Jack or whatever his name was looked pretty hyper as the other man and woman looked at him oddly. I shuffled over to the side of the couch, plopped down next her neck.

"Mmmmmmmmm. Hi, hon." She wiped the tears of laughter off her face.

"Hey, beautiful."

"Sleep well?"

"Mhm," I mumbled, nuzzling her cheek. "Except I woke up at the end of the bed and then fell off."

"Weird."

Her attention went back to the show. I didn't know what was going on but it was a scene with the hyper dude and a stacked brunette and listened to them talk.

"_Hey, hey, hey, hey! Why don't you save your anger for the bedroom, where it belongs? Why don't you go see your little coffee cutie, huh? Your latte lover. Mr. Jock-full-of-nuts_."

_"He quit, all right? What is this? The freaking inquisition? Can't a guy have a nice, hot cup of coffee when he wants, or do we all live in "Tea Land" where it's a capital crime to even say the word "coffee"?"_

They kept talking more and the hyper guy walked over to a coffee maker, took the filter out and squeezed it above his mouth, making Bella snort loud again. I smiled at her enthusiasm.

"Baby, why do you watch these over and over? They're old."

"Because they're funny. Get over it!" she said, elbowing me lightly. "I want a gay man. Will you act gay for me sometime?" My eyes bugged out and I shook my head.

"You couldn't pay me enough. I like girls. The skin, face, hair, everything! I don't like hairy chests or dicks, honey."

"I'm not saying you have to fuck a man, silly. Just act like it."

"No, Bells."

"You're not fun!" she pouted. Her phone rang, distracting her from the subject. She picked it up and answered it.

"Hello?"

**Hi! Is this Bella Swan?**

"Yes. Who is this?"

**Oh Em Gee, I am super sorry. I'm calling about your application here at Crowley Retail.**

"Oh! Yes, I remember. Are there any positions available by chance?"

**Totally! Do you wanna come over tomorrow for a chat?**

"Absolutely! What time?"

**Around three-ish. That work?**

"Yes. Is there someone who I should ask for?"

**Oh my God, I'm stupid. Yes, ask for Tyler. Tyler Crowley. I own this place and Jess recommended you. She told me you were fabulous!**

"Alright, thanks, Tyler."

**See you, Bella! **

They hung up and I looked at her with a raised brow. "Can you say major fem?"

"Edward! That was rude!"

"Sorry, he just...baby...my gaydar went berserk."

She smiled and slapped my leg, a look of utter joy evident on her face. "I may have a gay boss, babe! Oh, I'm excited!" Bella looked like she just found the cure for cancer in her realization. I was happy she may get a job but what if she ever wanted me to come visit? What if her boss tried to cop a feel?

"You got your wish. Maybe you two can watch this show together, yeah?" I ran my hands through my hair.

"I can't wait. I'm gonna call Ali and ask where she and Jazz are and tell her the news." She squeezed my leg before getting up and walking down the hall to her room so I didn't have to hear the squeals. My attention fixed back to the show and I saw the hyper guy run out of an apartment with a pint of ice cream and yelled, _"Outta my way. I've got a monkey on my back named Juan Valdez!" _I grinned as the stacked woman ran across the room jumped, legs in the air and ran out the door chasing the ice cream dude. I sighed and shut the TV off, got up and walked to Bella's room. I heard loud music so I tried to walk in, going unnoticed. She was dancing-scratch that-head banging to a rock song, singing along to some parts.

_She lives in a fairy tale  
Somewhere too far for us to find  
Forgotten the taste and smell  
Of the world that she's left behind  
It's all about the exposure the lens I told her  
The angles were all wrong now  
She's ripping wings off of butterflies_

Keep your feet on the ground  
When your head's in the clouds

_Well go get your shovel  
And we'll dig a deep hole  
To bury the castle, bury the castle  
Go get your shovel  
And we'll dig a deep hole  
To bury the castle, bury the castle_

"Ba da ba ba da ba ba da!" she screamed and jumped around the room, brown locks flying everywhere and I snorted, leaning against the wall, enjoying the performance_._

_So one day he found her crying  
Coiled up on the dirty ground  
Her prince finally came to save her  
And the rest you can figure out  
But it was a trick  
And the clock struck twelve  
Well make sure to build your house brick by boring brick  
Or the wolf's gonna blow it down  
Keep your feet on the ground  
When your head's in the clouds_

_Well go get your shovel  
And we'll dig a deep hole  
To bury the castle, bury the castle  
Go get your shovel  
And we'll dig a deep hole  
We'll bury the castle, bury the castle_

Well you built up a world of magic  
Because your real life is tragic  
Yeah you built up a world of magic  
If it's not real  
You can't hold it in your hand  
You can't feel it with your heart  
And I won't believe it  
But if it's true  
You can see it with your eyes  
Oh, even in the dark  
And that's where I want to be, yeah

Go get your shovel  
And we'll dig a deep hole  
To bury the castle, bury the castle

_Go get your shovel  
And we'll dig a deep hole  
To bury the castle, bury the castle_

_Ba da ba ba da ba ba da  
Ba da ba ba ba da ba ba  
Ba da ba ba da ba ba da  
Ba da ba ba ba ba ba ba_

"Ba da ba ba da ba ba da! Ba da ba ba ba da ba ba! Ba da ba ba da ba ba da! Ba da ba ba ba ba ba ba!" Bella yelled the last part of the song, her face to the ceiling, spun around and fell on the bed, her chest rising fast as she tried to catch her breath. She still didn't notice I was there so I stayed where I was. God, she was gorgeous! Her face flushed, hair a rumpled mess, shirt riding up. Her small hands pushed her hair off her forehead and she left one there and put the other on her chest, trying to calm her breathing. I decide to make my presence known and began clapping my hands, walking towards her. She looked at me, startled, a blush blooming on her face and down.

"How...much...did you...see?" Bella asked me through her pants.

"Pretty much everything. Head banging and yelling, everything."

"Well you got lucky 'cause I hardly ever do that. Be grateful you got to see it. God, I'm so embarassed!" She turned her head away and rolled over to her side. I walked over and got on my knees, rolled her over and took her hands away from her face, grinning. I straightened her out and layed next to her, my head resting on my arm. I brushed her hair off her face with my free hand and kissed her nose.

"You're cute," I told her.

"Damn straight!"

I hid my face in the crook of my arm and laughed, my body shaking the bed as she continued to smile at me. I suddenly felt her fingers thread through the hair on the side of my head so I leaned into it, placing my hand on top of hers, my eyes fixated back to her, the look I gave her changed the mood. "I'm sorry for hurting you."

"Edward..." I put my finger to her lips, quieting her.

"Let me finish. I hate myself for hurting you. I know that you don't trust me and you're scared I'll break you again but, Bella, I...I won't. I swear on my life that I will never, ever hurt you again. The first time you found out about..._her_, I had only just reconnected with her. She ran into me one day and it went from there. It was the first time I had seen her in a long time. When she kissed me that day I was caught off guard. What you saw was a misunderstanding and I tried to tell her that I was committed to you but you came over and I felt sick. So fucking sick, baby. The tears falling from your beautiful eyes, your shaking hands. It killed me. I told you about paperwork because I didn't want you to jump to conclusions and I especially didn't want her in your life. And when you took off your necklace and ring, I felt like someone had shot me in the stomach and I wanted to die because I had never felt so much pain in my life."

"But that still doesn't help me understand why you continued to see her when you told me you'd stop," she whispered.

"I don't know why I did that. She was a friend outside work and our friends and...God...I don't know...she made me feel loved but in a different way."

"And I didnt? I didn't make you feel like I loved you?" Bella asked, her hand to her chest. "I told you I loved you every single day, Edward. How was that different?"

"It's unexplainable. I can't explain it without upsetting or offending you. It just was, Bella, _was_. I don't feel that way anymore. The day I tried breaking it off, she went crazy. Threatening to hurt you, telling me I owe her, saying that you never loved me. She was delusional."

"How many times did you sleep with her?"

"Bella..."

"How many, Edward? Three, four, ten? I need a number."

"Twice," I whispered, my eyes looking at my arm.

She flew off the bed and threw her hands in the air. "Twice? Twice!"

"I'm sorry." I sat up and put my legs on the floor and hung my head, not wanting her to see the tears fill my eyes.

"If you cheated on me for two months and only slept with her twice, then why, when I wanted sex, did you not comply? Did you not want me? Is that it?"

"No!" I yelled and looked up, forgetting I was crying. Bella noticed my tears and her features softened. She sat down next to me and look my hand, rubbing soft circles into it. "I wanted you. I want you all the time, Bella." I hung my head again and glance at her.

"Then why?"

"I...I felt disgusted with myself...dirty because I didn't stop her and I knew I was hurting you."

She reached up and cupped my face with her hands, thumbs brushing away the tears. "So it was twice. Give me a time span of the two times it happened."

"There was always alcohol involved. She was always the one to start it. You know what liquor does to me? You know how I get?"

She nodded. "You're careless, not in control and you have lack of judgement. So you're saying she pretty much got you drunk when it happened?"

"I wasn't hammered or anything, just loose and relaxed. It was every other weekend and I was so stressed over a case I was assigned to. I swear, Bella, I want you all the time. I just felt so guilty."

"You didn't make love to me because you felt guilty?"

"Yes."

"And you want me all the time?"

"So much."

"So you didn't sleep with me for a almost two months because you felt guilty?"

My head snapped up. "Two months. It hasn't been that long. I made love to you the Saturday night after your birthday. Remember?"

"No you didn't. I wasn't home. I was with Ali."

I was confused. "Yeah, I did. I know I was tired but it was you. Your hair, your lips, perfume. You were wearing my shirt and walked in. Brown hair, brown eyes. It was you and you said 'Will you give me another present?' I said yes but then it went all fuzzy and I faded in and out while it happened but I knew it was you."

"Edward, I was with Alice that night. I came home and you were sleeping. There was an empty syringe on the table next to you. Was it your allergy shot?" What? Allergy shot? What the fuck is she talking about? I take my allergy shot every month but not in the evening.

"I had taken my shot that morning, baby. What color was the fluid?"

Bella's face turned white and her hand slapped to her mouth. Then her face scrunched up in anger and she growled. "THAT STUPID MOTHERFUCKING HOMEWRECKING WHORE!" I jumped at her sudden rage and my eyebrows pushed together. Why was she angry? What did I do?

"Bella, what did I do?" I got up and walked over to her with a questioning look. "What'd I do?"

"It's not what you did. It's what that bitch did. Edward, it wasn't me that night. I'm pretty sure it was Tanya. Did she drug you, slip something in your drink at the lunches you accompanied her to? Jesus, what the fucking hell is wrong that woman?"

"Drug me? Wha-?" Realization washed over me. "Oh, fuck." Did the bitch drug me? Did she make herself look like Bella?

"Edward, did she drug you? Because if she did, then she pretty much raped you. And she dressed up like me to get you to do it. But how did she get in?"

"I don't know how she got in if that's what happened. All I remember was you or whoever, on top of me and nothing else. What kind of sick, twisted person does that?" I covered my face and went to lay on the bed, Bella followed and slid in next to me, placing her hand on my stomach. "I'm tired. Can I go with you to your interview tomorrow?"

"Sure," Bella whispered. "Edward, what are we going to do about Tanya?"

"I'm getting a god damned restraining order. She's insane. What if she did drug me, baby?"

"We'll get it figured out." She leaned up and kissed me. "I" kiss "love" kiss "you" kiss.

"I love you, too. Let's sleep." I reached and shut the lamp off, rolled over and wrapped my arms around my girl and fell asleep.

**~~~~~ *S* ~~~~~ *S* ~~~~~**

"GET THE HELL OFF ME, YOU PIXIE BITCH!" Someone yelled. Bella and I shot out of bed and ran down the hall.

"Ali, are you alright? What-"

Alice had a strong hold on a woman's hair who looked to be struggling to free herself from my sister's grasp. I looked closer and recognized her as...Tanya! My mood immediately changed from confusion and shock to anger.

"What hell are you doing here, Tanya?" I asked through my teeth and clenched my fists.

"I found her lurking in the lobby. Obviously waiting for you to come down to-" Bella cut Ali off.

"To what? Dress up like me again, drug Edward and rape him?" Alice gasped and pulled on Tanya's hair harder. Tanya didn't deny Bella's accusation, only glared at me.

"Wow," she sneered. "Still slumming it with this mousy piece of shit, I see. Great job, Eddie."

Bella's face twisted into a mask of pure rage. "Piece of shit? I'll show you the piece of shit, you fucking psychopathic, cum guzzling cow!" she screamed, face red and lunged for Tanya's neck.

**A/N: Who wants Bella to kick the shit out of Tanya?**

**I do! I do!**

**Until next time,**

**Lionlamb91! :)**

**P.S. There's an outtake for Stay on my profile. **

**Anyone wanna make a banner for me?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Don't own, don't own, don't own!**

**A/N: 20,000+ hits! Keep. Them. Coming. Sooooooo...I had a good birthday except our duckling got attacked but he's alright but there was blood. I got me a new phone (Samsung Reality) :) Some perfume, make up, a blow dryer and a flat iron. I'm rarin' to go for this chap! I'm glad you want to see Tanya get her shit fucked up... Me too! Did she drug him and rape him? How did she get in to the apartment and how does B feel after hearing that E slept with T three times, not twice? You'll find out below. Or won't you? **

**On with it!**

**Song for this chapter: Strip Me by Natasha Bedingfield (.com/watch?v=QkdDbeM7RnU&ob=av2e)**

_**Re-edited 1-12-11**_

_**Previously: **_

_"To what? Dress up like me again, drug Edward and rape him?" Alice gasped and pulled on Tanya's hair harder. Tanya didn't deny Bella's accusation, only glared at me._

_"Wow," she sneered. "Still slumming it with this mousy piece of shit, I see. Great job, Eddie."_

_Bella's face twisted into a mask of pure rage. "Piece of shit? I'll show you the piece of shit, you fucking psychopathic, cum guzzling cunt!" she screamed, face red and lunged for Tanya's neck._

**BPOV**

I flew across the room and tackled Tanya to the ground and landed on top of her. Straddling her waist, I wrapped both hands around her neck and screamed at her as I slammed her head into the carpet over and over, not caring for her wails. "I" slam "will" slam "fucking" slam "kill" slam "you!" She grabbed my wrists, trying to force them from her neck and rolled us over, her being on top now. She reached back to slap me but I beat her to it and spit in her face and punched her in the mouth, splitting her lip.

"You're fucking crazy!" Tanya yelled and tried holding me down andI bucked as hard as I could, trying to get the whore off me. I got loose just enough to bring my leg up and knee her in the crotch. I didn't give a shit if she wasn't a man, she fell off me anyway, granting me to get up to my feet. I kicked her in her knees, sides, stomped on her arms and got back on top of her and started punching her fake floatation devices, hoping to pop them. Over and over and over again.

"Bella! Bella, stop!" I heard someone yell at me. Tanya reared back and punched me in my jaw, using the distraction to her advantage. My head flew back but it only made me angrier so I took my fists off her silicone boobs and punched her in the eye. It wasn't satisfactory in the least. I wanted more. I wanted to kill her.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" she screamed, her hand flying to her eye but I didn't stop because I reveled in her pain. I slapped her and kept slapping her, anywhere I could reach. Cheeks, head, jaw, nose, everywhere. I pulled her hair, ripping her extensions out, clumps of real hair, I was blinded by my rage and I made contact with anything, ignoring the screams of agony from the whore and the bellering from Alice and Jasper and Edward, telling me to stop.

I felt warm hands wrap around my my waist, pulling me off her. My arms and legs flying everywhere, trying to free myself so I could inflict more physical pain on her to make up for the emotional pain she caused me. The arms spun me around and pulled me into their embrace, shushing me, smoothing my hair. I didn't know I was crying until the fingers were sweeping them from my cheeks. It was Edward.

"It's over, baby. You got her, you got her, she looks like shit. Look." He turned me in his arms so I could see my work. Alice and Jasper stood her up and sat her on the couch. Jasper went into the kitchen to probably get her an ice pack and Alice gave her her hair back. Tanya snatched it out of her hands and tried to smooth what was left out. Wow. I did a good job. She had a black eye, a cut lip, bruised jaw, red welts on her face and neck from my slaps, and partially bald in some places. Her mascara was running and one of her fake eyelashes was hanging off her eyelid, her lipstick was smeared and her shirt was ripped. Score! I win!

"I'm calling the cops, you crazy bitch!" she screamed at me.

"You really think they're going to arrest me? You're the one who was lurking in _my_ apartment building, looking a ten cent fucking prostitute, wearing barely there clothes, and a fucking push up bra to enhance those things you call breasts, waiting for a man who can't stand you! You're a piece of trash and you know it!"

"For your information, I was waiting for my sister, bitch!"

"Oh, was she planning to join you? Where's your pimp? How much do you make a night?"

"Fuck you! He loves me!"

"No, Tanya, he doesn't. If he loved you then why is he here at my apartment, spending the night with me? Kissing me? Wanting to make love to me?" I asked her as my hand slapped to my chest.

"He feels sorry for you. You're nothing compared to me. If he loved you then why did he sleep with me behind your back and-"

"Tanya, that's enough!" Edward cut her off and ran his hand through his hair. She pouted and looked at him.

"But Eddie, I love you. I know you feel the same way. When is this phase going to end?"

I scoffed and rolled my eyes, leaning further into Edward's embrace and rested back on his chest. "Fucking nut bag."

"Tanya, I don't love you. Every time we were together, there was always booze involved. You know that I don't love you. I love the person in my arms right now. You need to leave before you make a fool of yourself more."

"You fucking owe me, Edward!" she fumed.

"What do I owe you!"

"You owe me your life. Your heart. I was your friend before she even knew you! I've loved you for years. I'm the reason anyone ever talked to you in school. You were nothing but a scrawny geek. I made you and I deserve to be with you!"

"Oh my God, you're insane!" I yelled at her. "Get over yourself. He doesn't love you. The only thing you've caused him is turmoil. You ruined my life, forced yourself on him, got him to cheat on me, shattered my heart and broke my trust in him. Cripes, you're so damn insecure, you have to dress like that, inject ass fat into your lips, put silicone in your boobs, and find men who aren't available. Go find your own because he's mine and he loves me the way I am. You're so desperate for a fucking lay, you'd stoop as low as to break into his apartment dress up like me, drug him when he was already half coherent and pretty much rape him. Get a fucking vibrator and leave us the hell alone!"

"Shut the fuck up, bitch! You don't know anything!"

"You're certainly not denying it so it must be the truth. Get a life you vile whore. He wants real and these," I grabbed his hands, put them on my breasts and smirked at her, "are real."

"God, baby," Edward groaned into my neck and I felt my nipples pucker. He glared at the bitch. "Tanya, you need to leave. I'm getting a restraining order so you can't come near me or anyone I care about for that matter. Go home while you still have some dignity in tact."

"You fucking disgust me. Every single one of you!" She got up off the sofa, snatched the ice pack from Jazz, walked out and slammed the door.

"I have a feeling this isn't the last of her."

"Holy shit, Bells, that was awesome!" Jazz cried. "You beat the hell outta her, darlin'!" I smiled at him and looked up at Edward who seemed to be focusing on his hands, which were still on my chest. I took my hands off the tops of his but his stayed put so I grinned and didn't move them away.

"Speaking of fighting," Alice retorted, "I'm pretty sure my brother is fighting whether or not to throw you over his shoulder and take you away to ravish you thoroughly."

"Shut it, Ali," he snapped and slid his hands to my hips and whispered in my ear. "I love you." I tipped my head back and kissed his jaw, untangled myself from him and went to get some ice for my face. I could feel it swelling by the second. I opened the freezer, grabbed and ice pack and pressed it gently to the side of my jaw, slightly hissing at the cold and the pain. I walked back out to the living room, laced my fingers with Edward's and took him back to my room.

"Good night," I called to Ali and Jazz.

"Night," they answered. I opened my door and pulled him in, closed it, let go of his hand and sat on the bed, icing my face. I looked up and Edward was still standing in front of me, giving "the look" again. I felt my body tighten with arousal, my nipples pebbling under his gaze.

"Stop it," I whimpered at him and layed back on my bed. I was in pain and I probably looked like a hot mess so I didn't know how he could be turned on right now. He continued to stare at me and his eyes darkened to a mossy green and I writhed on the bed under his heated gaze. My writhing caused my tank to ride up and his eyes were now fixed on the exposed flesh.

"Stop what?" He stalked towards me.

"Looking at me like that, babe. I'm in pain."

"I'd say the other person is in more pain than you are. You kicked her ass," he rasped.

The closer he got, the hotter it became in the room, and the faster my breathing became. He was at the edge of the bed and was looking at me, up and down. His fingers flicked open his jeans and unzipped his pants and he pushed them down his muscular legs, leaving him in green boxers.

_Thank you, gym gods. You've made my guy hot as all hell. _

He then stretched out on top of me, plucked the ice pack from my hand and placed it on the bed side table.

"Sweet girl," he whispered and kissed the bruise on my jaw. "That was a cheap shot. I'm glad you roughed her up but I'm not glad she hurt your beautiful face."

"I'll live." I turned my head as his lips ghosted across my jaw and down to my neck, kissing a path from my neck to my ear, back and forth. My hands went to his back and slipped under his shirt and I swept them across the surface of his warm skin.

"Mmmmmmm, did you know that you've been in a tank and tiny shorts this whole time?" Edward asked against my neck.

I nodded and gulped as I felt his tongue flick at my ear. "Do you know how fucking hot it was seeing you fight with her?" I shook my head and whimpered as he nibbled at my flesh.

"N-no." I wrapped my legs around him and he settled between my legs. He cupped my head, fingers threading into my hair and continued to press damp, open mouthed kisses and licks my on neck. Every once in a while he'd drag his teeth lightly across the vein there, leaving tingles as he went. He went further down, running his tongue along my collarbone and nuzzle it.

"It was so sexy, sweetheart," he whispered and panties instantly flooded with wetness.

"Edward," I moaned breathlessly. I turned my head more, giving him better access to my neck and he nipped my jaw then licked it, soothing the little sting. I pressed my core against his arousal, wetting the front of his boxers. He hummed against my neck and his hand travelled from my hair to the hem of my tank and slid under, running up until his hand enveloped my breast and squeezed gently.

"What, baby? What do you want?" His hand fell off my breast and he brought his hand out, put his thumb in my mouth, getting it wet and slipped it back under my tank and spread the wetness across my nipple and rolled it between his fingers. My hips bucked against him, my core grinding hard against his erection.

"Ung!" I cried. He moaned and captured my lips in a sizzling kiss, his tongue plunging into my mouth. My fingers threaded in his hair and pulled as he devoured me and pressed his mouth closer. I turned my head slightly and pressed deeper into his mouth, my tongue swirling over his, sucking it into my mouth as my body involuntarily arched off the bed, my hips rocking rhythmically against his. His hand left my breast, eliciting a whimper out of me at the loss of contact, and hitched my leg higher over his back and turned us on our sides. He then gripped my ass and thrust against me, over and over, hitting my clit every time. He detached our lips and attacked my throat, leading to what would become our third, possibly fourth, orgasm of the night...

_**2:30 p.m the next day... (This is going to stand for a page break because WordPad is dumb and won't let me insert symbols)**_

"Are you excited, honey?" Edward asked as he glanced from the road to me.

"Nervous. Do I look interview presentable?" I smoothed my hands over my clothes. I decided to wear white long sleeved t-shirt under a charcoal grey, belted sweater dress with a fold-over neck line that ended at the knee, black leggings so I wouldn't freeze my legs off, socks over those and black leather riding boots. And to top it off I wore my white The North Face jacket. My hair was in over the shoulder braid, my grandmother's earrings in my ears and my sapphire pendant from Edward was around my neck. I swept a couple applications of mascara on my lashes and some cherry gloss on my lips.

"I think you look incredible, baby," Edward squeezed my thigh, reassuring me. I turned on the radio as a new song began.

"Oooh I like this song!" I turned it up and sat back, listening and humming as we drove down the road. The lyrics made me more confident as we got closer to our destination. There was so much passion in it.

_La-la-la-la-la la-la Lala la-la-la lala _

_La-la-la-la-la la  
Lala la la-la la lala _

_Everyday I fight for all my future somethings  
A thousand little wars I have to choose between  
I could spend a lifetime earning things I don't need  
That's like chasing rainbows and coming home empty_

And if you strip me, strip it all away  
If you strip me, what would you find  
If you strip me, strip it all away  
I'll be alright

Take what you want steal my pride  
Build me up or cut me down to size  
Shut me out but I'll just scream  
I'm only one voice in a million  
But you ain't taking that from me (oh ooh)  
You ain't taking that from me (oh oh)  
You ain't taking that from me (oh oh)  
You ain't taking that from me (oh oh)  
You ain't taking that!

I don't need a microphone yeah  
To say what I've been thinking  
My heart is like a loudspeaker  
That's always on eleven

And if you strip me, strip it all away  
If you strip me, what would you find  
If you strip me, strip it all away  
I'm still the same

Take what you want steal my pride  
Build me up or cut me down to size  
Shut me out but I'll just scream  
I'm only one voice in a million  
But you ain't taking that from me (oh ooh)  
You ain't taking that from me (oh oh)  
You ain't taking that from me (oh oh)  
You ain't taking that from me (oh oh)  
You ain't taking that!

Cause when it all boils down at the end of the day  
It's what you do and say that makes you who you are  
Makes you think about, think about it doesn't it  
Sometimes all it takes is one voice

Take what you want steal my pride  
Build me up or cut me down to size  
Shut me out but I'll just scream  
I'm only one voice in a million  
But you ain't taking that from me (oh ooh)  
You ain't taking that from me (oh oh)  
You ain't taking that from me (oh oh)  
You ain't taking that from me (oh oh)  
You ain't taking that! 

_Take what you want steal my pride  
Build me up or cut me down to size  
Shut me out but I'll just scream  
I'm only one voice in a million  
But you ain't taking that from me (oh ooh)  
You ain't taking that from me (oh oh)  
You ain't taking that from me (oh oh)  
You ain't taking that from me (oh oh)  
You ain't taking that!_

We pulled into the store's lot and got out of the car. I slung my purse over my shoulder and linked my arm through Edward's as he walked to the door. I let go of him and went to tell Jess I was here. "Hey, Jess! I'm here for my interview. Tyler around?" She looked up from the computer and smiled at me but her attention immediately switched from my face to over my shoulder and her mouth fell open. I turned to see what she was looking at and saw Edward standing by the purses, examining the various shapes and colors and sizes. I shook my head and turned back to Jess who still continued to eye him so I waved both hands in front of her face, trying to snap her put of it.

"Hello? Jess? Jessica!"

She sobered up and looked at me, shaking her head. "Wha-what? Bella! Hey! Wow, you look great." Every few seconds she'd steal a glance at Edward and then back to me.

"I'm here for my interview. Is Tyler here?"

"Oh, yes. Yeah, I'll get him." She walked away mumbling something along the lines of 'sex pot' and 'Adonis'. I leaned against the counter and waited. When she returned, she sat in the chair and focused on Edward, her chin resting on her knuckles.

"Baby," I heard him call so I turned and saw him pointing at the purse in his hand. "do you think mom'll like this. It's sparkly and girly...and colorful." I laughed and walked over, took the purse and put it back on the hook. It was definitely something Esme wouldn't like. It was blue and had rhinestones all over it.

"Edward, your mother likes elegant and fashionable things. Not this. It's too gaudy and suited better for a teenager. Get her a Coach or Chanel. Better yet, have Ali help you. She has great taste."

"But I want you to help me," he ran his fingers through his hair, pouted and stuck his bottom lip out. I giggled as I went to my tiptoes and kissed it.

"Come on," I held out my hand for him to take and walked back to Jess. She must have watched the entire exchange because her eyes were bulging from there sockets.

"Jess, this is my...well, this is Edward, or the 'sex pot' as you so eloquently stated."

"Shit you heard that? But you...I...he...you get to fuck him?" she blurted and Edward quirked his eyebrow, snorting at her outburst. "Oh fuck my life!"

Edward leaned forward and took her hand, kissing her knuckles. "Jessica," he greeted, making her eyes glaze over and her breathing sped up. I rolled my eyes as Edward let go of her hand, returning it back to mine.

"Hi, I...I'm Jessica. It's nice to undress...fuck, I mean meet you. It's nice to meet you."

"Likewise," Edward grinned. He was going to make her keel over if he looked at her any more. I heard a door close and footstep thudded down the hall as a man who looked to be six foot with dark hair and light blue eyes, with a teal button down shirt and jeans walked toward me.

"Hi, Bella. I'm Tyler, it's-" he stopped talking when his eyes landed on Edward, and his mouth opened just like Jess's did. "Holy buckets of fuckhot perfection, Batman. Lord, chickadee, you're hired. If you bring him everday, I'll double your salary. Day-um," Tyler said, still looking at Edward. I laughed at that as Edward placed himself behind me, trying to put as much distance between him and the person ogling him.

"It's nice to meet you, Tyler."

"Nice to meet you as well. Who is the fine specimen?" Tyler gave Edward another once-over and I grabbed him and had him shake Tyler's hand.

"This is my boyfriend, Edward." I heard Edward suck in a breath and beam at '_boyfriend' _and I realized it was the first time I'd put a label on our relationship aloud. It felt good, too and made him happy.

"Damn, why are all the hot ones always taken? Hello, Edward." Tyler purred. Edward got back behind me. The man was shaking! He's afraid of my possible boss?

"Uh...um...h-hi."

_Poor man. _I thought to myself. Edward was really uncomfortable.

"Mmmmmm-mmm!" Tyler hummed in appreciation then looked to me. "I've looked over your resume and you seem extremely qualified. Can you start next week? My other worker, Chelsea, is quitting temporarily for maternity leave. You'd be working with Jess and you'd get payed every two weeks. Sound good?"

"Yes, thank you so much."

Alright, well I guess I'll see you later Bella." Tyler walked back to his office and I grabbed Edward and walked out the door.

"Bye, Jess." I waved.

"Bye Bella!"

"I am never going in there again. Did you see them undressing me with their eyes? God. What perverts." Edward shivered, tugging on his hair.

"Babe, you ooze pure sex appeal. It's not their fault you attract them, it's yours. You're gorgeous so deal with it. Stop pulling your hair, you'll go bald," I pulled his hands from his head.

"I don't ooze anything. And thank you for the compliment, sweetheart." He opened the door of his Mercedes and waited for me to climb in then walked to his side and got in.

"You're welcome. Besides, they can't have you anyway." I told him as I grabbed his chin and kissed him soflty. I wiped the gloss from his lips and put my digit in his mouth so he could lick it off. "You're mine and I don't plan on sharing in the future." I removed my thumb and sat back.

"And you're mine," he stated confidently.

"As long as you want me. Yes, I am."

"That won't change. You hungry, baby?"

"I could eat. You?"

"I'm famished. Where do you wanna go?"

"Some place quiet," I shrugged, "small"

"Perfect."

I sighed and layed my head on the head rest and closed my eyes. Changing my mind, I gripped his hand and opened them, turning my head.

"I love you," I whispered.

"I love you too, baby girl. Forever." He lifted my hand and kissed my knuckles, rubbing circles into the flesh with his thumb

_We're getting there. I know it. I can feel it. Just a few more weeks and we'll be back to how things should be._

**A/N; So...Bella did a number on Tanya and Tyler's got a crush on our Edward! **

**How long can you all wait for a full blown lemon? How long can our love birds wait?**

**Happy Halloween guys! Leave me a review if you'd like. :) I love them!**

**Until next time,**

**Lionlamb91**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Don't own the greatness Stephenie Meyer has created!**

**A/N: Did everyone has a splendifferous Halloween? I did. Wow 22K+ hits! :) You make me smile. Did you like my piece of art that was Tanya's face? I hope it satisfied you for now? Will it happen a second time? Should I kill her? **

**I would like to clear up a certain review I received: **_got him to cheat on me, shattered my heart and broke my trust in him? really Bella? you really think its all tanya's fault? She doesnt drugs him all the time, he slep with her twice knowing who she was. He chosse to slep with her because she made him feel loved but in a different way (his words, not mine), when Bella asked him to stop seeing her he chosse tanya over Bella. he only stop seeing her when Bella left him. why tanya is the only one at fault? sorry Bella but is Edward who cheat on you, shattered your heart and broke your trust in him, not tanya, she doesnt owe you nothing. Why is always the mistress the only one to blame for everything? _ **Now Bella isn't the one who said 'you owe me'. It was Tanya and she was talking to Edward. I'm sorry if that confused you. I wanted to post it ASAP because I was having a busy day. Yes, I know Tanya and Edward are both at fault and so does Bella. But in some way the scorned sometimes always blames the woman even though it takes two people to cheat. Bella was pissed and had so much pent up anger towards Tanya, when Alice found her lurking in the apartment building, brought her up, and Bella snapped. Don't you think kicking Tanya's ass in private is better than making a scene and breaking things in a lobby? I certainly do. **

**Now, you guys think B should make E a little jealous but should she acknowledge she's doing it or should it just happen?**

**On with it! **

**Song for this chapter: Just The Way You Are by Bruno Mars (.com/watch?v=LjhCEhWiKXk&ob=av2e)**

_**Previously:**_

_"I love you," I whispered._

_"I love you too, baby girl. Forever." He lifted my hand and kissed my knuckles, rubbing circles into the flesh with his thumb_

_We're getting there. I know it. I can feel it. Just a few more weeks and we'll be back to how things should be__._

**EPOV**

"So I got a restraining order early this morning."

"No shit? On who?" Em asked, his eyebrow raised as he sat across from me, on a stool in Alice, Jasper, and Bella's kitchen. I went over to the fridge and took out two beers and handed him one. I need to get Jazz more so he won't kill me even though this was the second one I've had since I've been here. I don't know why I'm drinking beer at 11 a.m. but I am.

"Yeah. Tanya'll be served with one by tomorrow. She knows already. Ali found her lurking in the lobby of their apartment building when I was spending time with Bella yesterday. She brought Tanya upstairs and she called Bella a piece of shit and Bella went postal. Tanya got the hell beat out of her." I grinned, remembering the look on Tanya's face as Bella lunged at her and took her to the floor. It was priceless.

Em threw back his head, let out a deep guttural laugh from his throat and clapped his hands together. Bella walked out of her room fresh from a shower looking deliciously flushed and beautiful except for the bruising on her jaw. She had on one of her many pairs of skinny jeans, a thin black long sleeved shirt, her feet bare and her hair flowing in soft waves freely around her face and down her back. She padded into the kitchen and got some coffee, leaned against the counter and took a sip as she eyed Emmett.

"Way to go, Little B! You kick serious ass!" He reached up and stuck his hand out, waiting for her to high five him. "Well, except for the bruise on your face." He still had his hand in the air so she reached up and smacked his palm lightly.

"I take it you told him?" She asked, twisting her head towards me. I nodded and took another pull of my beer. "Description and all?"

"No. I figured you'd want to tell him since I'm not the one who did it, baby."

"Well," she smiled. "I pretty much kicked her ass. Black eye, split lip, welts everywhere 'cause I slapped the hell out of her and I _think _I popped one of her boobs but I'm not certian. Oh! And there's a slight possibility of baldness. But only in some areas."

"Holy fuck, that's amazing, Bells!" Em yelled and chuckled.

"I do what I can."

I cupped her cheek and kissed her soft lips, savoring her taste. Minty from her toothpaste and sugary from the french vanilla coffee creamer. "Mmm. You look and taste good enough to eat." I then leaned to her other side and kissed her bruise.

"Thank you," she whispered and kissed me again. Em cleared his throat, breaking us out of our moment. Fucker.

"I'd appreciate it if you two didn't dry hump each other in my presence, thank you very much."

"Ha fucking ha, Em. Eat me!" I quipped. I glanced at Bella only to see a blush travel from her face and down. She caught me watching and turned her head so I could no longer see her embarrassment, it making me smile.

"Hey, I'm not sucking face with Bella. Don't get all asshole on me, little bro." I rolled my eyes and shuffled to the living room, leaving Bella and my brother in the kitchen and plopped down on the sofa. I picked up the remote, turned the television on and flipped through the channels as I put my feet on the table in front of me. I turned my head to investigate what the other two were doing and saw Em raiding the fridge.

I shook my head and craned my head and sat forward to see what my angel was doing. She caught my eye and crooked her finger at me to come to her. I wanted her to come in here so I shook my head and patted my thigh for her to join me. 'Come on' I mouthed and winked. She giggled and walked away from Em and sat close to me, leaning her head on my shoulder and took a drink of her coffee.

"You smell really good."

"Thank you, sweetheart. So do you," I rubbed her leg and kissed behind her ear then turned my attention back to the TV, not really paying attention to what was on. I was thinking about what I wanted to do for her this week. Dancing? Dinner? Should I give her something big and flashy or small and meaningful. I wanted to show her that I was sorry for hurting her and reassure her that I loved her fully and unconditionally.

She was everything to me and I don't think I could live without her in my life. Girlfriend or not, I needed her in my life. I wanted-no, scratch that-want to marry this woman and give her my children and spend the rest of my life with her. But what if she didn't want to? I mean she did say I was her boyfriend yesterday. But did she mean it or did the words just come out and she didn't bother to correct herself?

"Hey," Bella looked up at me, "are you okay?"

"Oh, yeah, I'm okay. I was just thinking."

"'Bout what?"

"Just...stuff."

"Edward," she warned. "Tell me. Please."

"Well...shit...Bella, I just wanted to do something nice for you, you know? Show you how much you mean to me and how much I love you. How sorry I am, how much I loathe myself for breaking your heart and your trust in me."

I looked down shyly, waiting for her to shoot me down. Seriously, would she really want to go out with me after everything I'd put her through. Could we start over? I so badly wanted to make up for the things we never got to do these past months. My stupidity months, I now called them. The months I had lost with her.

"Oh, Edward." She climbed up on my lap, hugging my head to her chest as she ran her fingers through the hair at my neck.

"I just want your love again," I mumbled into her neck. I wrapped my arms around her body and pulled her to me, breathing her in. "I just want you back."

"Edward, you do have my love."

I shook my head, still hiding my face. "Not all of it though. I see the hesitation in your eyes and pain. You hold yourself back, you don't give in completely. And I know why you do it but I just...I really want it back. I want all of you. I just want you to be mine again."

"Hey," she pulled back and made me look at her. "Where is this coming from?"

"I don't know. I guess I've been holding it in. I'm going to earn it back. Your love and trust, Bella. It's the biggest goal I aim to achieve right now. The most important thing to me."

"Edward, I..."

"Shhhh," I interrupted. "What do you wanna do? Dinner? Dancing?"

"I hate dancing, babe. You know that."

I tickled her sides and hugged myself to her again, every once in a while, applying small kisses to her skin. She situated herself so her head was in my lap and she put her coffee on the table as I ran my fingers through her soft hair, sometimes playing with her ear or massaging her neck. All the while my brother was gorging himself on whatever he could put in his mouth from the fridge. I turned my head to see if he was still there and saw that he was texting, who was probably Rosalie, judging at how he'd smile everytime he opened the messages.

He was also eating a massive turkey sub sandwich. I grinned and sat back, my attention returning to the girl in my lap. I used both of my hands this time. One hand would be on her hair or face or neck, the other running up and down her arm, play with her little fingers or rub her stomach and circle her belly button, making her giggle or squeak. I would often whisper to her, not loudly. Just loud enough for her ears to hear only. I would say I loved her or she was beautiful or that she was mine.

_I'm gonna marry her one day. She _will_ be my wife. I really hope she wants that still._

"I want that. I do want to be your wife some day. We just need to get past all these bumps in the road," Bella said out of the blue.

"Did I say that out loud?"

"Yep," she grinned and turned so the back of her head was positioned in my lap now.

"Whoops."

"You're a goof," she laughed.

"You are. What do you wanna do?"

"When?"

"Tonight. I wanna take you somewhere, anywhere you want to go," I told her as I traced the lines of her face with my fingertips, landing on her lips last and ran my thumb back and forth over her bottom lip.

"Dinner maybe? And a movie?"

"You got it." I bent forward, wanting to kiss her but waited until she approved. She grabbed my ears and pulled me down to her lips and kissed me. I wrapped my hands around her torso and lifted her slightly and deepened the kiss. I licked her bottom lip and she slipped her tongue in my mouth and whimpered as mine tangled with hers.

"Alright you horn balls, that's enough," Em cleared his throat. I broke the kiss and glared at my brother, professional cock blocker extraordinaire.

"You know, if there was a paying job for cock blocking, you'd a be a fucking millionaire by now, Emmett Cullen," I heard my girl growl and I leaned my head back and laughed. She got up and sat next to me as I continued to shake from her jab at my brother. I wiped my eyes and glanced at her then my brother who just stood there, smiling, apparently relishing in our frustration.

"Hey, it ain't my damn fault you two can't keep it in your pants for two minutes. What if Ali and Jazz walked through and caught you doin' the horizontal mambo on top of the coffee table?"

"I would be forced to kick their asses." I looked behind Emmett and saw my little sister standing there, hands on her hips and tapping her foot. Bella giggled and waved at her.

"Hey Ali-cat," I smiled and got up and hugged her.

"What did I tell you about that fucking nickname Edward?"

"I vaguely remember you screaming 'call me that again and I'll cut your favorite appendage off!' or something along the lines of that. You better not be wielding a switch blade," I quipped and backed away in caution.

"You're such a child, my dear brother. I wouldn't go near your...organ."

"Organ?" I teased, "Alice, my dear, small sister...if you remember correctly, most guys call it a dick or johnson or-"

"Schlong!" Em and Jazz interjected at the same time and hit their fists together, chuckling.

"You want me to get a knife?" Ali growled at us.

"Fuck no!" I yelled and ran to the pantry, calling to my girl as I went. "Baby, save me!"

"You're on your own, Edward. Learn not to irk your sister." She called. I peeked out the door to check if my sister had moved but she was still standing there, shaking her head. I huffed and walked to the fridge to get a soda. **(A/N: I was going to put pop but some people don't know what that is or they call it soda or coke even when it's not a coke.) **

"Emmett, damn it, you're buying groceries! You fucking ate all the lunch meat in the fridge," I bellowed when I found the thing to be half of the way bare. The cheese was nearly gone, the meat had been demolished, along with the beer. I took out a Mountain Dew and closed the door.

"Oh, he will. All the men will," Ali retorted.

"But sugar..." Jazz whined.

"I don't wanna hear it, Whitlock."

"Fucking hell," he snarled. "You dickheads are paying for everything. Especially you, Em."

"Fine," Em grinned. "I'm going home ass faces. My girl wants me to sex her up." He walked out the door and closed it.

I shook my head I went back into the living room, picking Bella up with my free arm, listening to her squeal and swat at me. I put my soda down and tossed her on the couch then joined her and pulled her close. She hooked both of her legs over my right thigh. I gripped her calf and massaged it through her jeans. I very well couldn't pull her pant leg up, the damn things were practically painted on, they were so tight. I tried pulling on the fabric to see if it would stretch but it wouldn't give.

"How the hell do you put these on in the morning? Sew 'em on?"

"They're not that tight."

"They hell they aren't. How can the circulation in your lower half not be cut off?" I questioned while trying the put my finger in the cuff at her ankle.

"Stop it that, you loon," Bella squawked and slapped my hands away, "I'm fine. My circulation is fine. Besides, they make my ass look phenomenal."

"Really?" I flipped her over so I could check for myself. My eyes widened. She was right! They cupped her little behind like a dream. I smoothed my hand over it and pinched a butt cheek.

"Ouch, you fucker!" she wailed. I laughed and turned her back over, returning her to her previous position.

"Sorry, baby. I didn't mean to pinch that hard. Are you alright? Here pull them down so I can check if there's a bruise." My hands went to her button.

"Edward Anthony!" Bella squealed, "I am not taking my pants off in front of your sister and brother-in-law!

"Alright, alright." I let go of her and turned on the TV. I turned it to a music channel and listened to the song.

_Oh, her eyes, her eyes make the stars look like they're not shining  
Her hair, her hair falls perfectly without her trying  
She's so beautiful  
And I tell her everyday (yeahh)_

_I know, I know  
When I compliment her she won't believe me  
And it's so, it's so  
Sad to think that she don't see what I see  
But everytime she asks me "Do I look okay?"  
I say_

_When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile  
The whole world stops and stares for a while  
'Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are_

_Her lips, her lips  
I could kiss them all day if she let me  
Her laugh, her laugh she hates but I think it's so sexy  
She's so beautiful  
And I tell her everyday_

_Oh you know, you know, you know  
I'd never ask you to change  
If perfects what you're searching for  
Then just stay the same  
So don't even bother asking if you look okay  
'Cause you know I'll say_

_When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile  
The whole world stops and stares for a while  
'Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are_

_The way you are  
The way you are_

_When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile  
The whole world stops and stares for a while  
'Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are_

"I like that song. It reminds me of you," I looked over at her and smiled.

"Really?"

"Mhmmm. You're amazing, Bella. I never want you to change."

_**6 PM that night...**_

"Bella! Are you ready yet? We got a six thirty reservation!" I called out from the kitchen.

"Coming!" She walked out from her room and my breath caught in my lungs. She looked breath taking! She had on a soft magenta colored cashmere turtle neck, light blue skinny jeans, and the boots she wore for her interview. Her hair was pinned back on the sides, the rest curled in loose ringlets that fell around her shoulders and down her back.

"You look amazing," I complimented.

"I do? It's not too casual is it?" She spun around, letting me see the rest of her, then went to get her jacket.

"It's perfect, baby. You ready?" I offered her my arm and we walked out the door, to my car. When we got to the garage, I opened her door and waited until she got in then walked to my side and started the car, warming it up and drove to the restaraunt. I pulled in to the lot of a little Italian place and got out to open Bellla's door. She got out and took my hand and I led us inside. A man at the podium welcomed us with a bored greeting and asked for my name. He seated us at a table by the window and gave us our menus.

A couple minutes later a tall dark haired man and smiled at us came over. "Hello, my name is Marcus. I'll be your waiter for this evening. Our special tonight is Tomato Basil soup with fresh tomatoes, a side salad and endless breadsticks for $10.95. Can I start you off with some wine?"

"That sounds perfect. I want the special. What about you, sweetheart?" I asked Bella.

"I'll have the same." I glanced at the waiter and caught him ogling her. I cleared my throat and glared at him, snapping him out of his trance.

"So you and the gorgeous lady will have the special? Any particular type of wine?"

"Um...can I get something else? Do you have sparkling cider?" Bella shyly asked Marcus.

He smiled at her and I swear I saw him touch her shoulder. "Of course." He looked at me then walked away. I was fucking fuming inside! What the fuck right did he have to touch my angel. He didn't know her and I was sitting right fucking here!

"Edward, are you okay?" she touched my hand.

"Yeah. Fine. That waiter is kind of smug, don't you think?"

"I didn't think so," she shrugged. I huffed and ran my hands through my hair. Alright, I'm jealous. I admit it. It's just that there is a possibility of losing her to, well, anybody and I'm terrified that day would come quicker than I expected. Marcus came back and poured our drinks and gazed at Bella. She caught him looking and blushed. That was my fucking blush! What the hell!

"You've got a very lucky guy here. You're a beautiful woman," he cooed.

"Thank you," she giggled which only pissed me off more so I 'accidentally' kicked the table to make him quit. He glared at me and walked away to get our food. A few minutes passed and he came back out, put our food in front of us and smiled at her a-fucking-gain. I'm gonna have to kick his ass.

"Excuse me, do you think that you could refrain from gawking at my girlfriend and do your job?"

He paled and nodded, apologizing and walked away. I rolled my eyes and picked up my spoon to take a bite of my soup and ate my breadsticks and salad. Twenty minutes passed before she spoke to me.

"Edward! That was rude! He was just being nice. You didn't have to be a jealous asshole to him."

"Bella, he looked at you like you were a piece of ass he wanted to take in to a dark passage to have his way with! You're mine and he can't have you!"

"Oh, so now I don't belong to myself? When did this caveman attitude come forth?" her tone icy.

"Bella, he was flirting with you. I didn't like it."

"Get over yourself, Edward. He was being nice! It's not like I'm going to sleep with him. It's not like I'm gonna sneak around behind your back and fuck him every other weekend!" she sneered, her eyes burning with anger. "You have no business being jealous."

I winced at her jab, pain washing through me. She was throwing my mistake back at me and I deserved it but it didn't mean that it didn't hurt all the same. I was trying to make up for what I did and to have her say that killed me and reminded me that I could lose her, upsetting me and filling my body with fear all the more. I put my napkin down and nodded as I felt tears sting the corners of my eyes. It hit me like a wrecking ball.

She didn't have to do this, she didn't have to put up with my bullshit but she was and I had no idea why. It would be so much easier for her to just find someone else. It would kill me but it'd make her life so much better.

"Ok. I guess I deserved that." I whispered, my voice hoarse. I flagged Marcus down and asked for the check then looked at her. "I'm just gonna take you home. I'm tired all of sudden." I guess she heard the sadness in my voice because her features softened and the fury faded.

"Edward..."

I stopped her, "It's fine, Bella. I'm just tired." I got up and walked to the register not bothering to help her out of the chair. I also didn't want her to see my tears. I payed and waited for her to catch up and walked out. I went to get in and started the car. A few minutes into the drive, she whispered, breaking the silence.

"Edward, I'm sorry."

"You didn't do anything," I gulped, trying my hardest to hold back the tears that wanted to spill.

"Yes, I did. I threw it back in your face."

"It's okay. I deserved it."

"No, you didn't. I know you're trying and I was being a bitch," Bella's bottom lip quivered.

"You were right, though. I didn't have the right to be jealous. You aren't a bitch. I was being a dick."

"Edward," a tear dripped down her cheek.

"It's okay, baby. You didn't do anything wrong." I pulled up to her apartment building, reached over her and opened the car door, my hands shaking.

"Please, I don't want you to be mad at me." More tears fell down her face. I shook my head. She thought my short answers were because I was angry with her but that wasn't the truth. I wasn't mad at her for the jab. It hurt but it didn't make me mad. Truth is: I'm scared and it makes me weak.

"I'm not mad. I could never be mad at you. I'll call you tomorrow, okay?" The lump in my throat got bigger by the second.

"Edward," she whimpered.

"Just go inside, sweetheart." She got out and looked at me.

"I'm sorry."

"There's nothing to be sorry for, Bell."

"I love you," she whispered.

"Me too. I'll call you." She closed the door and walked to the front and went in. As soon as she disappeared around the corner, I let my head fall to the wheel and the tears that I had been holding in flooded my eyes and cascaded down my cheeks in torrents.

"Ah, fuck," I sobbed and felt my shoulders shake.

_Oh, God. I'm gonna lose her._

**A/N: 8( E is scared and B thinks she hurts his feelings. Will he explain it to her? DRAMA!**

**Did this chapter make sense to you?**

**Bye!**

**Lionlamb91**

**Do you like that I update nearly every other day? Or do you want a longer waiting period to digest what happens after every chapter?**

**Wow 9 pages!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Don't own! :)**

**A/N: Hey people! My mom had a health scare so I was busy freaking out so I didn't type it to my liking and spent like a day and a half on it. I am very happy you like that I update quickly. I don't like when authors update once a month, too or take forever to give us the next chapter. But I wait because I probably love the story. I would like to acknowledge some reviews:**

_gracieann9192: I'm sorry you don't like my story. I apologize._

_Lorna jones: You're so nice! I am so happy you like my story._

_nicolleio: They will._

_sujari6: I promise to be as frequent as possible._

_reyes139: Never fear! I will make him tell her._

**Anyways, MarcieLV looks over my story before you guys read it and she points out my screw ups and I thank her for that. And she tells me that Bella is driving her crazy but in a good way. She told me, "**_**It's a good thing. A crappy story wouldn't be able to evoke any emotion at all." **_**So that's good. Does my story evoke emotion from you all? I love good critique. I welcome it so keep it comin'. Except for negative ones. I don't care much for those.**

**On with it!**

_**Re-edited 1-12-11**_

**Song for this chapter: I'll Be by Edwin McCain (.com/watch?v=3DacrpKkrYs&feature=related) Bella's ringtone for Edward's calls**

_**Previously:**_

_"I love you," she whispered._

_"Me too. I'll call you." She closed the door and walked to the front and went in. As soon as she disappeared around the corner, I let my head fall to the wheel and the tears that I had been holding in flooded my eyes and cascaded down my cheeks in torrents._

_"Ah, fuck," I sobbed and felt my shoulders shake._

_Oh, God. I'm gonna lose her._

**BPOV**

I walked to the glass doors of my apartment building and stood behind the wall to make him think I had gone up. I looked out from behind the wall the see his body slump forward and his head fell to the wheel and he cried. His shoulders shook and he punched the dash as he sobbed. He tipped his head back and screamed something in to the cab which made my tears fall faster. I bit my lip and wiped my face as I watched my love drive away.

_There's nothing to be sorry for, Bell...There's nothing to be sorry for, Bell. _Those words ran through my head over and over again and I couldn't help but wonder what he meant. I don't know what happened tonight. Everything was perfect. He stayed with me for the past two days, held me as we slept and kissed me whenever he got the chance and I loved it.

But at the restaraunt, when the waiter was talking to me and complimenting me, Edward got so mad and I knew he was jealous but he didn't have to be rude. Then I threw his mistake in his face and told him he didn't have the right to be angry and I then realized what I had said and was immediately sorry for it but he didn't seem upset by it. I mean he kind of cringed but then nothing else. A few moments had passed and then his eyes got shiny with unshed tears and I knew he was trying to hold them back.

I could feel his mood change as he got up to pay for the meal and left me behind. I ran outside and got in the car and told him I was sorry but he told me I didn't do anything and that he deserved it. I didn't think he'd seriously take me home until I saw that he pulled up to the building. He had said he was tired and that he'd call me tomorrow but I didn't believe him. Something was wrong and I definitely knew it when he didn't tell me he loved me back. All he said was 'me too' and 'I'll call you'. I know most people would tell me to let him wallow and ignore him and that I should hate him for what he did but I'm not like that.

Yes, he hurt me and broke my trust in him. Yes, he snuck around behind my back and refused to end his affair. And yes, my leaving is what it took for him to do it and yes he's to blame just as much as Tanya, if not more. I'm not juvenile and I'm not naive and I know people would look at this like it's a high school situation. Now, I know how some would think that Edward likes to be fought over, that he likes to see two girls compete for him but I don't think that's it. And you would think that I should just give up on him and move on or plot for some kind of revenge to teach him a lesson but once again, I'm not like that.

Yes, I'm weak when it comes to him and I would forgive him for just about everything but I haven't yet. I have not forgiven him for this betrayal and it's going to be a lengthy period before I do. Hey, I may not ever get over it. It may stick with me for the rest of our lives and I'll constantly hang it over his head but I'm willing to work on this because I love him. When you love someone as much as I love Edward, you stick with them and work it out. You don't run away. But he needs to tell me what made him so upset because it's obviously something more than what I said to him. He can't keep it from me.

I sniffled and walked to the elevator and pressed the up arrow. The doors dinged and I stepped in and pressed PH as the doors closed and took me up to my apartment. I walked to the door, took my key out and unlocked the door. I stepped inside and heard little footsteps walk towards me. I wiped my face and tried to look like nothing happened but was too late because Ali was already standing in front of me.

"Bella! How did it go? Details!," her smile faded when she looked closer at my expression and puffy eyes. "Honey, what happened?"

I shook my head and felt my the tears well and shrugged. "I don't know. He won't tell me. He went home. Ali, what am I gonna do?"

"Oh, Bella, come here." She held her little arms open as I walked into them and sobbed. "What do you mean he won't tell you?" We went to sit down and she gave me a tissue.

"He's mad at me. He said he wasn't but I know he is. I'm scared, Alice."

"Sweetie, tell me what happened."

"We...um...he took me to dinner at a small Italian place and we ordered the special," I sniffled, "and the waiter was a little too friendly for Edward's liking so his attitude went from polite and happy to rude and jealous. So I told him that he didn't have any business being jealous and I threw the whole cheating on me thing at him and he flinched, you know. But it...God, he started to look really sad and I thought maybe it was from what I said but he tried telling me it wasn't and that he deserved it for being a dick. But, Ali, as soon as he dropped me off and I went in, I looked back and he was crying and..I-I'm s-sc-scared of what will happen. He s-said he'd c-call but I d-don't think he w-will. What am I supposed to do?"

I was visibly shaking and my nose was running and my face was saturated in tears and Alice just sat there, listening to my explanation, rubbing my back and shushing me as I cried on her shoulder. "Shh, Bella. Stop crying so hard. You're going to make yourself sick. Calm down, sweetie. Deep breaths, come on." I took a deep, shaky breath and blew it out slowly, trying my hardest to stop the tears but they seemed to have a mind of their own because they kept falling. I swiped at them and lifted my head from her shoulder and examined the state of her top. The entire right top right shoulder part of it was soaked with salt water. I pressed on it to test how much had soaked through.

"I'm sorry, Ali, I ruined your expensive shirt."

"Oh, Bella, the shirt can be replaced. My best friend's heart is irreplaceable," she sighed.

"I'll pay you back for it."

"Bella, no. Think nothing of it. It's just a shirt, honey." She rubbed my back and smoothed my hair away from my face and continued to hush me, wiping my tears.

"You two aren't gonna kiss, are ya?" I turned my head to see Jazz standing there, grinning. I let out a watery giggle and shook my head as Alice glared at him and grinned

"No, Whitlock, this isn't the day one of your fantasies to come true. Our Bells is upset and needs comfort so mosey your southern ass on over here and cuddle her." He smiled and sauntered over, sat down behind me turned my torso and gathered me into his arms. I buried my head into his shoulder and wrapped my arms around his back. I loved hugs from Jasper; they were warm and comforting but the only hug I wanted right now was from Edward but he wasn't here. I wanted his arms around me, his familiar musk filling my senses but I guess I could settle for the next best thing. I felt tears well again so I reached up to wipe them off. Jazz let go of me and smiled, cupping my cheek.

"It'll be alright, darlin'."

"I hope so." I got up and took my boots off. "I'm gonna go try to call him. I'm emotionally exhausted and I'll probably go to bed early. Goodnight, guys."

"Night, Bells," Ali and Jazz called. I grabbed my purse and cell phone and drug myself to my bedroom. Some of his clothes were still on my floor so I picked them up and placed them on my chair in a little pile. I shuffled into the bathroom and changed out of my clothes, replacing the previous ones with some green plaid pants and a gray t-shirt. I put my socks and my bra in the basket, took the pins out of my hair and gathered it to the top of my head in a messy bun. I swept my bangs to the side and behind my ears and climbed in bed. I flipped on the lamp, grabbed my phone and dialed Edward's number, putting it to my ear.

_Please enjoy the music while your party is reached..._

_Clair de Lune _played in my ear until it went to voice mail. _Hi, this Edward. I can't come to the phone right now but if you leave me a message after the beep, I'll try to get back as soon as I can. Thanks, bye. __**BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPP.**_

"Hey, it's me. Call me back when you can. I really need to see you, Edward. I love you. Bye." I pressed END, shut the lamp off, snuggled under the covers and closed my eyes, willing sleep to take me over but it didn't. I tossed and turned restlessly for about two hours until I was sick of it so I got up and went to the medicine cabinet to get some sleep aid. I popped two tablets washing them down with water and climbed back into bed. I sprawled out for about ten minutes, huffed and got back up to get some warm milk. I tiptoed to the kitchen, not wanting to wake Ali and Jazz and poured some milk in a mug, stuck in the microwave and pressed 2. I took it out before the timer could beep and rifled through the cupboards for some cocoa packets. I ripped one open and tapped it in the cup, grabbed a spoon and creaked to my room and closed the door softly.

I sat down in the blue chair and drank the cocoa hoping it would help me, but to no avail. I was getting pissed because for some reason I had insomnia tonight. I looked at my phone to discover it was 2 in the morning. I had been awake for the past 5 hours trying not to be awake. A thought then came to me: maybe I had gotten so used to sleeping with Edward at my side to the point that if he wasn't, I couldn't fall asleep. That had to be it. I got up for the tenth time and picked up the most recently worn shirt of his and layed down.

"I can't sleep without you," I whispered as a tear leaked out and dripped into my hair. I used his shirt as a pillow and finally fell into a fitful, dreamless sleep.

_**7:30 a.m. the following morning-**_

_And tell me that we belong together  
Dress it up with the trappings of love  
I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above_

And I'll be your cryin' shoulder  
I'll be love suicide  
And I'll be better when I'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life...

"Shit, shit, shit," I yelped and reached out for my phone, knowing Edward was calling me because that was his ringtone. Only his. I located it and pressed SEND. "Hello?" (**E in bold)**

**Hey**

"Hey."

**Did I wake you up?**

"No...well yeah but I wanted to be awake when you called."

**Oh, ok. Do you think I could come over in a bit?**

"Of course. What time?"

**Um...'bout a half hour. That good?**

"Yes. I'll be here. Listen, Edward, I-"

**Can we just talk more when I get there?**

"Um, ok I guess."

**Alright, bye.**

"Bye." I hung up and got out of bed and went to the kitchen to make some coffee. He sounded so far away, it was weird. I got the coffee going and turned to make some toast. I'd probaby eat more later but right now I just wanted him to get here, I didn't care about food. When the coffee was finished I poured some and padded to the couch and sat down, waiting for him.

My phone beeped five minutes later. _I'm here. -E._

_**K, come on up -B.**_

I was anxious to see him. Yeah, I saw him last night but it turned out bad. I missed him the whole time. A knock sounded on the door and I flew across the room to open it and launched myself at him. I wrapped my legs around his waist and buried my face in his neck. "I missed you so much." I felt the tears start to burn my eyes but blinked them back. I didn't need to be a blubbering mess.

"I missed you, too." he whispered and carried me to the couch and sat down. "Bella, we need to talk."

"Oh, no those four words are evil. No one wants to hear them." I lean back and looked at him. He looked so worn down and ragged. His face was stubbly, there were purple rings under his blood shot eyes and his hair was especially wild. "Have you slept at all?"

"No. It seems like I can't unless my arms are around you."

"Me too. I slept with one of your shirts last night. But I didn't get as much as I'd like to." I ran my fingers through his hair and smoothed my hand over his stubbly jaw. He leaned his head against my collar bone and took a shaky breath.

"Bella, I...I did a lot of thinking last night and I think it would be best if we...if we weren't...if we don't see as much of each other right now. If we spent some time apart."

"Wh-what?" My hands fell away and my heart dropped to my stomach and my blood turned to ice in my veins. "Are-are you br-breaking up with me?" My heart sped up and my breathing became labored and I felt as if my lungs were going to explode. Tears blinded my vision and fell rapidly, one after another, down my cheeks. I removed my body from his lap and began pacing. My hands went to my hair and pulled at the roots as I tried to figure out how this could go so wrong. "Why, Edward?" I looked at him.

"You deserve better than me. I'm sorry." He got up and went to the door to leave but I jumped and pulled on his jacket with both hands, stopping him. He tried to get my fingers loose but I only held on tighter.

"No, baby, no!" I pleaded, sobbing, "Don't leave!" He took his jacket off, leaving it at my feet and opened the door, walking out. I chased after him but dropped to the floor in the hall and cried. "Is this what you want? You don't want me anymore?"

"Yes, this is what I want," he choked, his back still facing me. Fear raced through me and my heart broke further at his words, but they didn't sound sincere.

"That's a bald-faced fucking lie and you damn well know that, Edward! Stop fucking lying to me and tell me the honest to God truth! Is. This. What. You. Want?"

He stopped and turned around, facing me, tears running down his face, hands gripping his hair. "Do you actually think I fuckin' want this? Do you think I want to leave you? No, I don't want this! Of course I don't want this. I want you. I _love_ you. But you deserve a better life than the one I'm giving you and you _know_ that."

"I want this life, Edward. This one!" I pounded on the carpet. "You don't get to decide for me, god dammit! I get to choose what I deserve, not you or anyone else! I deserve to have someone and I want you! Breaking up with me won't make it better. Walking away from us will not solve anything and it will only hurt me more. There's something wrong and I need you to tell me. Keeping secrets are what ripped us apart before and you're doing it again. Damn it, Edward, _tell me_!"

"You're never going to forgive me, Bella! It's always gonna to be the one thing, the biggest fucking thing that's wrong with our relationship. It's gonna be on my conscience all the time, hanging over my head for what I have done to the one person I love more than my own life. I cheated on you. I cheated on you and kept doing it even when you knew and I told you I would stop but I didn't! I broke your heart to the point that if it were possible to pull it out of someone's chest and crush it into dust with one's fingers, I could! I broke the only heart that I have ever cherished and I'm disgusting! I don't deserve you! I don't deserve anything except loneliness!"

He trudged closer and walked back in to the apartment, with me hot on his heels before anyone came out to investigate the ruckus. I closed the front door and grabbed his arm, halting his steps. "Edward-" I hicupped.

He spun around and jerked his arm away, "Bella, don't you tell me that I'm capable of forgiveness. What I've done is the lowest thing any person could do to anyone, ever. Half the guys I know would think nothing of it because they aren't fully committed and they're not in love with the girl but I'm excluded from that portion because I am. I'm so deeply in love, it's crazy. I love you. I love you so much, baby and you mean the world to me but you deserve better and I only wanted to make it easier for you to get away from me, away from the heartbreak I've put you through and the future heartbreak that I know I'll be the cause of. And I'm so scared that one day you'll decide to leave because you can't stomach being with someone who cheated on you and living your life being the girlfriend of an adulterer." He wiped the tears that were streaming down his face and slumped on the couch.

"Will you let me speak now?"

"I'm so terrified of not being with you, Bella. I get sick to my stomach even thinking about it and last night made me finally, really come to terms with the fact that I may lose you and it makes me dread waking up every morning."

"Edward," I walked to where he was sitting and straddled him. I then clasped his face between my hands and made him look at me. "I'm not going anywhere. Yes, I know what you did. And you are capable of forgiveness but it is gonna take a lot of time and a ton of work for me to completely let go of it. It may take days, months, maybe even years but I'm willing to work through this with you. I won't run away again and you need to tell me how you feel when you feel it. I am still so angry with you and I know not all of the blame can be placed on Tanya and the fight I got into with her was my breaking point. I took all the rage that I felt towards you both and released it on her. While it only made me feel a little better, I would never hit you. Besides, her _being_ her alone made me hate her even before the incident so who wouldn't want to punch her?"

"I just wish I she had never contacted me or deliberately sought me out. I would take it all back, Bella, I would go back and change it, I swear if I could, I would. I would tell her to leave me alone, I wouldn't have ever drank and then I wouldn't have ever hurt you. It was selfish and stupid to ever think that you would sit back and watch it happen and I'm so sorry, baby. I would do it all over again if it meant that I could spare you the pain and agony of those months. Then you would have never broken our engagement and left for a month. We would be looking at places to get married and places to build a family in and my family and friends wouldn't hate me or think I'm a prick and Tanya would never be in the picture. I wouldn't have ever had to go through those miserable days missing you so much I resorted to sleeping with your clothes."

"Were they as painful for you as they were for me?" I wrapped my arms around him, settling my head on his shoulder.

"I don't know. All I know is that I had never cried so much as I had when you weren't in my life."

"That sounds about right." I kissed his neck and squeezed him tighter. "I love you, Edward. I'm not going anywhere and I refuse to let you break up with me. I felt like the world fell apart and I was the only victim when you said that to me. It was similar to a kick in the ribs times twelve."

"I didn't wanna do it but I thought you needed someone better. I thought I was doing the right thing." His arms encircled me, pressed my body close and hid his face in my neck."How am I to smooth out this...imaginary bump in the road of our relationship? Because I do wanna fix this, Bella. Whatever you want, you get. Make me work for it. Make me so insane to touch you, I'll go to knees begging for it. Name it, baby, whatever you want."

"Hmmmm," I thought, scratching the back of his scalp with my nails, "I...will come up with something. But right now, I'm exhausted and from the looks of your eyes, so are you. So for right now let's go lay down and sleep."

I untangled myself and stood up. I laced my fingers with Edward's and pulled him up, turned on my heels and walked us to my room. I gave him some shorts he had left behind so he could change out of his jeans. I layed down as he took his shirt off then joined me in the bed, scooping me up and pulled my back to his chest and placed his arm tight against my midriff and layed his head in the crook of my neck and sighed. I stroked his fingers until I heard his deep, even breaths, indicating he was a asleep. I brought his hand to my lips and kissed it then placed it back down.

"I love you," I whispered and closed my eyes, immediately falling comfortably to sleep, molding myself in his embrace.

_**11:15 a.m. that morning...**_

My eyes fluttered open to light streaming under my drapes. I wiped the weariness from them and twisted my body to the opposite side and faced the still sleeping man that was holding me. I slipped my left hand up and down his bare back as my left caressed his lips as little puffs of air blew out with his every breath. He groaned and rolled on to his back, his right arm stretching above his head and rested next to the head board as his other hand went to his stomach. I giggled quietly and studied his body movements and decided to lay there, touching him until he woke up.

I put my head on my right arm and used the other for my explorations. I came to realize that I loved touching him, especially when he was asleep. He had soft skin covered that covered strong, hard muscles, and a perfect set of abs. The man had the most perfect body if I do say so myself. It wasn't bulky like a pro wrestler but toned and lean with just enough muscle definition in his arms, chest, pecs and back to satisfy me. He had lightly tanned skin and a smooth chest with a silky line of hair under his belly button that disappeared under his shorts with that incredible pelvic 'V' thing and visible hip bones that drove me bonkers. I wanted to kiss him all over everytime I saw them. I leaned down and kissed right above his heart, hearing it thump steadily.

I kissed a trail up to his shoulder to his neck, behind his ear whispering "wake up" and rubbing his stomach. I kissed his jaw, the corner of his mouth, finally on his soft lips, brushing my mouth across his unmoving one, once, twice, then kissed him lightly but he didn't budge. I sighed and lifted my body from his and made a move to get up only to have a hand caught the back of my shirt and was hauled back into Edward's arms. I squeaked and giggled as he pulled me on top of him, one arm shackled at my waist, the other around my neck as he rolled me under him. I struggled playfully, trying to free my arms so I could get to his hair.

"It's not nice to tease men when they're asleep and then go on thinking there won't be consequences, sweet girl," he murmured against my lips.

"Cry about it."

"Oh, there won't be crying involved," he growled and pressed his lips to mine in a blistering kiss that wracked my insides with electricity. My fingers flew into his hair and tugged as I pressed my mouth harder against his, licking the seam with the tip of my tongue, teasing the opening until he let me in. I turned my head sideways and my tongue delved deeper, massaging it along his and sucked it between my lips, nibbling the tip, making him moan and press my body harder into the mattress with his. I broke the kiss and licked and nipped at pulse point on his neck, raking my teeth across and along the visble tendon as well, causing shudders to spread throughtout his frame.

"Mmmmmm, hi."

Hey," he leaned, pressing his forhead to mine, looking in my eyes, breathing raggedly.

"Wanna get up now?"

"Too late for that," he grinned and pressed his lower half against me, letting me feel his hard on next to my thigh. I slapped his shoulder and bucked my hips up, getting him off me and fixed my shirt. I grabbed his hand and took him out the door with me.

"I want coffee. You?"

"Mhm," he replied as he pulled me into his side, adjusting his shorts, probably covering up his prominent situation. I put both arms around his waist as we walked down the hall to the kitchen where I could see Ali and Jazz, their noses touching as he had her backed into the counter and they were smiling at each other.

I cleared my throat and raised my eyebrow, indicating we were present. They only turned their heads and looked at me, their eyes then drifting to the shirtless man next to me. "Am I interrupting something?"

"Shut it, Bells," Alice giggled, "I am allowed to fondle my husband wherever and whenever I see fit."

"Hey, I'm not stopping ya. Fondle away, girlie. I fondle this one whenever I can get the opportunity." I reached behind me and patted Edward's abs.

"You gonna be puttin' a shirt on there anytime soon, man?" Jasper asked him.

"Only if Bella wants me to."

"Well, I don't want him to, Jazz so suck it up and enjoy the master piece that is his body or avert your gaze," I turned and melted into Edward, blocking him from their view, running my hands over the expanse of his back and pinched his ass for good measure.

He jumped, "Bella, don't pinch my ass, baby. You'll pay for it later, I assure you."

"Yuck, Bella, that's my brother," Ali whined, her face scrunched in disgust.

"Oh, hush, woman. It's my ass and I'll pinch it when I want to," I retorted. "Besides, you're not the one who's doing it so cool your jets."

"Thank God," she mumbled and hid her face in Jazz's chest. He chuckled and rubbed her back and kissed her hair. I took Edward's hand and followed him to the coffee pot, poured two cups: one for me, one for him and put cream and sugar in mine. He left his black.

"Good?" I glanced at him.

"Yup." He leaned over and kissed me softly. "Yours?"

"It's good. Nice and strong."

"You two finished yelling?" Jazz questioned. I looked down, blushing. Embarrased that they heard us.

"Yeah, we're done. It was needed but we're past it. We talked it out and it's settled. Sorry for making so much noise," Edward replied.

"That's good. I agree that it was needed." Ali added.

I trudged to the sofa and sat down, sipping from my cup. Edward joined me a few seconds later, threw his arm around my shoulder and held his mug with the other. I shivered in delight when his fingers caressed my shoulders and my nipples pebbled which was bad 'cause I was bra-less so anyone could see. Edward glanced down then snapped his head back up and groaned, making me laugh because it was so easy to excite him.

" 'S not funny, baby. Those things are lethal." He nodded to my chest.

"Don't look then."

"That's not possible for me to do. It's like I notice everything single little thing your body does. A sensor goes off in my head and it draws me like a Bella-reaction-magnet," he pouted.

"You're adorable."

I rubbed his thigh and squeezed his knee, turning my attention to the TV to see what was on. It lost my interest after a time so I studied Edward in my peripheral, looking away and back to the screen every few seconds to make it look as if I wasn't peering at him. He soon caught on to me and tickled my sides, causing me to squeak and laugh quietly.

"Mmmmmm. I love you," I sighed.

"I love you, too."

I leaned further into him as he kissed the top of my head and tried to think of what I could make him do to gain my trust and my forgiveness back.

_This should be fun. Hmmmmm...what should I do?_

**A/N: What should she do? Give me some ideas that you would like to see Bella force Edward to do and I shall pick some of them and he shall do it.**

**Until next time...**

**BYE!**

**Lionlamb91 :)**


	15. Chapter 15

_**I'm sorry for posting and taking it down and reposting. I had to fix some errors I didn't catch. I'm really wish I had Microsoft Word.**_

**Disclaimer: I, lionlamb2010, unfortunately and sadly, do not own Twilight or the characters in the books. They belong to Stephenie.**

**Things I do own- a New Moon glass, a 6 month old chihuahua my dad coincidentally named Bella, who's insane. I'm not kidding, she's crazy. And my very own HP Mini that types out these chapters for you wonderful readers.**

**A/N: Hey all! Thanks for your reviews. I have taken your ideas in to perspective and will use some of them but you won't know until you read below. :) **

**On with it!**

**Song for this chapter: Misery by Maroon 5 (http: / www. youtube . com/ watch?v=6g6g2mvItp4&ob=av2e)**

_**Please note that this chapter is set in a new day**_** :) I don't want you to become confused.**

_**Re-edited 1-12-11**_

_**Previously:**_

_"Mmmmmm. I love you," I sighed._

_"I love you, too."_

_I leaned further into him as he kissed the top of my head and tried to think of what I could make him do to gain my trust and my forgiveness back._

_This should be fun. Hmmmmm...what should I do?_

_**-S- :) -S-**_

**EPOV**

"I think we should go to couples therapy."

"Say what now?" I jerked my head towards Bella who was seated on her bed, brushing out her hair as I brushed my teeth, mouth full of paste, trying to keep from running down my chin. I spit into the sink and shuffled out of the bathroom, plopping my ass on the chair.

"Therapy, Edward. It's the first thing I want you to do. You said you would do anything and that's what I want from you, we need it and deep down you know it's true."

"But Bella," I whined, "why therapy? I'm not sitting in a fucking room with a shrink just so he or she can tell me what's wrong with our relationship. I already know what's wrong, I don't need to be told."

She got up and walked towards me and gripped my chin between her index finger and thumb, tipping it up to gaze at her and whispered, "You promised me."

"Alright."

"Thank you, hon," she hugged me and skipped over to her closet and picked out her Puma's, among the many pairs of sneakers she had. **(A/N: This Bella has a love for shoes. Any kind as long as they aren't death traps.)**

"How many pairs of shoes do you own, baby?"

"Enough," she answered from the other side of her bed, tying the laces. "Our appointment is today at two and it's almost noon so you better get dressed. I still have to pay my cell phone bill." She and I both had a Droid Eris and it hadn't failed us since.

" 'K, Bella. I'll be out in few."

I walked back to the bathroom, closed the door and took a shower. I came out fifteen minutes later, dressed in a gray long sleeved shirt and jeans. I mussed my hair a bit, put my socks and Nike's on and walked out of her bedroom and down the hall, seeing Bella waiting by the door for me, her jacket hanging from her arm, with Alice and Jasper sitting on the couch.

Today my girl was wearing a yellow and white striped, v-neck sweater and dark washed, straight legged jeans, meaning they weren't as skin-tight as the ones she normally wore on a daily basis and her bangs were swept back in bobby pins at the top of her head, the rest of her hair falling in dark chocolate curls around her shoulders, ending right under her breasts. I loved how she kept it long and took great care of it. She never died it, never highlighted it, only trimmed it when needed and it was beautiful.

"What, no ass huggers today?" I teased and sidled up to her, playfully touching her forehead with the back of my hand, "Bella, are you feeling alright?"

"Shut it, Cullen." She swatted my hands away and put on her jacket, untucking her hair from beneath the collar and smoothed it out. I smiled at her and led her out of the apartment, waved at my sister and Jazz and followed her after closing the door.

"So what's this therapist's name," I asked as we drove down the street to the cell phone place so she could pay her bill. She pulled out a card from the front of her jeans and glanced at it.

"Um, Dr. Jane Volturi."

"Sounds like a snob."

"Edward," she scolded, "you don't even know her."

"So. Just her name sounds like she has a stick up her ass. _Jane Volturi_."

"You're a nut, babe," Bella rolled her eyes.

"Just you wait. We get there, wait for her for about 30 minutes, go into her office and she is dressed like a bitchy teacher: hair in a tight bun or it's perfectly coiffed, not a single hair out of place, the appropriate amount of make-up on and she's wearing black or gray pumps. You'll see."

"There are many people who dress like that, Edward, not just therapists and teachers."

"Not just teachers and therapists, my ass," I chuckled as we pulled into the cell phone store's lot. Bella got out and went in, money in hand and I stayed in the car. A few mintues later, she came out and got back in and turned her phone on for the day. "How long have you had that turned off?"

"Just since last night. I was charging it."

"You don't have to power it off to charge it, Bell. It charges either way."

"It's faster if turned off," she snarked playfully.

Whatever floats your boat." I looked back to the road and drove to the shrink's office. I really did not wanna do this but I promised my girl and what my girl wants, she gets.

"Nervous?"

"For the appointment, no. Of what she'll request us to do to help, yes."

"Why?"

"Because, Bella. What if she says we need to spend less time together?"

"I'm sure she won't say tell us that's what'll solve our problems," she told me, reaching to clasp my free hand in hers, squeezing it for reassurance.

"Are you nervous?"

"Not really," she shrugged.

"Well, I guess you're a lot stronger than me." I turned in to the lot and parked the car, shut it off and got out, opened Bella's door and helped her out. I closed the door and laced my fingers with her small ones and slipped in through the plexi-glass doors. The place smelled like a nursing home. There were five stiff looking chairs and a small TV hanging on the wall in the corner and next to it was a little window, which I was guessing was the front desk and walked to it and knocked on the counter, gaining the woman's attention.

"Hello," she batted her eyes at me. I snorted silently so she couldn't hear. Was she seriously trying to flirt with me? In a therapist's office? Wow.

"Yeah, hi.," I looked at her name tag, "Heidi. My girlfriend and I are here to see Dr. Volturi. We have a session at 2."

"Oh," her hopeful look disappeared. "if you'll just be seated over there, I'll tell her you've arrived."

" 'K." I went back to Bella and sat next to her and waited. About ten minutes passed until the secretary told us that she would see us now. We got up and walked through the heavy wood door and down a carpeted hall until we reached an office at the end and shuffled inside. There was a small blond woman with black framed glasses on her face and she was wearing a gray pant-suit and black pumps, sitting in a white leather chair, looking at us. I grinned at Bella, silently telling her "I told you so." She elbowed me in the side and sat on the opposite couch before me.

"Hello, my name is Dr. Jane Volturi. You must be Edward and Bella, correct?" She got up and shook our hands as we nodded. "So. What brings you to me this afternoon?"

"Recently, we've been having...issues in our relationship and I thought it would be best to seek your help to solve it," Bella explained.

"What kind of issues?"

"I...um...I was...unfaithful to her," I spoke up.

"Well," the doctor paused, "that sounds like a pretty serious problem, Edward. Do you have a reason as to why you were unfaithful?"

"Not a plausible one. It started four months ago but only went on for a short time."

"Hmm," she tapped her pen to her chin and turned to Bella. "Bella, did you know about it?"

"Yes."

"And what did you do?"

"I left him and we didn't speak for about a month."

"Did it help?"

"No," she whispered.

"And where are you two at right now?" Jane asked, eyeing me.

"She doesn't trust me or completely forgive me and I ended the affair after she left."

"Do you understand her position?"

"Yeah. She's afraid I'll hurt her again and we came to you for advice."

"Cheating is a big issue, Edward," Jane said, "an issue that's going to take a great deal of time to solve."

"What do you suggest we do, Doctor?" Bella asked.

"Well, that's completely up to you Bella but I would have to recommend you both tell me how you feel right now. We'll start with you, Edward," she looked at me once again.

"I regret ever doing what I did. And I can't give a good reason for it except for that Tanya was a childhood friend. She sought me out and we got to talking and she seemed happy and one night we went out for a drink but I guess I had one too many because all of a sudden, Tanya was pushing herself on me and I didn't...I didn't stop it. I feel worthless and I just want my Bella back fully."

"Mhm, and I take it Tanya is the other woman?" I nodded.

Jane hummed then turned her attention to Bella, "What about you? How do you feel, Bella?"

"I'm angry and heartbroken and I feel like I'm not good enough to hold him to me. I felt betrayed and when I asked him to end it and when he didn't I got sick of it and left him. I currently live with my best friend and her husband, who is also Edward's younger sister."

"So you no longer live together?"

"That's correct," I answered.

"Well, I think it should stay that way for now. How often are you intimate?"Jane asked and wrote something down.

"We're not having sex right now."

"I don't think we're ready for it yet," Bella added.

"That's good," Jane nodded, "Do you touch each other even though you don't have intercourse?"

"Yes," I admitted.

_Please don' say it. Please don't say it._

"I suggest you refrain from that until further notice."

_Fucking hell! She said it! Why does God hate me?_

"For how long?" Bella asked.

"Three to four weeks at the most."

Bella gulped and I nearly cried.

_My dick is gonna fall off! Are you fucking kidding me? I can't go a day and not touch her! How the hell am I suppose to go three to four weeks without it? _

I gripped her fingers and looked at her.

"Um...ok," I ran my hand through my hair, frustrated. God, I'm going to die!

"What about kissing him? We can still do that can't we?"

"In a few days," Jane replied. Bella looked like she was going to cry as she touched her lips.

"Shit," I groaned and leaned back on the sofa.

"It won't be that hard, Edward." Jane smiled. "You'll survive. Three days at the most."

_Something's gonna be hard before this is over. I can tell you that for sure. _

"God, this is going to suck," Bella mumbled. "Three days, Edward."

"I know, baby."

"Alright," Jane interrupted, "I will see you back here in January. Thank you for coming." She got up and led us out and gave me her card. We walked to the car and left the place, heading back home to wollow in frustration.

"I can't fucking kiss you for three days, Bella. How the hell are we going to do that if I sleep next to you and can't kiss you goodnight?"

"I'm just as upset, Edward. I didn't know she wouldn't let us kiss. But she never said anything about kissing anywhere else, right?"

"Right."

"So," she smiled, "I can kiss you anywhere _but_ your lips."

"That still sucks the ass out of a coon."

"We have to be strong, babe."

I huffed and turn on the radio and heard the singer say 'misery'. You got that right. I'm gonna be fucking miserable for the next month! And I know, just _know_ that she's gonna torture me. Maybe not intentionally but she will. That's the kind of power she has over me.

_Misery  
Oh yeah!  
Oh yeah!  
So scared of breaking it  
But you won't let it bend  
I've wrote two hundred letters  
I won't ever send  
Sometimes these cuts so much  
Deeper then they seem  
You'd rather cover up  
I'd rather let them bleed  
So let me be  
And I'll set you free_  
_  
I am in misery  
There ain't nobody  
Who can comfort me  
Why won't you answer me?  
The silence is slowly killing me  
Girl you really got me bad  
You really got me bad  
I'm gonna get you back  
Gonna get you back_

Your salty skin and how  
It mixes in with mine  
The way it feels to be  
Completely intertwined  
It's not that I didn't care  
It's that I didn't know  
It's not what I didn't feel,  
It's what I didn't show  
So let me be  
And I'll set you free

_I am in misery  
There ain't nobody  
Who can comfort me  
Why won't you answer me?  
The silence is slowly killing me  
Girl you really got me bad  
You really got me bad  
I'm gonna get you back  
Gonna get you back_

Say your faith is shaken  
You may be mistaken  
You keep me wide awake and  
Waiting for the sun  
I'm desperate and confused  
So far away from you  
I'm getting here  
Don't care where I have to go

Why do you do what you do to me, yeah  
Why won't you answer me, answer me yeah  
Why do you do what you do to me yeah  
Why won't you answer me, answer me yeah

_I am in misery  
There ain't nobody  
Who can comfort me  
Why won't you answer me?  
The silence is slowly killing me  
Girl you really got me bad  
You really got me bad  
I'm gonna get you back  
Gonna get you back_

"God, we're so screwed, Edward," Bella whimpered into her lap as the song ended. That song was right on the money. It only made me frustrated further. It's gonna kill us both.

**- S - :) - S-**

"We can't kiss for three fucking days, guys! How peachy is that?" Bella yelled with fake enthusiasm when we got in the door. Alice and Jasper scrambled to get off of each other and straightened their clothing. "If you two make out in front of me in the next three days, I will rip your lips off, ya got that?"

"What's that now?" Jasper asked, still fixing his appearance.

"That therapist we went to, told us that we aren't allowed to kiss for three days and weren't allowed to dry hump for three to four weeks. We're not even having sex right now and I'm gonna go insane if I go without an orgasm for that long," I grumbled and crossed my arms.

"Are you shitting me?" Alice screeched. "I can't go two hours without physical contact and you two are worse than me. How will you take it?"

"That's the hard part." Bella cried. "We can't!"

"You guys are in a heap of trouble," Jazz chuckled.

"You think this funny?" I threw my hands up, "I'm gonna be humping anything by the end of two weeks. It might even be your vacuum cleaner hose!"

"You go anywhere near my vacuum cleaner, Edward Anthony and I'll castrate you," my sister warned.

"I need to buy a B.O.B, Ali. Will you help me?" Bella pouted. "I don't wanna go in a sex toy store alone. I might get my ass grabbed by a smelly, old geezer."

"Why the hell do you need a battery operated boyfriend, baby? We have to be miserable together! It's not fair that you'll get yours and I won't," I exclaimed.

"Because I can, Edward."

"Fine, I'm getting a blow up doll."

"Gross!" she squeaked.

"What? If you get to have yours then that means I get to have mine and we won't touch each other. It won't come close to you but it'll alleviate all this pent up sexual frustration. I'll find one with holes that squeeze. I'm getting myself a B.O.G."

"Lord have mercy," Jasper hooted, holding his sides and shaking. "A B.O.G.? I have to see this, man! I'll go with you. When are ya goin'?"

"Tomorrow." I turned to Bella. "I won't use it here, sweetheart. I'll use it at my place."

"You better get one that looks like me." she demanded.

"Trust me, I will."

"I don't understand you two sometimes," Ali spat.

"No one told you you had to, little sis." She rolled her eyes and got up, gliding in to the kitchen, Jasper close behind. I shook my head and craned my head to Bella who was stomping down the hallway so I followed, shutting her door behind me. She sat down on the chair and tucked her feet under her legs and glared at me.

"What?"

"You know what?"

"Is this about the doll, Bella?"

"I don't like you right now," she scrunched her nose up.

I kneeled in front of her, placing my hands on her knees. "Baby girl, I have to find some sort of relief when it can't be from you. Why does it bother you so much?"

"It's weird. You're going to be fucking a balloon and that's messed up in so many ways."

"It's not like I have a fetish. It's just going to help me when I can't have you. Bella, what else is there? I know you can't be this mad about a stupid blow up doll."

"I shouldn't have went to that woman for help," she sighed, "I mean, how will not kissing you help us solve our problems?"

"I guess we'll have to see what happens. And if it doesn't, we'll discontinue our sessions with her and find someone else."

"But what if that doesn't work?"

"Then I guess we'll look to ourselves and try to go from there," I shrugged.

"This is going to suck eggs."

"I know, baby, I know," I chuckled and rubbed her knees then gathered her in my arms and hugged her. "We gotta stay strong."

**-S-:)-S-**

"Baby, hurry up in there. I need to piss."

"Just a sec," she called from the other side of the bathroom door. _I really needed to piss! What the hell is she- _my thoughts were cut off as my angel walked out of the bathroom wearing a tiny silk powder blue and black piece of lingerie. Was this supposed to be what she was going to sleep in? Holy fucking hell in a handbasket, she's gonna kill me!

"W-wow," I gulped and my eyes bulged. It was like the pee zipped back into my body and focused on another area that had come to full attention. My dick.

"You like this? I've had it for ages."

"Uh-huh," I groaned and adjusted my shorts. "Bella, this is just plain mean."

"How," she asked coyly then sucked her bottom lip inside her mouth which made me harder than a brick. "I just thought you would like it."

"I love it, baby. If we didn't have to refrain from intimacy, it would be on the floor by now and you'd be against the wall. Excuse me," I brushed passed her but not without her making sure to let me feel every part of her.

I moaned and flew into the bathroom, shutting the door and I heard her giggle from the other side. "Oh, you're gonna be sorry for that, girlie," I said to myself. She wants to torture me, I'm gonna do it right the fuck back. Give her a taste of her own medicine. I yanked my shirt over my head and tossed it in the hamper, turned the water on and splashed some on my torso, giving it a glistening look, ran my fingers roughly through my hair and took my boxers off, leaving me naked under my shorts, opened the door and walked out to face her with a crooked grin across my face. Her eyes were glued to me and they glazed over.

"Oh, fuck me," she gaped, taking my appearance in and whimpered a little. I climbed in bed behind her, kissed her hair, whispered good night, and pulled her closed to my chest, rubbing my hard on against her ass a few times for extra measure. Just a little. She moaned breathily and whispered, "Not fair." I snuggled into her back and rubbed her soft belly through the silk until we fell into a sexually charged, frustrated slumber.

_You wanna play hardball, baby? Bring. It. On. I'm game._

**A/N: OOOOOOOHHHHHHHH snap! :) Let the games begin!**

**Bye guys!**

**Until next time,**

**Lionlamb91 *muah***

**P.S.- This is what I picture Bella's natural hair to look like, curls and all- (http : / / www . marieclaire .com / cm / real beauty / images / 00 / rb-long - brown - hair - 1 - 0809 - de . jpg) but imagine that with side swept bangs. Oh and remove the spaces. **

**Pictures of Bella's outfit and nightie on my profile, as well. :)**

**10 pages! Yippeeeeeeee**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I don't own it!**

**A/N: So you think what Bella and Edward have to do is weird? So did I. That's why I did it. You'll find out why below. Thanks for the reviews. I like them. Did you guys see the Breaking Dawn set pictures yet? The E&B kisses? I'm so pumped! I want feathers!**

**On with it!**

**Song for this chapter: History In The Making by Darius Rucker http : / /www . youtube . com / watch ? v = Ga005q - 6WK4 & ob = av2n **

_**Re-edited 1-12-11**_

_**Previously:**_

_"Oh, fuck me," she gaped, taking my appearance in and whimpered a little. I climbed in bed behind her, kissed her hair, whispered good night, and pulled her closed to my chest, rubbing my hard on against her ass a few times for extra measure. Just a little. She moaned breathily and whispered, "Not fair." I snuggled into her back and rubbed her soft belly through the silk until we fell into a sexually charged, frustrated slumber._

_You wanna play hardball, baby? Bring. It. On. I'm game._

_**- *S* - *S* - *S* -**_

**BPOV **

_I'm going to explode. I'm going to explode. I'm going to fucking explode! _I thought to myself as I sat behind the counter at work. It had been 1 day, 6 hours, and 30 minutes since Edward and I had kissed and I was about to fall to the floor, curl up in the fetal position, and rock back and forth like a crazy person.

Why the hell did Jane make us do this?

I understand the 'no intimacy, whatsoever' rule but no kissing? What kind of fucked up rule is that? I nearly bit Jazz's head off this morning and had no idea why. All he was doing was making coffee and I went balistic. I apologized profusely, over and over and all he told me was, 'It's okay, Bells, I get it.' Whatever that meant. I was lucky Ali wasn't there at that moment, she would've kicked my ass.

"Oh, God," I moaned, banging my head on the counter top and pulling my hair. I'm gonna die. How does Edward feel right now? Is he just as irritable as I am? I picked up my phone, looking around first to make sure no one needed help, and sent him a quick text. He was at work so it would take a while for an answer.

**I can't take it anymore. -B. **I tapped SEND and put in under the counter. Less than thirty seconds later, he replied.

_**How long has it been? -E**_

**Less than 2 days. :( -B**

_**Fuck my life. It's seems like forever. I'm about to say 'screw the rules'! -E**_

**We can't. -B**

_**I'm dying, Bell. *pout* -E**_

**Lol. You're cute. I'm gonna call her. -B**

_**Really? -E**_

**Yes, Edward, really. I'll ttyl. 3 u! -B**

_**I luv u 2. -E**_

I smiled at all his abbreviations and tapped CLR then went through my contacts 'til I found it. _Dr. Volturi's Office. _The direct line. I pressed on the green phone sign and put it to my ear. _Riinnggg. Riiiinnnggg. Riinggggg. _

_**"Jane Volturi."**_

"Hi, Dr Volturi, this is Bella Swan. I was there yesterday with Edward."

_**"Oh, yes! Hello, Bella. What can I help you with today?"**_

"Um, I have a question."

_**"Okay."**_

"Ok, so you told us that we were to refrain from any intimate touching and I understand that part. What I don't understand is why I can't kiss him. Isn't that a teensy bit strange?"

I heard a light chuckle come from the other end. Was she fucking mocking me? This bitch is going down! I was beginning to lose my temper.

_**"Oh, Bella. You two actually think I being serious about that?" **_

"Well...yeah?"

_**"Ms. Swan, I was trying to add a little humor to the mood. You both were so serious and I couldn't help myself. I didn't think you believed me. I was smiling the entire time I said it."**_

"Um..."

What the fuck? She was playing with us? What the hell kind of therapist is she?

_**"Now, now. I swear I'm not crazy. I'm sorry if I offended you. It wasn't my intention. By the inflection of your voice right now I can tell you probably think I belong in a padded cell or asking yourself what kind of therapist I am but I do that with all my patients that have relationship troubles. When I tell them that, they never believe me and I'm shocked but amused that you both were the first couple that did. "**_

"Umm..."

_**"Ms. Swan, you can kiss him. Kiss him all you want just don't go further than that. I'm sorry that I've confused or offended you."**_

"That's alright, doctor."

_**"Please call me Jane."**_

"Okay...Jane."

_**"I'll see you both in January, correct?"**_

"Of course. Thank you."_ If I don't get sick of you by that time._

_**"You're welcome. Goodbye."**_

"Bye." I hung up and ran my hands through my hair and blew out a breath.

_OH MY GOD! I get to kiss him! _

The facts sank in after a time and I became super excited and began to wiggle in my seat then got up and started doing The Cabbage Patch dance with my eyes closed, shaking my ass behind the counter.

"Isabella Marie Swan, what in the fuck are you doing?" A voice laughed out loud and I fell to the floor, feeling my cheeks heat furiously.

I hugged my knees to my chest and hid my face and waited for whoever it was, to go away. I heard the heavy footsteps getting closer and the closer they got, the hotter my face became. I was extremely embarrassed because I'd been caught doing one of the stupidest dances ever invented. I peeked out with one eye at the chuckling voice, looking at the person above me. I turned my face back to it's previous position.

"What are you doing here?" I croaked from between my knees.

"I'm picking you up, 'member? I dropped you off this morning."

"Oh! I forgot." My stupid blush wouldn't go away! I glanced up fully at him to find him beaming at me as he bent over the counter, resting on his forearms.

"Bella, are you okay?" Edward asked.

"I'm fine." I buried my face again. I didn't want him to see my red face.

He circled the desk, kneeled in front of me then lifted my head to meet his stare. "Why are you blushing, baby?"

" 'Cause."

"Because why?" he coaxed.

"You saw me."

"So..."

"And it's embarrassing, Edward!" I cried.

"How is it embarrassing, Bell?"

"What's with the all the questions?"

"It's okay to dance, sweetheart," he shrugged.

"Not if it's the stupidest dance in the world and seen by another human being."

"You're so adorable," he complimented.

I gripped his shoulders, using them as leverage to stand and grabbed my purse and phone. I suddenly remembered why I was dancing and opened my mouth to tell him the great news but then shut it as an idea struck me. What if I didn't tell him? What If I played with him a little bit and _then _when he couldn't take it anymore, I'd pounce. Yes! This was a great idea! I smirked and linked my arm with his,punched out and walked out of the store to his car.

_**- *S* - *S* - *S* -**_

"How was work?"

I stood with the fridge open, the door in one hand, my phone in the other, telling Ali the news and was searching for something to drink as Edward made our Turkey and Swiss sub sandwiches, perched on a stool on the opposite end of the island. We'd just gotten back from picking me up and we were famished. I'd forgotten my debit card and he was too busy to break for lunch. I picked out two Dr. Pepper's and placed them in front of him.

"Horrendous," he rolled his eyes. "I cannot stand my client's ex-patient. She's a fifty year old hag, trying to get every cent out of the dermatology place she went to because she supposedly had an allergic reaction to the botox they gave her. You're supposed to give them all the info in your medical history and she left out that she was allergic to eggs and didn't tell them until after the procedure was over with. Her face swelled up twice it's size and she's suing them. Stupid bitch doesn't stand a chance."

"Do you take on every case you're assigned?"

"Yeah. Makes money," he nodded and handed me the food, popped open his soda, hopped off the stool then went to the couch. I closed the fridge and joined him. "How was your day, Bell?"

"Besides you catching me, it was boring. Slow all day long." I bit into my lunch and groaned as all the flavors hit my taste buds and heard him snort. Edward was an unbelievable cook and he made a mean sandwich. I could cook but it would never be able to own up to his culinary expertise. I chewed and swallowed, pointing to it and gave him a thumbs up. "Orgamsic sub, babe."

"Bella, don't say orgasmic," he groaned. "Orgasms are never to be associated with a sandwich."

"Whatever you say."

"What are you doing tomorrow?" he turned to me.

I shrugged and ran my hands through my hair, exposing my neck to him and ran my tongue over my bottom lip. I noticed that his darkened gaze was glued to my mouth, watching every movement, and nearly giggled.

_Let the teasing commence! _I thought to myself as I felt him lean over and nuzzle the column of my throat with his nose, breathing in what was possibly my freesia body lotion or my strawberries 'n' cream shampoo. Suddenly, I found myself in mid-air, over his shoulder, being toted down the hall to my room and was placed on my comforter, under a warm, solid body

"It's snuggle time. I detest not kissing you, Bella," he muttered and buried his face in my neck after kissing it softly. I pulled his face up and clutched it in my hands, using my thumbs to roam over his cheek bones, lips and eyelids then leaned up and brushed my mouth on every place I had caressed.

"We could break the rules," I breathed, "Jane would never have to know."

"Baby, we can't."

"Come on," I murmured, brushing the hair that had fallen over his brow back, "what she doesn't know won't hurt her."

"Bella, no. I don't wanna break the rules."

He rolled off me and went to the chair. I leaned on my hands and pretended to be mad. This was getting good. He was frustrated and it was making me giddy because the minute I tell him, I need to prepare myself for his attack because I wasn't going to let him do it right away. He'd know he could kiss me but he wouldn't get to because I won't let him even though I wanted it just as much.

I had him in the palm of my hands and I aim to use it to my advantage. I was about to get up and tease him further but Ali barged in and open her big mouth, ruining my plan.

"Bella, have you told him you could kiss-" I whipped my head around and glared daggers at her.

"-yet?"

"Damn you, Mary Alice!" I slapped the bed.

"Oops," she gulped and took off down the hall. I closed my eyes then turned my head, afraid to look at him.

"Isabella..."

Oh, shit! He was pissed. My full name meant surprise or anger and his tone was not surprise. I heard him get off the couch and walk over to the door. I opened my eyes and tipped my head up. His eyes were burning with anger and lust. I got up slowly and put my hands up in defense, slowly moving toward him.

"How long have you known this piece of information?"

"Edward, I didn't mean to make you angry-"

"How long?" he cut me off.

"About 2 hours."

"So you've known since after texting me you were going to call Jane?" He pinched the bridge of his nose and leaned against the door. "And in those hours, instead of doing what we're allowed and what we so badly wanted for the past 24 hours, you decided not to tell me?"

"Edward, I-"

"Save it," he raised his hand and shook his head, "I'm out of here. I can't believe you would tease me like that."

He walked out and slammed the door, leaving me there. I was frozen to the floor. I couldn't move. What just happened? Did I really piss him off? Oh, no! He hates me! I felt tears fill my eyes and fall but I still couldn't move. It was like my feet were cemented to the floor. A jumble of emotions were running through me but the biggest ones were fear and sadness. I needed him to come back. He had to come back so I could explain that all I was doing was having fun and I wasn't doing it to be mean to him. I swiped at the tears and ran out the door.

"Edward! Come back, I didn't me-" My speech was cut off when an arm from behind grabbed hold of my elbow and spun me around.

"!"

"Shhhh," the velvet voice muttered and pulled me back in the room. I wriggled out of the grasp and faced the person.

"Edward! Listen to me. I didn't mean to make you mad. I was only teasing you. It wasn't supposed to be the way you found out and my first mistake was telling Ali because I know she has a big mouth and she could never keep it shut but I was just so excited. I had to tell someone and Jazz won't give a shit and Em'll just make fun of me and Rose is too serious so my last resort was Ali at the moment. That doctor is nuts. She says she uses that joke on all of her patients with relationship problems but they never believe her and she was baffled that we were the first and I was gonna tell you but then decided not to and just have some fun with it but I guess I took it too far because you're mad at me and I'm so sor- ," I rambled until he put his finger to my mouth.

"Bella, Bella, I'm not mad, baby. I was joking." Disbelief washed through me at his confession.

"You dick!" I punched his arm and sat on the bed. "I hate you, Edward. You made me think you hated me! Jackass!"

I wasn't really that angry with him for tricking me. Karma's never been my friend. He chuckled and shook his head and shuffled towards me, scooped me up and sat on the blue chair, cuddling me close. "Why aren't we smooching right now?"

"You're a shithead, that's why," I grumbled and turned my face away from him.

"Ya had it comin', sweetheart." He cupped my cheek, forcing me to look at him and leaned in for the kill but I turned my head, his lips hitting my cheek. "Bella, quit." Edward tried again but I denied him. He sighed and leaned his head back, letting go of me, waiting for me to get up.

"Whatever, be stubborn." I didn't move. Just sat there glaring at him. "You gonna get off me?"

"Why?" I huffed.

"You obviously don't want me to kiss you so there's really no point for you to still be here. I'm giving you the okay to go hang out with Alice and Jasper. Judging from your attitude right now, I'm the enemy so go ahead and leave." I remained seated so he picked me up from his lap and put me on the floor.

"Go, Bell."

"Do you want me to?"

"No but you're acting like a child so I'll just go home, let you get over this little tiff," he wiggled his fingers in my direction, "you're having then I'll call you."

He made a move to go out the door but I tackled him to the ground. "You're not goin' anywhere, Edward A. Cullen."

"What the hell is going on with you, babe?"

"Nothing," I buried my nose in his neck for a bit then pushed off him. I turned on my radio then layed on my bed and opened my arms, welcoming him. "It's kissy time, Mister."

" 'K." He crawled on top of me and brushed his lips lightly across mine and groaned as the songs changed on the radio.

_Don't move, baby don't move  
Ah, look at you, I just wanna take this in  
The moonlight dancing off you skin_

Our time, let's take our time  
I just wanna look in your eyes and catch my breath  
'Cause I got a feelin'

I gripped his neck tightly as his tongue licked my bottom lip slowly then the top, coaxing them open. They parted and let him inside, our tongues dancing together softly, tasting and savoring. I moaned as I felt it lightly flicking at the roof of my mouth. He then turned his head and plunged his tongue deep inside and rolled us over, threading his fingers in my hair.__

This could be a one of those memories  
We wanna hold on to, cling to, the one we can't forget  
Baby this could be our last first kiss, the door to forever  
What if this was that moment, that chance we're takin'?  
History in the makin'

Inside, baby inside  
Can you fell the butterflies floatin' all around?  
'Cause I can sure feel it now

He pulled back and went at my neck, nibbling, licking, sucking and nuzzling. I whimpered and tipped my head more to the side and gave him more room to tease and touch. "Edward," I breathed. "I need it."

"Bella, we can't go further than this, baby. Do you want me to let up a bit?"

"No," I pressed my lips to his once again.__

Tonight, maybe tonight  
Is the start of a beautiful ride that'll never end  
And baby I got a feeling

This could be a one of those memories  
We wanna hold on to, cling to, the one we can't forget  
Baby this could be our last first kiss, the door to forever  
What if this was that moment, that chance we're takin'?  
History in the makin'

Right here, right now  
Holdin' you in my arms

We continued to kiss heavily until the need to breathe was imperative. I broke the kiss and gave him light pecks until our breaths evened out. I kissed his cheeks, eyelids, forehead, nose, and the sides of his mouth then gazed into his eyes. "I love you."

"I love you," he sighed, smiling and kissed me lightly once more then hugged me to him. I rubbed his back in circles for a while and then went to his hair. I rubbed his temples and scraped my nails through his scalp as he layed on my chest. I kept at it until the song ended. Then we just layed there listening to the notes flowing through the speakers.__

This could be a one of those memories  
We wanna hold on to, we wanna cling to, one that we can't forget  
Baby this could be our last first kiss, the door to forever  
What if this was that moment, that chance we're takin'?  
History in the makin'  
History in the makin', this is a chance worth takin_'_

_Ah ahhhhhhhhh..._

"Wanna go make dinner now?" I mumbled. He nodded against my chest then quickly got up, fixing his disheveled appearance but didn't touch his hair because nothing _could_ be done to it to make it cooperate.

"I can't wait for two weeks from now," he beamed.

"Me neither, babe. Me neither." I took his hand and we walked down the hall to join Alice and Jazz for dinner.

**A/N: Well...? What'd you think? Who had the upper hand in this chap? Tell me how you feel... :)**

**The next chapter is gonna be a combined POV and will jump ahead a few weeks. I don't wanna write about those two weeks. That would take forever and the chapters would be BORING! :)**

**Ya want a lemon wedge? Or is it time for a full blown lemon? I'll do either one. Whatever you guys want.**

**Do you think Jane is a nut?**

**Until next time,**

**Bye!**

**Lionlamb91 ;D**

**P.S.- If you find any spelling or punctuation errors I missed please don't hesitate to inform me. I'm usually good at spelling and punctuation but sometimes I miss them. I don't wanna get reported. **

**9 pages!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I don't own it! Sadly. :(**

**Things I do own: A fantabulous black and white Twilight tote bag, the first two movies on DVD; 1 fan edition and 1 special edition, and all 4 original copies of the saga!**

**A/N: Thanksgiving is almost here! I'm excited cuz after that is CHRISTMAS! I love Christmas. More than my birthday. Can ya believe that? It's my favorite holiday :) I'm already listening to x-mas music on Youtube. There will be half a lemon in this chapter. Remember there's combined POV's below :)**

**Ramble over.**

**On with it!**

_**Re-edited 1-12-11**_

**Song for this chapter: I Melt by Rascal Flatts- http: / /www . youtube . com/ watch?v=qAHTT6Ibtw4**

_**Previously:**_

_"Wanna go make dinner now?" I mumbled. He nodded against my chest then quickly got up, fixing his disheveled appearance but didn't touch his hair because nothing could be done to it to make it cooperate._

_"I can't wait for two weeks from now," he beamed._

_"Me neither, babe. Me neither." I took his hand and we walked down the hall to join Alice and Jazz for dinner._

_**2 weeks later...**_

**EPOV**

"I want you to spend the night at my place tonight." I told Bella as we layed in her bed, feeling the rays of the sun on a cold December morning wash into her room. It was always dark so I decided to open them a few days ago. I had been pretty much living at Ali and Jazz's place lately and was starting to feel like a free loader.

"I'd like that," she smiled, snuggling closer to my chest under the blankets.

"And maybe help me find a...christmas tree and decorate it along with my apartment?"

"Edward..." she sat, "really? You want a big tree this time? A real one?"

"Yeah."

I had never been much of tree person. I'd always put a small three foot fiber optic one on an end table three days before Christmas but this year I wanted a big one and wanted her to help me. Bella loved the holidays and I needed to make her feel comfortable and warm in my apartment again. I'm doing this for her. I wanna get in the spirit like the rest of my family does. Ali had her entire place decorated already and so did my parents. Rose and Emmett went all out this year but Bella never really had a big Christmas throughout her childhood. Charlie was never the decorating kind of type. She deserved a white Christmas with hot cocoa, roasted marshmallows, egg nog, dinner with my family, snow fall, shopping. The complete works.

"Oh, I'm so excited!" She hopped up and ran out of the room to probably tell Alice and Jazz where she was going. I laughed and sat up to put my shirt on then went to follow. I got to the end of the hall and heard two squealing voices. They were hopping up and down on the floor, holding on to one another. I shook my head and went to the coffee pot and poured myself a mug.

Jane told us that we had to wait three to four weeks before we do anything close to intimacy and it had been three weeks and I wanted this day to be about Bella. So if we did anything tonight, it would be _me _pleasuring _her _only. This day was all about showing her how much she meant to me, all about gaining her trust and forgiveness back.

"Bell," I called, getting her attention. She turned around and smiled at me. I tapped the side of my cup, indicating the coffee was done. She glided over to the cupboard and pulled out a mug and poured some then added her creamer and sugar and took a sip. "I'm gonna take a shower, baby." I kissed her head and walked to her room. Ten minutes later, I came out of the bathroom dressed in a black turtle neck and blue jeans. I grabbed my socks and Nike's, put them on and walked out the door to the living room.

Bella had evidently taken a shower in Ali's bathroom because she was dressed in a purple and red plaid shirt and jeans, the legs tucked into one of her many pairs of boots and her hair was down the way I loved it. I grabbed my coat, gloves and scarf, picked up my phone, check to see if my keys were in my pocket and stuffed my wallet in the back of my jeans. I looked up to see that Bella had a different coat on. It was blue suede and lined with fur around the collar and cuffs. It buttoned down the front and had zipper pockets. She put her gloves on and ear muffs and walked out ahead of me.

**- - *S* - - *S* - -**

"This one's perfect, Edward!" I heard Bella call from somewhere in the tree farm. I searched until I found her standing in front of a 7 foot Douglas Fir that costed fifty-five bucks. It was great. The right price, height, the branches were full and green.

"Good taste, baby." I kissed her hair and flagged the old man that cut them down. He hobbled over and sawed off some of the bottom branches and chopped at the bark until it fell. Bella was vibrating with excitement next to me. "We have to get decorations and stuff next, Bell."

"Can't wait," she placed her hand in mine as the old man put a net on the tree to press the branches together. Suddenly, I felt something wet drop on my nose so I looked up. It was snowing. Big, white flakes fell softly around us. She tipped her head back and caught the flakes on her tongue and giggled. "Snow, Edward."

"I know, sweetheart." I smiled at her and led the man to my car so he could strap it to the roof. I payed him and opened Bella's door then got in on my side and drove the the nearest Wal-Mart to get lights and tinsel and fake snow to spray on the tree. I'm going to let her get it all because she's a great tree decorator. We pulled into the lot and Bella practically sprinted inside. I had to run to catch up with her as she headed straight for the Christmas area of the store.

Music was playing and the place was crowded with cheery voices, crying babies, and the scents of cinnamon and peppermint candles. I caught up to her as she turned into the aisle with ornaments and tree toppers. I gestured to her with my hands to pick anything she wanted. Money wasn't an issue right now. She was a blur of hair and hands and glass bulbs. She put 2 boxes of blue, red, gold, and green bulbs in the cart, grabbed a blinking white star, two threads of multi-colored garland, four boxes of lights for the tree, the doorway to the kitchen, and for the windows, and some plastic cling-on for the glass, a wreath for my door, and mistletoe.

"You plan on kissing me, Bell?" I nudged her and ran my fingers through my hair.

"If you're lucky." She flew down the aisle and went to the check out counters. I payed for 80 dollars of the stuff and was going to pay all of it but Bella insisted paying the last 25. All in all, we walked out with $125 worth of decorations. I popped my trunk and put the bags inside, closed it and got in my car. Bella turned on the radio, sat back and grabbed my gloved hand again, placing them on the console as my left hand steered. I listened to the lyrics being sung.

_When you light those candles  
Up there on that mantle, setting the mood  
Well, I just lie there staring  
Silently preparing to love on you  
Well, I can feel the heat from across the room  
Ain't it wild what a little flame can make you wanna do_

I melt every time you look at me that way  
It never fails, anytime, any place  
This burn in me is the coolest thing I've ever felt  
I melt

Don't know how you do it  
I love the way I lose it, every time  
What's even better  
Is knowing that forever you're all mine  
The closer you get, the more my body aches  
One little stare from you is all it takes

I melt every time you look at me that way  
It never fails, anytime, any place  
This burn in me is the coolest thing I've ever felt  
I melt 

_I melt every time you look at me that way  
It never fails, anytime, any place  
This burn in me is the coolest thing I've ever felt  
I melt_

Every time you look at me that way  
I melt, I melt

We pulled into the garage of my apartment building, got out, grabbed the bags and went inside. I went back out but asked my neighbor, Seth, if he could help me with the tree.

"Sure, man. I got mine yesterday. My sis came over and decorated it for me. Are you doing yours alone?" he asked me as we pulled it off the roof.

"No, I'm having help. My girlfriend is helping me. She loves Christmas."

"You got a new girlfriend?"

"No, I still have Bella."

"Oh," he paused. "I thought she was your fiance."

"We had some problems earlier and decided not to get married."

"Oh, okay," He didn't need to know the whole story. It wasn't any of his business. He bought it at least. I pushed the elevator button and back inside and waited for him to come inside. We got to our floor and I knocked on the door so Bella would let me in, she pulled it open and backed up. "Hey, Bella!"

"Hi, Seth. How are you?" she grinned.

"I'm good. How are you?"

"Fantastic. Edward's letting me decorate his apartment. We just spent $125 on Christmas shit!"

"That's awesome," he chuckled at her profanity and waved. "I'll see ya 'round, Edward." I nodded.

"Bye, Seth! Tell Leah I say hi." Bella called.

"I will. Bye, hon." He walked out and closed the door.

"Where do you wanna start, baby?" I turned to her.

She pointed to the tree and started opening the boxes.

**- - *S* - - *S* - -**

The entire apartment was covered in lights and and Christmasy things. It took us two hours to complete our job and I'd say we'd done a damn good one. The tree looked professionally decorated, all the lights were perfectly placed and the window clings were evenly numbered on the glass of my apartment and I had an old CD of holiday songs that I put on my stereo as a fire flickered in my fire place, Bella and I snuggled close with a cup of hot cocoa.

"It looks amazing, honey," I wrapped my arm around her and pulled her tighter in to my side.

"I agree. I did good. Not as good as Ali, but pretty close. Oh, and you did good, too." She giggled and sipped slowly on her drink, blowing cool air in it every few seconds. I grabbed her cup and put it on the table in front of us, wrapped her up in the fleece blanket behind us, layed back on the sofa, pulled her on top of me, her breasts pressing against my chest and tucked her head under my chin.

"Are you warm enough?" I whispered, gathering her hair up and away from her neck and shoulders.

"Mhm."

" 'K," I hummed and felt her kiss my throat. "This is nice."

"It is," she agreed and layed soft kisses along my jaw until she crawled up my body and her lips pressed against mine. I cupped her face and licked her bottom lip and sucked it between mine, scraping my teeth along it, enjoying the soft whimper that came from her. She untangled her hands from the blanket and gripped my shirt tightly, pulling herself further up my torso and folded her tongue inside my mouth, giving me sipping kisses. I broke the kiss and smiled against her lips, "Bella tastes like chocolate."

I devoured her mouth and picked her up, walking her back in to the wall by my door and attacked her neck, ears, and jaw lines as my hands traveled the buttons of her shirt, enjoying the noise of rending fabric and buttons hitting the floor. I stepped back and looked at my girl's appearance. Her hair was mussed, lips swollen and red, love bites down her throat and along her collar bones, her top naked except for the lacy red, demi bra that soon would be coming off. I hauled her into my arms and kissed the tops of her breasts, burying my face in the cleft, licking and biting.

"Edward," she panted. "Off, baby. Please."

"Are you sure?"

"Definitely."

She grabbed my hands and layed them on her cloth covered mounds and pressed into my hands. I groaned as I felt the hardened tips poking my palms. I unclipped the front of her bra and peeled the cups away, revealing the most perfect breasts I had ever seen, topped with little rosy pink nipples. I moaned and my fingers involuntarily began to pinch and pull and roll her stiff points between my fingers.

"Edward," Bella whimper-moaned and arched away from the wall, fighting to get closer to my my hands.

"What, baby? What do you want?" I rasped.

"Your lips."

"Where, Bell?"

"Here," her fingers of one hand went to her nipples as the other traveled down her stomach, disappearing passed her waist band. I ripped her hand away, slammed her back to the wall and bent down, my lips heading for the swollen tips.

"God! Edward, yes," she groaned as my closed lips met her breasts.

**BPOV**

He stroked his tongue over the tip, blew on it and sucked it into his mouth. I was losing myself in his arms, the feel of his tongue, flicking, curling and nibbling on my swollen, heated, sensitive nipple was enough to make my head spin. My hands tightened on his shoulders as my head fell back against

the wall, my knees weakening. I wasn't going to be able to stand for very much longer. I couldn't bear pleasure like this after I had gone without it for so long. I wasn't strong enough. My knees weakened further, causing me to stumble as his teeth raked over my nipple, eliciting a cry of incredible pleasure from between my lips

"Edward," I whimpered

"I have you, baby." And he did. Shifting and moving, holding me up, his lips still torturing my breasts. His tongue stroking from one nipple to the other as I felt him bend and swing me up in his arms, walking to his room, leaving my shirt and bra in the kitchen. He layed me on his comforter gently and took off his shirt, shoes and socks, leaving him in jeans. My chest heaved up and down as I looked at him.

His hair was especially wild, his dark emerald eyes burning with lust, staring at my body. Edward licked his lips slowly and I felt my panties become drenched. He stalked towards the bed, kneeled on it and brought his hands to my hips and lifted my butt slightly before hooking his thumbs into the sides of my panties and pulled them down, throwing them over his shoulder.

I was completely naked now, writhing under his gaze, wanting him to do something, anything. He climbed off the bed and went to his knees, grabbed my ankles and pulled me to the edge and spread my legs wide open and looked at my core hungrily. "So fucking wet." I heard him rasp causing more of my juices to flow out of me. He brought his face close to my core and breathed in through his nose and groaned, closing his eyes and tightening his jaw. I was shaking with pleasure. I knew what was coming and I wanted it so bad. His nails scraped over my inner thighs, lightening-fast, prickling sensations shot through me, settling in my core. My muscles clenched, desperate to be filled by his fingers and my clit throbbed, aching to be touched.

"Oh, God. Edward, please." I leaned up on my elbows to look at him. He growled in return, gripped my thighs and pushed them further apart, brought his head down and flicked at the span of skin between my thigh and mound. I whimpered as I felt his fingers spread the lips and blow on my sensitive swollen

folds. A sensual erotic, loving lusicous stroke of hunger, whispered across my body a second before his tongue swiped through my juice-laden slit and delved inside the center.

"Oh, my God, Edward." My head fell back on my shoulders, my hips bucked up against his mouth. His arm held down my hips under my bellybutton as he laved and stroked and nibbled. Friction. It was what I needed. Just the smallest bit would send me crashing over the edge. But instead of giving me what I wanted, his head came up and he gazed at me, licking his lips.

"You taste so sugary and sweet. Like a soft, juicy peach," his voice caressed over my senses. Lowering his head again, I felt his lips transfer a wet kiss on me and sucked my clit past his lips, flicking it with his tongue before releasing it. Soft, sucking kisses moved lower as I lay helpless, victim to his exquisite mouth, enduring the torturous pleasure. His tongue emerged to tease, to taste with every little thrust into the folds of my saturated flesh.

"I can't stand it," I panted and felt sweat pop up on my brow, trying to buck but his arm held me firm. The erotic kisses were driving me crazy, making me desperate to feel his cock press deep and hard inside me. Sliding his hands down my thighs, freeing my hips, he parted me again and licked from bottom to top like a treat, throwing my senses into chaos. He growled, the sound vibrating over my entrance as I fought to memorize every thing he was doing to me. Licking, stroking, his tongue worked through my folds with hungry demand. It dipped into my entrance, thrusting and flicking along my walls, driving me into a sea of intense bliss I feared I would drown in.

Returning to the distended, swollen bud of my clit, his slick muscle curled around it, drew it inside his mouth and kissed it with slow movements with his lips as his tongue laved and stroked. He removed one of his hands from my thighs and plunged two of his long fingers inside me. My elbows gave out and I fell back on the bed, my back arching as my fingers gripped the sheets under me.

In and out. In and out. Stroke, curl, stroke, curl was the pattern his magic fingers used as they played me as his tongue continued to lick and suck at my clit. I could feel my release begin in the pit of my stomach. Looking down between my thighs, I watched as his tongue distended and slid through my glistening flesh. Probing, circling around my clit, a cry tore from my throat at the sensation. Rapture raced through me. It tingled up my spine, through my nerve endings, and sped through my bloodstream until every part of my body was covered with it. It was getting to be too much. I fought to get closer, my hands grabbing at my knees as he pushed them as far as they could go and devoured me with desperation. I didn't think it could feel any better but it did. It got much better. His tongue pushed inside, fucking me with a demand that kept me on the edge. Each stroke was like white hot fire, every thrust rasped, tingled, sent agonizing ecstasy through me as it built and built for complete posession.

I needed it. All of him.

"It's so good, Edward. Please, it's so good," I whimpered. He reacted by cupping my ass in his hands and brought my core closer to his face and attacked my clit and entrance, scraping, licking, sucking, biting. He gripped my engorged bud between his teeth and flicked and sucked it with abandon as the cord inside me got tighter and tighter then broke. My head pushed into the bed as I fell over the edge, fire spreading through me and came hard, feeling more of my release gush out of me and Edward groaned. I was aching, reaching for him but he was licking and swallowing every drop of my release and didn't let up. He didn't stop, just kept at it. Softly licking and flicking at my clit until I was begging him to cease.

"Please, Edward. Stop. I can't take it," I sobbed, panting. He didn't listen, just kept going. I could feel my second orgasm building as he ate at me deeply, his tongue hooking inside my walls, his thumb pressing and rubbing my clit furiously.

"Come on, baby. Come for me again. You're almost there. You can do it," he growled and went back to his ministrations. I threw my arms over my eyes, sobbing in pleasure, wanting to come. I thrust myself on his tongue, bucking and arching as his thumb continued to play with me. The cord quickly tightened again, tighter and tighter and it snapped for the second time, his tongue flaying at me, drinking up my release as I screamed louder than the first time, my head whipping back and forth on the bed until I was completely sated from the greatest orgasm I ever had after so long. He crawled up my body and kissed my glistening forehead, brushing the damp hair from my face.

"What about you?" I asked him, suddenly becoming sleepy.

"Tonight was about you, Bell. All for you. And trust me, by the sounds you were making and how you tasted, I got mine." I giggled and got up, tugging him along with me to take a shower. He took off his pants and stepped in, turning on the water and pulled me into his arms.

"Thank you," I mumbled in his chest, wrapping my arms around his waist as the hot water poured down on us. "That was a great early Christmas gift."

"You're welcome, baby girl."

"I love you." I lifted my head up, resting my chin on his chest, gazing at him.

"I love you, too." He leaned down and kissed me and I tasted myself on his lips. "I taste..."

"Fucking decadent. I swear you do," he finished and kissed me again, making me giggle.

"When will it be time for your turn?" I smiled. "I really miss it."

"You'll know, Bella, you'll know."

"I can't wait."

He smiled and kissed me once again. We finished washing each other and climbed out, completely nude, crawled in his bed and fell asleep.

_This'll be a great Christmas..._

**- - *S* - - *S* - - *S* - -**

**A/N: Well? What do you think? *bites nails* **

**That was my first lemon wedge. Lora Leigh inspired it. **

**She writes amazingly detailed love scenes in her books. I'm not plagiarizing, I swear. I remembered parts of her words and put my own spin on it.**

**EPOV or BPOV next chap?**

**Lemon in the next chap or the one after? **

**Until next time. . . . . . **

**Bye!**

**Lionlamb91**

**Tell me if you find any errors. MarcieLV seems to be indisposed at the moment and can't tell me. So I leave it in your hands.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine.**

**Things I own: An Edward poster, a little white Christmas tree in my room, and an Eclipse cup from BK!**

**A/N: Hey all! Wow, you have managed to give my story precisely 14,796 hits in two weeks! I am entirely grateful! Thanks for the reviews. I'm glasd you liked Edward's favor he did for Bella...*wink wink* Did you like it? I love all the positive comments. The one who looks over my chapters beforehand seems to be busy at the moment so until further notice, I'm letting you guys find my errors and praying to God they don't bug the hell out of you. This chap is citrusy in parts. **

_**WARNING:**_** AFTER THIS CHAPTER THINGS WILL GET MUCH HEAVIER. AS IN AN NC-17 RATING. IF YOU ARE NOT MATURE ENOUGH TO READ STORIES LIKE THIS AND ARE THE PEOPLE THAT LIKE TO REPORT OTHERS FOR INAPPROPRIATE CONTENT, BACK OFF. YOU'VE BEEN WARNED. **

**Rant over!**

**On with it!**

_**Re-edited 1-12-11**_

**Song for this chapter: **_Edward's ringtone-_**Harder to Breathe by Maroon 5 http : / / www . youtube . com / watch ? v = rV8NHsmVMPE**

_**Previously:**_

_"When will it be time for your turn?" I smiled. "I really miss it."_

_"You'll know, Bella, you'll know." _

_"I can't wait."_

_He smiled and kissed me once again. We finished washing each other and climbed out, completely nude, crawled in his bed and fell asleep._

_This'll be a great Christmas..._

**- - *S* - - *S* - -**

**EPOV**

My eyes fluttered open to the morning and the feel of Bella's warm, soft body laying in front of me. I smiled and stretched a little, carefully trying not to disturb her and pulled her closer to me. I pressed my lips to her shoulder, placing open mouthed kisses along it and felt her stir. My hand began running up and down her side and that's when I remembered.

We were naked!

I grinned mischievously and glided my hand up to cup her breast, massaging it lightly, circling my fingertip around her nipple and felt it harden. Bella moaned and arched her back slightly but never opened her eyes. I decided to play. I reached down for her knee, picked it up, bringing it back then placed it over my calf so she was spread open a smidge. I put my hand on her belly, just under the bellybutton and caressed the area there.

"Ed...mmmm," She whimpered in her sleep.

She must be dreaming and it must be a good one. I continued rubbing and felt the lower muscles of her abdomen clench. I was preparing her for further morning pleasure and she wouldn't suspect a thing until she opened her beautiful brown orbs. She thought she was dreaming and I intended to keep it that way until I saw fit. I went down farther and rubbed the skin just above her curls and felt her body become heated. She started to writhe in my arms but I held her firmly against me, keeping her in place for me to control.

My fingers ascended down more and cupped her, feeling her wetness trickle out and fall on my fingers. I kept my hand over her and used my middle finger to dip inside the slit, gathering her juices to use them for her clit and touched her. My index finger dipped in after and scooped more wetness and when I was finished, I placed my fingers on the outside of her bud and clasped it between them and pinched it, rubbing up and down.

"Hah," Bella gasped. She was awake. Her hand flew to my arm to pull it away but I didn't let her, only rubbed harder.

"Edward...mmmm...unnnnhh...please...so..." I went faster and added my thumb to her clit, replacing it with my fingers so they could delve inside her entrance and felt the muscles clench at the intruder. "I...ungh...hah...Ed...gah..." She was moaning, bucking her hips back and impaling herself on my fingers, up and down, swirling her hips, fighting to gain more friction. I kissed her shoulder and whispered in her ear.

"You want more, baby?"

"Mmmmmm," she nodded, whimpering, still rubbing herself against my fingers. I flipped her over-still inside her-so she could face me and so I could get my digits deeper, hitched her leg high on my hip and my thumb viciously played with her slippery nub as my fingers plunged in and out faster. I only took a couple seconds for her to come. She arched her neck back, gripped my arms and her mouth opened in a silent scream as the ripples of her orgasm shook her entire body. My fingers kept at it, coaxing every shudder out of her then I brought them to my mouth and licked her release from my fingers.

"Yum."

"Good morning," she smiled, sated and kissed me. "Was that part two?"

"I couldn't help myself."

"I'm glad."

"I'm glad you're glad," I cupped her jaw and pressed my lips to hers, giving her another kiss then got out of bed, scooped her up and headed to the bathroom with my girl giggling softly in my embrace.

**- - *S* - - *S* - - **

"What's on the agenda for today, Mr. Cullen?"

"I dunno, Ms. Swan. What do you wanna do?" I walked out of the bathroom and Bella was sitting on the floor in a teal and white polka dot bra with matching boy shorts, in front of the full length mirror in my closet, flat ironing her hair. When Bella flat irons her hair, it's long. Almost to her waist. "You wanna go ice-skating?"

She stood up quickly and walked toward me, beaming. "Does a bear shit in the woods?"

I snorted as she flew to her duffle bag and picked out a gray cowl-necked cashmere sweater with three buttons by one of shoulders and flared jeans for a change. She grabbed some blue ankle socks and yet another pair of shoes. Grey ones with white laces.

"Do you color coordinate your shirts with your shoes, baby? What are those now?" I asked, pointing to her feet after she dressed

"They're Keds, Edward."

"Seriously, how many pairs of shoes do you own?"

"It's Ali's fault," she pouted and shuffled over to me, wrapping her arms around my waist. "You don't like my clothes?"

"I love what's going on under here," I peeked down her shirt, getting a second look at her bra. She swatted at my hands and walked out muttering something that sounded like 'horn ball'. I am when she wears stuff like that. I followed and grabbed my coat, put it on and grabbed her so we could get to the rink. I got in my car and sped down the road.

We pulled into Highlands Ice Arena later on and walked inside. We got our skates and put them on and Bella pulled me on the ice by my shirt. I grabbed her hand because I didn't really know how to skate but Bella did. A bit. For the next hour and a half, we circled the rink probably looking like imbeciles because we weren't born with the ability to skate like some others. We were having fun. That was all. Bella's mood soured when a bitchy red head that had been gawking at us for the last hour, snarled at her.

"If you don't know how to skate then why the hell are you here? It's not rocket science."

Bella turned around and growled, "If I couldn't skate then I wouldn't be on the rink right now, you God damn harpy. I'd be on my ass. I'm not Kristi fucking Yamaguchi! Back the fuck off my jock!"

I tried my hardest not to bust out laughing. The woman's face paled and she hurriedly skated away and I let my laugh go.

"Oh, God. I can't breathe," I gasped between my laughs. "The look on her face. Shit, that was hilarious, baby."

"She had it coming. The bitch was giving me the eye for over an hour. Had it coming."

"It killed me." I snorted. "Let's get outta here. I think my ass is bruising." I grabbed her hand and hobbled to the concrete outside of the ice to take our skates off. We sat on a bench and untied them, slipping our shoes back on and gave the skates back to the clerk then left, hand in hand.

**- - *S* - - *S* - - **

I stood in the front of my stove sautéing mushrooms and onions with garlic and red wine in a skillet as the steaks cooked on my George Forman grill. Bella was making the salads. She had already wrapped the potatoes in aluminum foil and put them in the oven. I picked up the pan and shook it, mixing the veggies and wine together. When they were finished I turned off the stove and popped a mushroom in my mouth to test the flavor.

"Mmmmmm," I moaned. I stabbed another and walked over to Bella and blew on it before putting it in her mouth. She hmmed, chewed, swallowed and grinned at me.

"You never disappoint, dude."

"Thank you, Bell." I kissed her cheek and checked the steaks. They were done. Medium and juicy with the right amount of seasoning. I pulled out two plates from the cupboard and laid the steaks on each then grabbed the mushrooms and spooned them on top of the meat, drizzling some leftover wine on top. Bella set the table and I brought the baked potatoes out and sat across from me. I poured our wine and seated myself.

"Mmmmm," my girl moaned around a bite of steak and mushrooms, "I love this, babe."

"I'm happy you do."

We spent the next half our eating and talking and drinking our wine then cleaned up the mess. I did the dishes and dried them as Bella wiped down the table and counters. It didn't take very long. My phone ringing stopped me mid-stride into the living room.

_When it gets cold outside and you got nobody to love  
You'll understand what I mean when I say  
There's no way we're gonna give up  
And like a little girl cries in the face of a monster that lives in her dreams  
Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe  
Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe_

I picked it up and looked at the number.

**Restricted **

I put it down when the 'missed call' noise sounded and shrugged, padding to the couch to sit next to Bella so we could watch _A Christmas Carol _with Jim Carrey's voice as Ebenezer Scrooge. I pulled her into my lap and hugged her close, running my fingers through her soft hair and would sometimes rub her temples or run my fingers across her lower back. When the movie credits rolled up the screen I shut the TV off and looked at the hanging digital clock over on the wall.

11:35 P. M.

"We should get to bed, baby," I whispered in her ear. She nodded and stretched, pressing herself closer to me. I groaned at the feeling and kissed her softly. "Come on, Bells." She shook her head and buried her face in my neck, planting damp open mouthed kisses up and down it's column. "Bella..."

"Kiss me," she whispered.

I picked her head off my chest and captured her bottom lip between mine and kissed her. I traced my tongue across her bottom lip and slipped inside. Our tongues crashed together and Bella moaned. I laced my fingers in her hair and brought her closer as her little fingers gripped the collar of my polo and I groaned at her aggressiveness. She broke the kiss and sat up, yanking my shirt up and over my head and threw it under the coffee table. I sat up and Bella grabbed my ears and slammed her mouth to mine briefly before attacking my neck again and went lower to kneel in front of me.

She kissed down my chest, to my stomach, paying a great amount of attention to my abs and then across my hipbones.

"Baby, you don't have to do this." She lifted her head and looked at me with a smile on her face, her eyes nearly black with desire.

"I know I don't have to. I want to," she rasped and went back to kissing my body. She stopped at my hipbones suddenly and shocked the hell out of me yet making me moan when she licked them and raked her teeth over them.

"Bella!" I arched my back and gripped the back of her neck, trying to bring her from her knees. She slapped at my hand and pushed on my chest with one of her hands. She stopped and began to kiss and suck on the skin lower and lower. When she got to my boxers she gripped the waist band and pulled on it, freeing my rock hard erection.

"Hello, handsome. I've missed you," she cooed and gripped it, stroking and squeezing up and down. I hissed and thrust into her hand.

"Bella, Jesus..."

"Hush, Edward. Let me enjoy this." I fell back to the couch and spread my legs for her to settle between them. I was utterly at her mercy. She removed one of her hands from my dick and dropped them down near her panties. I glanced down at her arm and saw it moving.

"Oh, fuck, baby, are you touching yourself?" I panted.

"You made me all wet, Edward. And achy." she pouted as her hand came back up. Her fingers were fucking drenched! She let some of her juices fall on my hard on and wrapped her small fingers around me, stroking and pulling and massaging.

"God..." I moaned at the feel of the wetness as it dripped down my erection. Bella's eyes were fixed on the little drop of fluid that had come out of the head and spread it around with her thumb. "Ungh, sweetheart, please..."

She slipped her thumb in her mouth and sucked away the pre-come then brought her wet finger back to the head and pressed on the head. "Delicious." I gripped the fabric of the couch and thrust my hips, trying to get close to her mouth. "Bella, please..."

"Patience, babe," she whispered. Her tongue emerged and she leaned forward and licked the head of my dick, swirling it around then ran her tongue up the side then ran her teeth along it. I arched off the couch and I swear to God, nearly whimpered. I felt sweat start to form on my body as she licked the cone like an ice cream cone. "God, you taste good, Edward." She dipped her tongue in the slit of the head, flicking at it and wrapped her lips around me.

_Scorching._

_Hot._

_Heat_.

"Fuck!" I groaned, jerking off of the couch and grabbed her hair. Bella moaned around my cock and ran her tongue over the underside the head, working her mouth all the way to the base, swallowing as much of me as she could. My grip on her hair and my deep groans seemed to spur her on because she sucked on me harder. I began to feel my dick pulse.

Her moans vibrating around my cock grew when I grabbed two handfuls of her hair and began to fuck her mouth. She bobbed her mouth up and down my length, matching the thrusting and driving of my hips. She moaned after slowly removing her mouth and started stroking me again with her hands. I groaned and wrapped her hair around my fist. She smiled and licked the swollen head and massaged my balls and I felt my stomach quiver. My release was forming and I didn't want to be alone when it came.

"Get the hell up here," I growled. She let go of my cock with a 'pop' and stood up. My fingers went to the button of her jeans, unzipped them and pushed her jeans and panties down and off of her then pulled her into my lap and kissed her, her entrance hovering over my dick.

"Are we-"

"Not tonight, baby." I cut her off. "I'm not going to be inside of you."

"Then what are we doing?"

"This," I rasped and gripped her hips, pressing her clit to my length and we both moaned at the feeling. I pulled her to my chest, tucking her head under my chin and grinded against her. She wrapped her arms around my neck and buried her face in my shoulder, spread her legs further and rubbed herself down on me, her hips matching the rhythm of mine.

"Edward." gasp "Please." gasp "Faster." she whimpered after every rocking thrust of my hips, going faster, making her moan longer and louder. My orgasm was building again.

"Lean back, baby," I whispered. Her hands went behind her back, holding on to my thighs. I grasped her hips and pressed her a little harder against me. She shifted her hips and gasped. _There we go. _Her fingers dug into my legs as she rocked fast and hard against me. She looked so fucking gorgeous. Her head back, mouth open, gasping at the sensations as she writhed over me.

_Don't enter. Don't enter. Don't enter. _I thought to myself. We weren't ready for sex yet. _Don't enter. Don't enter. _I could feel my orgasm getting closer.

"Edward," she panted, grinding down harder than before. She thrust hard and the tip of my cock slipped inside of her a little, setting both of our orgasms off. I gripped her hips, pushing them back and trying really hard not to impale her on to me. Her vaginal muscles clenched on the head and milked my release until I pulled away and ripped my boxers back up with one hand, the other holding on to my girl's still thrusting hips.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry," she hugged my neck.

"Sh, it's fine, baby." I calmed her.

"It just...God, it felt so good to have you inside me, even just a little, Edward. I didn't mean to go that far. I swear."

"Bella," I cupped her face, making her look at me. "Don't ever apologize when it feels good, sweetheart."

" 'K."

I kissed her slowly for a brief moment, tasting a hint of myself on her lips then picked up her jeans. Bella still had her shirt and bra on but I was only in my boxers so I got up and went to put on a shirt and clean myself up. I walked back out in sweats and a clean shirt, noticing that she had re-dressed and sat next to her.

"You wanna sleep here again tonight, baby girl?"

"I don't care where I sleep as long as it's next to you," she answered and hugged my arm, snuggling next to me.

I laughed. "That reply was covered in cheese, Bell."

"Shut it, Cullen."

"You're gonna have to change in to pajamas, honey. Come on."

I wrapped my arm around her waist and walked us back down the hall. I opened my door and got in bed as Bella picked out a pair of short shorts and a long sleeve green shirt and some thermal socks and stripped in front of me. She obviously wasn't apprehensive to being naked in front of me any longer and then climbed in, cuddling into my side.

"I love you, Bella. So much."

"I love you, too," she kissed my jaw and threw her leg across my stomach. "I promise not to hump your side in the middle of the night."

"I wouldn't mind that."

"Ha ha," she giggled.

I slipped my arm under the back of her neck and pulled her as close to me as I could and snapped my fingers. The light shut off, the furnace turned on and we fell asleep in each others arms.

_It's getting closer._

**A/N: Well? They're gettin' hot and heavy. What's getting closer? Where's Tanya?**

**Did you guys see the Isle Esme pics of Rob and Kristen in swim wear. I wasn't lookin' at Kristen if you know what I mean. *wink***

**I type the intimate parts first so later I can go back and add anything if it pops in my noggin. So you could say that I jump around alot and put it together in the end.**

**Will there be a lemon next chapter? You have to wait and find out...**

**Until next time guys...**

**Bye!**

**Lionlamb91 :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: It's not mine, sadly.**

**What I do own: Fuzzy red socks that keep my feet warm. :)**

**A/N: Well, hey there! Thanks for taking the time review/comment Stay! I really appreciate that. I can't say it enough. I'm glad some caught the Restricted call E got. Who was it? I believe that Edward has earned himself a lemon. What about you? But what chapter? And when will their happy bubble pop? We'll see. . . . . .**

**On with it!**

_**Re-edited 1-12-11**_

**Song for this chapter: [Playing Bella's job] My Grown Up Christmas List (Kelly Clarkson's version)- http : / / www . youtube . com / watch ? v = 5S5POcYeGvQ**

_**Previously:**_

_"I love you, Bella. So much."_

_"I love you, too," she kissed my jaw and threw her leg across my stomach. "I promise not to hump your side in the middle of the night."_

_"I wouldn't mind that."_

_"Ha ha," she giggled._

_I slipped my arm under the back of her neck and pulled her as close to me as I could and snapped my fingers. The light shut off, the furnace turned on and we fell asleep in each others arms._

_It's getting closer._

**- - *S* - - *S* - -**

**BPOV**

"When will Edward be back?"

"Jess, he's terrified of Tyler. Why would I ask him to come here?"

"Because he's a hot piece of eye candy," she replied.

I was busy hanging up items that had been shipped this morning as my co-worker sat behind the counter asking questions about my boyfriend: What food does he like? Is he good in bed? Would I be interested in a threesome? What the fuck kind of question is that? She had a husband for Christ sake. I looked at the clock.

"He's picking me up in, like, fifteen minutes."

"Fuck yes," she clapped.

"You're lucky Tyler isn't here. Speaking of, where is he?"

"Hell if I know," she looked at her nails, "All I heard him say earlier was that he was going to some guy named Eric's or whatever."

"Who's Eric?"

"Someone he has man sex with occasionally."

"Yeesh," I shuddered. "I love the gays but I don't ever want to picture them gettin' down. Or witness it." Jess chuckled and turned the knob on the radio, stopping on a Christmas station. We both stopped what we were working on and listened.

_Do you remember me?  
I sat upon your knee  
I wrote to you  
With childhood fantasies_

Well, I'm all grown up now  
And still need help somehow  
I'm not a child  
But my heart still can dream

So here's my lifelong wish  
My grown up Christmas list  
Not for myself  
But for a world in need

No more lives torn apart  
That wars would never start  
And wars would never start  
And time would heal all hearts  
And everyone would have a friend  
And right would always win  
And love would never end  
This is my grown up Christmas list

As children we believed  
The grandest sight to see  
Was something lovely  
Wrapped beneath our tree

Well heaven only knows  
That packages and bows  
Can never heal  
A hurting human soul

No more lives torn apart  
That wars would never start  
And time would heal all hearts  
And everyone would have a friend  
And right would always win  
And love would never end  
This is my grown up Christmas list

What is this illusion called the innocence of youth  
Maybe only in our blind belief can we ever find the truth  
(there'd be)

No more lives torn apart  
That wars would never start  
And time would heal all hearts  
And everyone would have a friend  
And right would always win  
And love would never end, oh  
This is my grown up Christmas list  
This is my only life long wish  
This is my grown up Christmas list

"That's a pretty song," she sighed. I nodded, agreeing and went back to work. "Bella, where is he?"

"He's coming, Jessica. Chill out."

"Where'd you find him anyway? I wanna go there."

"You have Mike. I didn't exactly find him. I watched him a lot before we met. I would sit on a bench, reading and he'd pass by once in a while. The day he actually talked to me happened when I nearly fell on my ass. I slipped on a small patch of ice, my hat flew off, my book went in the air and I was waiting for the blow but it never came. He caught me." I got all fuzzy thinking about it. "So you could say I fell into him. That was our first kiss, too."

"Oh my God," Jess gaped, "I want that. That's sounds so beautiful. Mike grabbed my ass the first time we met."

"But you love him, right?"

"Yeah," she beamed, a big smile spreading across her face. "Our wedding was beautiful."

"Then it shouldn't matter if he grabbed your ass when you first met. All that matters is that you have someone who loves you unconditionally."

"You're a hopeless romantic, Bella. You know that?"

"It's not a bad thing." I heard the rumble of a car pulling up and checked the time. Edward was here. I glanced at Jess only to see her bouncing up and down on the stool, straining her neck to see if he was coming in. "Calm, Jessica. Calm." I reminded her and went to punch out and get my things. The door chimed then I heard his velvet voice greet Jessica and ask if I was ready. She choked a yes and said she'll get me. She sprinted to the back, huffing.

"Oh, my fuck, Bella. The man is in the tightest sweater I've ever seen. I'm going to keel over. I thought he worked today."

"He changes and then comes to pick me up," I giggled.

"I need to change my panties."

"Jessica! You are not allowed to have impure thought about anyone but Mike."

"Tell him not to wear stuff like that and I won't, Isabella." she grumbled. I rolled my eyes and walked to the front but stopped when I saw him. Damn! That sweater was tight. It hugged him in all the right places, his shoulders, abs, biceps. I then looked lower at his jeans. Even tighter, on his ass, that is. I whistled and fanned myself. He turned and grinned at me.

"You look hot, Mr. Cullen."

He strutted towards me and picked me up, wrapped my legs around his waist and kissed me. "Hey, gorgeous."

"Hi." I wrapped my arms around his neck in return and pressed myself into him, nuzzling his throat, breathing his scent through my nose and laid my head on his shoulder.

"I have something for you," he kissed my hair. I picked my head up and met his emerald gaze.

"What is it?"

"Bells," he tsked. "It wouldn't be fun if you knew what it was."

"I don't like a surprises, Cullen"

"Tough." He put me down and grabbed my hand. Before we got out the door, Jess spoke up again.

"You two..."

" 'You two' what?" I asked.

"You're so adorable, it makes me wanna puke. But in a good way."

"There's nothing good about puke, Jess."

"Just go," she shooed. I rolled my eyes and walked out with Edward, waving at her.

"I want my prezzie," I shook his arm. I sounded like a four year old but I didn't care right now. I wanted whatever he got me. He covered my eyes and walked us to his car. He took his hands off my face but told me to keep my eyes closed. "Edward..."

"Hold on, baby. Keep those eyes shut." I heard him open the car door and the sound of him rustling around in the seat. **(A/N: You would've killed me if I stopped right here but I was tempted.) **He shut the door and told me to hold out my arms and placed something warm in my arms. "Open them, Bell." I opened my eyes and looked down.

A Beagle puppy.

"Oh, my God. Edward! You got me a puppy?"

"Do you like her?" he asked, running his hand through his hair, shyly looking at his feet.

"I love her," I kissed the sleeping puppy's head. "What's her name? Where'd you get her?"

"Maggie."

I grabbed the back of his neck and brought his lips to mine for quick kiss.

"I got her at the shelter. She's had her shots and she's papered and she has a name tag but she only half trained. She'll yip or whine when she needs to go but if you don't do it then and there, she'll go on the floor. The woman said she can be paper trained as well and she'll sleep in a little dog bed. I got all the things for you earlier today."

"Hello, Maggie," I whispered. She was so cute and tiny for a Beagle. I looked at him and a tear fell down my cheek.

"Why are you crying?" He asked, his voice filled with fear.

"I'm happy. You got me a puppy. I love you so much, Edward." He blew out a sigh of relief and kissed my forehead.

"I love you, too."

"Thank you," I hugged him, Maggie still in my arms. "She's perfect." He smiled and got in the car after I got in and we left.

"We're gonna go to my parents for a little pre-Christmas get together. That alright?"

"Okay."

**- - *S* - - *S* - - **

Maggie woke up on the way to The Cullen's so when we got there, I walked her around until she went pee. She was a happy, carefree puppy. She was very social and she licked me every couple minutes. I already loved her and so did Edward and everyone else, especially Emmett and Jake. Edward had my bestfriend from high school, Angela and her husband Ben, flown in out of Phoenix. Jake and Leah and his friend Quil and Quil's girlfriend Claire came as well. My dad couldn't make it because he had to work but he would be here for Christmas. I went through the hugs and hand shakes and introductions. When I got to Leah, I asked her how she was doing and if Seth had given her my message.

"I'm okay. Yeah, Seth told me. Emily and I still don't speak. I don't...I can't talk to her and act like everything's alright. "

"I get that, Lee."

"She's tried, though. I saw her at Newton's the other day and sprinted out to my car to get away from her. She looked so sad but I can't. It's too hard. Jake helped me through it and for that, I'm grateful." She pulled Jake over and hugged him.

"I'm glad you have someone, Leah." I passed them and went into the living area and saw Emmett _still _playing with Maggie. "Em, are you finished?"

"Come on, Bells. She's a cutie. And fun to play with. You'll get to see her every hour on the hour for the rest of her days. I want to give her some of my love, too."

"Okay, Em. You don't have to cry." I teased. He chuckled and went back to his business. I plopped down next to Edward and laced my fingers with his. Alice leaned forward, "Bella, who gave her to you?" I patted Edward's thigh, indicating it was his doing.

"Awwww, Edward."

"What, Ali?" He question, his eyebrow quirked.

"You're so sweet!"

"That he is," I interrupted and leaned my head on his shoulder.

"You really gave her a puppy, bro?"

"Yes, Emmett, I did," Edward answered.

"Cool." Maggie wriggled out of Emmett's grasp and jumped on me, nuzzled my hand and licked my fingers. I chuckled and petted her and then she hopped over on Edward's lap and licked his face. I was surprised he didn't stop her because he isn't normally an animal person. I squeezed his fingers then got up and padded into the area where all the women were.

Esme was stirring something and Rosalie was holding her kitten, Skyler, Leah was talking to Claire and Ali was sitting on a stool, swinging her legs back and forth. The guys were in front of the TV except for Edward. His hands were around my waist, his chin on my shoulder.

"I want these people to become your family, baby."

"They are my family."

"But for real."

"Edward," I turned in his embrace. "they are my family. I know it in my heart. It wouldn't matter if we weren't together, they would always be my family."

"I just love you and I want to marry you, Bells."

"We'll get there." I kissed him and heard 'awwwww' in the background. I turned and glared at them but smiled after.

I yawned.

"You tired?" Edward asked.

"Not really. What time is it?"

He looked at his watch. "Nine-thirty."

"Hey guys," I called. Everyone dropped what they were doing and gave me their attention. "I'm sorry to do this but I'm beat. Do you mind if we head out?"

"Belly, can I keep Mags for the night?" Em called.

"Emmett, I just got her."

"Oh, come on," he whined. "you'll get her everyday. Just this one night, please?"

"Baby, it's alright. Besides, I have things planned for you that a puppy shouldn't see," Edward whispered, his voice husky and nibbled my ear.

"Eddie, don't do that in front of me," Alice snapped.

"Don't watch if you don't want to see it, Ali." I laughed and squeezed his arm then went to say goodbye to everyone. I told Em to get everything out of Edward's car that Maggie would need. Her dog food, bed, puppy pads, her leash, and her chew toy. He grinned, kissed my cheek and thanked me for letting him have her for the night. I looked at Rose.

"Will Skyler be okay with Maggie?"

"Yeah, she'll fine. Skyler likes Maggie already. They were playing earlier and Maggie was licking Skyler's little ears. It was so cute!" Rose squeaked.

"That's good."

"And I gotta tell Em some news."

"What news?" I eyed her.

"I'm eating for two nowadays!"

"Holy shit, Rose! You're pregnant! That's fantastic. Does Ali know? Esme and Carlisle. Jasper?" I whisper-yelled.

"Not yet. You're the only one who knows."

"How far along are you?"

"About seven weeks. Bella, I'm so excited. I can't wait to have a baby!"

I hugged her. "I'm so happy for you, Rosie."

"Thank you, Bella." I smiled and waved at everyone then pulled Edward out the door so we could make sure Em had everything. He nearly forgot her puppy pads but I hollered at him and he ran back, Maggie and her stuff still in his hands. I kissed her head and got in the car, waving at Emmett before we pulled out.

**- - *S* - - *S* - -**

"I'm really glad everyone took to Maggie so well and so quickly," Edward said as we walked into my apartment.

He had to stop at his place and pack an overnight bag first before we came here. It was about ten-thirty and I couldn't wait to see what he had planned for me. I was ready. I felt we were ready for the next step. We hadn't had sex for almost three months and I was beginning to ache for it. Last night's session was mind-blowing. He'd slipped inside me just a little and I exploded, triggering his own release. I apologized profusely but in a way I wasn't sorry at all. It felt fucking amazing but I didn't want him to think I went against his wishes by nearly impaling myself on him. Tonight was the night. We'd waited long enough and I know he wants it just as much as me.

"Bella." I turned around after hanging my coat up and looked at Edward. He was staring at me, desire clear in his eyes. I gulped and walked toward him.

"Edward."

"I'm going to love you tonight, sweet girl." My body filled with heat and my face flushed. So many emotions washed over me.

Excitement.

Nervousness.

Love.

Lust.

Shyness.

Fear.

I nodded and wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him softly then pulled back. He bent and swung me up in his arms and walked to my room. When we got there he walked in and shut the door with his foot. He put me down and cupped my cheek. "Are you ready for this?"

"Yes," I gulped. "Little nervous but yes, I'm ready."

"Why are you nervous?"

"I don't know. I just am. I mean I want you and I want to do this but I'm nervous."

"I want you, too, honey." He murmured. His emerald eyes were a dark jade color as they roamed seductively over my body. I flushed and ran my hands down his sweater-clad chest. His hands roamed under my shirt and caressed my back and tummy.

"You're so soft, Bella."

The raspiness of his voice, the rough, husky growl nearly made me lose it. His hand moved from my hip to rest beneath the swell of my breast. The light stroking of his fingers there made my breathing speed up, my nerve endings become sensitive. Sensations whipped through my whole body, tendrils of electricity flickered over me, hold me in sort of a trance as his fingers curled in the fabric of my shirt and began dragging it upward. I stared up at him, fighting the need swirling inside me. He leaned down and licked across my bottom lip, the taste of him lingering as the cool air met my flesh, the higher he lifted my shirt.

"Edward." I was shaking, my breasts so swollen and sensitive, the thought of his hands on them, stole my breath. Never, in my life had arousal been so intense or pleasure so fiery.

"Yeah, baby?" The hungry groan weakened my knees as I felt my shirt lift slowly over my bra.

"Kiss me." My hands gripped his arms, even as they rose, his hands lifting them as he whisked the material over my head.

"I will." He nipped at my lips. "I promise but not yet. I want you to feel this first. I want you to know it, need it, hunger for it before I kiss you." I panted as he pushed me back on the bed, settling between my thighs and caught my hands and lifted them, holding my wrists in one hand and stretched them over my head as the other flicked open the latch on the front of my bra.

"Edward."

I fought to control my pants as the cups parted, the lace scraping against my sensitive nipples. He smoothed his hands over swollen mounds of my breasts, making certain to press them on the burning tips. I cried out at the feeling as flames of wicked fire shot from the tips to my womb. I closed my eyes, my body jerking in sensory overload as his breath whispered over my nipples.

"So pretty," he cooed. "The softest pink in the world."

His tongue licked over my nipple roughly. Just once. I arched against him, my center convulsed as warm liquid flowed out of me. I twisted in his grasp, trying to get closer to his mouth, wanting to feel it again. When he licked it again, I nearly screamed. His lips covered the tender peak, drawing it into the fire that was his mouth as he began to suckle it. His tongue flickered over it wildly as a growl echoed around the room. Heat ripped through me as he sucked harder at my breast, nibbled at my nipple and tortured me with a pleasure I would probably never forget.

"Edward..." My hips arched against the wedge of his erection as his knees bent and thrust against my jean clad sex. I could feel him. Thick and hard. Between layers of clothes, he burned me. He stole all reason and pushed me closer to the edge and over, into a sea of ecstasy. His tongue flicked at my nipple, suckling at me with purpose.

"God, I can fucking smell you." He moaned, smelling the air around us, his mouth drawing my gaze, the swollen, lush curves of it. "Toe your shoes off." I did as I was told and kicked them off. "Good girl." He lowered my arms, releasing my wrists and placed my hands against his lower stomach. He gripped his sweater and yanked it over his head, staring at me with a nearly blackened gaze. "Unbutton my jeans."

"Edward, I can't think," I whimpered, the heat of his flesh soaking into my skin.

"Don't think then, Bell. Unbutton the jeans and I take your hair down." He lifted my hair and pulled the hair tie out, smoothing the mass around my head as my trembling fingers flipped open the button. "Unzip them now, baby. There you go." I pulled on the tab of the zipper, carefully lowering it over his straining erection. My thighs clenched in burning need. The denim parted and I pushed them off with my feet as his hands went to my pants and pulled them down to my knees. "Lift," he tapped my thigh. I lifted my leg and he pulled it off, repeating it with my other leg.

All that protected me now was the wet lace of my panties. Edward situated us so that we were both laying on the bed right then sprawled out next to me, caressing my breasts and belly. My chest heaved as his fingers circled my nipples and watched in fascination as they hardened further under his ministrations then slipped his hand down and landed at the elastic of the waist band that held my panties up.

"Off." He patted it.

I hooked my fingers in them, lifted my hips and forced them down to my lower thighs but my hands couldn't reach further so he finished it and threw them on to the blue chair. He then focused on my body, running his palm over every inch or skin, making it sensitive to the touch. He touched my stomach, shoulders, arms, chest, neck, lips, ears, thighs, inner thighs, but avoided my sex completely. I was on fire by the end, so sensitive and swollen to the touch, if he kissed me, I swear I could explode.

"Look at me, beautiful," Edward crooned.

I looked at him. The love, longing and lust in his eyes nearly made a tear come to my eye. God, I loved him.

"I love you. I love you so much, it takes me to my knees sometimes. I would do anything for you. I would take a bullet for you. No one, and I mean _no one _loves you as much or ever will as greatly as I do. You are my future, my everything. I'd go to the ends of the Earth to make you happy. You mean the world to me, Isabella Marie Swan. Nobody can take me from you. I promise you, _I_ _swear to God_, I will never hurt you again. You're it for me. The one I wanna spend the rest of my life with. If anything happened to you, I wouldn't live, I swear it would crush me and I would never recover from it if I lost you. It happened once and I never want to go through it again even though it was my fault. You are my baby, the love of my life and I will never let you go. You are mine. I love you with all my heart. You have me. I feel like the luckiest man in the world because you're in my life. I love you, baby. Don't cry, sweetheart."

I didn't realize I had been crying until he wiped them away with his fingers and kissed me softly. I laced my fingers through his hair and threw my leg over his hip and pressed myself against him. I licked his bottom lip and sucked it into my mouth as my tongue emerged and danced with his, fighting for dominance. He reached down and took of his boxers and settled between my thighs, our mouths still together. He broke the kiss and opened the drawer for a condom but I stopped him, shaking my head. "I wanna feel you."

"Are you sure?"

"More than anything," I pulled his face back and kissed him before whispering, "I love you. I don't care if I get pregnant. I want your baby."

"God, I love you." Joy flared in his eyes and he kissed me hard then placed the tip of his erection at my entrance. "Ready?"

I nodded and gripped his shoulders and pushed inside of me. My back arched and he groaned as I whimpered. God, I was so full. My hips swirled, trying to get him to move. "Stop, baby. I'll lose control if you keep doing that," he rasped. I panted as he kept still, the wait was driving me crazy.

"Please, Edward. I need it." He buried his face in my neck, put his arms next to each side of my head, pulled his hips back and plunged in again. My neck arched and I raked my hands down his back and and thrust my hips up, trying to make him go deeper. My moans echoed through the room; his hard rasping breaths filled my senses.

Wrapping my legs around his back, I fought to hold on to something, anything that would help me match the rhythm he was was making. His hand went down to my hip and smoothed along it as his other arm rested on his elbow and his hips moved faster. He thrust inside me with hard even strokes. I felt my orgasm building, my womb tightening, my clit throbbing for his touch. So damn close. My legs tightened around him and he picked me up and sat back on his heels and pulled me into his lap.

He mixed up the rate of his thrusts. One second they would be hard and fast, the next slow and long. My orgasm was coming closer but he kept the teasing strokes and kissed my shoulder, then wrapped his arms around my lower back and pressed me closer to him, my clit hitting his pelvis every time, sending little flickers of fire throughout my lower body. "Come on, baby. You're so close, I can feel you tightening around me. Come on." He groaned, thrusting deeper and faster, over and over, kissing and biting my neck and shoulder.

"More," I panted, swirling down on his length. "Please, do something."

"Come, Bella. Come for me, sweetheart. You can do it."

His thumb reached in front of us and rubbed my clit, thrusting faster until the coil broke. I screamed and clutched around his neck, thrusting my hips over and over and over, my vaginal muscles milking his erection, twitching, setting his orgasm off. He groaned into my neck and I felt thick ropes of semen shoot inside me, coating my womb. I buried my face in his chest, panting and sweating as his release jerked through his body. I kissed his sweaty chest and looked at him. He was smiling down at me.

"That was amazing, baby," he swallowed.

"I agree. I love you, Edward. Thank you."

"I love you, too, baby girl. It was perfect. You're perfect." I hugged him and we laid down facing each other. I brushed some damp hair away from his head and reached up and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around me and we fell into a deep slumber.

**A/N: Damn, I swear that was the longest effing chapter I have ever written. My fingers are a-crampin'. Well, how was it? That was my first lemon. I hope I didn't disappoint. *crosses fingers***

**Until next time!**

**Bye guys!**

**Lionlamb91 *mwah***

**Check out my banner if you haven't already. It's on my profile. Mehek18 made it for me! :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine.**

**What is mine: Bright red nail polish!**

**A/N: Well, hello there, all! Sorry for the delay. Busy busy busy! Thanks for the reviews and the 20,000+ hits you've given me. I'm glad you enjoyed the lemon. I was nervous about your opinions. Some forgave E after that little speech he gave to B. That was my goal. :)**

**On with it!**

**Song for this chapter: I Turn To You by Christina Aguilera http : / / www . youtube . com / watch ? v = z4q05resEvc**

_**Re-edited 1-12-11**_

_**Previously: **_

_"I agree. I love you, Edward. Thank you."_

_"I love you, too, baby girl. It was perfect. You're perfect." I hugged him and we laid down facing each other. I brushed some damp hair away from his head and reached up and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around me and we fell into a deep slumber._

**EPOV**

I sat in my brother's living room, watching him and Rose bicker at one another about when Bella's puppy would be back over. I ran my hands through my hair as I listened. Rose wanted next week and Emmett wanted her over in three days. I just wanted to pick up Mags, that was all. I still needed to go to the jeweler's and the little argument they were having was holding up the show.

I'm going to buy my baby a new engagement ring because the previous one reminded me of my screw ups and I didn't want that to be on my mind everytime I looked at it on her finger. I got fed up with their little fight and made the decision for them.

"Lucy! Ricky!" I hollered and got their attention. "You done yet? It's Bella's dog, maybe you should let her decide when Maggie'll come back, yeah?"

"Yeah, you're right, bro," Em sighed. He picked Maggie up and gave her to me but kissed her head first and went to get her doggie bed. Rose slid over to me and patted the puppy's head and scratched her ears.

"Bye, puppy girl." Rose kissed her nose and sat down.

"You two act as if you'll never see Maggie again," I pointed out. "She won't be far away. Besides, you have a kitten."

"Skyler hates me," he pouted.

"She does not, Emmett Dale Cullen!"

"Yeah, she does Rosalie Lillian," Em argued. When middle names were thrown, it meant business. I gotta get outta here. I picked up the rest of Maggie's belongings and walked out of the place.

"Bye guys," I called and closed the door then looked at Maggie. "Crazy pair, those two."

I scratched her ears, which made her lick my fingers and yip a little. I smiled at her and put her in the front seat of my car, put her stuff in the back and got in and started the car. As I drove to the jewelry store I went over the previous night in my mind.

God, it felt amazing to be inside of my baby again. Every single word I said to her was the truth, I never wanted to hurt her again, I would try my hardest not to hurt her. I picked up my phone and texted Bella. I didn't get to see before I left. She had been sleeping so I took a shower and put on a green polo, blue jeans and my Adidas'. Hey, I have a couple pairs of shoes, not a hundred like Ali or Bella. I liked to look nice once in a while.

_I have Maggie, baby. -E_

**Great! Can't wait to see her little puppy face. -B**

_Just Maggie? -E *sad face*_

**E, you know I love you. Last night was amazing. -B**

_I love you, too. :) -E_

**I'll see you when you get here. TTYL. xoxo -B**

_K, sweetheart. -E _

I pulled into the store as went back to the home screen of my cell. I cracked the windows for Maggie, got out and walked in. I was greeted by an older woman, mid-fifties who had a big smile on her face.

"Hello! Welcome to Kay Jeweler's! How may I help you today?"

"I'm looking for an engagement ring," I answered.

"Wonderful! I take it this girl is very special?"

"The love of my life," I replied.

"Well, come on over here. I'm sure we can find something that suits her." I followed her to other side of the store and stopped at the counter where all the diamond rings were. "Take your pick, sir."

There were, princess cuts, square cuts, traditional cuts, et cetera, et cetera but nothing seemed perfect enough. I almost gave up and went to another place until a ring caught my eye. I pointed at it and the woman took it out and let me look at it.

"This ring has a 1.39 carat oval-cut diamond in the center with 116 diamonds emblazoned along an 18 karat white gold band that's splits and then melds together near the sides. It's elegant, delicate and perfect for any girl. Is this the right size?"

"It's perfect. How much does it cost?"

"It's price is $6,399. Would you like it right now, sir?"

"Yes, definitely."

"Very good," she smiled. "I'll just go and get a box for it. Are you paying for it in cash, card, or check?"

"Card. Visa." I was so excited. This ring was like nothing I had ever considered to put on Bella and it was the right price. It was beautiful and I hoped like hell she would say yes. The woman came back out and walked over to the register with a black bag that said Kay on it and ran my card. I waved at her and went back to my car. My parents had to see this ring!

"I'm gonna ask her tonight, Mags," I told the puppy. She barked and wagged her little tail. I took the road that went to my parent's house. When I got there, I grabbed the puppy, parked, and went to the door. I knocked and stepped inside. I had placed the ring in my pocket and yelled for my mother and father.

"Mom! Dad!" They came out of the kitchen and smiled.

"Hi, honey!"

Hey, son."

They both said at the same time. I put Maggie down and ran into the living area. "I have to show you something. This is really important, guys. I want your opinion." They nodded and I pulled out the box and opened it then turned it around for their eyes.

"Edward," my mom gasped. "Is that an engagement ring?"

"I'm gonna ask her again."

"Oh, sweetie, it's beautiful! When are you asking her? How much did it cost?"

"Over 6,000 dollars."

"That ring is beautiful, son," my dad grinned. "I'm sure Bella will love it."

"I really hope she says yes."

"Honey, of course she'll say yes. Edward, she loves you!" my mom squealed. She took the box from me to examine it more. "How many diamonds are there?"

"Counting the one in the middle? There's 117. The band is 18 karat white gold. Totally worth it, mom."

"It's gorgeous." I smiled and hugged her then took the box and placed it back in my jeans.

"You cannot, I repeat, _cannot _tell Ali. Or anyone else for that matter. She has a big mouth and if she knew she'd tell Bella. Promise me, you guys."

"We promise," they said at the same time. I hugged them once more, picked up the puppy and left. I had to head back to Bella. And to hide the ring where she wouldn't be able to find it.

**- - *S* - - *S* - -**

Forty-five minutes later I walked in and let Maggie down. She ran right to the kitchen and Bella turned and knelt down to pick her up. Bella looked beautiful today. She was wearing a strapless, white tank under a light blue cardigan with dark blue skinny jeans tucked into worn-looking, tan leather boots. And her hair was in a low messy bun. I walked to Ali and Jazz's room and put the ring box in his dresser then went back to the kitchen and embraced Bella from behind.

"Mmmm," I hummed and kissed her ear and neck, loving that her hair was up. "Hey, gorgeous."

"Hi, babe." She turned in my arms and kissed me. "Good day?"

"Spectacular. I'm gonna make us dinner again. What do you want? Where's the other two?"

"I don't care what you make 'cause it'll be delicious anyway."

"Are we sucking up, Miss Swan?" I murmured against her cheek.

"Call it what you will."

I chuckled and kissed her lips softly then went to the cupboards to get things ready for dinner tonight. "Are they joining us?"

"I don't think so, why?" Bella questioned.

"Just wondering."

Inside I was fucking ecstatic! If Ali and Jazz didn't show up, that meant that we would have dinner alone and everything would go as planned. I could ask her tonight! I went to the fridge and pulled out some de-thawed chicken breasts, spices from the cupboard, marinade and then went to the freezer to get some brocolli. I decided to make Italian chicken on a bed of rice, broccoli with cheese and salad with white wine.

**- - *S* - - *S* - -**

An hour later, dinner was done, the wine was poured and the ring was in my pocket. Bella and I sat next to one another at the dining room table, spooned out our food onto our plates and took the first bite. I turned on the CD player Ali had in the corner next to the terrace door with the remote.

_When I'm lost in the rain,  
In your eyes I know I'll find the light  
To light my way.  
And when I'm scared,  
And losing ground,  
When my world is going crazy,  
You can turn it all around.  
And when I'm down you're there  
Pushing me to the top.  
You're always there,  
giving me all you've got._

"I like this song," Bella smiled and took a bite of the broccoli.

"Is this an older song?"

"I think so," she replied. God, I was so nervous! The small talk was killing me. How am I going to ease into this? Bella cocked her head at me, concerned.

_For a shield from the storm,  
For a friend, for a love  
To keep me safe and warm  
I turn to you.  
For the strength to be strong,  
For the will to carry on  
For everything you do,  
for everything that's true  
I turn to you._

"Edward, is something wrong? You haven't touched your food?" she touched my hand.

"N-no."

"You're stuttering and shaking your leg. Babe, what's wrong?"

"I-I don't know." Dammit, what the fuck is wrong with me? I've done this before! "There's nothing wrong, baby. Don't worry."

"Okay." Bella didn't look like she believed me because she was still looking at me in an odd way. Her brows were furrowed and her mouth pinched in concern. "I don't believe you, Edward. Tell me."

_When I lose the will to win,  
I just reach for you and  
I can reach the sky again.  
I can do anything  
'Cause your love is so amazing,  
'Cause your love inspires me.  
And when I need a friend,  
You're always on my side  
Giving me faith  
Taking me through the night_

"I need to ask you something."

"Okay?" she said, sort of like a question. "Edward, what happened?"

"Shit, baby. It's not bad, I promise. It's not anything that will hurt you. God why am I so nervous?" That last part of the sentence was only directed at me.

_For a shield from the storm,  
For a friend, for a love  
To keep me safe and warm  
I turn to you.  
For the strength to be strong,  
For the will to carry on  
For everything you do,  
For everything that's true  
I turn to you._

"Spit it out," Bella demanded.

"Okay, here goes. I love you, you know that right?" Jesus there were a million butterflies in my stomach!

"I love you, too."

"And you know that I would do anything for you?"

"Yes. Edward, what's wrong?"

_What the fuck! Why is this so nerve-wracking? Just do it, dip shit! Ask her, ask her!_

"I'm just so afraid you'll say no." I slipped out of my chair and got down on one knee.

"Oh my God," Bella gasped, her hands covering her mouth and tears built in her eyes. I pulled out the box and opened it. Her tears fell as she looked at the ring. I felt a lump begin to form in my throat and tried to swallow it.

_For the arms to be my shelter  
Through all the rain,  
For truth that will never change,  
For someone to lean on,  
For a heart I can rely on through anything,  
For that one who I can run to...  
For a shield from the storm,  
For a friend, for a love  
To keep me safe and warm  
I turn to you  
For the strength to be strong,  
For the will to carry on  
For everything you do,  
For everything that's true  
I turn to you._

"Isabella Marie Swan, from the moment I first held you and looked into your eyes, I knew you were the one. You have been there for me and loved me unconditionally and put up with all my screw ups, and it's made me love you more and more each second. I want to wake up with you in my arms for the rest of my life. I want to be the father of your children. You are the love of my life and I love you so much, baby. So I ask you, for the second and hopefully, the last time. Will you make me feel like the greatest man on Earth? Will you marry me, sweetheart?"

_For a shield from the storm,  
For a friend, for a love  
to keep me safe and warm  
I turn to you.  
For the strength to be strong,  
For the will to carry on  
For everything you do,  
for everything that's true  
I turn to you.  
I turn to you..._

I felt a tear fall down my cheek as I looked into the glittering, tear filled brown eyes of my girl. She gave me a watery, breathtaking smile and nodded vehemently as she threw her arms around my neck. I began to sob, not only in relief but in elation as well. I was so fucking happy. _God, she's completely mine again! _

""Yes, yes, yes, Edward. Of course I'll marry you. One hundred trillion times, yes!" She said between kisses. I kissed her forehead, wiped my face and slipped the ring on her left hand.

"I love you, Bella."

"I love you, too, Edward."

_My life couldn't get any better..._

**- - *S* - - *S* - - **

**A/N: I know, I know. It's short. And I haven't posted in 5 days but I didn't want to add anything else in this chapter. I'll let you bask in their happiness and look at all the pictures. **

**Bella's new engagement ring- **

**Bella and Edward's outfits for the day. :) http : / / www . polyvore . com /cgi/set?id=25130668**

**I've had a Polyvore account since the 19th and I went nuts! So whenever I describe outfits or what not, I'll post the link at the end of each chapter! :)**

**I read somewhere that Emmett's true middle name was Dale so...yeah I put it.**

**LIL TEASER FOR NEXT CHAP:**

I watched as the tears fell down her cheeks. Fear filled my body. "Esme, what's wrong? You're scaring me."

"Bella, honey..."

"What? What is it?"

"Sweetie, Edward's in the hospital. It's bad, Bella. It's really bad." All the breath whooshed out me and I suddenly felt sick.

"What happened?"

"Tanya. She went to his..."

Those were the only words that I heard and then eveything went black.

**Until next time!**

**Bye all!**

**Lionlamb91**


	21. Chapter 21

**Me+Twilight= NOT MINE :)**

**What is mine: THIS STORYLINE! :)**

**A/N: Happy (belated) Turkey Day my beloved readers/reviewers! Christmas is on it's way! Holy Toledo! 22,619 hits! I can't get over it! Did ya like that 'lil teaser I left you? It's not a happy time below. Meet you at the bottom!**

**On with it!**

**Song for this chapter: When Come Back To Me again by Garth Brooks http : / / www . youtube . com /watch?v=iYnijq9KKE4**

_**Re-edited 1-12-11**_

_**Previously:**_

_"I love you, Bella."_

_"I love you, too, Edward."_

_My life couldn't get any better..._

**BPOV**

"I'll see you later, my beautiful fiancée."

"God, I love that word!"

"I love it, too."

I kissed and hugged Edward at the door before he left for work. "I love you."

"I love you, too," he kissed me once more. "I'll see you later, baby."

"Bye."

I closed the apartment door and began jumping up and down, squealing, twirling and then flew to the couch. I grabbed a pillow, covered my face and screamed until my throat was raw. I was so happy! I uncovered my face and looked at the gorgeous ring on my finger, admiring the cut and how it would sparkle whenever the light hit the diamonds. I counted the number last night. One hundred eighteen. I have never had any piece of jewerly in my entire life with this many stones. God, when Edward pulled the ring out, I can't even describe how I felt. I fell more in love with him in that moment and knew my answer before he asked me. I would never, ever say no to this perfect man. Who would? I sure as hell wouldn't.

"God, he's gonna be my husband," I whispered to the empty room. The last time he asked me, I didn't react like this. I mean, I said yes, of course. But all I said that time was just that. Yes. I guess I was in shock. I never thought I would be engaged twice to the same man. I am more excited than ever. Alice doesn't know, no one knows except Esme and Carlisle. I gotta call my parents. I got up and skipped to the kitchen and picked up my phone, pushed 1 and put the phone to my ear.

_Ring. Ring. Ring. Rin-_

**"Hello?"**

_"Hey mom!"_

**"Oh, Bella! Hi, baby. How are you?"**

_"Fantastic, actually."_

**"Oh and why's that?"**

_"How do you feel about flowers and lace and dresses?"_

**"Isabella...what aren't you telling me?"**

_"Just tell me how you feel about it."_

**"I love flowers and lace and...OH MY GOD! Sweetheart, are you...?"**

_"Yes. _I pulled the phone away from my ear before the squeals."

**"Oh, my girl's getting married. I could kiss Edward. When is the wedding? Phil! Bella's engaged!" **

_"We haven't set a date yet, mom. He only asked me last night."_

**"Does your father know? Oh, I'm so excited!"**

_"I"m gonna call him after I get off with you."_

**"Oh, well do that right now. I love you, my Bella bean."**

_"I love you, too, mom. Bye!"_

**"Bye, baby."**

I hung up and pressed 2 for my Charlie's number. It rang for a few seconds but I got the answering machine so I left a message. "Daddy, it's Bella. I was wondering if you were up to walking me down the aisle one of these days. Call me back when you get this. Love you." I put my phone down and went to take a shower. I scrubbed my whole body with strawberry scented shower gel, washed my hair with the same scented shampoo and conditioner then got out and dressed.

I put on a purple t-shirt with a heart on it, gray straight-legged jeans, black ankle socks, a white zip up sweater and my other pair of white Keds. Yes, I love shoes. Don't judge me. I dried my hair and pulled a little bit of the top back in a clip at the back of my head and spritzed myself with body spray. I wanted to smell good when Edward got back. I grinned and looked at my ring again then pulled the sleeves half way over my hands. I didn't want anyone to notice yet. I wanna surprise them. Rose, Emmett, Esme and Carlisle are supposed to come over later for dinner before Edward got off work then we were going to go watch a play. _The Nutcracker. _I would put something nicer on later tonight.

An hour later, Ali walked in with Rose as I sat on the sofa, watching _The Polar Express _on ABC Family. I loved this movie and Josh Groban had the most amazing voice I've ever heard. I almost fell asleep when I heard him. I waved at them from my spot and smiled.

"Hey, girlie," Rose sat next to me. I could see her little baby bump already. How can someone who's pregnant still look stylish? She was wearing a dark purple sweater dress, black leggings, with black slouch boots, a beanie over her blond hair and was carrying her expensive Givenchy purse.

"Hey, Rosie. How can you be showing already? You're not that far along. Have you told Emmett yet?"

"Yeah, he's over the moon. He kisses my tummy every chance he gets. And have you seen the baby's dad? Wouldn't you be showing if you were having a baby with him?"

"Point taken," I replied. "How 'bout Carlisle and Esme? Alice? Jasper?"

"They were there when I told him. Excitement all around. Ali has been buying clothes already. She's excited to be an aunt. How have you been?"

"Belly!" Emmett hollered as he walked in the door. "Where's Mags?"

"Hey, Em. She's sleeping on my bed. You can go get her if you want."

He spun on his heel and jogged down the hall, "Maggie! Come here, little one!" I rolled my eyes and looked to find Ali. She was skipping in to the room and sat down on my other side.

"Hi, Bells!"

"Hi, Ali!" I mimicked. She elbowed me lightly and giggled. I groaned and stretched my arms in the air and took a deep breath.

"Bella," Rose gasped. "What the fuck is that?" I followed her gaze and realized I had let go of the sleeve so it no longer covered up my hand.

"Oh, shit!" I struggled to recover my hand and hide my engagement ring but Alice stopped me and drug my hand close to her face.

"Bella, what the hell is this?"

"Um...a ring," I answered her, my voice barely a squeak.

"A ring my ass. This is an engagement ring. YOU'RE ENGAGED AGAIN? Oh, my fuck. Emmett, Bells is engaged again. Get your ass in here! Oh, my God, it so gorgeous! How much was it?"

"He didn't tell me the price. It has to be more that three thousand at least," I smiled then looked at Ali, "I'm a fiancée, Ali."

"I know, Bell. You're gonna be a Cullen!"

So, for the next twenty minutes, I listened to all of them talk at me. Congratulating, squealing, gaping, et cetera, et cetera. Alice had already decided to be my maid of honor and named herself as the planner. I'm going to let her because I know she'll do a great job. After all that was over, we waited for Edward and his parents to come back so we could go. I was about ready to go change when a persistent knock sounded at the door. I walked to it and pulled it open to reveal a very distraught-looking Esme.

"Hi, Esme. See my ring?" I held my hand out to her. She nodded and looked down. What is going on? Did she fight with Carlisle? She looked up and tried to smile but it faded as quickly as it appeared. I watched as the tears fell down her cheeks. Fear filled my body. "Esme, what's wrong? You're scaring me."

"Bella, honey..."

"What? What is it?"

"Sweetie, Edward's in the hospital. It's bad, Bella. It's really bad." All the breath whooshed out of me, utter dread replaced confusion and my blood turned to ice in my veins. I suddenly felt sick to my stomach.

"What happened?"

"Tanya. She went to his..."

Those were the only words that I heard and then eveything went black.

**- - *S* - - *S* - - **

"Bella? Bella? Honey, please wake up." I heard voices that sounded really far away and my face was wet. What happened? My eyes fluttered a little and I moaned. "She's coming around."

"What-what happened?" My eyes flew open and then I realized I was on the floor with Esme, Ali, Rose, and Em staring at me from above with tears falling down their faces. "Why am I on the floor?"

"You're disoriented," Esme answered. "I told you what happened to Edward and you fainted."

"Edward," my eyebrows furrowed. "What happened to-" I remembered then. Edward. Hospital. Bad. My eyes filled with tears and I jumped up and went for my keys and phone. "He needs me. I can't lose him! We gotta go, guys! Please!" I raced out the door and went to my car, the other close behind me. We piled in and I zoomed out of the garage.

We got there in ten minutes flat. I raced inside to the front desk. "Edward Cullen. Where is he?" I wiped my face and tried to think clearly. I need to be strong for him. He was the one suffering, not me. But then again, I was suffering without him.

"Are you family?"

"I'm his fiancée."

"I'm sorry, miss. I can't let you go anywhere if you aren't family. Engaged members don't count."

I leaned across the counter and snarled, "Listen, bitch! My fiancé was hurt and I need to see him. If you don't tell me where he is, I will grab that pen of yours and shove it so far up your snooty ass, you'll shit blue for a week!"

"Bella?" I turned and saw Carlisle standing five feet away, his eyes puffy from crying. I ran over to him.

"Where is he?"

"Surgery."

"What happened?" I asked, my eyes filling with tears again.

"He has three stab wounds."

"How serious?"

"Oh, God," Carlisle choked. "Two stomach wounds and a punctured lung. Internal bleeding."

"Is it fatal?"

"Yes," he sobbed. "If any major areas were hit."

"No! They have to save him, Carlisle. They have to!" I was full-on sobbing at this point. Edward can't leave me. He just can't. "Where's Tanya?"

"The police have her in custody. Right now, she'd been charged with attempted murder but..." Carlisle paused.

"But what?"

"But...if he...God, if he dies, she'll be charged with murder."

The words crippled me, bringing me to my knees. _Murder. Dies. _I fell to ground and covered my face as my body shook with sobs. Emmett picked me up and cradled my body to him, shushing me and saying it'll be alright. He was crying just as much as I was so I didn't know why he was trying to comfort me but I didn't say anything, I just clung to him, wailing into his shoulder. I needed the strength and warmth of someone close to Edward and since Edward wasn't here, his brother was second best. Emmett was pretty much my big brother and so was Jazz but he was comforting Ali and Rose was hugging Esme and Carlisle.

"Come on, Bells. Calm down. It's gonna be okay."

"No, Em, there's a possibility that it won't. If he...if he, God, I can't even think about it. If Edward dies," my voice caught in my throat and another loud sob broke free, "I won't live. He's my best friend. What am I going to do if he leaves this planet? I won't move on. I won't get over it. I can't, I will _not_ be able to survive his death."

I tried to staunch the wetness flooding from my eyes but it was no use. I had never felt so much pain. This pain was worse than finding out he cheated on me because even though he betrayed me, he was still on the Earth and I could still see him once in a while. But if he dies, I'll never see him again. He'll be in the ground, cold, still, sickly pale.

_Dead. _

_I'll never see his smiling face or the love that filled his emerald eyes every time he looked at me. _

_I would never be held in his arms or kiss his lips again._

_I would never wake up next to him. _

_I'll never walk down the aisle._

_I'll never wear white or go on a honeymoon._

_I'll never be his wife. _

_I would never have his babies. _

_We would never grow old together._

I became more devastated the more thoughts I had about losing him and what could be.

"Carlisle, I need to see him. Is he out of surgery yet?"

"I'll go check." Carlisle walked through the swinging doors. A few minutes later he came back out. "He just got out. They're placing him in the ICU."

"When can I see him?" I demanded.

"In a few. Bella, you need to be prepared. It wasn't just Tanya there. She had help but the man didn't stab him. She did it. He's been beaten."

"Why didn't anyone tell me that before?"

"Sweetie," Esme whimpered, "the news of Edward's injuries already upset you enough. We didn't want to make it worse."

"Where were his co-workers when this happened?"

"They were already out of the office and went home. An intern found Edward being attacked. Charlotte was her name. She called the police and caught them before they could run. I'm sorry, Bella."

"If I see that psycho again, I'm going to kill her! What's his room number?"

"I'll take you all there," Carlisle answered. "He's in a medically induced coma. Remember that. It'll help him heal and he won't hear you."

"Ok." He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and led the family to the Intensive Care Unit. He stopped at room 2828 and pushed the door open. I walked out of his hold and strode pass the curtain and saw my very black and blue, very hurt fiancé lying there, wires coming out of him. He had a tube down his throat, tape holding it in place. He had bandages everywhere, an IV sticking out of his arm, his heart was being monitored and a respirator was helping him breathe because couldn't do it on his own. I wonder if they were to take him off of it, would he stop breathing all together.

"Oh, baby," I moaned as more tears fell down my face. I heard Carlisle tell the others to wait outside as I sat next to his bed and took his hand in mine. "Look at you. So many cuts and bruises. God, I'm so sorry. I should have never let you go to work today. I should have kept you in my bed with me and let the day pass by and you wouldn't be laying here in this hospital bed with stab wounds." I kissed his hand and continued. "You have to wake up for me. For all of us. We're supposed to spend the rest our lives together, married and having babies. You can't leave me now, it's too soon. I'm not ready to let go of you. I won't let go of you."

I wiped my tears away. "Don't leave me, please. I can't lose you, honey. I love you, Edward. You're my best friend and I need you. So much. Stay with me because I can't live without you. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you or if your family lost you, they would be devastated. It would cripple me and I'd never get over it. God, to think of never seeing your smiling face again, it kills me. I just got you back, we just got to where we should be and then this happens. I hate Tanya for doing this to you. She's a sick, twisted psycho. You didn't deserve this, no one deserves this, excluding her. She deserves to rot in hell. She's being charged with attempted murder and the other guys is being charged with assault but if you..."

God, I can't keep it together!

_Be strong, Bella. He needs you._

"If you die, you'll take me with you. I'll only be a shell, my heart and soul will go with you. Everything, every part of me I need you more than anything in this world, Edward. Wake up for me. You're the strongest person I know, you can get past this. You have to. Come back to me, you're the most important person in my life and you're it for me. I'll never want someone else. I know you can't hear me but I'm begging you. Please! Please, wake up." My head rested on the bed as my tears fell like rain from my eyes and I held on tight to his hand.

"I can't do this alone," I whimpered. "I can't grow old with you on my own."

A knock on the door sounded and I looked up to see Ali with coffee in her hands, tears running down her face. I waved her over and let her sit in my seat then perched on the edge of the bed. I took a sip of my coffee and Alice talked to her brother.

"Hi, Eddie. I know you don't like being called that but whenever I do, you smile a little. You're my big brother and I love you so I need you to open your eyes for me. Our family needs you, Bella needs you, your niece or nephew needs you. Rose is having a baby and Em wants his brother there for his child's birth. You have to cut the cord in case Em passes out from all the fluids. Bella needs her fiancé, I need my big brother, mom and dad need their son and Jazz needs his best friend, Edward. Come back to us," she sobbed and kissed his forehead. I laid down next him, careful not to jostle anything up then began to sing a part of a song I heard on a movie I once saw softly in his ear.

_On a prayer  
In a song  
I hear your voice and it keeps me hanging on  
Ahhh, raining down against the wind  
I'm reaching out til' we reach the circle's end  
When you come back to me again_

_And again I see my yesterdays in front of me  
Unfolding like a mystery  
You're changing all that is and used to be_

_On a prayer  
In a song  
I hear your voice and it keeps me hanging on  
Ahhh, raining down against the wind  
I'm reaching out til' we reach the circle's end  
When you come back to me again_

I wiped my eyes and kissed his cheek when I was finished. "I love you, sweetheart." I snuggled into his side and let a new batch of my tears fall free. I didn't care anymore. The rest of the family filed in and talked to him while I layed there, listening.

All we could do was wait.

**- - *S* - - *S* - - **

Eight days later, Edward woke up.

**- - *S* - - *S* - - **

**A/N: Well?**

**Bella's outfit- http : / / www . polyvore . com /cgi/set?id=25302539**

**Rose's outfit- http : / / www . polyvore . com /mom_to_be/set?id=25184583**

**I really do love Josh Groban's voice! It's angelic! :)**

**Until next time!**

**Bye guys!**

**Lionlamb91 *mwah***


	22. Chapter 22 AN: Pissed

**Hey guys,**

**I would like to point out that I have blocked anonymous reviews and would like to block reviews from non-members but I don't know how. (Does that mean the same, though? Blocking anonymous?) I got a really insulting review and would like to respond to it. If you think my story is and I quote from the review: 'nonsensical bullshit' then don't fucking read it! If it's bullshit, then why does it have 200+ reviews? No I am not in high school. I've actually been out for a while. I don't take kindly to being insulted and if you leave me a nasty review, I will report it for abuse. **

**This review really pissed me off and I haven't felt the urge to write a chapter right now. I nearly deleted the entire thing. This person didn't even give my story a chance to get their attention. They stopped at chapter 3 and bitched me out. I was born a sensitive person and I won't change and I don't care what others say, I put my heart and soul in my writing and for my story to be put down like that, doesn't bode well with me. It may take a couple of days for me to write chapter 22 now. It doesn't take much to hurt my feelings and I know some may think it's stupid but that's just me.**

**I hope all of you stick with me. **

**My deepest apologies,**

**Lionlamb91**


	23. Real Chapter 22

_**ANONYMOUS REVIEWS HAVE BEEN DISABLED**_

**Twilight? Yeah, it's Stephenie Meyer's. Not mine. But I do own a sequin clutch I probably won't ever use. :)**

**Merry December 1st! Hey people, I'm back! I swear I got more reviews from the A/N then I ever did on chapters. Yowza! Oh, my lord your encouraging and wonderful comments almost brought me to tears and compelled me to write faster and 'cause I'm going outta town on Fri. That person that was mean to me can go fuck themselves as far as I'm concerned now. It's made me stronger. WHAT A PEP TALK! You guys are über** **sweet! But anyway, someone gave me advice not to put the entire song in the chapter because it drives them crazy so I guess I'll stop doing that. **

**On with it! **

**See you at the bottom!**

**Song: The Only Exception by Paramore. Look up the video if you want. I'm not posting the address anymore.**

_**Re-edited 1-12-11**_

_**Previously: **_

_I wiped my eyes and kissed his cheek when I was finished. "I love you, sweetheart." I snuggled into his side and let a new batch of my tears fall free. I didn't care anymore. The rest of the family filed in and talked to him while I layed there, listening._

_All we could do was wait._

_**- - *S* - - *S* - -**___

_Eight days later, Edward woke up._

_But darling,  
You are the only exception.  
You are the only exception.  
You are the only exception.  
You are the only exception._

**- - *S* - - *S* - -**

**EPOV**

_"Mr. Cullen, I'm gonna head out and there's a woman here to see you," Lauren poked her head in my office._

_"It's probably Bella. Send her in." I was looking over a new case file then I would leave. My family and I were going to see _The Nutcracker _after dinner. I heard the door open and close then looked up. "Hey, Bel-. Tanya what are you doing here? Who the hell is this guy? I placed a restraining order on you. You're not supposed to be here. Get out. You're drunk and probably on drugs. Leave or I'm calling security."_

_"I told you you would regret ever leaving me. I'm here to collect my debt. If I can't have you then no one can, Edward. You'll die first," Tanya cackled. She looked insane. Her eyes dilated, wild and bloodshot, hair a mess and make up caked on her face. She pulled out a switchblade knife. "Laurent, hold him." The guy with dreads beside her grabbed me from behind. All of a sudden I felt a sharp pain in my stomach and a punches everywhere. I heard screaming then Bella's face went through my mind and the world fell into blackness..._

"NO!" I screamed and my eyes flew open. I was in a white room with machines hooked up to me everywhere and something in my throat. I started to cough and hack, trying to dislodge the object but it was no use. It wouldn't budge.

"Edward! Oh honey! Doctor, he's awake. Come in here quick. Edward, Edward, calm down. It's me honey, it's mom. Lay back or you'll open the stitches, the doctor is coming." My eyes focused more and landed on my mother who looked to be really stressed out and tired. There were numerous bags under eyes, her hair wasn't in it's perfect coif and her clothes were mismatched. The doctor came in and removed the breathing tube and gave me a glass of water. After a sip, I cleared my throat and began to ask a shit ton of questions. I wanted answers and I wanted them now.

"What happened? Why am I here? Where's everyone at? What's wrong with me? Where's Bella? I want Bella!" I probably sounded like a fucking five year old but no one would answer me. My mother patted my hand and looked at me with shining, tear filled eyes.

"Sweetie, you were stabbed. And beaten up. You've been in a coma for over a week."

"What the fuck! Why?"

"Mr. Cullen?" Dr. Whatever-his-name-was interrupted, "hi. My name is Dr. Banner. I had to put you into an induced coma so your wounds could heal faster. I'm here to check your stitches and anything else. It was a close call, son. One of the wounds were very close to your intestine and you had some internal bleeding, and a punctured lung. If the bleeding had been worse, you would have died. You've got a wonderful family here and losing you would have devastated them."

"Thank you," I laid my hand on my stomach but hissed in pain and lifted my gown. Damn! There were a load of stitches. "How many wounds do I have?"

"You have three stab wounds. And you were pretty roughed up. I had to stitch above your eye as well. There's some scrapes, bruises and cuts so you'll need to take it easy for about a month or so," Banner answered.

"When can I get out of here?"

"Today. I just need to check everything." The next five minutes were all about my condition and how I had to rest and the doctor checked my wounds but all I wanted was Bella.

"Mom," I looked at her, "I want Bella."

"Okay, honey. I'll go call her. She's in the cafeteria with your sister."

I nodded and closed my eyes. For someone who slept for eight days, I sure was exhausted. All I wanted to do was go back to Bella's, lie on the couch with her in my arms and just be together. But I couldn't do that. I still had to shop for my family, pack for my parents house, call in to work and ask for someone to take over my case and...Jesus, even thinking exhausted me right now. I reached down to itch my leg and felt a small, plastic bag next to me. I uncovered my lower half to see what it was.

"Fuckin' catheter. No wonder I don't need to piss," I chuckled to myself. I looked up and saw my girl enter the room. She had on my Forks High Spartans sweatshirt, gray sweatpants tucked in to some black uggs, her hair gathered in a low ponytail over her shoulder, tears falling down her beautiful face. I smiled and reached out my hand, "Hey, pretty girl."

"Hi, love," she choked out through her tears and took my hand, climbing in next to me. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her close as her tears came full force. I kissed her head and rocked us back and forth as best I could without hurting myself as she clung to my neck, her sobs turning into soft whimpers and hiccups. I pulled back and looked at her, wiping her eyes with my thumbs and kissed her forehead.

"I'm right here, baby, I'm not going anywhere. Shhhhh, I'm okay. It's okay. Look at me, Bell," I cupped her cheeks, making her meet my eyes, "I'm here with you and I always will be."

"I was s-so scared you w-were going to l-leave me. I just got you b-back and Tanya almost took you away f-from me."

"But," she looked away so I put my finger under her chin, "Bells, hey. She didn't, sweetheart. I'm alive, I love you and I don't plan on going any place without you. D'you believe that?"

"Yeah. Did you hear anything while in your coma?"

"Not really, some singing, maybe but that's it. Was it from you?"

"The first visit I sang to you. I hoped maybe it would bring you back to me," she whispered.

"God, I love you."

"I love you so much, Edward. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you." I grabbed her face softly and brought my lips to hers. Stars exploded, heat engulfed me and I kissed her with all the love I felt for her and all the frustration of going so long without her lips. I continued to assault her mouth until we needed to breathe then my father came in, the rest of my family close behind. Alice, tears dripping from her eyes, ran and threw herself on the other side of me and wailed into my neck. I let go of my girl -not because I wanted to but because my little sister needed reassurance- and rubbed Ali's back, holding her tiny body close.

"Ali, what's wrong?" _Why did I ask that? I know what's wrong._

"You're alright! I thought I was going to lose my brother," she sobbed.

"I'm alive, 'lil sis. You guys kept me going while I was asleep. All I wanted was to come back to my family. No more tears, Al."

"You're right," she sniffled, "I have a wedding to plan."

"Oh my God, you do!" I almost forgot I asked Bella to marry me. I looked at my angel and lifted her left hand then kissed the finger it was on. "You're gonna be my wife, baby girl."

"I can't wait," she beamed. I reached up and wiped the small tear that had fallen from her eye then looked at the others across the room.

"Do you like your ring?"

"I love it. It's gorgeous!"

"Hey, Em, I thought you never cried." My older brother's eyes were shining with unshed tears. He never cried and he almost always defended that 'real men don't cry'. "I guess you're not a real man, huh?"

"Shut it, dude." Em wiped his face, "You're my little bro and losing you would kill me. I can act like a bitch when it comes to family. Look at my Rosie's belly. I got a little one coming."

My gaze wandered to my sister-in-law's belly. She had a small baby bump even though she wasn't far along. But I guess getting impregnated by someone as big as Em, you would show really soon, too. "Maybe we'll have a baby after you, Rose."

"Edward," Bella blushed and swatted my arm, "don't talk about babies right now. You have to heal first."

"Okay, baby." I pulled my sister and my girl into my arms and hugged them tightly. Ali squeaked and complained she couldn't breathe so I let go of her and she ran to Jazz and he gathered her in his arms. My mom was sitting the farthest away, tears rolling down her face. "Mama, come here."

A small sob escaped her and she took the place of Bella and held me close. I felt a lump form in my throat as my eyes filled with tears. I loved my mom and I knew that she cherished all of her children. "Edward, sweetie, I love you!" I wrapped my arms around her and just lied there, in my mother's loving embrace, feeling like a little boy again. The tears fell and I buried my face in her neck and cried, she rocked me slowly, making me feel loved more and more. She usually did this when we were upset or if we fell off our bikes or if our hearts were broken. _'A mother's love is stronger than any love in the world. No matter where you are, or what you do, you will know that I will always be there for you. Loving you, never turning my back on you'_ was what she'd normally to say to us. Right now, those words were most important. I could feel the love radiating from every single person in this room, settling on top of us like a warm blanket.

"I love you, too, Mama," I choked.

"My baby boy," she pulled back and touched my cheek then wiped my eyes. For the next ten minutes, hugs and tears were exchanged until a knock sounded on the door and a police officer walked in.

"Edward Cullen?"

"Yeah, that's me."

"I'm officer Peter Brady. I'm here to get a statement from you," he reached and shook my hand.

"Sure, what do you need to know?"

"Did you know the attacker?"

"Yes, she was an old friend of mine. I made some mistakes with her and when I told her I couldn't see her anymore, she went nuts. I got a restraining order on her but I guess that didn't stop her. The night she attacked me, I was alone in my office going over a case when my secretary, Lauren told me there was a women here to see me. I thought it was my fiancé," I gestured to Bella, "but then she came in and had some guy with her. I think she said something along the lines of 'collecting a debt' then she attacked me and the man punched me. I don't remember anything after that."

"An intern," he looked at his paper, "Charlotte, called the police and closed them in the room with you so they couldn't get away. Tanya and the other man are in custody. Tanya is being charged with attempted murder and assault with a deadly weapon. She'll be in a psyche ward for quite some time. She's unstable and needs help and it's the same as prison there. She'll be placed in a room and not allowed to come out unless allowed."

"I have to thank Charlotte. But who was the other guy?"

"His name is Laurent DuBois. 26 years old. Born to Henri and Genevieve Dubois and grew up in Bordeaux, France. He had a pretty good life, never went hungry, had friends, went through school and moved to America when his parents died three years ago. He has no criminal record before this, I guess he just wanted money and a warm body to sleep next to for the night. Ms. Denali was the wrong woman to choose, I'm guessing?"

"She's crazy," Bella sneered. "Did you get anything from him at all?"

"Yeah," the officer checked his pad, "He said something in French. I had someone write it down. 'J'étais seulement dans cela pour l'argent et le sexe qu'elle m'a promis. Je ne savais pas que la chienne était folle! Je ne mérite pas d'aller à la prison!' Whatever that means."

"Are you gonna press charges, Edward?" Bella turned to me.

"I don't think so. He was an unsuspecting in it all."

"But he beat you up!" she cried. "He hurt you just as much as Tanya did."

"Baby, he didn't stab me. Yes, he beat me up but he only did it because he wanted the money and -only God knows why- sex from Tanya." I looked at the officer, "Just keep him in custody for a few days, I guess. I need to think more about this, if that's alright."

"Yes, sir." The officer nodded and left the room and I turned to my dad. "Can I get out of here now? There's a breeze blowing up my gown and I;m not used to it."

He laughed, "Sure, son. Let's get you checked out and dressed in some normal clothes."

"Thank God!"

**- - *S* - - *S* - -**

"I can't sex you up until my stitches heal!"

"Why don't you yell that a little louder? I don't think the entire state of Washington heard you. Jeez, Edward!" Bella tried scolding me but only began to laugh.

"Well, do you blame me? I'm gonna be horny for a week!" Bella fell on the bed and clutched her sides as her adorable laugh rang out through her bedroom. I stood there, smiling as she recovered from her little episode then wiped away the tears of laughter from her cheeks. It was good to hear her laugh again; it was good to make her laugh. All she had been doing for the last week was worry and cry and sit around waiting for me to wake up.

"I'm so thrilled that my discomfort amuses you, Bells," I feigned annoyance.

"Oh, come on, babe," she giggled, "just think about how explosive we'll be when we do have sex."

"Oh I know it'll be explosive. What I'm not looking forward to is the torture I will endure from your outfits."

"I can't believe you think I'm that cruel," she placed her hand on her chest and batted her eyes at me.

"Baby, you're a tease and you know it. I can't resist you and you use it to your advantage. But trust me on this; once I'm healed we ain't getting out of that bed for two days."

"Yes, sir," she whispered, her eyes filling with want.

"Bella, don't look at me like that."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Baby," I growled, "I'm warning you."

"Fine," she huffed, "tight ass."

I laughed and plopped down on the bed next to her. "It's not my ass I want to look at."

"Are you forgetting that it won't just be you who's going to be horny? I'll be just as frustrated. Jesus, this is like Jane all over again. I'm gonna kill Tanya!"

"Sweetheart, calm down," I wrapped her up in my embrace and kissed her ear, "I love you."

"I don't blame you." I grinned and took her to the floor, tickling her sides.

"Say it," I demanded over her giggles.

"Never!"

"Do it."

"I won't."

Her writhing turned me hard in a second and I pressed my length into her soft tummy. "Say it, baby."

"No," she breathed. I could feel her go limp beneath me. Thank God she was wearing sweats. I postioned myself lower, spread her legs then placed my hands under her knees so she couldn't wrap them around me and pressed down, directly against her heat.

"Come on."

"Edward, don't do this to me."

"I'm not doing anything to you, sweet girl," I began a slow, deep rhythm, grinding into her, "Say it and I'll stop." Our breathing became labored and Bella started to pant.

"What if I don't want you to stop?"

"Fine. I'll stop if you don't tell me," I began to grind faster and swirl my hips with each thrust and earned myself a breathless moan.

"What am I supposed to tell you?"

"Tell me." _Thrust. _"That you." _Grind. _"Love me." _Swirl. _I kept at it for a few moments, not stopping for anything. She tried thrusting up against me but every time she tried, I'd grind down harder, picking up the pace.

"Ah...Edwa-ard...I love...ungh...nah..I love you!"

"I love you, too, baby," I smiled, kissed her nose and got up. I readjusted my jeans over my erection and helped her up. My baby looked so mad and frustrated. I pulled her into me and kissed her pursed mouth softly.

"You're mean," she pouted, "I was almost there."

"And I wasn't? You have no idea how bad I want to just throw you down on the bed, pull off your sweats and plunge inside you until we both are screaming from the ecstasy and our neighbors think we're both killing each other."

"God, I need to get out of here. You're going to kill me with that talk," Bella whimpered. "I can't wait till next week."

"Me neither, baby. Me neither."

**- - *S* - - *S* - -**

**A/N: Ding dong, the loon is gone!**

**Who wants another lemon? **

**This chapter took me forever 'cause it was Edward's POV and I'm not a dude so I very well can't think like one. I had to go into guy mode. It took me a while.**

**I would have posted yesterday but FF was being dumb and wouldn't load the entire page so... :)**

**Laurent's translation: **"_I was only in it for the money and the sex she promised me. I didn't know the bitch was crazy! I don't deserve to go to jail!"_

**Until next time!**

**Bye!**

**Lionlamb91 *kisses***


	24. Chapter 23

**T-W-I-L-I-G-H-T I-S N-O-T M-I-N-E :)**

**A/N: Well hello there! I'm sorry, I've been so busy since getting back I haven't had time to just sit and type out this chap. Did you miss our love birds? I nearly died without Internet. I went without it for five days and I was about to crack. Did anyone get Eclipse? I am watching the commentary as I type, it's sooooo funny, especially Rob with all his comments and the giggling. Tehe! I'd say we're about 1/2-3/4 of the way through this bad boy but I'm not sure. How many of you look for an update everyday? I do it with the stories I read.**

**Oh and yes, I will write about the trial but not in this chapter. I gotta do some research first but there will be a trial. I promise you. :)**

**On with it!**

**Song for this chapter: Firework by Katy Perry. Look it up if you want.**

_**Re-edited 1-12-11**_

_**Previously:**_

_"And I wasn't? You have no idea how bad I want to just throw you down on the bed, pull off your sweats and plunge inside you until we both are screaming from the ecstasy and our neighbors think we're both killing each other."_

_"God, I need to get out of here. You're going to kill me with that talk," Bella whimpered. "I can't wait till next week."_

_"Me neither, baby. Me neither."_

**- - *S* - - *S* - - **

_'Cause baby you're a firework  
Come on, show 'em what you're worth  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"  
As you shoot across the sky-y-y_

**- - *S* - - *S* - -**

_**Precisely seven days later...**_

**BPOV**

God, I miss him. I really, really do. It's like whenever he's away from me for longer than three days, a permanent ache lodges itself in my chest and it won't go away until my arms are around him. Until he's holding me, warmth radiating from his body and soaking into me, immediately making me feel safe and loved.

I haven't seen him since the night he was released from the hospital. He thought it would be best if we didn't stay with each other while he was healing because the need to be intimate would be so strong and the risk of his stitches being opened would be heightened. So we've stayed away from one another and I was about to go berserk. I had been so busy at work for the last week and all Edward was doing was lying in bed, healing and it was so hard not to just leave early, go over there and...God, there were so many things we could do. But then it would just lead to more and he didn't need that so I have to hold myself back.

"So fucking slow!" I grumbled, running my hands over my head.

"What's fucking slow?"

I looked up to see the owner of the voice. "Jake! What are you doing here?" I ran out from behind the counter and hugged him tight then pulled back to look at him. "Where's your other half?"

"She should be in in a few. So what's slow?"

"The time."

"It's almost five," he replied, glancing at his watch.

"Really? It's seems like it's taking forever."

"Aww," he teased, "are you missing your guy?"

"Shut your face! I'm allowed to miss him."

"Whose allowed to miss who?"

"Hey, Lee!" I stepped around Jake and hugged Leah.

"Hey, Bells. How are you?"

"I'm good. What are you guys doing here anyway?"

"Shopping," they spoke at the same time.

"And," Jake paused, "we ran into this guy." He jabbed his thumb behind him as the bell on the door chimed. I went to my tip toes, straining to see who walked through the door.

Bronze, messed up locks. Shining, green eyes. Healing bruises and scratches. My Edward was here. I began to run towards him but stopped mid-sprint, remembering his injuries and looked at him. I just stood there, waiting for him to say something. "Hi, baby."

"Hi," I squeaked, still standing five feet from him.

"Don't I get a hug?"

"I don't wanna hurt you."

"Sweetheart, you won't hurt me. Look," he lifted his sweatshirt and revealed forming scars where his stitches had been, "scars are coming. I need to buy some Miderma so they won't be as evident." I shuffled over to him and traced the scars with my fingertips, making Edward suck in a breath.

"What's wrong?" I took a few steps back, afraid I'd hurt him.

"Tickles."

"Where're the stitches, though?"

"They dissolved."

"Oh," I nodded.

"Come here," he opened his arms again but I didn't move and he eyed me, "Baby, come here. You won't hurt me, I swear."

"Are you sure?"

"Bella, just do it," Jake interrupted.

I glared at him and then closed the distance between Edward and I, wrapped my arms and legs around him, buried my face in his neck and let his natural musk envelop my senses. "I missed you."

"I missed you too, Bell, so much." I felt his mouth whisper kisses across my neck and shoulder and jaw until I pulled back and captured his lips in a quick but passionate kiss. I would have kept going but Jake and Leah were watching so I climbed down and laced our fingers together, facing the other two.

"Don't you have some place to be, Black?"

"Yeah, but it's fun to watch the both of you."

"Come on, J, we need to shop for presents," Leah tugged on his arm as she spoke. He nodded, waved at us then walked out with his arm around Leah. I let go of Edward's hand and went to get my things, came out of the back, clocked out, grabbed the keys to the door, punched in the security code, grabbed my fiancé, locked the doors tight and we got in his car.

**- - *S* - - *S* - - **

"Alice, do you have any plans made yet?" Ali Rose, and I were sitting at the kitchen table in our apartment, drinking cocoa, talking about everything and anything while the guys were in the living room playing video games.

"Whataya mean?"

"Like an engagement party, bridal shower, bachelor and bachelorette party, et cetera?"

"Oh," she smiled, "yes, I have your engagement party finished. I made the date for this Saturday."

"Saturday? That's in two days, Alice."

"And?" she shrugged.

"No, it's fine. You just kinda caught me off guard. I didn't think it would be this early."

"Bella, you two are getting married in April. And I have a ton of things to do yet so having the engagement party a week before Christmas sounded good to me and it's a chance to have everyone together for the party and for the holidays. Your mom flying up here, your dad driving here along with anyone else he brings."

"Ok," I sighed. My dad began seeing Sue Clearwater, Leah's mother, just after Thanksgiving ended and I was happy for him but I hadn't yet spoken to Sue and Leah never said anything about their relationship so I never asked. I decided to change the family subject, "What time does it start? Address? Invitations?"

"I sent the invites out last week. The party starts at 6 and it's at your future in-laws house. Bella, I know what I'm doing. Don't worry about it. I already have the drawings of your dress made and I will give them to the dress maker."

"Can I see it?" I asked.

"Absolutely not. Not until it's finished."

"'K."

I got up and put my mug in the sink then walked through the living room, completely ignoring the guys but could feel Edward's gaze on me as I passed and walked to my room and sat on my bed then took a deep breath. I looked down at my ring, twirling it around my finger, watching the facets glitter from the light on the ceiling. I looked up at the digital clock on my bedside table. Almost 10:30. I got up and went to change into something to sleep in but what should I change into?

I shuffled over to my closet and went through the items but found nothing then went to my dresser and opened the middle drawer. Inside, on the top was a soft white sleep top and a pair of lacy, cotton panties to go with it. I had never seen it before so I'm guessing Ali snuck it in here without my knowledge. I liked it. It was cute and looked comfortable enough to sleep in, not the least bit erotic or sexy, just...cute, so I picked the items up and went to the bathroom to change but shut the ceiling light off first, leaving only the lamps as a source of light.

I padded into the bathroom, closed the door, gathered my hair in a bun at the top of my head and removed my skirt and sweater, tossed them in the hamper, unhooked my bra and took off the panties I had been wearing previously then slipped the outfit on. I smoothed it over my body and turned to look in the mirror. The bodice hugged my breasts, showing a little cleavage but not too much and the rest floated loosely down my tummy and ended just of the waist line of the panties. I hoped I would stay warm tonight.

"Definitely not sexy," I shook my head then brushed my teeth, washed the makeup from my face, left the bathroom and got under my covers. I listened for any noise outside my door but there was nothing. Maybe Rose and Emmett went home. Edward probably did as well so I pouted. "He didn't even kiss me goodbye." Just as I was about to shut off the lamp, my door opened and in stepped Edward.

"Who didn't kiss you goodbye?"

"Oh, I thought you left. Are you gonna kiss me goodbye now?"

"No." He looked a bit confused.

"Why?"

"Because I'm sleeping here with you, that's why."

"Oh," my eyebrows furrowed, "but I thought you said it would be best if we didn't sleep in the same bed for some time."

"And that time is over. I'm healed and I want to be next to you when I fall asleep. Have you changed already?"

"Yep," I replied, "Do you have clothes here to change in to?"

"Yeah, baby, I do. I'm gonna go change now."

"Okay." I scooted myself over to make room for him when he came back out. When he did, I felt my mouth fill with drool at the sight. He was wearing green and red plaid pajama pants and nothing else. His torso was completely naked and even though I had seen it like a zillion times, he never failed to make me salivate. His hair was in its usual messy style and the pants were hung low on his hips, showing the V again. I don't know how I'm going to last through the night. "You're gonna kill me, Edward Cullen."

"I certainly hope not," he chuckled and sat down on the edge of the bed to turn his alarm on then climbed in beside me. His warm chest was pressed into my back and I tried to hold back a moan. I couldn't be this close to him and not do anything intimate. It was killing me! His hand was running along my side and his nose was buried in the side of my neck and his lips were brushing along my shoulder. I whimpered silently and felt my panties become slightly damp. He was torturing me and he knew it! Damn him! "Bella, can I see what you're wearing?"

"Why? It's not anything special."

"Because it feels soft and I want to see it. Please?" I sighed and turn on my back then pulled the comforter back, revealing the pajamas I was wearing. His eyes immediately darkened and filled with heat the second they landed on my outfit and his nostrils flared. "Fucking hell, baby girl."

"What?"

"God, you," he gulped, "you look so fucking innocent."

"How? It's just a white pajama set."

_What was all the fuss about?_

"It's fucking white and cotton with lace on it. It's cupping your breasts and showing only the slightest bit of cleavage, it doesn't hug your body and it makes a man want to know what's under it. God, Bella, this thing is 100% pure torture. It makes it even hotter knowing that you're not trying to look sexy but you do."

_He thinks I look sexy? In this? But how? There's nothing sexy about it, it's just a cotton top with panties. That's it, nothing more._

"I still don't know what you're going on about. This is a pair of pajamas, Edward. It's not meant to turn you on. If I wanted to turn you on, I'd wear a teddy or a babydoll or...nothing. I don't get it." He groaned and tore the blankets off and looked at my bottoms. I think I heard him mumble something about "fucking panties" or whatever then he leaned his head on his hand and looked at me, eyes full of lust, his breathing becoming ragged.

"Then I'll explain it to you as best I can, yeah?" I nodded in agreement and waited for the explanation but what I wasn't expecting was his hand coming up to lie under my breasts on top of the fabric and looked me dead in the eyes. "This fabric is loose on you except the top part. The top cups the most beautiful, pink tipped mounds of flesh I have ever had the pleasure to see, touch and taste. It's covering everything except this little line right here," his fingertip caress the line where my breasts were pressed against one another. I felt my breathing begin to quicken with every inhale but he continued, "and it teases me because even though I know what's under there, it still makes me feel like I'm about to see them for the first time." His hand slid up and rested completely over one breast, his thumb strumming close to my already hardened nipple. I moaned and moved my upper body so his fingers would get closer but he caught on and took his hand from me. I almost cried but he hushed me with a short, sweet kiss.

"I'm not done yet, angel," he said as soon as he ended the kiss and placed his hand on my belly. "This loose material doesn't let me see your body, not one bit and that makes the need to touch you and see your flesh even stronger because it's hiding this soft, smooth skin that tastes like strawberries and the most adorable navel that tastes just as delicious."

"Edward," I whimpered. "You're killing me. I get it."

"I'm not finished." His hand slid further towards the waist band and played with the lace along it, setting me on fire and making my panties become drenched. "Now this," he settled his body lower and I couldn't see him so I sat up and leaned back on my elbows as he continued, "this area right here brings me to my knees. What's under this cloth is the where you taste the sweetest and is the source of both our pleasure. It's where I get the greatest ecstasy I've ever felt and I mean that. I could live on your taste, my beautiful girl, that's how much I love it."

"Make love to me," I moaned, "please, baby."

"Patience, my love. I'm still playing."

"Please, I need you inside me." My legs spread open and I brought my hips up, pushing my center closer to his face. He took in a breath and growled as his nearly black eyes burned into mine. I thought it was working but I was wrong. All he did was force my hips down and grabbed hold of the sides of my panties and pulled them off and down my legs.

"Not yet, Bell. I need to taste you." I reached down to touch his hair but he pulled away, "No touching. Me or yourself. Understood?"

"Y-yes," I panted and leaned back once again.

"Good girl."

He settled between my thighs, placing my legs over his shoulders and I watched as he began to kiss the insides of my thighs. Flicking the skin with his tongue, nipping, kissing, making my skin sensitive to the touch. I was on fire. He was teasing me and if he didn't do what he promised soon, I was going to make him do it. My arms were getting the closer he got to my core and he must have noticed because he stopped and looked up at me.

"Lean back on the pillows, baby." I scooched up the bed and leaned back on all the pillows piled behind me. I was almost sitting up. I could now see eveything he was going to do to me. He re-positioned himself to his original place and continued kissing my thighs, everywhere except the place I needed his lips the most.

"Please, Edward, please."

"Please what, Bell?"

"Do something, anything. Kiss it, lick it, anything, just please."

"Kiss what?"

He was playing with me!

"My clit, Edward! Do it. I'm begging you," I nearly screamed.

"All you had to was ask." His thumbs played along the slit then parted my lips. "Look at you, baby. So pretty and pink. Such a pretty girl. You're soaked! How badly does it ache?"

"So much," I whimpered, thrusting my hips towards his mouth. It must've have worked because as soon as the words left my mouth, Edward's thumb pressed down hard on my clit. A thousand bolts of electricity shot through my body as my back involuntarily arched and seemed like it didn't want to straighten again because Edward continued to rub my clit, hard and fast, never letting up. I could my release coming, the coil tightening in my lower abdomen but never came because he stopped.

"God, you smell so good. So sensitive, so damn slick," Edward cooed as his fingers glided through the wetness still flowing from me, falling onto his fingers and the sheets, "you're so wet for me, sweetheart. Do you know how good it's going to feel inside you, how easily I'll slide inside you if you stay this wet? How incredible it will be? I'm about to explode just thinking about it." I couldn't speak. I was trying to control my screams as a sheen of sweat formed over my body. I glanced up to see him sweating as well. Why couldn't he just do it. Stop talking about it and just do it? We both needed it. I begged him with my body and the little whimpers that escaped from my lips.

"Please," I whimpered, "please, please." I felt a tear fall into my hair. I reached up and wiped it away so he wouldn't notice. I couldn't take it anymore, I needed some sort of relief so I made a move to reach down and ease the ache that was throbbing in my clit and entrance but I didn't have to because Edward leaned down and licked me. A long, wet, slow glide of his tongue through my swollen folds and attached his lips to my clit and relentlessly tortured it with his lips, teeth and tongue. I tried thrusting against his tongue but he grabbed hold of my hips, brought them closer to his face and practically devoured me, swallowing every drop of wetness that fell out of my entrance.

Licking.

Suckling.

Flicking.

Rubbing.

Kissing.

Nibbling.

Sending me into a frenzy of cries and moans and whimpers. Heavy breathing, sweating bodies, the noises of what his mouth was doing to me, my juices flowing non-stop from my core. I was burning, the need to come growing. Suddenly I felt two of his long fingers enter me which nearly set me off. He held my hips down and legs apart as he brutally tortured my burning center, thrusting his fingers in and out, curling inside me as his tongue licked and circled my clit. He switched from his tongue being on my clit to his fingers and his tongue would thrust inside, eating and licking away inside me. God, his tongue seemed longer than usual. I loved it! It was reaching places I didn't know it could.

"Ed-Edward, I gonna c-come!" I cried as my hips thrust as best as they could against his tongue and my head whipped back and forth on the pillows.

"We don't want that now, do we?" He gave me one last lick and removed his tongue and fingers from my center. He sat back and slipped off his pajama pants, freeing his hard erection, pre-come evident on the tip. I wanted to lick it off but I stayed still, afraid he wouldn't make love to me.

"Yes! Yes, I want that."

"You're not coming without me inside you, Isabella." His eyes looked fierce, heated with desire, it made me want to shrink back but I didn't.

"Are you going to fuck me then?"

"What did you just say?" His head jerked up and he looked angry. "Did I just hear you ask me if I was going to _fuck_ you?"

"Um..."

"You will never asked me to fuck you. I won't do that to you. The only type of girl that gets fucked is by a man who doesn't give a shit about her and you are not, nor will you ever be in that category, Isabella. I love you and will never fuck you. What I do to you is special and it's making love with you and me. Never fucking."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize, baby."

"Okay," I squeaked. "Are you going to make love to me?"

"Of course, you gorgeous girl. Take your little shirt off and lay back, bring your knees as close as you can to your chest and spread those pretty thighs for me. I wanna go deep, so deep we'll feel like one person." **(A/N: That had cheese all over it. lol)**

I whisked the top over my head, threw it to the side and laid back with my legs positioned like he wanted them and waited. "I don't want you to use a condom."

"I don't either, sweet girl." His eyes shined with love as he climbed on top of me, his hands on either side of my ribs, lined his erection at my entrance and looked at me, "Ready, baby?"

"Yes."

He captured my lips and pushed inside me all the way to the hilt in one smooth thrust. We both moaned as his length filled me and my vaginal muscles fluttered and contracted around the intruder. My flesh was still sensitive and I almost came as he pulled back out and pressed inside again. I wrapped my arms around his neck and held on thrusting as he plunged inside me over and over, stroking the spongy nerves that were most sensitive, repeatedly.

I felt so full and it felt so good to have him pumping his cock in and out, moaning in my mouth, against my lips, showing me how much he loved what we were doing to each other. I broke the kiss and buried my face in his shoulder, wrapped my legs higher around his back and met him plunge for plunge. The higher I wrapped my legs around him, the deeper he'd go inside me and it felt even better.

I could feel my release build in the lower part of my stomach, bubbling, wanting to burst, shatter, rock through my system, sending us both into a whirlwind of pleasure. He flipped us over and I was now straddling him, still impaled on his length. He grabbed my hips and rocked himself in and out of me, hard and fast. I let him take over. I just sat there, every once in a while thrusting down on him, trying my hardest to keep up but he would switch up the pace.

"Ride me, Bell. I wanna feel your muscles. Squeezing me, making me insane. Make me come, baby." I obeyed, spreading my legs further and laid against his chest, impaling myself. I moaned and pumped his cock in and out as fast as I could, as deep as I he could go, our pelvic bones slamming, cracking together with every thrust.

"Oh, fuck. Oh, fuck," I whimpered. I felt him stiffen, I knew he was going to come. "Do it, E. Come for me." I sat up and put my hands on his chest and went faster. Rubbing, swirling, grinding down on him and felt my release get closer with every thrust.

"No, I want us to do it together. I want you to come with me, baby," he rasped, still guiding my hips, stroking my channel up and down his erection. He grabbed my waist, pressed our chests together once again and thrust harder then put his other hand between us and pinched my clit, rubbing it, tugging on it, circling it and then pressing on it. I cried out and he lifted his entire lower half and slammed me down on him, setting my orgasm off.

I screamed, a million bolts of electricity shooting throughout my body and began riding him without my knowledge, milking his length with everything I had which triggered his release, my muscles clenching. It seemed like my body took over and kept riding him, clenching hard, sucking at his cock until it got another orgasm from him, until we both had another one.

"I can't stop," I moaned through my pants, "it feels too good. Edward, help me!" I looked down and all I saw was his closed eyes tight, his neck arched back, hips thrusting up and down. He seemed just as out of control as I was so I kept going. I felt another orgasm approach and started to fuck my fiance. He may not want to fuck me but I was more than willing. I placed my hands lower on his chest and pulled him out of me and thrust forward, hard.

Over and over. Pulled him all the way out then impaled myself hard on him. The pace of my hips and how hard I was fucking him, must have been too much and Edward's entire body jacked off the and I felt hot spurts of his release explode inside me which triggered my orgasm. We both screamed each other names and I slumped against his chest, breathing really hard. I swallowed and rolled off him. I had sweat running off every part of my body, the same as Edward. I hugged his side and brushed the damp hair from his brow before kissing his lips softly.

"That was amazing, sweetheart."

"I know. Both times," I agreed.

"I'm exhausted."

"Me too."

"You fucked me."

"I did," I giggled. He looked surprised.

"I love you, Bella Marie."

"I love you, too, E."

I grabbed the sheets from under the comforter, covered us both up and laid my head on his chest. "You think they heard us?"

"Bella, the whole building heard us."

"I wanna do it again."

"We will, baby girl, we will. Let's go to sleep for right now."

"'K. Love you."

"I love you," he kissed me then turned the lamp off and pulled me closer.

_I couldn't wait to do this for the rest of my life._

We fell asleep instantly, sated and satisfied.

**- - *S* - - *S* - -**

**A/N: Ohhhhh, I'm a dirty bird! lol **

**So, E has a long tongue and got fucked and I wrote the word 'cock'. Scandalous! :)**

**That should sate you wonderful readers for the time being.**

**Did you love it or did you love it? Tehe.**

**So this chapter took me forever to write 'cause I didn't know how to make it flow like I usually do and I don't know why. Just constant writer's block for the last couple days. Bear with me people! :)**

**Next update: Hopefully before Christmas because I leave town again. Goin' back home for the holidays.**

**Until next time!**

**Bye!**

**Lionlamb91 :)**

**xoxoxo**

**Bella's "innocent" outfit: http : / / www . polyvore . com /womens_sleepwear_pyjama_sets_vests/thing?id=26141054**


	25. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: It's not mine. And by 'it', I mean a little phenomenon called Twilight. And by 'little', I do mean BIG!**

**What is mine: A blue desk lamp and some bing cherries. Have I said that before? I love them things. :)**

**A/N: So I guess in the stories people write, they're usually supposed to reply to all the reviews, one by one. I, being a newbie in this whole thing, did not know that. I was like 'HOLY SHIT! I've only ever responded to a minimum of them so I'm going to say to you all right now. **

_**THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS AND THE ATTENTION YOU HAVE GIVEN STAY. I'M GONNA GO AHEAD AND SAY THAT I LOVE ALL OF YOU, EVEN THOUGH I DON'T KNOW YOU. YOU READ MY STORY AND THAT'S SPECIAL TO ME.**_

**Speech over. Ok, I did some research for this chapter. I have no experience with law terms and all that mumbo jumbo but I've watched some movies and I have some knowledge. So if I fuck something up, I'm sorry ahead of time. A little lemon and the trial below. 'Cause I am a dirty bird. I love lemons and I'm not afraid to admit it!**

**On with it! Meet you at the bottom.**

_**Re-edited 1-12-11**_

_**Previously:**_

_You fucked me."_

_"I did," I giggled. He looked surprised._

_"I love you, Bella Marie."_

_"I love you, too, E."_

_I grabbed the sheets from under the comforter, covered us both up and laid my head on his chest. "You think they heard us?"_

_"Bella, the whole building heard us."_

_"I wanna do it again."_

_"We will, baby girl, we will. Let's go to sleep for right now."_

_"'K. Love you."_

_"I love you," he kissed me then turned the lamp off and pulled me closer._

_I couldn't wait to do this for the rest of my life._

_We fell asleep instantly, sated and satisfied._

**- - *S* - - *S* - -**

**EPOV**

Ten-thirty in the morning.

A locked door.

Slick, flushed skin.

Panting breaths.

Steam.

Moans, groans, and whimpers.

Water falling all around us, beating down on our bodies, me in the midst of giving my beautiful girl her third or fourth orgasm of the morning. I had my hand under her left knee, the other leg dangling limp to the side. I held her completely immobile, pinned to the wall of the shower pumping slowly inside her dripping heat, feeling every muscle and wall around my dick. Her head was turned to the side, tipped back against the wall, eyes closed, full, dark pink lips swollen from my bruising kisses open, letting out the most perfect little noises, her body on the brink of exploding. Droplets of water glinting on her skin, wet hair falling in sopping ropes down her back, little fingers gripping tightly to the iron bar behind her as her pale, creamy hips lifted with my every thrust.

By this rate, she would get pregnant and I didn't care if she did. I wanted a baby with her and we hadn't used a condom since we started having sex again months ago. I spread my legs wider and pressed my entire body flush with hers and pumped into her faster. The shower stall wasn't really large so we were pressed as close as we could be. I trailed the free hand down where were joined and strummed her swollen nub skillfully, swirling my fingers around it, pinching, rubbing, bringing Bella closer to the edge.

"Come on, baby girl, just one more. Come one more time for me, you're so fucking close." I pressed my lips to her neck and pumped faster, feeling my own release boiling in my groin, my dick tightening, semen filling and preparing to spill in ropes out of me, into her womb.

"God, Edward, harder. Faster. Please!"

It was all she pleaded. So I complied. I pulled almost all the way out and plunged back in and set a rapid pace. About five more pumps and she would come, I could feel it. Her muscles were clenching, channel sucking violently at my dick. I plunged in and out five times and she stiffened, clamping down hard on me as her release shot through her. Her back arched and my lips fastened to hers, silencing her loud scream as my release engulfed me. I rode it out, pumping hard and fast inside her, her core sucking and milking every drop from me. We recovered and I began to pull out but discovered she was still clenched around me.

"Sweetheart, let me out," I kissed her jaw as she un-clamped and let me pull out, whimpering at the loss. I brushed some wet curls from her face and met her eyes. There were full of love and satisfaction. I smiled and kissed her softly, shut off the shower then pulled her naked, pruned body out after mine and wrapped a fluffy black towel around her. I grabbed another and wrapped it around my hips. I pulled the towel from her and patted the water away from her skin gently and swiped it as softly as I could between her thighs. She had to be sensitive and I didn't think we had time for another round if it set her off. She moaned a little as I did it but nothing after that.

We had been in that shower for and hour, spending forty five of it in a pleasure filled bubble. I had my head between her thighs for fifteen, my lips on her tortured little nipples and my fingers inside her for I don't know how long and she ended up on her knees, scorching hot mouth surrounding my erection before I was plunging inside her. Good thing we had washed before. I probably deprived my sister and Jazz of hot water and they were probably pissed.

"I love you," Bella whispered.

"That's good."

"Edward," she warned with a slight grin on her face.

"I love you, too, baby. So much."

"Better."

I hugged her to me for a few moments then swatted her ass and she walked to her closet to find something to wear. It was four days to Christmas Eve, one day from our engagement and today was the day of the trial. Bella was a witness so she had to sit and be questioned. My uncle was defending me because even though I was a lawyer, I didn't want to defend myself. I had no idea why there had to be a trial. Tanya was an as-plain-as-day psycho and everyone could see that. I pressed charges against Laurent and he would be there as well, behind Tanya. I got dressed in my usual suit and fixed my hair as best I could, knowing it wouldn't stay that way.

"Why do I bother?" I asked myself, shaking my head.

"Bother what?" I turned and out walked Bella, wearing a black pencil skirt with a slit up the middle, black tights, an indigo, cashmere turtle neck and some black flats. Her hair was pulled into a black head band and had little diamond studs in her ears with a little mascara on her eyelashes and some lip gloss on her lips.

"You look amazing. For court, that is."

"Thank you," she smiled, "I have to look the part. Defending my man is serious and all. You look like a GQ model, if I may add, Mr. Cullen."

"Thanks, love." I walked up to her and kissed her forehead before grabbing her hand and walking out of her room to leave. "Let's get this over with."

**- - *S* - - *S* - -**

"ALL RISE!" The bailiff called. Everyone in the court room stood Judge Liz Masen entered and sat in her chair. **(A/N: No relation to Edward in this story.)**

"You may be seated."

The room sat and I looked over my shoulder at my parents and Bella. They were smiling and Emmett nodded at me and gave me a wink. This trial shouldn't take long. Tanya fucking stabbed me! The judge continued, "This shouldn't take long. The evidence I have here looks pretty solid. Counselor," she looked at my uncle, "call your first witness."

"Thank you, Your Honor. I would like to call Laurent DuBois to the stand." I looked over at the table where Tanya sat, Laurent walking from behind it to the stand. He looked terrified, fidgety, ragged and worn down. The bailiff stood in front of him.

"Raise your right hand and state your full name."

"Laurent François DuBois." **(A/N: When Laurent talks, just know he has a French accent. Have fun with it.)**

"Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth so help you God?"

"I do."

"Remember you are under oath." The bailiff walked back and stood by the door next to the stand.

"Mr. DuBois, in your statement you gave to the police, you said that Ms. Denali promised to pay you and sleep with you in turn for a favor?" My uncle asked.

"Yes."

"But she didn't tell you what the favor would be?"

"No, she didn't."

"He's lying!" Tanya stood and screeched.

"Counselor, control your client," Judge Masen ordered. Tanya's lawyer, Alec, I think his name was, grabbed her arm and sat her down. "Continue."

"Yes, Your Honor. Mr. DuBois, would you please explain what happened in the attack?"

"Tanya told me that she would give me five hundred American dollars and one night in bed with her if I did her a favor. If I had known she was going to injure someone, I never would have agreed. We went to his office when everyone left and immediately were let in by his secretary. I didn't know she had a knife, I swear on my mother's grave! She asked me to hold him, maybe how do you say? Rough him up a bit, so I punched him a couple of times and she pulled out a her weapon and stabbed him. There was hate and anger in her eyes. She's insane!"

"HE"S A LIAR! HE KNEW THE PLAN THE ENTIRE TIME!" Tanya lunged over the table and ran straight for Laurent. His eyes opened wide and he began trembling in fear. Alec chased after her, threw her over his shoulder and threw her in her chair.

"Order, order. ORDER!" Judge Masen yelled. The room fell silent. "Ms. Denali, one more outburst and you won't have a chance to defend yourself. I'll send you right to prison. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Your Honor," Alec answered her then growled at Tanya, "she understands perfectly."

"Proceed," the judge gestured to my Uncle.

"Thank you. Mr. DuBois, did Ms. Denali seem sane when she approached you?"

"Yes. She looked a bit run down but I didn't know she was filled with rage and planned on killing someone."

"Thank you, Mr. DuBois. No further questions, Your Honor." The judge nodded and turned to Laurent.

"You may be seated, young man. But you understand that you will be faced with consequences for helping Ms. Denali, don't you?"

"Yes, Your Honor. I do and I am prepared for it." Laurent got up from the stand and walked on shaky legs back to his seat in the booth behind Alec.

"Very well. Counselor Daniels," she called to Alec, "your witness."

"Oh, yes, thank you. I would like to call to the stand Miss Isabella Swan." I stiffened and turned to see my angel walking confidently to the stand. I gave her a shaky smile and mouthed 'I love you' to her. She mouthed it back and then looked at the bailiff.

"Raise your right hand and state your full name."

"Isabella Marie Swan."

"Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth so help you God?"

"I do," she replied.

"Remember you are under oath."

"Ms. Swan," Alec questioned. "how do you know my client?"

"She was a childhood friend of Edward's."

"And I understand that she also was the woman he cheated on you with, is that correct?"

"Objection!" My uncle demanded. "That piece of information is private!"

"Counselor, sit down, please," the judge ordered then turned to Bella. "Ms. Swan are you comfortable in answering that question?"

"Yes, Your Honor." she nodded. "Tanya was the woman he cheated on me with and I left him for a while. He ended things with her and she began stalking him. He placed a restraining order on her but she didn't obey it and showed up at the apartment I share with his sister and verbally attacked me and I snapped."

"What do you mean by 'snapped'?"

"I tackled her to the ground and beat her up. She wouldn't leave us alone and the law didn't seem to stop her so I took it upon myself."

"Did my client press charges?"

"She disobeyed the restraining order so no, she didn't press charges. It would have came back to bite her in her silicone filled ass." The room filled with chuckles from the people around us. I smiled and shook my head. Even when she was serious about something she always found a way to make me laugh. So fucking cute.

"How do you know she disobeyed the restraining order?"

"She was in the apartment building."

"She could have been waiting for someone."

"Judging by what she was wearing I'd say it wasn't her sister as she put it. So it must have been for Edward," Bella spat.

"I understand that you are his fiancée, correct?"

"What does that have to do with anything?" Bella snarled.

"Yes, Counselor, what does that have to do with anything?" Judge Masen asked.

"I was simply asking if she was. Maybe it sent Tanya over the edge."

"I didn't tell Tanya I was engaged so how would she know?"

"I'm asking the questions here, Ms. Swan."

"Then ask the questions pertaining to the crime, not my relationship, Mr. Daniels." I covered my mouth, trying to hold in the chuckle that wanted to come forth. I controlled it and smiled at her. _You go, baby! _

"Um...no further questions," Alec stuttered and walked to his seat.

"You may be seated, Miss Swan." Bella smiled and got up and walked to her chair and squeezed my hand as she passed. "Aro, your next witness."

"Thank you. I'd like to call Tanya Denali to the stand." Tanya click-clacked to the stand, wearing what looked like she was trying to pull off as business-like but the skirt was too short and her breasts were spilling from the suit jacket. I shook my head. She'll never change.

"Raise your right hand and state your name," the bailiff ordered, looking really tired of saying it.

"Tanya Michelle Denali."

"Do you swear the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth so help you God?"

"I do."

"Ms. Denali, you seem to have quite the temper," Aro pointed.

"Yes."

"When you stabbed my client, did you think you would get away with it?"

"Sort of," she smirked. The crazy bitch!

"Why would you injure someone you claim to be in love with?"

"Because he dropped me like yesterday's trash when that little tart sitting over there left him. He claimed he loved her and would never choose me over her. He got what was coming to him. She's just lucky I was caught."

"Ms. Denali you realize that you just admitted to actually stabbing him and planning on doing the same to Ms. Swan?"

"I never said that!"

"I just heard you, Ms. Denali."

"Why are we even here doing this then?" I snapped.

"Edward, hush," Aro retorted.

"Sorry."

"You tricked me," Tanya whined.

"I did no such thing, Miss Denali," Aro argued. "You've broken the restraining order, the people who love Edward claim that you drugged him once, and you just admitted to stabbing him. No further questions, Your Honor."

"THAT'S NOT FAIR! I LOVE HIM AND I DESERVE TO BE WITH HIM, NOT THAT MOUSY SLUT! HE LOVES ME, HE TOLD ME SO BEFORE HE PROPOSED TO HER! I'M SUPPOSED TO BE THE ONE WEARING THE ROCK ON HER FINGER. I'M THE ONE WHO SHOULD BE SLEEPING IN HIS ARMS EVERY NIGHT! HE OWES ME, GOD DAMMIT! HE'S MINE! HE WAS GOING TO LEAVE ME, I HAD NO CHOICE BUT TO DRUG HIM BUT HE DID IT ANYWAY! THAT STUPID BITCH TOOK HIM! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, BELLA!

Tanya, being her insane self, ran at the crowd again but it wasn't Laurent she was going for. This time it was at my baby. The bailiff sprung into action and grabbed Tanya around her waist, still kicking and screaming as Bella flew into my arms, shaking like a leaf and hid her face in my neck.

"Shh," I rubbed her back, "baby, she's gone. She won't bother us anymore."

"I'm scared, Edward."

"You don't have to be scared anymore, sweetheart. She's going to be put away. Okay? Do you believe me?"

"Yes," she nodded and looked at me. My parents came up to us and helped my very scared fiancée to her seat once again. When I saw Tanya flying towards my Bella, my heart dropped into my stomach and I was frozen to my seat. I couldn't move. I was so glad the bailiff caught her before she could hurt my angel.

"Okay everyone, we'll take a ten minute recess and then come back to hear from the jury, which I'm sure won't take long to come to a decision." She pounded her gavel and stood up then walked through the door.

I turned around and held my arms open for Bella. She got up and jumped into my embrace once again. I pressed my lips to hers for a soft, deep kiss. I pulled back and licked my lips, tasting her lip gloss.

"Strawberry," I hummed and kissed her again, this time licking the inside of her bottom lip then gave her quick, soft pecks until my brother cleared his throat. I grinned at him and kissed her once more then broke it, looking at her flushed appearance and swollen lips. I chuckled and wiped the last of her lip gloss off her lip and put my finger in my mouth.

"Delicious," I muttered and kissed her once more for good measure. She got up on wobbly legs and walked back to her seat.

Judge Masen walked back in to the room and sat down. The jury filed in a moment later and took their seats. "Mr. Cullen?"

"Yes, Your Honor?" I turned towards her.

"You have something pink on your chin."

"Oh," I gathered the gloss from my face and popped my finger in my mouth once again. "Sorry. Thank you for telling me, ma'am."

"Ms. Swan's, I presume?"

"Yes, it's her lip gloss." I smiled and felt myself turn a little red. _Called out by the judge._

"Alright," the judge cleared her throat, "has the jury reached a verdict?"

"Yes, Your Honor. We find Ms. Tanya Denali, guilty on all charges."

"OH HELL TO THE YES!" I heard someone yell from behind me.

I turned to discover the outburst had come from my brother. My mother slapped his arm and glared.

He rubbed his arm and whined "The fuck'd I do, mama?"

She rolled her yes and looked ahead. I chuckled and shook my head and a wave of relief washed through me upon hearing the news that Tanya would be put away. She's gone, I can't believe it! In my mind I always figured she'd finagle her way out of it and would still walk the streets, terrorizing people. But God was with us today, I guess.

"Ms. Denali, you are charged with attempted murder and assault with a deadly weapon. I so badly want to throw you in jail for as long as possible but it is clear you need psychological help so I am going to put you in jail for thirty days until a rehabilitation center is willing to take you and then you are not my problem. No matter how hurt you were for being dumped, you never resort to violence, ever. Unfortunately, seeing as you are in my court room right now, that didn't matter to you. Laurent DuBois, you have 90 days community service and will pay a $500 fine then will be on probation for a year. Understood?"

"Yes, Your Honor," they both muttered.

"Very well. Case dismissed."

Judge Masen slammed down her gavel once again and left the court room. Tanya didn't make a fuss, she just placed her hands behind her back, tears falling down her face. I tried feeling sorry for her but I didn't have it in me. I hugged my uncle and thanked him for helping me. "It was the least I could do, Edward. You're my nephew, of course I will help you whenever you need it."

"Thanks, Uncle Aro."

"You're welcome, my boy." I turned on my heel and went to my family, taking Bella in my arms.

"Let's go eat something. Oh, I almost forgot," I reached inside my suit and pulled out a red velvet box and handed it to her.

"Edward, what is this?"

"Just open it, my love." Her little hands held the delicate box and pried it open with care. As soon as her eyes settled on it, tears filled them. **(A/N: Cue romantic song here.)**

"It's beautiful." I took the ring out of the box and placed it on the third finger of her right hand and ran my thumb over it.

"It's a birthstone ring. Little sapphires and diamonds nestled in white gold around the entire band. I got it because I wanted you to know how much I love you and how grateful I am that you love me and want to marry me. Plus, it looks beautiful against your skin."

"I love you so much, E," she wiped her tears and captured my mouth in a long, slow kiss. When she broke it she ran over to Ali, Rose and my mother and showed them the gift. Alice squealed and ran over to kiss my cheek. Rose followed, then my mother. The men looked a little mad, maybe because they never gave their girls presents. I shuffled over to Bella and kissed her ear.

"I love you, too, sweetheart. More than you'll ever know."

"Edward, I have to tell you something, too."

"What?" I began to get worried, afraid of what she'd say.

"You know this morning, before our shower, remember?"

"Yeah, you got up at like four to go to the rest room."

"I felt a little sick so I...um..."

"Bella, baby, what is it?"

"I didn't want to tell you before the trial because you would have freaked out but, Edward..." Her beautiful eyes filled with more tears and fell down her cheeks.

I wiped the salt water away with my thumb, took her hands and kissed her forehead, "Sweetheart, what's wrong?"

"I'm...Edward, you're gonna be a daddy. We're having a baby."

_A baby?_

**- - *S* - - *S* - -**

**A/N: Daddyward's a-comin'! YAY! I love babies!**

**Another prezzie for E's lady love!**

**Bella's birthstone band/ring- http : / / . com **

**I didn't have a song I could think of for this chap. Sorry! Oh and I will never post a Justin Bieber song in my chapters. I don't like his music, he gets on my nerves and I am so far from having that stupid fever thing, it's not even funny. His voice makes me cringe. Sorry if it offends, that's how I feel.**

**Lionlamb91**


	26. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: The beautiful Brit we love (well, some) turned Edward Cullen to flesh and bone in the Twilight Saga and for that I am grateful! But it's not mine. It belongs to Steph. *tear***

**Ugh, but I do have/own braces on my bottom teeth! Damn wires!**

**My web addiction right now: Polyvore and Rob's Closet**

**A/N: Yay, Stay has passed the 280 mark! But you know what would be fan-friggin-tastic? If it got 295 or 300. That would be a wonderful X-mas present! I know most readers hate it when the authors hold their chapters for ransom until they get a certain amount of reviews but I won't. If Stay doesn't get that many, I'll still post it because you love it! So review! If you want. Anyway, Baby Cullen is already pictured in my mind, hair and eyes and all. Yay for the proud parents-to-be!**

**Meet you at the bottom, lovelies!**

_**Re-edited 1-12-11**_

_**Previously:**_

_I wiped the salt water away with my thumb, took her hands and kissed her forehead, "Sweetheart, what's wrong?"_

_"I'm...Edward, you're gonna be a daddy. We're having a baby." _

_A baby?_

**- - *S* - - *S*- -**

_You lift my feet off the ground_

_You spin me around_

_You make me crazier, crazier_

_Feels like I'm falling and I am lost in your eyes_

_You make me crazier, crazier, crazier_

**- - *S* - - *S* - - **

**BPOV**

I stood, tears falling down my face, waiting with baited breath for him to say something. Anything was better than the silent, wide eyed look he was sporting at the moment. This was a big deal. A _huge _deal. I wanted him to say something and yet I was terrified of what he would say.

_Will he be happy? Angry? Will he tell me he couldn't do it? Would he want a baby at 24? So early in his life? I'm only 22 and I want this baby. Shut up, Bella, Edward's still not saying anything._

I focused back to Edward, who was still silent, and took his hand. "Edward, please say something. Please?"

Nothing.

"Please, say something. This silence is killing me." I was damn near pleading with him. What if he didn't want me? Rosalie marched up to him and slapped him across the face.

"Edward Anthony Goddamn Cullen, snap the fuck out of it and use your words!"

"Shit, Rose, that hurt!" Edward yelped, rubbing the welt on his face, annoyance in his eyes.

"Then speak, you idiot. Bella's over here thinking the worst!" She was right, I was thinking the worst. It was what I always did. Edward's eyes shot to mine and his features softened and an enormous grin formed on his face. He picked me up and twirled me around, laughing yet crying and put me down.

"We're gonna have a baby?" A tear fell from his eye. "I'm gonna be a father?"

I nodded, "Are you ready for that?"

"Oh, my God, baby! I'm gonna be a father!" Edward shouted then grabbed my face and gave me a quick, hard, surprisingly dizzying kiss then took off through the court room doors. I recovered and jogged after him, reaching him just in time to hear him holler at the people of Seattle from the outside steps.

"I'M HAVING A BABY!"

Some stopped and looked at him, some kept moving. I touched his arm and whispered to him, "Babe, I'm having a baby, not you."

"Oh, shit. Sorry. SHE'S HAVING MY BABY!" He corrected loudly, pointing at me.

_"Congrats!"_

_"Shut up!"_

_"I've got my own problems!"_

_"Good for you!" _We heard some passersby call out. I giggled and pulled my jubilant guy back through the courthouse doors and twisting his body around so he would face me.

"Hun, the inhabitants of Seattle don't know you, I'm certain they don't care."

Edward got down on his knees-in the middle of the courthouse, might I add-wrapped his arms around my lower back and pressed his face into my tummy, nuzzled it and then whispered, "Hi, my little one. I can't wait to meet you. I already love you and I am going to be the best daddy you'll ever have."

"Oh, Edward," I pulled on his arms, forcing him to stand and cupped his face, "You are the sweetest man. I love you!"

"I love you, too, Bell," he whispered and then touched my belly again, "And you, Baby C."

"Uh, guys?" Alice interjected. "Now that Tanya is gone and all and you've blown you're little happy bubble, I'm gonna have to pop it. We've got an engagement party to attend."

"Christ, we do! Sorry, Al."

"Oh, geez, Bells, it's fine. And I'm so happy for you guys! I get to be an aunt to two babies now!" She hugged me as tight as her little arms could, which was quite tight.

"Okay, ladies and gents," Esme called, clasping her hands together, "we all need to get back and change into our party clothes. Bella and Edward, you go with Alice and Jasper. Emmett and Rosalie, you two come with me. Rose, I need you to fix my hair. Will that be okay?"

"Yes, Esme," Rose smiled.

"Thank you, dear. Edward and Emmett, I am so thrilled you are giving Carlisle and I a few grandbabies and hopefully Ali will give me one, too." Esme hugged me and then Rose, whispering how happy she was to me. "We have three hours people, let's go! Chop chop."

"I love it when you take control, darling," Carlisle smirked. Esme smiled and kissed him, causing their children to grimace.

"EW, YOU GUYS!" They cried in unison.

"Come on, babe," I grabbed Edward's arm as he ran a hand through his hair and pulled him back out the door.

"Does this mean that your hormones will be outta whack and you'll be really weepy and bitchy sometimes but other times, you'll be horny as fuck?"

"Yes," I poked his side and giggled, "that's what it means. I'm sure you're happy about the abundance of sex I'll want but we still need to set an appointment for the OBGYN."

He wiggled his brows at me. "I should knock you up more often. Ouch, by the way. I'll set up an appointment with Ali's gyno as well. Is that alright? She does have a gyno, doesn't she?"

"I imagine," I shrugged and we got in his Mercedes. "And if she doesn't, we'll find one."

"I can't wait to meet our baby, Bella," he laced our fingers over the console and kissed me.

"Me neither."

**- - *S* - - *S* - - **

"Mary Alice Whitlock, don't you look hot!" Jasper praised his wife, giving her a couple once overs. Ali looked cute in pink. She was wearing a short pink designer dress with spaghetti straps, light pink, four inch platform pumps, a silver bow ring, crystal drop earrings, some mascara, bright pink lipstick, and a crystal head band in her short black locks. She tucked her-also pink-clutch under her arm and hugged her husband then kissed him.

"Don't worry, it's anything-proof. And thank you, Mr. Whitlock. You're looking sexy yourself." Jasper was wearing a white button-down, gray pants, and brown leather loafers. His hair was it's usual blond and curly, tangled mop, but never dirty. They both looked perfect.

"Wow," I heard from behind me. I turned as Edward walked toward me, oozing sex appeal in his gray button-down, black pleated dress pants, his Fendi leather belt and black leather shoes. His hair was damp but it looked just fine. It would be everywhere later tonight from all the pulling and however many times his hands would run through it.

"Hi," I smiled, "you look very handsome."

"I look like a hobo compared to you. God, you look so damn beautiful!"

I blushed and looked down at my outfit. I was wearing a cobalt blue, flowy evening dress that stopped above my knees, embellished with ivory and metal-the saleswoman told me-designed under the bust and on the straps and it felt like silk against my skin, it was also very comfy. I had shaved my legs, under arms and applied moisturizing freesia scented lotion to every part of my body and sprayed a little body mist on my wrists and throat.

Ali twisted my hair into a classy, yet messy bun at the back of my head and left a few short strands loose and swept my bangs to the side, brushed some mascara on my lashes, some anything-proof red lipstick, gave me a smoky eye and sprayed a little glitter hairspray in my hair. I completed my look with crystal dangle earrings, a square crystal pendant necklace, some silver glittery peep toe stilettos and a Swarovski crystal cylinder clutch with a chain strap.

"Thank you. Ali did my hair." I walked toward him and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Mmmmm," he groaned, "Alice how did you make her smell so good?" I blushed harder and hid my face in his chest at the endless compliments he was giving me.

"I didn't do it, Eddie. She lotioned her entire body and sprayed her throat and wrists. All I did was her hair and makeup. Do you like her lipstick? She's never worn red before."

He lifted my face and looked at Alice's makeup job and nearly moaned, "Red, Bella? God, we need to get out of here before I do something happens Ali and Jazz don't wanna see. Look at your eyes, baby!"

"They're popping, right?" Alice squealed.

"Popping?"

"Oh, my dear brother," she tsked, "popping as in the whole outfit brings out her eyes."

"Ahhh," he replied and smiled at me, "popping. Well, you look stunning, my love."

"Edward, man, I think you're making her wet."

"Jasper!" Ali gasped and hit him, "shut up. I don't want to hear that! He's my brother." I hid my face again but further so no one could see my face and how red it was. I pulled back, remembering that my makeup might get on his shirt and gazed up at him. He cupped my cheek, leaned forward and kissed me slowly. Jasper cleared his throat, bringing us out of our daze.

"Let's go people."

"'K," I walked to the coat closet, grabbed my black, tweed coat, scarf and gloves, gave Edward his coat and placed my arm in the crook of his and we left, right behind Alice and Jasper. "Let's party, baby."

"I love you," Edward snorted.

"I love you, too."

**- - *S* - - *S* - - **

"Bells, how do I look?" My dad asked me as we walked into the party hall. He looked really nice; nice un-scuffed shoes, a dark blue button down, black dress pants and his hair looked styled. Sue was next to him wearing a purple cocktail dress with gray Mary Jane heels and her hair was down, curled in loose ringlets. Edward had went inside before me while I waited for my dad.

"You look good, dad. You as well, Sue. I'm sorry Leah couldn't come."

"Thank you Bella. You look lovely, too. Leah's working tonight with Jacob. They'll be at Christmas, though. And your wedding."

"I hope. I want her to be a bridesmaid. Dad, have you seen mom yet?" I asked him as we walked into the area where the party was located.

"She should be here, Bells."

"BELLY!" I whipped around at the booming voice as Emmett grabbed me in a crushing hug.

"Em...can't...oxygen...down."

"Sorry, little one."

"It's fine," I said after my breathing returned, "you look spiffy." Emmett was wearing a black button-down, dark grayish-green pants and black leather loafers."

"Thanks! You're lookin' pretty hot yourself."

"Emmett, are you hitting on your future sister-in-law?" Carlisle asked as he walked towards us. He was wearing a light blue button-down, khakis, and tan leather loafers. There was something about button downs tonight; all the guys were wearing them.

"Hey, have you met my dad's girlfriend Sue Clearwater?" I asked them. Em waved and shook her hand.

"No, I haven't. Charlie, hello." Carlisle shook his hand then took Sue's, "You must be Leah's mother."

"Yes. You're the groom's father?"

"That I am. Have you met him before?"

"I would like to. Bella's like a daughter to me and it would be great to meet her fiancé."

Carlisle nodded and called out to Esme, "Darling, where is our son?"

"He's in the back. He should be out in a few minutes. Hello," she held her hand out to Sue, "I'm Esme Cullen. You must be Sue. Charlie talked nonstop about you at Thanksgiving." Esme looked breathtaking. She was wearing a green silk, draped plunging neck dress, gold glitter pumps, an emerald and diamond necklace, earrings, ring, and a bracelet, and a gold mesh clutch. Her hair was in it's perfect pinned up coif and she looked great.

"Es," my father blushed, "d'you have to broadcast that?"

"It's cute, Charlie."

"You talked about me?" Sue asked him.

"A lot," Esme answered.

"You're so sweet," Sue kissed his cheek, making him blush harder.

"Oh, my little Bella Marie!" I heard a squeal. I turned and saw my mom running at me. I smiled and threw my arms around her, feeling tears sting my eyes. Yes, my mom was flighty but I loved her and could not wait for her to meet Edward. She squeezed me, rocking us from side to side as her sniffles filled my ears.

"Hi, Mommy," I whispered so only she could hear.

"Oh, my baby. I missed you so much."

I wiped the tears from her eyes and kissed her cheek, "I missed you, too."

"You're getting married!"

"I'm getting married!" I held her away from me to look at her outfit. She on a long sleeved, scoop-necked black party dress that reached passed her knees. Her hair was longer, pinned back at the sides with little studs in her ears. "You look so pretty."

"Me? Baby girl, you look amazing! You're glowing like a pregnant lady!" I blushed and looked down, not wanting to reply to that because I am pregnant. But I'd tell them later.

"Bell, baby, where are you?" Edward's velvet voice called from somewhere in the crowd. I didn't realize how many people were attending.

"Right here, I'm right here," I stuck my hands in the air, jumping so he could see me. I saw a flash of his crazy hair, "Edward!"

He shouldered his way through the remaining people and wrapped his arms around me, "Hi, sweetheart. Whatcha doing?"

"Talking to my mom."

"Oh, sorry." He stuck his hand out, "Hello, I'm Edward. It's nice to meet you Mrs. Dwyer." My mom didn't do anything, she just stood there with her mouth gaping open, eyes wide, eyebrows nearly reaching her hairline.

"Mom? Are you alright?"

She came out of her daze, closed her mouth then gave Edward a smile, "Hello, Edward. My, aren't you a handsome man." She then glanced at me and mouth 'hot'. I giggled and agreed with her and laced Edward's fingers with mine.

"Thank you, Mrs. Dwyer. I can see where Bella gets her looks from."

"Oh, please call me Renee."

"Renee," he corrected himself.

"Baby girl, you've got the whole package right here. Is he good to you?"

"I love your daughter, Mrs. Dwy-Renee, she's the love of my life. We've been through a lot lately and I'm just lucky that she agreed to be my wife."

"Oh, I like you, mister!" My mom tapped him arm. "You've got a way with your words. What is it that you do for a living?"

"I'm a lawyer."

"That's wonderful!"

"Okay, mom," I put my hand on her shoulder, "why don't you go get some punch and then we'll talk more. I have something to tell you and Daddy."

"Oooohhhh, I'm excited now! I'll talk to you in a bit." She practically ran to the punch table.

"I like your mom," Edward chuckled, "real bubbly. Kinda reminds me of Ali."

"Uh-huh. Come on, E, let's go meet Charlie's girlfriend."

"Sue's here?"

"Yeah, babe, she is," I pulled on his hand as we shouldered through the mass and found them, Rosalie now standing next to Em wearing a dark grey, shimmering one shoulder asymmetrical dress, black lace pumps, a black lace clutch, black enamel heart drop earrings, a heart ring, and a black crystal heart necklace with her hair flat ironed straight and falling down her back. She was glowing and looked really happy.

"Hey, girlie!"

"Hi, Rose. You look gorgeous as always."

"You too, honey."

I blushed at her compliment and leaned back against Edward's chest. He bent hi head and pressed a soft kiss to my shoulder.

"Bella, you've got one handsome fiancé," Sue practically squealed.

"Hi," Edward reached past my shoulder to shake Sue's hand, "I'm Edward."

"Sue Clearwater. Tell me what you do, Edward."

"He's a lawyer," I answered. "He works for his uncle's firm here in Seattle."

"Impressive. Oh, may I see your ring?"

"Sure." I stuck my left hand out, wiggling my fingers.

"Oh, it's gorgeous. How much did it cost?"

"A little over sixty-three hundred. There's one-hundred and seventeen diamonds with a white gold band," Edward said proudly. "I saw one for ten-hundred but she would have probably freaked and it was a little gaudy and this one seemed like her so I bought it and asked her two hours later."

"Oh, you're so adorable!" Sue cooed, "I hope Charlie-if he ever asks me-will do that." I glanced at my dad and caught him blushing. I giggled and squeezed my dad's hand.

"So that's where you got your blush from, baby," Edward chuckled.

"Yeah, it's from my old man."

"Haha, Bells," Charlie snorted.

"It's alright, dad. Okay everyone!" I called out to get attention, "Edward and I have some news. Mom and Dad, Esme and Carlisle already know because they were standing right there when I told Edward. So I just recently found out, like just today, that I am expecting a...a baby. I'm pregnant."

"Oh, my God!" My parents and Sue cried in unison.

"My baby's having a baby!" My mom ran at me for the second time and started bawling as she rocked me in her arms, "I'm gonna be a grandma! Charlie, we're gonna be grandparents!"

"How far along are you?" Sue asked as she wiped tears from her eyes.

"I still have to find that out. My appointment is set for after Christmas."

"I'm gonna be a grandpa," my dad said in awe then pulled me out of my mother's embrace and crushed me to him. "Thank you, baby girl."

"I didn't do it on my own, guys. E helped me." So the next five minutes were filled with congratulatory praises and hugs and tears. Rose and Emmett were also praised for their coming child and Ali just bounced around making sure everyone was having a good time. She planned it all. It was good to be surrounded by my family and friends, I felt loved and warm on such a cold night. Edward stood by my side the whole time, laughing with others and pressing kisses anywhere he could every once in a while.

"Alright, people, listen up," Emmett hollered. "It's time for the people of the night to dance. Bella-bean, Eddie, Ali and I picked out this song so we hope you like it." Alice pushed the play button and the slow soft tempo of the song flowed around the room.

"Come on, angel," Edward muttered and pulled me out on the dance floor. I threw my arms around his neck and we swayed back and forth, moving around every few moments.

"I like this song. _I've never gone with the wind, just let it flow, just let it take me where it wants to go. Till you opened the door, there's so much more, I've never seen it before..._"

"I love it when you sing. You rarely do it."

"Thank you. _You lift my feet off the ground, you spin me around, you make me crazier, crazier. Feels like I'm falling and I am lost in your eyes..."_

_"You make me crazier, crazier, crazier," _Edward finished and kissed me softly. "You make me crazy, Bella. And I never want that to change. I love you, my beautiful girl."

"I love you, too, Edward. I always will."

**- - *S* - - *S* - - **

**A/N: Everyone say AWWWWW! Give me your worst! No, not really. :) **

**Song was Crazier by Taylor Swift. I'm sorry if some don't like her. It fit in with the part when E&B danced.**

**B&E's getup- http : / / www . polyvore . com / ll1 / set ? id = 25093087 (Remove spaces. You know what to do)**

**Bella's hairdo- http : / / www . bay area bags . com / wp - content / uploads / 2009 / 10 / messy bun 1 . jpg**

**A, R,& Es's getup- http : / / www . polyvore . com / party / set ? id = 25209926**

**Em, J, & C's getup- http : / / www . polyvore . com / cgi / set ? id = 25229936**

**IDK when the next update will be. Could be before 2011, could be in 2011. I'm going home to Iowa for the holidays so until next time!**

**Bye!**

**Lionlamb91 xoxo**

**Have a holly jolly Christmas**

**It's the best time of the year**

**I don't know if there'll be snow**

**But have a cup of cheer**

**Have a holly jolly Christmas**

**And in case you didn't hear**

**Oh, by golly have a holly jolly Christmas**

**This year!**

_**MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! SEE YOU NEXT YEAR! **_


	27. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight and I'm not in any way making a profit from it.**

**What's mine: The Burlesque soundtrack! **

**A/N: Dudes, is anyone from a different country? That would seriously psyche me out knowing you were reading my story. I'm not a nut, I swear. I've never been out of the U.S. ever, and I grin from ear to ear everytime I go to the dry cleaners (which is rare) because the woman that owns the place is from England and I love the accent! If someone were to yell at me and they had an English accent, I would still smile. :) Anyways...Aww you guys gave me more than 295 reviews! Thank you! *teary smile* You're so effing sweet. Did the end of the last chapter seem like it was over to you? Well, it's not. I've got more swimmin' around in my brain. **

**IT'S NOT OVER! STOP THINKING IT'S OVER! WE'VE GOT QUITE A BIT TO GO, LOVELIES!**

**Did you have a good Christmas? I did. I think we need a Christmas lemon, yes, definitely a lemon!**

**Time to go into guy mode. See ya at the bottom!**

_**Re-edited 1-12-11**_

_**Previously:**_

_"You make me crazier, crazier, crazier," Edward finished and kissed me softly. "You make me crazy, Bella. And I never want that to change. I love you, my beautiful girl."_

_"I love you, too, Edward. I always will."_

**- - *S* - - *S* - -**

_Christmas tree, baby baby you and me  
We untangle plans and hung some memories  
Suit and tie, places to be tonight  
Girl, you've gotta know what I wanna go,  
It's so toasty warm inside  
Baby let's just light the fire (but I got a new dress)  
Doesn't look so safe to drive (you bought me that necklace)  
We won't know what we're missin if we don't go out for Christmas tonight_

**- - *S* - - *S* - -**

**EPOV**

I woke up, ran my fingers through my hair and stretched then reached for my girl only to find the space next to me was empty. Warm but empty, meaning she must have just gotten up. I swung my legs over the side of the bed and stood up, yawned and scratched my stomach. It was 9:30 in the morning and our OB/GYN appointment was at eleven. I padded to the bathroom and relieved myself then walked out of her room and to the kitchen. Bella was in the pantry, probably looking for bagels so I tip-toed in and wrapped my arms around her from behind, my hands resting on her lower abdomen.

"What's this gorgeous woman doing?"

She jumped and squeaked, "You scared me!"

"Mmm, sorry. How's my baby today?" I nuzzled the hair away from her neck and kissed her shoulder and behind her ear.

"The baby is fine and so am I. How's daddy today?" Her right hand slid up to rest behind my neck, scraping her nails through it. I almost purred, I swear to God. It felt amazing!

"I'm good. That's feel good, sweetheart."

"I know."

I felt her skin heat and her breathing got heavy. I cupped her breasts in my hands over the material of her t-shirt, testing the fullness of them. Bella softly moaned and placed her hands on top of mine. "You like that, Bells?"

"Very much. Everything's so sensitive today. I had to change my panties this morning. I woke up from the hottest dream."

"Really?" I cooed then slipped my hands under her shirt and returned them to her breasts, rubbing my palms over the hardened tips, "What kind of dream?"

"You were...kissing me," She whimpered and pressed herself further into my hands. I pinched and rolled her nipples between my index fingers and thumbs and nibble at the flesh of her neck.

"Where was I kissing you?"

"M-my hips a-and my thighs," she stuttered breathlessly, "then you w-went lower and used your f-fingers on me but then I woke up p-panting, ung, Edward..."

My hand fell away from her breast and landed on the waist line of her, I mean, _my _boxer shorts then slipped inside and cupped her mound, feeling her juices fall on my fingers. "You're dripping, baby."

"Please, Edward. I...touch me."

"As you wish," I whispered and pressed two fingers against her clit. Bella came then, her fingers gripped the counter in front of her and cried out, her body shaking from the onslaught of her quick release. _God, I love hormones! These hormones, anyway. _Her release spilled out of her and soaked my hand. I gathered some of it and played with her entrance and swollen clit as I growled into her ear, "Look at that. Just one touch and you explode for me."

"God," she whimpered as her hips thrusted against my fingers.

"It isn't God doing this to you, Bell. I really wanna make you come again. And again. Whataya say we christen my sister's pantry?" I turned her around-still playing with her clit, stroking it lightly, just enough to leave her sensitive but without making her come-and brushed the hair from her face with my free hand then went back to her pebbled nipple. She leaned on her hands against the counter, rubbing against my fingers as she talked.

"What...huh...if they...mmm...hear..us?"

"You'll have to be quiet. We both will." She whimpered at the loss of contact when I pulled my soaked fingers away from her and brought them up between us and sucked her juices from my fingers. Her eyes darkened watching my movements and her chest heaved. I hooked both fingers in the boxers and pulled down her legs, leaving her half naked.

I picked up the shorts and put them next to us on the floor then reached behind me and pulled the sliding, wood door closed and locked it. I then pressed myself flush against her and tapped her thigh, "Lift this on to the counter and then rolled the shirt up past your beautiful breasts, baby. I wanna see 'em as I fill you."

My dick was as hard as a cinder block and screaming for the wet heat inside of her. I wanted it all. She didn't speak, just rolled the shirt past her breasts and held it under her arms then lifted her leg on to the counter and leaned back on her elbows. She was wide open for me, her sensitive flesh glistening from earlier. I thanked God that she got waxed every two weeks. Full Brazilian. It left her bare and turned me on so much. I released my erection from the confines of my boxers and kissed her.

"Ready, sweetheart?"

"Yeah."

"I love you."

"I love you, too," Bella answered as I placed my tip against her and filled her to the hilt in one swift, smooth thrust. I tipped my head back and groaned. Hot. Sweet. Heat. Her vaginal muscles clenched at the intruder and caressed my cock as I pulled back and plunged inside once again.

"So fucking good. So hot and tight. God, Bella, every time!" I growled and pressed my forehead to hers. Her hips rose and fell with every pump, her channel clenching and sucking at my dick, coaxing my release forward. I gripped her waist and pumped into her with slow, long strokes, the noises of our moans and slick flesh echoing in the tiny room.

"More, Edward," Bella pleaded. "Please."

"I don't..._fuck you're squeezing...shit..._want to hurt our baby." I pressed closer to her and thrust faster as my finger played with her slick, engorged bundle of nerves.

"Unh...you won't. Please."

"Ah, God, Bella. You gotta be quiet for me, baby. Please." I picked up her leg that was on the counter and wrapped both of them around my hips and hid my face in her neck.

"O-okay."

I fastened my teeth to her shoulder and pulled her off the ledge and pistoned my dick in and out of her as fast as I could. I wasn't fucking her, I was making love to her but it was fast. Needy. Wanton. But we still had a connection. Bella's nails dug into my shoulders as she she held on, rolling and pumping herself on me as I plunged into her.

My balls tightened, my stomach clenched and my orgasm was getting closer with every squeeze of Bella's muscles. They fluttered around me, suckling at my cock every time I plunged inside of her.

"That's it, honey, let go for me," I whimpered after taking my teeth from her flesh then pinched and rolled her clit between my fingers. Three more pumps and I came as she shattered around me, burying her face in my neck, muffling her scream, and began riding out her orgasm. I gave her two more shallow thrusts and the rest of my seed emptied inside her. She's already pregnant, so what the hell! No condom for us. I pulled her head back and kissed her damp brow then her lips. "You okay?"

"Fantastic," she gulped and smiled.

"Feel good?"

"So much."

"God, I love you so fucking much," I kissed her again, running my teeth along her bottom lip then sucked her little pink tongue inside my mouth. I ate at her lips and tongue for a few more minutes and untangled her legs and pulled her shirt down. "I really do."

"I love you, too."

"Eddie? Bella? Where are you?"

"Shit! Alice!" We whisper-yelled in unison. I pulled my boxers up and fixed my crazy hair. Bella scrambled to put her shorts back on and fix her hair as I unlocked the pantry door but checked to see if she look presentable first and stepped out just as my little sister halted next to the island with a sleeping Maggie in her arms. She eyed us and wrinkled up her little nose in disgust.

"Gross, you guys! My groceries go in there!"

"Hey there, puppy girl," Bella cooed and took Maggie in her arms then shrugged, "I got hormones and you gotta do what you gotta do. At least it wasn't on the fucking table."

"I love you," I snorted and buried my face in her hair.

"Fucking sick people, I tell you. Jesus tits Marie!"

**- - *S* - - *S* - -**

"Isabella Swan."

"Come on, baby. Time to see our little one," I laced our fingers together and walked to the patient room. Bella was asked to change into a gown and laid back on the bed, feet in the stirrups. I held her hand as we waited for the doctor to come in.

A knock sounded on the door and the doctor walked in and held out her hand, "Hi there. I'm Dr. Carmen Sterling and I'll be your doctor throughout this pregnancy. I take it Alice Whitlock recommended you?"

"Yes," Bella replied, "she's Edward's sister."

"Wonderful! Are you excited to see your little bundle?"

"Very," I smiled.

"Okay Bella, let's check you out. I'm going to do a pelvic exam first, see if there's anything that needs to come to your attention." Dr. Sterling slapped some latex gloves on, sat between Bella's legs and grabbed her forceps. "You're going to feel a little discomfort, sweetie."

I felt her squeeze my hand a little and wince. I placed my hand on her tummy and rubbed small circles into her hand, "Okay, sweetheart?"

"It's cold." I chuckled and kissed her fingers.

"Okay," Carmen interjected and looked at my girl, "everything looks alright, Bella. Now let's look at your baby. Please pull up your gown. You can put your back panties on."

"Mmkay."

"Great." Carmen stood and walked over to the sonogram machine, flipped it on and grabbed a white tube of jelly. "This should be warm, it's been in here for a couple of hours." She then applied some of it on Bella's tummy and moved it around a bit and stopped then pointed at the screen. "There's your baby. See that little mass right there?"

I got really close to the little television and looked at the little mass moving around then looked at Bella. Tears were falling down her pretty face, which made my eyes fill with tears and smile. I had the biggest smile on my face, I kid you not! "That's our baby, Bella. Right there! Can you hear the heartbeat?"

"Yeah, baby, I see her," Bella choked, grinning at me as more happy tears spilled from her eyes.

"Her?"

"I've got a feeling, E."

"Well, it's too soon to tell the sex but I'd say you're about four weeks along, Bella," Carmen replied.

"Five weeks? We just started having...oh, now I remember," Bella smirked at me, "that one day, you know?"

"No, baby, I don't."

"On your couch..." she whispered.

"Oh! Now I remember. But we didn't...oh." I remembered now. We were desperate, needy, we wanted each other fiercely, we had just gotten back together and it was before Jane's whole 'refrain from intimacy' thing. In the heat of the moment, I slipped inside of her a tiny bit, not even ten centimeters, probably hardly at all and the sensation of her clenching muscles made me come. Both of us did. Some must've gotten inside her and swam upstream when I didn't know it.

"I guess my swimmers couldn't resist. Your quite a fertile woman, sweetheart," I whispered back.

Bella giggled and nodded as a blush spread across her face and neck. I kissed her fingers once again and looked at Carmen, who was engrossed in the movement of our baby on the screen. "Are you both still intimate?"

"Yes," Bella and I answered.

"Ok."

"Is this part where you tell us we can't have sex until the baby is born?" Bella almost pouted.

"Oh, no! You can be as intimate as you want. It especially helps the mother when the due date is near."

"When is the due date, I you don't mind?" I questioned.

"Early to mid August."

"That's right before my birthday!" Bella squealed. I chuckled and kissed her lips. I wiped our tears away and helped her sit up. Carmen said her goodbyes and had us make our appointment two weeks from now. Bella had to give blood every time in the future and knowing that she hated the sight of it-mixed in with having a needle puncture her flesh-would be rough.

I watched her dress in front of me and we walked to the front desk and made our appointment for January seventh at ten in the morning. It was Christmas Eve and my parents were having a get together. Bella's dad, mother, Jake and Leah, his friends and my sibling were going to be over there to celebrate the holiday in one house.

"We gotta get ready for tonight, angel."

"Let's go. Joy to the world and all."

"You're cute," I chortled.

"I know."

**- - *S* - - *S* - -**

I swear you get more beautiful by the hour, Bell." Bella was wearing a purple belted tunic dress, cream tights, diamond heart stud earrings and black ankle boots. Her hair was curled in loose ringlets and no make up. She didn't need it; she had a natural glow right now. We had bought all the necessary prenatal vitamins and creams and clothes for her pregnancy. She called Ali up and they went pre-Christmas Eve slash maternity shopping with some yet to buy but they'd wait until after the holidays. Maggie sprinted towards us and I knelt down and picked her up.

"Ready to go, Maggie-girl? Wanna see Emmett?" I kissed her little puppy head and turned back to a smiling Bella. Maggie yipped at Emmett's name and squirmed in my arms, excited to get out of the apartment. This puppy sure loved my brother.

"Thanks, babe. You look hot, too. Hi, pretty puppy," She said to me as she loved up on Maggie then padded to the closet, pulled out her black, short trench coat, gloves and a beanie and put them on. I decided to wear a red sweater, blue jeans, and my loafers. The party wasn't formal so I wanted to be comfortable.

"Thanks, sweetheart." I grabbed my coat and gloves and we went to Bella's car. I opened the passenger door for her and helped her inside. Hey, I gotta practice now for when she starts to waddle. God, she's going to look adorable with my baby growing inside her.

We drove to the country and pulled into my parents' driveway. I once again jogged to the other side of the car and helped Bella out but her foot stepped on some ice and she nearly fell. I caught her in my arms, fear racing through me and picked her up then cradled her to my chest. That could have been dangerous for her and the baby. "You okay, baby?"

"Yeah, that was a close one. I'm a klutz, you know."

"But you're my klutz," I brushed my lips against her forehead. I put her on safe ground then picked Maggie out of her kennel and wrapped my free arm around Bella's waist as we walked to the front door. Bells was about to ring the doorbell when it flew open to reveal Emmett's big bear of a body and a smile on his face, "MERRY CHRISTMAS, FUCKERS!"

"Emmett Dale! Watch your mouth!"

"Listen to your mother, son," I heard my dad call.

"Sorry, Ma," he yelled. "Come on in, love birds."

"Hey, Emmy," Bella giggled.

"My little Bella-bean." He wrapped her in a crushing hug and smirked at me. I rolled my eyes and noticed Bella was struggling to get out of his hold.

"Emmett, you're crushing her. She's pregnant, you R-tard."

"Oh, shitski. Sorry, Bells." He let go of her and she let out a gasping breath. I punched his shoulder and then hugged him.

"Merry Christmas, Em."

"You too, little bro. C'mere Magg-ster." He took Maggie from my arms, kissed her nose and cradled her like a baby. Their kitten really must not like him.

"Hey guys!" I called out.

"Hey!" Everyone important to us were there, right in my mom and dad's kitchen and living room, drinking and laughing. For the next four hours we spent were surrounded by family, music, eating, twinkling lights, the smell of cinnamon, sugar cookies, eggnog, hot cider, marshmallows, chocolate, fire places, evergreens, love and Christmas Eve snow falling.

I grabbed my beautiful angel, bundled her up and we went out the the back porch to watch the snow fall. I sipped my hot cocoa with Bella on my lap as my free hand rubbed her still-flat belly. In a few months, it would grow, her navel would pop out and soon our baby would come into the world.

"I love you, Baby C, I love you, Bella."

"We love you, too."

"Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, E," Bella smiled and kissed me.

_Best. Christmas. Ever._

**A/N: I know it was short. But God, I love me some lemons and some love!**

**Have a good holiday! See you in 2011!**

**Song was Christmas Tonight by Dave Barnes ft. Hillary Scott from Lady Antebellum**

**Bella's outfit- http : / / www . polyvore . com / holiday / set ? id = 25237038**

**BYE!**

**Lionlamb91 *kisses***


	28. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: It doesn't belong to me!**

**What's mine: A lava lamp! And another thing: Has anyone read the Vampire Academy books? I've never heard of them. All I found out is that my dad bought me the most recent one and I know there's a bunch before that one. The one I have is called Last Sacrifice. I'm gonna be lost unless I figure out what the first one is.**

**A/N: Hello! How was your New Year's? Mine sucked. I'm broke so I couldn't celebrate. Bummer! Did anyone see Rob/Kristen pics on Isle of Wight? You gave me the nicest reviews! We're jumping time below, just a heads up. **

**See you at the bottom!**

_**Re-edited 1-12-11**_

_**Previously:**_

_"I love you, Baby C, I love you, Bella."_

_"We love you, too."_

_"Merry Christmas."_

_"Merry Christmas, E," Bella smiled and kissed me._

_Best. Christmas. Ever._

**- - *S* - - *S* - -**

_And I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me head first  
Fearless  
And I don't know why but with you I'd dance in a storm in my best dress  
Fearless_

**- - *S* - - *S* - -**

**^ Only song I could think of. :)**_  
_

_**January 26, 2011**_

**BPOV**

I'm starting to show! I'm starting to freakin' show! I wasn't showing at my doctor's appointment five days ago. I'm so excited! I got up this morning with a full bladder and looked down at my tummy to discover a little bump has popped out. My navel hasn't poked out but my tummy is hard. I have to tell Edward! He hasn't been able to stay with me for the past three days because of work and this should really surprise him. I'd have to go on maternity leave by my fifth month and had yet to tell Tyler I was pregnant. Hey, he was out of town with his boyfriend and family in the Alps. What was I supposed to do? Interrupt his extended holiday vacation? Rude.

"We gotta show Daddy, baby C. He's going to be so happy," I whispered to my belly as I dressed. I'd stop by his office before I had to work and show him. I chose a black, v-neck tee, a pair of my old skinny jeans because they were sort of loose around my hips, a thin, gray, light cardigan, black, flat suede boots with rhinestones around the ankle from Rose and Em, my B necklace Alice and Jazz got me for Christmas, and a pair of diamond studs that were from Esme and Carlisle.

I had yet to shop for maternity clothes, which needed to be done one of these days or I'd be walking around naked. I tied my hair into a low ponytail, put my rings on, grabbed my coat and a granola bar, took my keys from the key hook, said goodbye to Maggie, who by the way was getting bigger and walked out the door to my new bright red, 2011 Chevy HHR. A Christmas gift from Edward, my parents and their significant others.

They surprised me with it on Christmas Day after somehow trading in my other car and paying for the remaining price. I cried. It had tan, leather seats, tan interior, a CD player, satellite radio, an IPOD station, and child safety locks. It was a wonderful family car; just perfect for our expected baby. My mom handed me the keys and Edward took me for a drive in it. He loved my car; he always tried to get me to let him take it to work with him and rarely got his way.

He had his Mercedes, which was also big enough for our baby so that was a good thing. You can never be _too_ prepared. I started my car, turned on the heat, and switched the radio to my IPOD for classical music to soothe me and my little one. It was supposed to make her smart as she grew inside me. I had a strong feeling I was having a girl. I pulled out of the garage and drove down to Edward's office.

When I got there, I shut my car off, looped my purse around my shoulder and locked the doors before going inside. I walked through the doors and went stood in front of Lauren, Edward's assistant's desk. She looked like a bitch but she really wasn't. She had shoulder length, blond hair, blue eyes, thin body and was about three inches taller than me. Her husband, James, worked for the Seattle Police Department and the two had a son together who was in kindergarten. "Is he busy?"

"Hello, Bella. No he's not busy, Carlisle is with him. I'll tell him you're here. If you could just sit right over there, that would be great."

"'K." I sat down in the cushy chair and waited. Lauren spoke into the phone then hung up.

"He's ready, Bella."

"Thank you, Lauren," I said to her as I passed. I turned the knob and stepped inside. Carlisle was sitting on Edward's couch as Edward wrote something on his desk calendar. I smiled at Carlisle and hugged him as he spoke to me, "Hello, Bella. How are you?"

"Never better."

"Anymore morning sickness?"

"Nope." For the first three weeks I was continually throwing up; I couldn't keep anything down but I was always starving. I still had cravings but no puking. I didn't think it would ever end. My hormones were still raging and Edward was always there to fulfill my sexual needs or whenever I cried, he'd hold me or be my punching bag every time I had a mood swing. And Carlisle, being the good doctor he is, always looked out for me and made sure I was healthy even though he wasn't a gynecologist.

"That's good. We want my grandchild healthy and happy."

"Aye aye, captain." I stuck my hand out in salute

"Such a character, you are, Bella."

"But she's my character," Edward added and rounded his desk towards me. He engulfed me in a hug and kissed my neck. "Hi, baby."

"Hi. How are you?"

He pulled back and placed his forehead against mine, "Fantastic. You?"

"Super. But I have something to show you. And Carlisle since he's here."

"What is it?" They both asked.

I took off my coat and pulled my shirt up, past my belly, "I'm showing a little. See?" Edward's eyes widened as a massive grin spread across his mouth. He got down on his knees and placed his warm hands on my little baby bump then looked up at me, tears forming in his emerald eyes. I reached down and wiped the falling saltwater away, "That's our baby in there, E."

"Our baby," he whispered and pressed his lips to my tummy. He looked at Carlisle, "Our baby, Dad."

"I know, son. Your baby. My grandchild."

"I'm so happy, angel," he turned to me. He then placed one more kiss to my bump then stood to kiss me. I licked my lips and spoke to my future father-in-law.

"You wanna feel, Grandpa?"

"Most definitely," Carlisle replied and placed his hands lightly on my baby bump. "My little grandchild."

"You should tell Esme."

"Oh, baby, he will. Trust me. When those two get to talking about something huge to them, they cluck like hens. You'll see," Edward interjected. "I'm gonna leave early. I have a surprise for you. It's at my place."

"Ooooh, what is it?"

"Bell, why would I tell you if it's a surprise?"

"You love me."

"Loving you is why I'm not telling you, baby."

"Alright you two, I'm gonna head out," Carlisle called, "and, Edward, I may talk to your mother a lot but I am no hen. I'm male, meaning I am a coc-"

"Dad! No, don't say it. I take it back. You're not a hen. But I never wanna hear _that word _come out of _your mouth. _Ever." Edward's cheeks were pink from embarrassment but Carlisle just stood there, chuckling. I giggled as I fixed my shirt, watching father and son interact.

"Alright, Edward, I'll stop. But when I'm with your Mom, she loves it when I say co-"

"Dad!" Edward cried, "no more! Please."

At this point I was bent over, clutching my sides, laughing so loud at the two of them. Carlisle was a virile man and I wouldn't blame him if he said 'cock'. The Cullen men had good...well, everything, really.

"I...can't...oh, God...hilarious," I panted, wiping the tears from my face.

"I'm so ecstatic you find my humiliation funny, Isabella. How would you like it if your parents talked about their sex lives in front of you and the father of your child?"

"My parents are divorced, babe. They don't have sex anymore and I'm never around either of them to discuss Phil and Sue so I'm fine. Come on, Edward, you got your genes from both of them. Relax."

"He could have at least said rooster instead of...that other word," Edward grimaced. I kissed his jaw and waved to his father. Edward gave Carlisle a half wave and walked out the door. "You ready?"

"Yes. Bring on the surprise, dude!"

"Dude?" he quirked his brow.

"Shut up. Go." I pushed his shoulders out the door as I followed. "Which car we takin'?"

"Yours," Edward answered but then turned to me, pouting, "Bella, baby, can I please drive? Please, pretty please?"

"I'm starting to think you only picked that car out for your pleasure, Edward Cullen."

"No, I got it for you and our baby. It drives like a dream. Can I please drive? I promise you'll love the surprise, scout's honor."

"Fine," I rolled my eyes.

"Thank you, sweetheart. I love you," he smiled and pulled me into a kiss.

"Yeah, yeah." I didn't know what was with him and that car; he acted like it was a gift from the vehicle Gods. Edward slid into the driver's seat and started the ignition.

"Purrs like a kitten for me, Bell. I'll have Em pick my car up later."

"You're a nut, Mr. Cullen."

"I love you," he grinned.

"I love you, too." We took off down the street to his apartment where my surprise was located.

**- - *S* - - *S* - -**

"Show me, show me, show me!" I chanted as I pulled on Edward's arm.

"For someone who claims to hate surprises, you sure are a bouncy thing today. Quit jumping, you'll rattle the baby."

"C'mon, E. Hurry it up."

"Alright, Bells. Chill." Edward took my hand as we walked down the hallway. He stopped at the door to his office and stood there looking at me nervously.

"My surprise is in your office?"

"I kind of don't have an office anymore," Edward bit his lip.

"Well, what did you do with it?"

"I got rid of my home office. I thought this surprise was more important."

"Edward, what is it?"

"Well...it's hard to explain so I'll just let you see for yourself," he placed his hands over my eyes and nudged the door open then walked us in. I smelled flowery scents and baby powder.

"Can you uncover my eyes now?"

"Why?" I placed my hands over his.

"I'm scared you won't like it." His voice was a little shaky, like he was sickly nervous.

"Well you gotta let me be the judge of that, honey. Can I look now?"

"Ok," he sighed and removed our hands. I opened my eyes and gasped. **(Oh, you would have tracked me down and killed me if I stopped right there. I was thinking about it. *evil grin*)**

A baby nursery.

Tears filled my eyes and fell slowly down my cheeks. It was gorgeous. Two walls were painted a creamed yellow and the other two walls were painted peach, a mutlicolored rug in front of a white wood crib, a rocking chair next to it, a changing station dresser, pictures on the walls, teddy bears on the floor, light shining through the windows, another little dresser in the corner with a lamp on it, a baby monitor, the crib was completely made; bedding and all. A stroller was folded up next to the changing station, a diaper bag, baby clothes for newborns, bottles, formula. Everything was already done.

"I just...I figured I should contribute to the pregnancy because you'll already have to deal with carrying her and I really don't need an office because I have one at work and if I needed to I could work from the kitchen or couch so our baby could have a room. And if you wanted to move back in before she comes, I can renovate my room for you so it won't look trashy, and I mean I want you to move back in if you _want _to do that."

He took a deep breath and pulled at his hair as he continued.

"I just...I love you more than anything in this world and I love our baby and I really want you to like it but if you don't we can get Alice in here to put her designing skills to the test and if we have a boy we can get a different rug but you said you had a good feeling it was a girl and we can buy more things when she's born so she can have the best life I-we can give her and your silence is kind of freaking me out so if you could say something, sweetheart, it would really help me because I'm afraid you'll hate it and I'm going to feel like the biggest ass for not decorating this room like you like it and I don't know what the tears you're crying mean and if you could tell me..." Edward trailed off, taking another breath.

The poor man was rambling and all I could do was stand there and cry happy tears. I put him out of his misery by throwing my self at him, laying kisses up and down his neck and jaw as more happy tears fell, "I love it, Edward. I can't believe you would do this for me. I love you so much!"

"Is this the hormones talking or do you really love it?" He murmured into my neck.

"One percent hormones, ninety-nine percent loving it. I love it and I love you for doing this. I love you, E!"

"Thank God," he sighed, "I love you, too, baby."

I pulled back and captured his lips with mine, sliding my tongue inside his mouth, biting, licking, brushing mine against his. We devoured each other's mouths for what seemed like ages but regrettably had to stop for breath. We weren't fish. I kissed him lightly once more and walked around the area, studying it closer. A little mobile was hanging from the head of the crib so I pressed the 'play' button and notes from 'Twinkle Twinkle Little Star' flowed from the little speaker as the stars spun around, lighting up. There was a yellow Carebear sitting on the blue and green Carebear bedspread. It was a Carebears crib; they were also on the bumper pads.

"I love the Carebear theme, honey," I smiled at Edward as I picked up the yellow bear with a sun on its tummy.

"That's Sunshine Bear," he whispered shyly. He's just the cutest thing when it came to our baby.

"I see that."

"I've got Good Luck Bear and I can get Share Bear, Love-A-Lot Bear, Funshine Bear, Bedtime Bear, Cheer Bear, and Wish Bear if you want them for her. There's more. They'll help her learn in the future."

"You are the most adorable man," I cooed as I hugged him tightly.

"I just want the best for her and Ali had Carebears when she was younger so..."

"It's perfect, sweetie. Until the time comes, though. God, you just melt when it's about her. I love it."

"She's my baby girl," he smiled and rubbed my belly. "I love you, Bella."

"And I love you."

"OH MY GOD! This room is so cute!"

Edward and I turned around to discover his whole family looking at the nursery with Alice jumping up and down. "Hey, guys."

"Bella, this nursery is beautiful. Did you do it?" Esme asked.

"It was a surprise from Edward. He did it."

"No shit?" Emmett broke in.

"No shit."

"Well, I'll be damned," Jazz chuckled, "you've designed a baby room, Ed. Without your sister."

"Yeah, without me," Ali pouted. "But you at least thought of me, right? I had Carebears when I was little."

"I did think of you, A. You were in spirit."

"Yay," she clapped.

"Well, I think it's perfect," Rose interjected. Carlisle nodded in agreement. "Good work, Cullen."

"Thanks, Rose," Edward grinned. "Bella cried. Then made out with me."

"Shut up!" I hissed then giggled at him. "He's a big puddle of goo talking about the baby. He wanted to buy all the Carebears but right now he got...which ones?"

"Sunshine Bear and Good Luck Bear," he answered proudly.

"I love Friend Bear," Ali smiled.

"How many are there?" Rose asked.

"47," Ali replied, "There's 10 original and 37 were added later on."

"Fuck," I whispered, "that's a lot. Of course the collection will build over time, I'm guessing."

"Maybe."

"I love you," Edward whispered. I cupped his cheek and smiled.

"AWWWWW!"

"Shut it," I called behind me to the others and back to Edward, "I love you. Oh, I almost forgot, you guys. Look, I'm showing." I pulled my shirt up again and showed the others.

"Oh, my little grandbaby!" Esme squealed and placed her hands on my bump. Alice and Rose following right after, looking just as excited.

"How 'bout you, Em? Wanna feel your niece growing?"

"Hell yeah! But hey, where's Magster?" He touched my belly as he spoke.

"At home being her little doggie self, why?"

"Because she rocks and Rosie's cat hates my guts."

"She doesn't hate you, Emmett," Rose cried.

"My ass."

"I'll be kicking your ass if you don't socialize with Skyler. You can't have Bella's dog, get over it."

"I do and she still hates me. I'm gettin' a dog and that's final."

"Emmett, if you get a dog, I'll-" Rose didn't have the chance to finish; Emmett bent her back and layed one on her, leaving her breathless and dumbstruck. "What was I talking about?"

"Not a damn thing, baby," Em grinned.

"He said he loves you, Rose," Edward answered.

"I love you, too, Emmett."

"Well, lots of love to everyone. Come on, guys, let's go eat, I'm starving," Em interrupted. We nodded and followed him out of the room but I rubbed my tummy and spoke to her silently.

_You're going to have the best life, Baby C. I promise you that. _The_ best. Mommy and Daddy love you so much._

**- - *S* - - *S* - -**

**A/N: For the record, I had Share Bear when I was younger but my dad lost it when we moved one time.**

**Do your worst!**

**Song was Fearless by Taylor Swift**

**In one of the upcoming chapters I'm going to have to type a whole song because Edward is going to be singing it. Forgive me! I know you guys don't like a butt load of lyrics but at that moment, it will be necessary. Don't hate me please! :)**

**Bella's clothes- http : / / www . polyvore . com / comfort / set ? id = 25416627**

**Edward's surprise/Baby C's nursery- http : / / www . bannersnack . com / banners / d46b237 561c86829 8b93b34 ab1204123**

**NOTICE!****- I'm starting college very soon so the updates may be even less frequent than right now. I hate RL!**

**Until next time!**

**Lionlamb91 xoxo ;)**


	29. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: Not mine, dudes.**

**A/N: I'm glad you liked the Carebears! :) Jumping time again, guys! Turns out I didn't get in to college until fall. Stupid residency and vaccination rules. Oh, well. I can write more for you guys then. I so meant to post this two days ago but my Internet went to shit and I had to wait to download an app for the Internet on my Droid. :)**

**Oh, and I don't have a beta anymore. I haven't had one since Chapter 14. I don't know what happened to her. She hasn't responded to any of my emails. I've been using an online spell checker thingy.**

**'K I'm done babbling. 8)**

**See you at the bottom! Dude mode, activate!**

**P.S.- Changed a few things and I will be editing some chapters today. Once again.**

_**Previously:**_

_"Emmett, if you get a dog, I'll-" Rose didn't have the chance to finish; Emmett bent her back and layed one on her, leaving her breathless and dumbstruck. "What was I talking about?"_

_"Not a damn thing, baby," Em grinned._

_"He said he loves you, Rose," Edward answered._

_"I love you, too, Emmett."_

_"Well, lots of love to everyone. Come on, guys, let's go eat, I'm starving," Em interrupted. We nodded and followed him out of the room but I rubbed my tummy and spoke to her silently._

_You're going to have the best life, Baby C. I promise you that. The best. Mommy and Daddy love you so much._

**- - *S* - - *S* - -**

_I've dreamed of this a thousand times before  
In my dreams I couldn't love you more  
I will give you my heart  
Until the end of time  
You're all I need, my love, my Valentine_  
**- - *S* - - *S* - -**

_**February 14, 2011**_

**EPOV**

My eyes flew open when I felt my hand fall from it's position to discover my girl jump out of bed and walk-scratch that_-_waddle but only a little, to the bathroom as fast as she could.

I looked over my shoulder at the digital clock. Four AM. I groaned and closed my eyes, it wasn't time to get up yet, for anyone. I felt the bed dip in front of me as Bella climbed back under the covers. I wrapped my arm back around her under her breasts then pulled her close.

"Did I wake you up?"

"'S alright. Duty calls," I mumbled sleepily, placing a kiss to the back of her neck. Bella snuggled into me and we fell asleep once again.

**9:30 A.M.**

"Why are you on your back? Are ya done growing, girl? Huh? You aren't very big," I asked as I scratched Maggie's pink belly, her left hind leg going nuts. I woke up this morning and made coffee only to come into the living room and see Maggie visibly shaking with excitement, rolling around, back and forth, her paws in the air. She was quite the happy puppy. Going on dog. She was 10 months old now. "You're puppy days are nearly over. Whataya gonna do then?" She answered me with a yip and a lick to my face then got up headed straight for her Iams Puppy Chow.

"It almost sounded like you were talking to me, but then you mentioned the puppy days being over." Bella yawned and scratched her nose as she waddled in to the living room, wearing a red spaghetti strapped tank. Maternity, might I add and matching shorts. Her belly-that was about medium sized-was sticking out just a little from the hem. She had only started wearing maternity clothes and it was emotional for her.

She called me crying about a week ago, saying her jeans didn't fit her anymore and that she was a 'fat beached Beluga whale'. After I calmed her down and told her I'd be home soon, I immediately called my sister and told her she needed to take Bella shopping for mommy clothes. She squealed and drove over to our apartment to pick her up. Yes, our apartment. Bella moved back in two weeks ago and I was so happy. No more separated, sleepless nights.

I had my bedroom turned into a bedroom for a guy and a girl, new bed, furniture and paint. The walls were painted mint green, the bed was king sized, low to the ground with a wood headboard, the sheets were blue, our pillows were blue and brown, the comforter was blue and brown striped, white carpet, a mint green chair sat next to each side of the bed along with a small wood dresser on each side. It was perfect and Bella loved it so it would stay that way.

"Never," I chuckled as I sipped from my cup. The aroma of the coffee filled my senses as I drank and woke me up. I changed the subject, "Hey, what did Ali do to your old room?"

"It's a guest room. You know, if you ever piss me off? I could stay over there."

"I don't plan on pissing you off, baby."

"Well, I sure hope not but it's just a 'what if' room," she shrugged. "God, I miss coffee."

"You can drink decaf."

"Tastes like ass. I mean seriously, what's the point of drinking coffee if there's no caffeine in it? Decaf is a joke."

"You want some milk, water, hot cocoa?"

"I want coffee," she pouted and leaned against me. I pulled her closer and kissed her temple.

"You can't have coffee, sweetheart."

"Just one cup?" She looked up at me with pleading eyes.

"Bella, you know you can't have caffeine."

"You're an ass."

"I'm sorry you feel that way. I can make you french toast and bacon."

"Really?"

"Yeah, it's not that big of a deal, Bell. I need to write you a list of the things you can only eat as well so you'll remember." I kissed her nose and walked to the kitchen as I counted off what she couldn't have to her and in my head.

"You can't have caffeine, alcohol, spicy food, beer, raw eggs or food containing raw eggs which means cookie dough and brownie batter, baby. Umm, unpasteurized milk and cheeses, juice, apple cider, undercooked and processed meat, fish entirely."

"What do you mean processed meat?" she interrupted.

"Hot dogs or cold cuts of meat. Foods high in salt or sugar, like peanuts and marshmallows. Pickles, you can have since all pregnant women crave them. But don't eat a ton."

"So I'm pretty much a fucking vegetarian for nine months," Bella looked so angry.

"No, you can have meat just as long as it's cooked thoroughly, cooked eggs, bacon. Yes."

"But I can cook hot dogs thoroughly."

"Bella, factories process the shit out of hot dogs. You don't even like hot dogs very well anyway."

"You're killing me," she groaned, "I love cookie dough."

"Bell, it's important to keep the baby healthy. I got the 'what not to eat' list from my mom. She's had three kids, she knows what she's doing."

"I can't have french toast then 'cause there's eggs in them."

"Yes, you can. The eggs are cooked."

"Good," she sighed.

"We'll go over the list later. I'm gonna make your food and then you need to get ready for tonight. It's Valentine's Day, I'm taking you out."

"Oh, it is Valentine's isn't it? I don't have a gift for you Edward!"

"That's fine. I don't need a gift. I have you and our baby."

"Oh! Can I have chocolate?" Bella beamed. "I looooooooove chocolate!"

"I'll look it up, angel. Just go sit." I opened the fridge and mumbled to myself as I discovered there was no maple syrup, "Shit, Bella, all I have is chocolate syrup."

"Seriously? Fuck yes! I will totally eat that on my pancakes."

I grinned and rolled my eyes, "No, baby. Wait, do you want pancakes or french toast?"

"Damn! Wait, what?" she asked then waved her hand, "I don't care. Hey, can I have peanut butter on them?"

"Yes, Bella." _Peanut butter's better than chocolate syrup for breakfast._

"Fuck yes!"

**- - *S* - - *S* - - **

**6:00 PM **

"Let's go, baby! Reservations are for six thirty."

"You expect me to sprint? I have a kid inside me that likes to dance an Irish jig on my bladder every fourty-five minutes, Edward. It takes time and I ain't running. No matter how hungry I am," Bella called from the hallway bathroom.

"You ate a peanut butter sandwich like an hour ago, Bella."

"That was longer than an hour ago, dude. Our little girl is a hungry baby and you know how much I'm going to eat. And pee. And cry. And want to fuck you. I'm gonna be a hungry, pee filled, crying, horny, roly poly baby machine."

"Roly poly? I highly doubt it."

"You just wait. I'm gonna look like Patrick Star pretty soon."

"Just get out here, sweetheart," I chuckled as I tested out wearing a tie with my attire. I chose to wear a red, long sleeved button down, black dress pants, and black loafers. "Nah, no tie."

"I agree. You look fuckhot as it is," Bella admired from behind me.

I turned and took in her beauty. She had on a silk, black knee length dress embellished with crystals under her bust, with thin criss-cross straps across her back, shiny black, bow beaded ballet flats, tights, her usual diamond earrings adorning her ears, her 'B' necklace around her neck.

Bella's hair looked professionally done. A section of her hair was braided across the top of her head like a head band with a red ribbon threaded through the braid as the rest fell in soft waves and curls down her back and over her shoulders. She was glowing, no make up at all.

"You look amazing."

"Thank you," she blushed as she tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear. "I had to use directions on my hair. Does it suck?"

"No. It looks perfect, you look perfect. I like the red ribbon."

"Now you're just ass-kissing, Edward."

"Nuh-uh. You do and I'm not saying it to get under your dress either."

"Smoothe," she snorted.

"That's me. You ready?" She nodded and put on her coat then we walked out the door, hand in hand. "You wanna go in the red car or black one?"

"Let's take your Mercedes. My car doesn't exactly scream romantic date, you know?"

"Alright. We'll take my car," I unlocked the doors and helped her inside then went to my side and slid inside. I started the engine and we were off.

"Where're we going anyway?"

"The Pink Door."

"Ooh, I've never been there!"

"That's good." We pulled into the restaurant and I helped her out and led us both inside and walked to the hostess' podium.

"Hello. Welcome to The Pink Door," the woman greeted. She had thick, pin straight black hair that fell over her shoulders, high cheeks bones, full lips and light, friendly gray eyes and a slender frame. She wearing a silk pink blouse and black slacks.

"Hi," I replied and looked at her name tag, "Renata. We have a reservation for six-thirty."

"Name, please."

"Cullen," I answered and squeezed Bella's hand.

"Yes," Renata looked at the book in front of her and crossed something off then grabbed menus, "we have your table ready. Follow me." She signaled for us to follow. I placed my hand at the small of Bella's back as we walked behind Renata. She stopped at a little table by the window and we sat as she placed the menu in front of us. "Here you are. Your waitress will be over in a bit."

"Thank you," Bella smiled. She still had her coat on.

"Are you cold?"

"No, it's warm in here. I'm fine," she pushed her coat off and rested against the chair.

I reached across the table and grasped her left hand in mine, "I had some chocolates and flowers delivered at home. I figured that since it's a special day, you can have sweets. Just try to not fill up on sugar."

"Thank you, E."

"Welcome, sweetheart."

Our bubble was interrupted by a very happy, small woman. A few inches shorter than my girl. "Hello! I'm Ness and I'll be your server for this evening!" She had long, dark gold-red curls, hazel eyes and looked to be about twenty or twenty-one. Definitely in college and stuck with this as a part time job.

"That's a very unique name," Bella admired.

"Oh, thank you. But it's just a nickname. My full name is Vanessa but most call me Ness or Nessie. I don't mind my name but when most guys I meet, which turn out to be shallow and only look at what's on the outside, hear my name is Vanessa, they think I'm some sort of hussy or something. Like I'll put out 'cause of my name. I'm sorry, I'm babbling and you don't even know me. Shut up, Ness!"

"You remind me of my future sister-in-law. I'm used to it," Bella giggled.

"Oh, alright. Aw, you're engaged! I _love_ love. Hopefully, I'll have it someday. Can I see your ring?"

"Sure," Bella held out her hand for our waitress.

"Gorgeous. Expensive?"

"Over six thousand, totally worth it," I replied.

"Great. What can I get you to drink," she pulled out her pad and pen, waiting.

"I'll have a Heineken. What do you want, baby?"

"Um," Bella hummed, looking at the menu, "a marg- no, can't have that. Hmm, a cool- dammit! Not that either. Edward, help me!"

I chuckled and rubbed her hand, "Alright. Ness, do you carry anything with no caffeine, non-alcoholic, or juice? She's pregnant."

"Oh, you've got a baby coming? Um, we have a virgin strawberry daiquiris, malts, or sparkling water."

"Sparkling water," Bella answered.

"Flavor?"

"Strawberry if you have it."

"Coming right up. I'll give you time to decide what you want for dinner and I'll be back in a moment," Ness skipped away to get our drinks.

"I think we've found Alice's twin," Bella snorted as she looked at her menu.

"I agree."

Ness came back and placed our drinks on the table. "Have you decided yet?"

"I'll have the Grilled New York Strip. Done. With the grilled vegetables," I smiled.

"Me too but instead of the veggies or the baked potato can I get mashed potatoes?" Bella answered.

"I will get the chef to do that," Ness smiled as she wrote it down and skipped off once again.

"Why not the baked potato, Bell?" I asked.

"Sick," she wrinkled her nose. "The thought of eating them makes my stomach turn for some reason."

"Ah. Cravings."

We spent the next hour sitting at the table talking and laughing about our future. We'd joke and tease and every fifteen minutes Ness would come over and ask if everything was okay or she'd talk to us and ask Bella and I questions about our lives or our families. She was a really nice girl. I was right about her age and being in college.

She was on her last semester of studying to be a publisher at UW and this was her part time job. She was twenty-one, from Spokane, and graduated at the top of her class in high school. The one man she had always loved was in a relationship and she knew it wasn't going well so she was waiting for it to end then she'd step in and snatch him up. Bella had found a new friend and I couldn't be happier for her. She invited Ness to our wedding but explained there was no invites made so Bella got her address and promised to send one immediately after it was made and to bring the guy with so we could meet him.

"Bye, Bella. Bye, Edward," Ness called as we walked out the door of the restaurant.

"Bye."

**- - *S* - - *S* - -**

"Can I have my chocolates now, E?"

"After you dance with me," I said to her as we walked back into our home. Bella and I slipped off our shoes and coats then she took my out-stretched hand. I pulled her close as the music flowed from the speakers and hummed along softly in to her ear. _If there were no words, no way to speak, I would still hear you. If there were no tears, no way to feel inside I'd still feel for you..._

"This song is beautiful," Bella whispered, her head leaning on my chest as we swayed back and forth.

"Just wait. It's coming up."

_You would still have my heart until the end of time. You're all I need, my love, my Valentine... _"Right there, sweet girl. That line is the truth when it comes to you."

We stopped swaying.

I cupped her face and made her look up at me to see that her eyes were filled with tears, ready to spill. I wiped them away as they fell and captured her mouth with my own. I kissed her with everything I had, every ounce of love and adoration I felt for her. She gripped my wrists and kissed me back with fervor. I picked her up and kept my lips to hers to keep her from saying anything as the end of the song played out.

_'Cause all I need is you my Valentine. Oh. You're all I need my love, my Valentine..._

I laid her gently on our bed and went to shut and lock the door. I knew no one would interrupt but I still felt comfortable with the door being securely sealed. I unbuttoned my shirt as Bella watched me from the bed, the blue of the sheets making her skin look even more creamy white than usual; that's why I chose them.

Her little feet and legs were covered by her tights and that wouldn't do; they had to come off. I took off my socks, leaving me in just my slacks and boxers.

I kneeled at the end of the bed and slipped my hands up her legs until they disappeared under the dress to hook into the top of her tights and pulled them down and off her legs. She wiggled her toes when they were freed from the nylon then looked down at me.

"Will you help me with this braid? It's starting to give me a headache."

"Of course," I got up and climbed up her body then laid down next to her. "Where's the thing holding it in place?"

"Behind my ear."

I felt behind and located a little clear rubber band holding a small gather of hair and pulled it off, releasing the braid from its binding. I began to unravel her hair but tugged a little too hard, eliciting a tiny yelp of pain from Bella. "Fuck. I'm sorry. I'm sorry, baby," I soothed, kissing her temple and massaging the tender area.

Her scalp was usually sensitive and having a tight braid in only made it worse. The ribbon came out easily and as I unwound the braid, I'd kiss her head and massage the recent area for a bit before beginning. It took me about five minutes because I didn't wanna hurt her.

I ran my fingers through it, untangling anything else and rubbed her scalp. "Okay now?"

"Yeah, I didn't realize how tight it was."

I smiled and began to lay kisses along her neck and shoulder. Bella quietly moaned and tipped her head to the side to give me more access so I took advantage of it. I brushed her hair over her other shoulder, wrapped my arms around her, turned her on her side, buried my face in her neck and devoured it.

I licked, sucked, nibbled and kissed up and down her throat, along her shoulder and sucked on her ear. Bella was clutching at my arms, panting and whimpering just from my ministrations on her neck. "Are you sensitive?" I asked as I laid light kisses on her shoulders.

"You know that I am."

"You still have your clothes on."

"D'you want me to take them off?"

"No," I shook my head, "I'm going to do that." I slid my hand behind her and found the zipper tab and pulled it down. I slid my hand back up and pulled down the flimsy strap, caressing the soft skin of her shoulder in the process then pulled down the other, our eyes locked on one another, never looking away. I pulled the dress completely off and all she was left in was a black cotton, strapless bra and matching boy shorts with little purple hearts all over the fabric.

"You're so damn adorable," I grinned as I touched one of the hearts on her bra.

"What? It was the only thing that I could find in the strapless, pregnant woman area."

"I'm not making fun of you, baby. I like it but they need to come off," I whispered and leaned down to kiss her belly. "Hi, Baby C."

"Why?" Bella was acting all innocent, like she didn't know what I was talking about. I grinned evilly and cupped her breast, thumbing her nipple into a hardened peak. Her breasts were sensitive from the start and only got more with each passing month of her pregnancy. "You don't wanna make love to me."

"Oh, I don't do I? Inform me with a reason as to why I don't then. Because what's going on inside me right now strongly feels the need to make love to you, my Bella Marie."

"I'm a fat, bloated cow," she mumbled.

"Do you want your ass paddled?" I felt anger fill me as she put herself down.

"No."

"Bella, you are not a _'fat, bloated cow', _you are beautiful. I love you and you are _pregnant _not fat. You have our child growing inside of you and that's the best thing in the world to me. Please stop putting yourself down, angel. It makes me hurt for you when you do it. Promise me you'll stop."

"I promise," she nodded.

"Alright."

I began kissing her once again. I brushed my lips across hers, teasing them, nipping at her mouth, trying to get her to let me inside. She'd try to put more pressure into every light caress but I'd pull away until she would lay back down. I flicked my tongue at her bottom lip then nibbled at the seam, coaxing her mouth open. I licked along her bottom lip and was granted access to her mouth then I cupped her cheek and kissed her fully, dipping my tongue inside and devoured her.

I spent as much time as I could sipping, eating, licking at her mouth but pulled back for breath and continued again. All the while I was rubbing my hand over each breast, making her nipples harden further and she cried out.

"Off," I panted against her lips and pulled at the fabric of her bra. She nodded and unlatched the front clip between her breasts and the cups fell away. Pink hard-tipped, full mounds of flesh were revealed. They had gotten bigger, prepping for milk to fill them soon. I couldn't take it anymore, I had to taste her. I dipped my head and sucked her nipple into my mouth and moaned at the taste and soft texture, swirling my tongue around it.

**BPOV (Surprise!)**

"Ahh," I moaned and gripped Edward's hair when I felt him suck my nipple into his mouth and swirl his tongue around it. My panties instantly flooded with wetness. My breasts, especially my nipples were extremely sensitive meaning the slightest touch would shoot bolts of pleasure through my entire body then would land inside my core and smolder until another bolt took its place.

Edward's lips, teeth, and tongue were torturing me. I was trying, pulling as hard as I could to get him to relent but the harder I pulled, the deeper he sucked me into his mouth. He raked his teeth over my nipple then soothed the sting with his tongue.

He licked it once more and then pulled at it, pinching it between his fingers and sucked it back inside his scorching mouth, the other hand flicking and rubbing my other nipple into a tight bead.

"I can't stand it. Please, Edward. It's too much!" With that, he let go of my very sensitive tip with a 'pop', kissed it one last time and smiled at me. I pulled him up by his ear and fastened my mouth to his. As I was kissing him, my hands moved to the snap of his slacks and unzipped them then tugged them down and removed the rest with my feet.

He kicked them off and grabbed the sheets then pulled them over us. He was naked, I wasn't but trust me, he fixed that by practically ripping my panties from my hips. More dampness flooded from my core. He was sweet yet savage-like right now.

"Roll to your side, Bells," he ordered and then groaned when I felt his fingers dip into my folds, testing my arousal. "God, Bella. You're dripping."

"Please," was all I begged. I rolled on to my side, facing him. He gripped my knee and threw it high over his waist then continued to run his fingers through my wetness, swirling around my clit numerous times but never touching it.

My hips began to thrust against his fingers, hoping some sort of friction would help me get relief.

He stopped my movements, "Slow down, sweetheart."

"E, please." I pressed my core against his erection. He threw his head back and groaned but didn't push me away so I did it again.

"You're testing my control, angel."

"I don't want you to have control. I need you. Inside."

"Inside of where?" he ran his length up and down the inside of my slit, stopping to rub it against my clit then lined it up with my entrance but didn't penetrate.

He brought his fingers to his mouth, wet them further, then brought them down to tease me once more. I whimpered as his fingers viciously pinched and strummed my clit, waiting for me to answer but I couldn't.

His fingers felt so good and my voice wouldn't come out; only the noise of my whimpers. He rubbed harder and whispered in my ear, "You need to tell me, baby or I won't know. Inside of where?"

I looked down between us at his erection; it was swollen, dark pink, almost purple. I spread the drop of pre-come that escaped around the head and heard him make the sweetest noise. A sort of moan mixed with a growl and a whimper. I finally found my voice, gripped his erection and answered him. "Me."

"Look at me," he panted and lined himself up once again.

I looked at him. He gripped the pillow behind my head and slowly pressed inside. Our eyes never left each others as he filled me. To the hilt. "Fuck Bella. God, you feel amazing." His words came out so fast they mixed together.

I rolled my hips into his and he moaned again. I couldn't believe the increase in sensation in this position. Like nothing I've ever felt before. I was in ecstasy.

"Edward." I gasped and dug my fingers into his skin. I wrapped my leg tighter around him; opening myself more for deeper thrusts.

He paused for a moment and leaned his forehead against mine. "Bella." He was breathing hard, as if trying to restrain himself for a moment. His eyes were closed because

My fingers loosened and started stroking his hair, concerned, "Edward, what's wrong? Are you okay?"

He opened his eyes. "Better than okay. Just trying not to come on the first thrust." He smiled at me.

"So you don't want me to do this?" I tightened my muscles down around him and he clenched his jaw.

"No, not yet." His voice sounded strangled. He kissed me lightly. "Minx."

He withdrew and slid back in again. I whimpered and arched up to meet his thrust. "Fuck, you are so wet. I can't believe good how you feel. Every damn time."

"Mmm. I can feel you growing harder by the second." We moved slowly together, our bodies pressing tightly. He kissed me again, parting my lips with his tongue. I rocked my pelvis forcefully into his, encouraging him. Between kisses I whispered, "More, Edward."

We started moving harder and faster with one another. My body writhed against his and my fingers gripped his flesh again. He drove deeper into me, hitting a spot that made me crazy.

"Like that…ung...oh my…God..Edward." My head was bent back, my eyes closed as my body rocked with his pumps.

"Yes, baby." He thrust back into me and grasped my ass in one.

"I'm close." I licked my lips and bit my lower lip.

He growled, "Me too."

I slid one arm around his waist and tipped my hips up. The angle allowed him to go even deeper. He hit the spot that made lose it. I tensed and tightened around him.

"Bella, look at me." My eyes opened and found his. "Come for, love. Let me hear you. Let me feel you." He pumped hard and deep into me, pulling my hips hard into his. I pressed into him with a whimper as he encouraged me. "I love you, baby. You're so beautiful when you come."

His words sent me over the edge and I cried out, "God I love you Edward." I clung to him as his body continued to move with mine. The feeling of my orgasm ripping through me was overwhelming.

I was panting and repeating his name breathlessly. I pushed my hips towards his. "I want to feel you come inside me, Edward." He pressed down into me, his forehead against mine. I shifted my leg and wrapped them both around his waist and whispered in his ear. "Deep. Come deep in me."

He buried himself into me with a loud deep whimper. "Shit Bella." I saw his climax visibly washed over him as he did what I asked; he came hard inside me. I moaned in his ear and clenched my muscles down around his cock. I was milking his release from him.

We both rolled to our backs, sated. We lay there sweaty, hands interwined and Edward gave me a radiant smile. I smiled back at him as he moved my damp hair off my neck and I pressed my fingers to his pulse. It was starting to slow.

I could still feel him inside me, all pulsating and hard, even though he wasn't. "Did we jumble the baby?"

"No, she's fine. Happy Valentine's Day, babe," I whispered.

"I love you so much, Bella."

"I love you, too."

"I love our baby, too."

I nodded and felt my stomach growl. I looked at him. "So can I have my chocolates now?"

Edward clutched his stomach and began to laugh loud. A kind of laugh that came from deep inside you.

"What? I'm serious, Edward. What's funny?"

He kept laughing.

And what a good Valentine's Day it was...

**A/N: Damn that lemon was hard to write. Haha...hard. lol. Anyways, I wanted it to be a sugary sweet, Valentiney type of lemon, you know? Hearts all a-flutter and junk. Took me a year! lol. Did you like it? Tell me in a review. If you want to. Which POV do you like better when there's a lemon?**

**SM didn't describe Renata in BD so I gave you a description of what I would have imagined her to look. **

**Song was My Valentine by Martina McBride**

**B&E's clothes- http : / / www . polyvore . com / be _ my _ valentine / set ? id = 26799293**

**Just think about what their room looks like in your head. There's no pic. I made it up.**

**I have a rec! It's called Silence Can Be Defining by Missy555. If you haven't read it, you should! Edward is super duper sweet to Bella in this story. Here's the summary:**

Bella is 190 pounds and an outcast. Edward is the gorgeous new student that all the girls have their eyes on, but he doesn't seem to care. The outcast and the purposeful loner become friends. Maybe more?

_**PSST! There's no lemons just uber sweet fluffiness and danger!**_

**Until next time, people!**

**Lionlamb91**


	30. Chapter 29

**Not mine folks! That's my disclaimer. You happy now?**

**Oh, this chap came at you outta nowhere!**

**A/N: Hey there! I loved all the reviews I got. They made me smile.**

***PLEASE NOTE: Everything about Bella's pregnancy, medical terms or real places that are put in my chapters are researched beforehand. I look everything up so it will be correct.***

**See you at the bottom!**

**8-p (Tip your melon to the side. There ya go!)**

**Previously:**

_I nodded and felt my stomach growl. I looked at him._ _"So can I have my chocolates now?"_

_Edward clutched his stomach and began to laugh loud. A kind of laugh that came from deep inside you._

_"What? I'm serious, Edward. What's funny?" _

_He kept laughing._

_And what a good Valentine's Day it was..._

**- - *S* - - *S* - -**

_So raise your glass if you are wrong  
In all the right ways, all my underdogs  
We will never be, never be anything but loud  
And nitty gritty, dirty little freaks  
Won't you come on and come on and  
Raise your glass!  
Just come on and come on and  
Raise your glass!_

**- - *S* - - *S* - -**

_**March 18, 2011**_

**BPOV**

I am twenty-five weeks along and this is my last day at work before I go on maternity leave. Chelsea will take my place tomorrow and throughout the next six and a half months. I had told Tyler I was pregnant long ago. He complained about how all his employees were getting knocked up and that he'd run out of us by next year. I would still be getting paid but the check would be cut in half because I wouldn't be there. Jess was getting the other half of my check considering she'd be working there the most along with Tyler. No more extended vacations for him! I'd never met Chelsea so today would be the first day.

I was kind of indifferent to meet her. I was nervous she'd be some kind of bitchy, high maintenance snob that looks at people who she thinks are below her like a piece of gum on the bottom of your shoe.

"Bella, stop fidgeting. Meeting Chelsea isn't going to kill you, trust me. She's just like that Rose woman you told me about; on the outside she acts bitchy and tough but once you get to know her, she'll be nice to you. But never ask her about her stepsister. Bad place to go," Jessica warned.

"Why the fuck would I ask her about her stepsister? I don't even know her."

"I'm just saying. But just to keep you in the loop, Chelsea's sister tried to weasel her way in to snatch up her husband, Afton."

"What kind of name is Afton?"

Jess shrugged, "A weird one but he is fine!"

"Are we being ghetto today, Jess?"

"Shut up."

"Hotter than Edward?"

"God, no! I mean Afton is hot but Edward? Whew! That man is sex on a stick! I'm talking fourty eight hours of pure, unadulterated sex! On a stick."

"I'll drink to that," I heard Tyler call from the stock room.

I ran my hands through my hair and blew out a breath.

"Jessica, my dear, is Bella still out there?"

I heard his voice call out from the back of the store, two minutes later, coming to the front.

"Yes, Tyler, I'm still out here. We're waiting for Chelsea and her husband so I can make their acquaintances. What the hell have you been doing back there all day, anyway?" I answered.

"Managing a women's clothing store, girlie. What are those things on your feet?" He stopped walking and asked me, looking down. I glanced at my feet and back up.

"What? They're Crocs. I'm pregnant! Excuse the hell out of me for not wanting to wear six inch heels like Jessica. My feet swell up and these are comfy."

"Oh, damn, honey, I'm not bashing them. Calm yourself. They look cute on your little feet. Rubber shoes?"

"Yup."

"Don't your feet sweat?" Jess asked.

"Not yet. I'll wear knee highs if they do." I smiled.

I got these shoes a month ago-four days after Valentine's Day-when my feet started to get puffy from the pregnancy. I got them for thirty bucks at the mall. They were violet Marnie flats made by Crocs. Today, I paired them with a ruffle-front, violet print, three quarter length sleeve top with dark blue skinny maternity jeans. It was the beginning of March, still chilly but not extremely cold so I wore a blue North Face jacket to be cautious. It was never really hot in Seattle. The weather was dreary and rainy most days and when it didn't rain, the sun still rarely shined.

"I really do like them, Bells," Tyler complimented. "How's your little girl today?"

"She's getting bigger," I rubbed my very obvious baby belly.

We found out the sex of the baby at my last appointment and Ali began to buy a shit load of girl clothes and toys to add on to her nursery. Edward cried when he found out that it was for sure but I always knew it was a girl.

A mother always knows.

"Promise you'll send pictures when she's born?" Jessica asked, her tone hopeful.

"Of course."

The chime of the door caught our attention and in walked a couple.

The woman was tall, slender with dark blond wavy hair that reached past her shoulder, unusual, although beautiful, amethyst eyes, plump red lips and high cheek bones. She was wearing a dark green, sweater dress and designer boots. The man standing by her-probably her husband-was as big as Emmett with shaggy, sandy brown hair and light brown eyes. Bouncing on the woman's hip was a chubby, baby boy with blond hair, flying in different directions and big brown eyes; like his father. He was sucking on his small fist, baby drool covering his knuckles, talking in jibberish. Chubby legs, fingers, arms, cheeks; he was adorable, bundled up in a little black coat, corduroys, a booties.

It made me want my baby right now.

"Hey Chels," Tyler waved. Chelsea smiled and waved back as the family walked over to us and stuck her left hand out in front of me, flashing her massive wedding ring.

"Hi, I'm Chelsea Harrington."

I shook her hand, "Bella Swan."

"This is my husband Afton," she gestured to the guy beside her then kissed the baby's cheek, "and this baby boy is Benjamin. Our son."

"Hi," I waved at Afton and smiled at the baby, "hi, Benjamin. You're a little cutie."

He giggled and hid his face in Chelsea's neck.

"Aw," Jess cooed, "he gets sweeter every time I see him, Chels."

"He's a happy baby," Afton finally spoke. He had a really deep, rough voice. It fit him. He tickled Benjamin's tummy and the baby squealed. He held out his arms, bouncing and waiting for his Daddy to take him into his arms. Afton beamed and gathered the baby to his chest, tucking his little head under his chin, rocking back and forth.

My heart melted at the display. I couldn't wait until Edward held our baby like that. I felt my eyes well up and wiped them away as quickly as they fell. But Chelsea saw, smiling at me.

"Sorry, I'm a ball of tears lately. Hormones. "

"I understand," she nodded, "Afton turns to mush around Ben."

"It's really sweet to see a father be so loving with his child."

"Speaking of children," she grinned, "you look like you don't have too long to go."

"Oh, I'm only twenty five weeks along."

"Wow, you look farther. I guess it's because you're tiny."

"Five foot five. That's me. But you should see my friend. She's not even five feet."

"Wow. Is she pregnant, too?"

"No but I can't imagine what she'll look like when she is," I giggled.

Chelsea wasn't that bad, she was pretty nice, actually.

"Hey, I have a pair of those," she pointed at my feet. "I had them when my feet swelled up. Aren't they comfy?"

"Yes. See, Tyler? Chelsea had Crocs when she was pregnant."

"I wasn't bashing them, Bella. Damn!" Tyler turned and whined at me.

"He's fun to mess with," I told Chelsea. My phone began singing my Pink ring tone, indicating a text had been sent.

_Party crasher, panty snatcher, call me up if you a gangsta. Don't be fizzy, just get dizzy. Why so serious?..._

I pulled it out of my pocket and drug the screen down to read it.

_**I'm here, sweetheart. -E**_

_Oh, is it five already? -B_

_**Yeah. 5:07 to be exact. -E**_

_Well come in cuz I'm talking to the woman taking my place while I'm off. -B_

_**Fuck is Tyler in there? -E**_

_Yeah, E he is. -B_

_**Please don't make me come in there, baby! *pout* -E.**_

_Edward, please... -B_

_**I'm coming. -E**_

_I love you! -B_

_**I love you 2. -E**_

I pocketed my phone and looked at Chelsea. "Sorry."

"'S okay."

I craned my head and called out to the others, "Tyler?"

"Yes," he replied in a sing-song voice.

"It's time to keep your hands to yourself and the comments inside. Same to you, Jessica."

His eyes widened and he sort of giggled, clapping his hands, "Fuck yes! Jess, it's time to ogle."

"I'm right there with you," she grinned.

"Tyler, he is already scared of you as it is."

He shrugged.

"Who's scared of Tyler?" Chelsea asked, confused.

"Bella's hot as fuck fiancé," Jessica smiled as I rolled my eyes.

"They act like this all the time," I told her.

"No, I'm serious, C, that man of hers is like Adonis reborn," Tyler gushed to Chelsea.

I laughed as I walked into the back to get my jacket and purse then returned to the front only to hear a 'damn' come from all three people's mouths.

My Edward was standing up against the doors, wearing a green zip up hoodie and tight jeans, distancing himself as far from Tyler and Jess as he could, looking anywhere _but _intheir direction. Chelsea, Jessica, and Tyler were gaping at him. Tyler the most. Chelsea was kind of switching between looks at Edward and at her grinning husband.

Edward's eyes were flying in every direction until they landed on me. His mouth curled up into a huge smiled and his tense body visibly relaxed.

"Hi, baby," he sighed.

Tyler sucked in a breath and his hand went to his throat.

The lovesick man actually thought Edward was talking to him; he must not realize he's in E's line of vision, looking at me.

"His voice is like crushed velvet, isn't it?" Jess asked Chelsea.

Chelsea nodded.

"No, Tyler," I laughed, "he's talking to me. Sorry big guy."

I patted his face as I passed him.

Edward wrapped me up in his arms, burying his face in my neck. "I missed you today, angel."

"You did?"

"I did," he smiled and kissed me. I pulled away and looked at the three entranced people out of the corner of my eye then whispered in his ear.

"What do you think about messing with Tyler and Jess?"

"What do you have in mind?" Edward smirked.

"I'm going to show them the results of your workout regimen. Show them what they can't have. Try not to make it look like I'm doing it on purpose, love. Okay?"

"Okay. But after this, Bella, I'm never coming back in here again as long as your boss is present."

"Okay. You're the best."

"Damn right," Edward snorted and kissed me once again.

"Jeez, E," I called out loud to get their attention, "it's like a brick wall under here." I ran my hands under his shirt, not prepared for the feeling of his warm, soft skin and abs under my fingers.

"Damn, Edward," I whispered to him, "you've really been working out hard haven't you?"

"Gotta keep up with your hormones, Bell."

I shrugged then lifted his shirt up, making sure some of it was showing for the others, running my hands over it better. Rock fuckin' hard and all mine.

"Bella," he moaned as my finger nails scratched at the skin above the waist band of his jeans. I ran a finger up and down the trail if silky hair under his belly button then hid his body from them.

"Sorry, babe."

I kissed his chin and turned in his embrace to see the looks on everyone's faces. Tyler and Jessica looked about ready to faint while Chelsea was next to her husband, arms around his waist, gawking at Edward. I giggled and made the introductions.

"Chelsea, this is my fiancé, Edward Cullen. Edward, this is Chelsea Harrington, her husband Afton and their son, Benjamin."

Afton walked over to Edward and shook his hand, "Edward Cullen?"

"That's me."

"I've heard of you. Lawyer right?"

"Correct," Edward grinned. "You have a very handsome little boy there, Afton."

"He's six months old," Chelsea blushed.

"Cute. We'll have a daughter in about four more months," Edward touched my belly and kissed my temple.

"I understand you're engaged as well," Afton looked at my ring.

"Wedding's next month on the second. You're welcome to come if you want."

"Really?" Chelsea asked.

"Yeah. I'll need your address and Ali already has the invites made. In fact, she's revealing the design tonight."

"Who's Ali?" Chelsea asked again as she pulled out one of her husband's business cards and handed it to me.

"My little sister," Edward answered.

"Well," I interrupted, "we're going to head out. I'm starving. We'll see you at the wedding, guys."

"See you," they all replied.

"It was nice to meet you all. Um...Tyler, Jessica, we'll see you, I guess," Edward nodded.

We waved and walked out to his Mercedes.

**- - *S* - - *S* - - **

"Bella, Bella, Bella! Come look at your beautiful wedding invites. Me and Rose made them on her computer!" Alice was a big ball of energy by the time we got to Carlisle and Esme's, as usual.

"Okay, Al, chill out. I'm coming." I pulled at Edward's hand, leading us both to the kitchen.

"Look, look, look," she squeaked, bouncing while pointing at the paper on the table.

"Why do you keep saying the same word three times, Alice?" Edward asked, chuckling.

"'Cause it's what I do, _Eddie_, now look at the damn invite or I'll shove it up your ass."

"Mary Alice," Carlisle warned.

"Sorry, Daddy."

"Kiss ass," Emmett muttered.

"Suck it, Em."

I leaned over the table and examined the invitations. "Alice, they're amazing."

They were simple yet gorgeous. Elegant, black script centered in front of a pink and white present that covered the entire page and Alice's number under the RSVP note at the bottom left corner.

"It really is, Ali. I like them," Edward complimented.

"I have a new address for you so the final number comes to seventy five people, exactly, that will attending wedding. Have you put the addresses on them yet?"

Edward and I wanted a semi-small wedding. Close family and friends.

"This is the last one," she smiled as she took the card from me and wrote it down on the envelope.

"Great." I then turned my attention to Esme, "Is dinner ready yet?"

"Yes, Bella. It'll be ready in five minutes."

"Good, I'm starving," I touched my stomach.

"My girl's are hungry, Mama," Edward chuckled, his hand running over my neck. I kissed him softly and laid back against his chest.

"I gotta use the restroom real fast, okay?"

"Alright," he nodded.

I smiled as I hefted myself up the steps to use his old room's bathroom.

When I finished in there, I decided to snoop around a little, see if I could find anything I didn't know about him yet.

"I wonder if he has naughty magazines hidden somewhere. All teenage boys should at some point in their life."

"Baby? Did you fall in up there?" I heard Edward laugh as his feet trekked up the steps.

"Nah. Just looking for your Playboy stash. It's got to be in some hidden passage in this joint."

"Angel, you won't find any porn. I always borrowed them from Emmett." He walked into his old room and slipped his arms around me.

"So you admit you were a horny, sex-crazed teenager?" I thumped his chest.

"I didn't have you then and now that I do, you're the only girl that gets me all worked up."

I giggled and pulled him down by his shirt and kissed him. His hands cupped my face and he deepened the kiss, ending it with light pecks and nips until we had to breathe. I hugged myself to his chest and whispered, "I love you, E."

"I love you, too, baby girl."

"Hey!" Em yelled from downstairs, "No fucking in the parental unit's abode, you two! I wanna eat so get your asses down here."

"Coming," we both called back, shuffling out of the room. As we hit the bottom of the steps, I felt a wave of nausea fill me. I grabbed the railing to stop myself.

"You okay?" Edward asked.

"Dizzy spell."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Oof," I gasped when a sharp pain passed through my lower abdomen.

"Bella," his voice concerned as he held on to me, wrapping his arm around my waist.

"Ed-Edward..." I sobbed as another wave of pain hit me. I clutched at his arms, trying to stifle my cries in his chest.

The pain was so bad I became dizzy.

"Baby, what is it?"

Another stab crashed through me.

The pain got worse as I saw my vision blur and the darkness was starting to consume my body. "Edward, what happening to me?"

"Dad! Call an ambulance! Sweetheart, stay with me, okay? Youre gonna be fine."

Everyone filed into the foyer with looks of worry and fear evident on their faces.

"Oh, my God, Bella!" Esme gasped, tears filling her eyes. Alice sprinted past them and grabbed my hands, salt water already pouring from her own.

"Something's wr-wrong. It hu-hurts so much. I-I can't..."

My eyes rolled back into my head. My knees gave out and the last thing I felt was someone catch me in their embrace.

"BELLA!"

Everything went black.

**A/N: Oh, more drama! What's wrong with her? **

**You're all cursing at me, aren't ya?**

**I LOVE CHUBBY BABIES! Don't you?**

**The wedding invitation-** **http : / / www . banner snack . com / banners / 51305fd085 5a143927 3d6266b1 297678**

**Bella's shoes- http : / / www . surfanddirt . com / assets / product _ images / PAAAAAFOBPMCCJIC . jpg**

**Here's an idea for my next story that's been flying through my mind. I have the title and the first chapter sort of thought out in my head. Something a little lighter yet still a little dramatic because there's gotta be some drama in a story. Tell me if you like it. :)**

**Here's the summary:**

Bella Swan believes that all men will eventually cheat so she chooses to be single. But her best friend's older brother wants her bad. And he won't give up until she's his.

**Until next time, everyone!**

**Lionlamb91 xoxo**


	31. Chapter 30

**Hey it ain't mine. **

**A/N: There was high demand for this chappie. I just love how freaked out you all are for it. If you don't know me by now, I'll tell you that even though I love to add some turmoil in my stories...I'm not gonna do anything drastic or some shit. Jeez, chillax. **

**But that could change in this chap! **

**Oh my! *slaps face like Macaulay Culkin***

**Let's find out shall we?**

**See you at the bottom!**

**Previously:**

_The pain_ _got worse as I saw my vision blur and the_ _darkness was starting to consume my body. "Edward, what happening to me?"_

_"Dad! Call an ambulance! Sweetheart, stay with me, okay? Youre gonna be fine."_

_Everyone filed into the foyer with looks of worry and fear evident on their faces._

_"Oh, my God, Bella!" Esme gasped, tears filling her eyes. Alice sprinted past them and grabbed my hands, salt water already pouring from her own._

_"Something's wr-wrong. It hu-hurts so much. I-I can't..."_

_My eyes rolled back into my head. My knees gave out and the last thing I felt was someone catch me in their embrace._

_"BELLA!"_

_Everything went black._

**- - *S* - - *S* - -**

_That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore_

**- - *S* - - *S* - -**

**EPOV**

You know how some people feel like it's been hours sitting in one spot when really it's only been twenty or thirty minutes?

Well that's how I'm feeling right now.

As soon as Bella's body went limp in my arms, I've been filled with an all-consuming fear, terrified that we'd lose the baby. That I'd lose Bella; that I'd lose both her _and_ the baby.

God, if that happens, I'll die. I'll fucking find the nearest weapon and plunge it through my heart.

"I beg to differ, young man," my mom hissed at me, tears falling from her eyes.

"Did I say that out loud?" _Did I?_

"Yes. And I'll not have you threatening to end your life."

"I'm sorry, Mom," I choked as my eyes filled, "I just-I don't want to lose her again. It's happened before and I almost...God, I can't lose her."

"Oh, my sweet boy," my mom gathered me as close to her chest as she could, rocking us, "Bella's strong. She'll get through this, and so will the baby. Trust me."

I knew she wasn't just trying to assure me, she was trying to assure herself as well. She was as scared as I was and nothing was certain. There was a possibility of facing a tragedy. For the two souls I loved so much, cherished more than anything in my world. In the universe.

"Ed, we're all praying for her," Emmett sat down on the other side of me.

"I just wish they'd let me in on what's going on in there. I'm the motherfucking father of that baby!" I stood up and screamed.

"Sir, I'm going to need you to keep your voice down. There are newborns sleeping on this wing," a bitchy nurse hissed at me from behind the desk.

I turned and glared at her. "Well, I wouldn't be yelling if someone would fucking let me see my damn fiancée!"

"Son," my father warned.

"No, Dad. We've been here for almost an hour and I haven't received any word on the hell's going on with Bella and our baby. I will not tolerate this SHIT!"

"Sir! Please keep your voice down," the woman growled at me once again.

"You know what, you old bitch-" The nurse's gasp cut me off. Emmett grabbed my shoulder and pulled me back as my dad walked up to the desk.

"Nurse Cope, will you please call Dr. Sterling out here?" he asked calmly. "As you can see we're all very worried. He won't settle down until he sees her. Please?"

"Of course, Dr. Cullen," she replied, glaring at me. I had the strongest urge to flip the hag off. She punched in a few numbers and put the phone to her ear.

"Yes, Dr. Sterling? We have the Cullen family out here. It seems his fiancée is a patient of yours and he's making quite the ruckus, waiting to see her."

"Old hag," I muttered under my breath.

"Eddie," Alice scolded, wiping her face. Emmett was kneeled in front of a very pregnant, upset Rosalie, shushing her and rubbing her belly. Her due date has got to be close and this stress couldn't be good on the baby or her for that matter.

"Em, why don't you take Rose home? This can't be good for your baby and I promise to tell you the news."

"But-what-Bella?" Rose stuttered, her eyes drooping from weariness.

"Rosie, baby, you need to rest. Ed will tell us the news when he can," Emmett quietly answered, stroking her hair.

"'K," she yawned and reached for Em's hands to help her. He wiped her eyes, wrapped her sweater around her body, kissed her forehead and led her towards the elevator.

"See you later, guys."

"Bye, Emmy," Alice called.

"Bye, honey," my mom answered.

"Later, man," Jazz finished as me and my dad waved. They disappeared into the elevator and were gone. I heard heels clicking on the floor and looked up as Dr. Sterling came towards us.

"Hello, everyone. Edward, will you come with me?"

"Is she okay, doctor?" I asked, my voice trembling with fear.

"She's okay, come with me." I squeezed my mom's hand and let go to follow Carmen. She led me down a few halls and to the right then stopped at the last door and opened it.

My Bella was lying on a bed, still in her clothes, her beautiful face paler than normal. "Hey," she whispered.

"Oh, my God," I choked, sprinting the short distance to her bedside, touching her face, hair anything, relieved she was still breathing. "I thought I was going to lose you. Are you okay? Is the baby okay? Sweetheart please tell me the baby's okay!"

"Shh, Edward, the baby's fine. Better than fine, she's getting bigger. That pain I was feeling was a kick and her body stretching my uterus. She's growing."

"At first, I thought maybe a placental abruption occurred but she wasn't bleeding so I checked it out and everything's fine. Seeing as this is Bella's first pregnancy and there hasn't been any kicking, she didn't really expect it to happen so out of the blue and when it did, the baby kicked her pelvic bone and caused her to experience pain. It was just shocking. The baby is healthy and Bella is fine," Dr. Sterling finished.

"What's a placental abruption?"

"It's when the placenta detaches from the uterine wall before delivery and could very likely kill the baby because it isn't getting nourished properly."

"But why did she pass out?"

"From the shock, I'm guessing and how bad it hurt. She's a little thing, Edward."

_My angel _is_ tiny._

"Thank God," I breathed.

"But guess what, E?" Bella asked.

"What, baby?"

"My due date was misinterpreted."

"What does that mean?" I turned to Carmen.

"You weren't able to give me an accurate estimate of when she conceived and I gave you the wrong time by mistake."

"So what? Will our baby be coming earlier or later than you said?"

"Earlier. Somewhere between the end of June, beginning of July."

"Seriously? Oh, my God!"

Fear was washed away and replaced with elation. My little girl would be here sooner that we thought! I kissed Bella's lips and forehead then wiped her tears away. "Why are you crying, sweetheart?"

"Because you're happy and that makes me happy."

"Why wouldn't I be happy? I get to see our baby sooner, that the most amazing news I've ever heard."

"Do you have names picked out yet?" Dr. Sterling asked with a smile.

"It's a work in progress, but I may have something," Bella answered.

"When can I take her home, doctor?"

"In a few minutes. She just has to get changed. Oh, and I'll get the new ultrasound picture. Excuse me." She walked out and I helped Bella up to change back in to her regular clothes.

I handed her her shirt, her pants and shoes. She pulled off the hospital gown slipped into her clothes. I didn't feel obligated to turn around seeing as I've had sex with her and knew what everything looked like. She sat back down and combed her fingers through her hair then looked at me.

"You get more beautiful with each day."

"Whatever," she blushed, twiddling her thumbs and playing with the diamond on her finger...

"I'm serious," I quietly replied, kneeling in front of her. I placed my hands on her belly and left them there as I spoke, "you look so happy. Anymore kicks yet?"

"No bu-" she was cut off when we felt a small jolt in her belly. "Right there, did you feel it, E?"

"Yeah, angel, I did. She kicked!"

_This time, this place. Misused, mistakes, too long, too late, who was I to make you wait? Just one chance, just one breath... _sang from my pocket. An unknown number.

"Hello?"

**"Eddie, is everything alright?"**

"Alice? Why are you calling me from the lobby and why aren't you using your own phone?"

**"The nurse up front says no cell phones. Is Bella okay?"**

"Yeah, she okay. Better than okay; the baby is growing, healthy and is gonna be born earlier than interpreted!"

**"Oh my gosh! Really? Mom, Bella's alright and the baby is gonna be here early!"**

_"Like now?" _I heard my mom squeal.

**"No just early like..."**

"The end of June, early July."

**"The end of June, maybe early July."**

_"That's incredible! Mary Alice, get off the phone now and tell them to come to the lobby."_

**"Mom says to-"**

"We're coming, Ali." I hung up and held out my hand to Bella. "Come on, baby, let's go home."

**- - *S* - - *S* - -**

_**March 31, 2011**_

**BPOV**

"So the guests will be seated as arranged. The wedding party will walk down the aisle first. Edward, you're going follow last and stand on the first step with Jasper, Em, Jacob, and Ben behind you, in that order. The parents of both parties will be seated in the first pew on each side, Bella, your father will be waiting for you at the doors to the room; you'll walk down, be given away by him and you will give me the bouquet then take Edward by the hand. Rose, Leah, and Angie will stand behind me, wearing the same dress and shoes; I, on the other hand will be wearing a different type of dress but the same color. Everyone in the wedding party will be in black except you and the groomsmen will have light gray shirts with white rose buttonholes except for Edward who will have a white shirt and a yellow rose like your bouquet, Bella. The bridesmaids will carry a single white rose as well but I will be holding your flowers so I won't carry one. Capiche?"

I'm surprised Alice had any breath after those directions.

"Yes, pixie," I smiled as everyone else nodded.

"Mrs. Dwyer, is Phil going to be attending this whole soiree?"

"No, he has a game," my mom answered her. The entire wedding party drove up from Forks for the next four days to get ready for the wedding. Everyone we had invited RSVP'd with Alice and everything was set but she still wouldn't let me see my dress. All she said was that I would love it and I had to wait until the second. The bridal shower and the bachelor and bachelorette parties were already over with and now we had to get down to business.

Alice's directions for the rehearsal were to wear something nice so that's what we had to do. My mom was wearing an orange belted dress with gold heels, my dad had a nice white button down on with olive green slacks and loafers; their hair looked nice and they were smiling at me. Carlisle was wearing a light blue button down, khakis, and black dress shoes, Esme had on a sleeveless, drape-necked, fuchsia dress with the same color of open toed pumps. I had on a white, silk wrap top with a black skirt and silver heels that would soon be coming off. My feet were starting to swell.

Speaking of Alice, she looked especially dressy. She had on a red and black lace mini dress with shiny open toe slingbacks on her feet. Rose didn't have any shoes on because her feet were already swollen but they were covered by a long, blue halter dress. All the guys were wearing pretty much what Carlisle was wearing but in different colors. Leah and Angie were both wearing pink dresses with white heels.

We finished rehearsal and went out to eat. Two hours later, stuffed from our dinner, we all filed out of the restaurant to get in our cars but were stopped by a loud "oh, shit" from Rosalie. I turned around and she looked at Em, a puddle around her feet.

"My water just broke, Emmett."

He turned and called out to Jasper and Alice who were the last to come out of the place. "Oh, fuck, Ali call the hospital and tell them we're coming. Rosie's in labor."

"Calling...Hi, yes, my sister-in-law's in labor. No, we're coming. We'll be there in five or ten minutes. Okay, thank you." She threw her hands in the air. "Let's go!"

**- - *S* - - *S* - - **

"I HAVE A BEAUTIFUL, NEW BABY BOY!" Emmett, dressed in scrubs, came running at us, full speed, sobbing and crashed into his parents. They wrapped their arms around him and cried with.

On March 31, 2011, after fours hours of pushing, Rosalie and Emmett Cullen introduced us to Brady Carlisle Cullen at 11:45 p.m. A 7 pound, 5 ounce, 20 inch, blue eyed, blonde haired baby boy came into the world with his family surrounding him.

**A/N: Kinda short but still...Wedding's next up!**

**B&E's attire- http : / / www . polyvore . com / formal / set ? id = 27257252**

**R&Em's attire- http : / / www . polyvore . com / cgi / set ? id = 27257635**

**A&J's attire- http : / / www . polyvore . com / cgi / set ? id = 27257422**

**C&Es's attire- http : / / www . polyvore . com / cgi / set ? id = 27256984**

**The first chap of my new story Give In To Me is up. Head on over and read it!**

**Until next time!**

**Lionlamb91**


	32. Chapter 31

**Oh, Jebus! Can I be done with the disclaimers yet? It's not mine.**

**Longest chap yet!**

**A/N: So I've done the math and there's only two chapters left after this one. One more and then the epilogue. Are you melancholy? I am. This is my first story and it has gotten so much more attention than I thought it would. For that, I am so so so happy. I'll finish the blubbering when the time comes**

**Oh, yeah here's little Brady- http : / / www . bannersnack . com / published - banners / details / cef63b2d6a211f 540a80636 3b1379003 . html and I'll explain the changes down below.**

**See you at the bottom!**

**E and BPOV's change frequently**

**Songs- Butterfly Kisses by Bob Carlisle, I Loved Her First by Heartland & I Do Cherish You by Mark Wills/98 Degrees **(Shut it. They're all neccessary.) lol :)

_**Previously:**_

_"I HAVE A BEAUTIFUL, NEW BABY BOY!" Emmett, dressed in scrubs, came running at us, full speed, sobbing and crashed into his parents. They wrapped their arms around him and cried with._

_On March 31, 2011, after fours hours of pushing, Rosalie and Emmett Cullen introduced us to Brady Carlisle Cullen at 11:45 p.m. A 7 pound, 5 ounce, 20 inch, blue eyed, blonde haired baby boy came into the world with his family surrounding him._

_**- - *S* - - *S* - -**_

_In my world, before you  
I lived outside my emotions  
Didn't know where I was going  
'Til that day I found you  
How you opened my life  
To a new paradise  
In a world torn by change  
Still with all of my heart  
'Til my dying day_

_**- - *S* - - *S* - -**_

**BPOV**

**April 2, 2011, 12:00 PM**

I've been up since seven thirty and in four and a half hours, I will be Isabella Marie Cullen. Everyone drove up to Port Angeles and we stayed in Angie's grandparents' mansion the morning after Brady was born. He's not blond anymore-after only two days, I have no idea why. Maybe he has most of his daddy in him-and still at the hospital but Emmett is going to pick him up after the reception and take him home.

Alice Whitlock and Esme Cullen are godsends. They've done so much for this wedding and I couldn't be happier. Alice French tipped my nails, she painted my toes a pale peachy pink color, she helped me lotion my skin. Every inch. Esme made Edward stay away from me for the night, she and Ali decorated the church, Ali made the invitations and sent them, she planned the engagement party, the rehearsal, the reception. She and Esme shopped for the dresses, the flowers, the cake, they ordered the limo, they got the minister which was Angie's dad, they designated rooms for the men and women to get ready.

I am indebted to them for the rest of my life.

Right now, I am sitting in the back room of the church, getting my hair done by my mother while Alice went to get the dresses from the shop. She's nearly dressed; hair done, make-up perfect, shoes on her feet but she's not wearing her dress yet. My mom's wearing a robe still but her hair is styled in a low bun, light makeup, jewelry on. She looked so pretty. I don't know what she's doing to my hair but I told her I wanted it to be down. She's got a spiral curling iron in her hand, diamond barrettes in her mouth, and I'm holding the Aussie hairspray for when she needs it.

"Hairspray, baby girl," she muttered around the metal. I held it over my head for her and closed my eyes as she sprayed away. I felt my hair fall around my shoulders but didn't look until she told me I could. I may be twenty two but I still listen to my mom when she's being serious and I'm not allowed to look until she's done. She wants it to be a surprise.

"Bella, these barrettes belonged to your great grandma. I guess it fits with the 'something old' part of the saying. Do you have the other three yet?"

"Yup."

"Alright." She gathered some hair at the top of my head and clipped the barrettes in place. She sprayed my curls a little bit more, sprayed some glitter spray around my head walked around me and swept my bangs to the side then stood back, examining her job. "You can look now, honey."

I grabbed the mirror and held it in front of me. "It's perfect, mom. I love it!"

My bangs were brushed to the left side of my forehead with some hair from the top of my head clipped in the barrettes while the rest fell in various tight and loose spiral curls. The bits of glitter sparkled as I turned my head from side to side. "Gorgeous, mom."

"Ok, I've got the dresses!" Alice squealed, bounding in to the room. "Oh, you're hair looks amazing, Bells!"

"Thanks. Let's see 'em."

"I really hope you like it; it took me forever to find a dress that really says 'this is Bella' you know?...Here goes." She unzipped the bag and took out my wedding dress.

I gasped, tears forming in my eyes. It was beautiful! Strapless, white, long and sleek. The bodice was white lace, the skirt, high waisted to fit over my belly, chiffon covered silk with white roses embroidered along the bottom and towards the middle. I turned it around to notice a big ribbon bow with another rose sewed on to the back along with more roses on the hem. "Oh, Ali, I love it! I love you for getting such a wonderful dress!"

"Love you, too, Bell. Now here's the shoes. Have a gander at those beauties."

I picked up the box and took off the lid. White, shiny open toe, slip-on heels with a rhinestone embellished on the top. "Hot! I just hope my feet don't swell. They haven't yet so hopefully my luck doesn't run out. Thank you, Alice. How much did everything cost?"

"I'm not telling you that, silly. You're not paying for it. Today is about you not about how much everything costs."

**EPOV**

"You're getting married today, broseph. How's it feel to have a ball and chain soon?" Emmet asked me as he fixed his cuffs.

"It's Bella so I'm thrilled. How's Brady?"

Emmett softened at the mention of his son's name and smiled. "Healthy and cute. You're gonna love being a father, Edward. I can't wait until he's all chubby and smiley."

"I can't wait for my daughter, Em. And I can't wait until Bella's my wife."

"You guys've been through a lot. You deserve some happiness in your life. Especially today."

"Thanks, Em."

I ran my hand through my hair, trying to get it to smooth out but as soon as I lifted my hand, it sprung back up. No use whatsoever. I miss Bella so much and it's only been a day. Alice and mom made me leave her alone; it was tradition for the groom not to see the bride until the ceremony begins. But that didn't mean I couldn't text her. I picked up my phone and typed out a message to her.

_**I miss you so much right now. I think I have separation anxiety. You haven't been away from me in forever. I'm having Bella withdrawals. -E**_

_I miss you 2. I hate withdrawals. Lol. I can't wait to walk towards you and become your wife. -B_

_**You can't imagine how that word makes me feel. -E**_

_Wife? -B_

_**Yeah. -E**_

_Me+ 4½ hours from now= Isabella Cullen. Your wife. Hehe. -B_

_**I love you. -E**_

_I love you, too, babe. So does our little girl. She's kicking. -B_

_**I wish I was there to feel it. I can't wait to meet her. -E**_

_Me too. I gotta get ready, E. Put my dress on and stuff. I love you and I'll see you at the altar. -B_

_**I love you, too, baby. I can't wait. -E**_

"You'll be at each other's throats in six months," Emmett suddenly remarked.

"Highly doubtful. We've gotten past that back when I hurt her."

"So you're gonna be fucking like bunnies on your honeymoon?"

"We're holding on off the honeymoon 'til the baby is born and older."

"So when do you get to have sex?"

_Tonight, hopefully._

"Why the hell would I inform you on my love life?"

"Just 'cause," he shrugged, grinning.

"Uh-huh."

"What up, bitches?" Emmett hollered at the doorway.

"Hey, Jazz," I chuckled.

"Hey, man."

I turned to see Jasper walk in with Jacob and Ben following him.

"Hey, Edward. Ready to get hitched?" Jacob clapped me on the shoulder.

"Beyond ready."

He nodded and went to put on his tux. All the guys had gray shirts under black jackets and mine was white. Their boutonnières were white and mine was yellow to match Bella's flowers, supposedly. I bet she looked beautiful right now; all dressed in white, her hair silky and professionally done. I'm going to put her final wedding band on her finger today and our baby is going to be born to married parents, showered with love and comfort. My phone beeped and showed a message from Ali and then Bella.

**She's almost ready! -A**

_I'm so excited to marry you. You're everything I could ever want in this world. I'm saving the rest for the ceremony. I love you! -The Future Mrs. Cullen_

**BPOV**

_**I love you, too, sweetheart. -E**_

Married in just a few more hours.

**3:45 PM**

"Fifteen minutes, girls," my mom knocked on the door and walked in with my dad following. I still had to put on my dress and the girls were already dressed. Alice was in the middle of applying waterproof mascara on my eyelashes because it wasn't possible to not cry today. She blew on it and fixed my bangs then applied lip gloss.

"Perfect."

All my bridesmaids were wearing the same dress: black, silk blend, strapless dresses and Jimmy Choo heeled sandals with their hair piled on top of their heads, a few strands brushing their shoulders and little jewels adorned some of the strands and crystal drop earrings . Rose said the dress was perfect for her seeing as she just had a baby. And thank God they all had long hair.

Alice's dress was different. It was a black, satin halter dress with a crystal pin at the waist, black, leather slingback Manolo's on her feet and her hair was styled in tight curls with a crystal headband and diamond studs shining from her ears. She let me borrow a necklace from her and my earrings were new and I had a blue garter under my dress.

Something old: the diamond barrettes, something new: my earrings, something borrowed: the necklace and something blue: my garter. I was set. I slipped into my dress and turned for help to zip it up. My mom walked behind me and tied the ribbon and pulled the tab up. She was wearing a lilac, sleeveless dress and silver heels with a bow on the ankle strap.

"You look pretty, mom."

"Ah, thank you, sweetie. You look gorgeous! Everything is set. Your father wants to see you."

"Ok."

My dad walked in from the other room and took my hands. "Hey, Bells. You ready?"

"Yeah."

"You look breathtaking, honey," his voice gruff.

"Thank you, Daddy. You look pretty snazzy yourself. A gray, striped suit and red tie. That's fancy for you."

"Oh, hush it."

I watched his smiled falter a little. I hugged him and heard a sniffle. My mom's eyes were welling with tears. "Mom, don't cry. You're gonna make me cry and Ali's gonna kill me."

"No I won't, Bells. It's waterproof," she broke in. "How 'bout a pre-wedding reception father-daughter dance?" She walked over to her purse and plugged in her Ipod to the boom box.

Oh, no, this was a sad song. I stood there with my arms around my father's waist. We didn't move our feet, just swayed. Once the ending of the song came to the near end, I heard a sniff from above me and looked at Charlie.

He was crying.

_She'll change her name today  
And she'll make a promise and I'll give her away  
Standing in the bride room just staring at her  
She asked me what I'm thinking and I said "I'm not sure,  
I just feel like I'm losing my baby girl"  
And she leaned over...and gave me... _

"Oh, Daddy, don't cry," I choked, tears forming as well.

_Butterfly kisses with her mama there  
Stickin' little white flowers all up in her hair  
"Walk me down the aisle Daddy, it's just about time  
Does my wedding gown look pretty Daddy? Daddy don't cry" _

"Sorry. You're my little girl and it feels like I won't see you anymore." A tear fell down his cheek. I wiped it away with my thumb and went to my tiptoes to press a kiss to his cheek. I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him.

_Oh, with all that I've done wrong, I must have done something right  
To deserve a her love every morning and butterfly kisses  
I couldn't ask God for more  
Man, this is what love is  
I know I've gotta let her go, but I'll always remember  
Every hug in the morning and butterfly kisses _

"I'm not going anywhere, Daddy. You'll see me all the time when the baby's born. No more tears. You gotta look strong walking me down the aisle."

"I love you, baby girl."

"I love you, too," I squeezed him once more and touched his hand.

"Time to go everyone," Alice called, holding my shoes and flowers. I padded over to her and took my shoes, slipped them on my feet, and held my bouquet. No swelling feet yet; maybe my luck will last.

"Let's get married."

"You look amazing, Bella," Rose complimented.

"Thank you, sweetie. You look great, too."

"Not underneath," she joked.

I rolled my eyes and saw Jake's little cousin, Tia-my flower girl-dressed in a poofy sleeved, white dress, toddle through the doors, a wicker basket full of white and yellow rose petals in her hand. I heard the music start and rushed to wait behind Alice and Jasper before they went down the aisle. Ali helped me straighten my veil and went through the doorway, down the aisle.

"Ready, Dad?"

"Yep."

_Canon in D _began to play and we started down the aisle. My eyes trained themselves on Edward as soon as I entered the room while everyone stood up to look at me. Normally, I would have felt enormously awkward but right now, all I cared about was getting up there to take his hand and face the minister. He looked so handsome in his tux, his hair its normal untameable mess, eyes shining, a wide, earsplitting grin on his face.

**EPOV**

God, she looked beautiful! Dressed in white, hair falling in soft ringlets around her face and shoulders, smiling brightly behind her veil as Charlie walked her, arm in arm down the aisle towards me. My parents were crying, her parents were crying, and tears were welling in my eyes as well. My mom was wearing such a bright, sunny yellow dress. I guess it didn't help in this category. My father, dressed to the nines had more tears falling than my mom.

Charlie stopped them at the steps, lifted her veil, kissed her cheek and gave her to me. She handed Ali her bouquet then I laced my fingers with hers and looked at her.

"Gorgeous," I mouthed. Bella smiled, a blush flooding her cheeks.

"She certainly fits the profile, ladies and gentlemen. A beautiful, blushing bride," the minister chuckled. The church filled with laughter and quickly died down. Then he continued, "Who gives this woman away?"

"I do," Charlie stood from his seat.

"Wonderful. Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today in the presence of God, and in the face of this company to join Edward Anthony Cullen and Isabella Marie Swan in Holy Matrimony: which is commended by Saint Paul to be honorable among all men: and therefore is not by any to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly: but reverently, discreetly, and soberly. Into this estate these two persons come now to be joined. If anyone feels this man and this woman should not be wed, may they speak now or forever hold their peace."

No one spoke.

"Since nobody condemns you, then neither will I," he continued. "I have been notified the couple has written their own vows. Isabella, if you would like to start..."

"Okay," she blew out a breath, tightening her fingers on mine. "Edward, before I actually met you, I watched you, wanted you from afar. I looked forward to the time you passed the bench I sat on across the sidewalk. I didn't know your name but I knew I had to speak to you but...ah, I can't describe it. We've been through so much and you put up with all my moods and you love me. That knowledge of how you feel, fills me with so many things, if I expressed them, we'd be here all day. You are my love, my life, the father of my child and I love you so much, you sweet, sweet man. Thank you for loving me. I promise to love you forever. I can't wait to grow old with you, living healthy, alive and in love. I'm so desperately in love with you and that will never change."

I watched the tears track down her face through my blurred vision. It was my turn to tell her how much she meant to me.

**BPOV**

"My Bella Marie," he swallowed, tears building heavily in his eyes, "you are my world. The first time I saw you, you were the most breathtaking creature I had ever set my eyes on, you still are and with each passing day, you get more and more beautiful to me. You mean everything to me, you're my best friend, the mother of my child, the one I can't wait to come home to, the woman of my dreams and the love of my life. I look forward to every day that I get the privilege to walk down the sidewalk with you, hand in hand, showing everyone that you're mine, baby. We've been through everything: fights, tears, pain, and when I gave you a chance to leave, the chance for your heart to not hurt anymore, you didn't go anywhere. You stayed with me, we got through it and knowing you love me makes me the happiest man in the world. I promise to love you, honor you and cherish you for the rest of my life. I love you so much, sweetheart. Thank you for giving me a chance to show you that and I will continue to show you for the rest of my life. I love you...to the moon and back again."

He blink and tears fell from the green depths. I smiled warmly at him and looked at the minister.

"Before we exchange the rings, I will read a passage from 1 Corinthians 13:4-7. Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It is not rude, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres."

I looked out from my peripheral to see Esme dab at her eyes and wipe her nose.

"The rings, please," he stated. I looked past Edward's shoulder to see Emmett put a small whistle in his mouth and blew on it. Nothing but a quiet noise came out. The doors open and down the aisle trotted Maggie, dressed in a little tuxedo dress, our rings dangling from the bone she had in her mouth, by a ribbon.

'Awws' and laughter rang out through the room as she pranced towards Edward. He kneeled down and took the rings from the ribbon then she walked over to my dad and sat between his feet. I giggled as he stood up and gave me his ring and held mine in his hand.

"Edward, repeat after me," the minister said, "I give you this ring as a token of my love and affection."

"I give you this ring as a token of my love and affection." He took my hand slipped the diamond covered band in front of my engagement ring on my finger.

"Isabella," the minister turned to me, "repeat after me. I give you this ring as a token of my love and affection."

I mimicked the words, pushing the thick platinum band-the tiny diamond facing up-on to his ring finger.

"By the power vested in me by the state of Washington, I now pronounce you, husband and wife. Edward, you may kiss your bride."

Edward laughed and cupped my face in his hands then pressed a soft, perfect kiss to my lips and pulled back. I leaned my forehead to his and felt a tear fall. He wiped it away, whispering, "You're my wife! God, you're finally mine."

"I've always been yours."

He pressed another kiss to my lips then once again laced our fingers and faced the crowd. I looked around, seeing Tyler, Eric, Jess, Mike, Chelsea, Afton and Benjamin sitting on the Bride's side in the third row. Every one of them were crying except Afton, Mike and Benjamin. Typical straight man.

"Ladies and gentleman, may I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen," the minister announced then whispered to us, "Walk out and then go to my office so you can sign the marriage license."

We nodded and quickly walked down the aisle to his office as the people filed out the doors to wait on the church steps, confetti at hand. We joined the minister and quickly signed the State of Washington slip and jogged out of the room and out the doors.

Cheers and whistles rang out as confetti was thrown at us. 'Congratulations' and 'I'm so happy for you' was repeated over and over, hugs and tears were exchanged, kisses were given out and all the while, I never let go of my husband's hand. Jasper and Emmett ushered us to our white limo and helped us inside and shut the door. I looked out the back window at the crowd; the still clapping and cheering crowd. 'Just Married' signs had been hung on the sides of the vehicle and on the back as balloons blew in the wind.

"I love you so fucking much," Edward sighed as he pressed his lips my mine. I threaded my hands in his hair, kissing him back with fervor. We had ten minutes before we had to be at the hall so I'm going to make out with my husband for that time. His tongue licked along my bottom lip and I accepted it inside my mouth. He cupped my jaw and turned his head a little to get better access to my mouth. I poured all my love into my kisses and felt the fireworks I always felt every single time he kissed me. It ended with soft pecks over and over, stopping at my neck and he hugged me to him.

"My wife," he whispered.

"My husband."

"God, I love the sound of that."

"I'm Bella Cullen now. I get to sign everything like that now."

"Isabella Marie Cullen," he cooed, running his thumb along my jaw and bottom lip.

The limo pulled up to the reception hall and the driver opened the door and helped me out. Edward followed and we trekked up the steps and went inside. He stopped before the door and unclipped my veil and grabbed the box that had the words 'BELLA'S SLIPPERS' markered on it. He took out the soft, beaded slippers and replaced my heels with them. My other dress was shorter also high waisted but I'll put it on later after our first dance and the cake cutting.

"Edward and Isabella Cullen have entered the building!" Emmett hollered the second he saw us. Cat calls and clapping sounded throughout the room.

The place was beautiful: Streamers on the ceiling, a DJ in the corner, a big three tiered cake sat on the far end of the hall with mixed nuts and buttercream mints, across from the wedding party table, pictures of Edward and I displayed on the walls by a projector, circular tables with white wine filled the crystal glasses, and a buffet with fried chicken, rolls, bread sticks, sliced bread, a sliced roast beef, cold turkey and cheese platter, a fruit platter, mashed potatoes, gravy, grilled salmon, macaroni and potato salad, Caesar salad, shrimp cocktail, a relish tray, tea, soda, and sparkling lemonade punch. The party was in full swing in just minutes. Edward and I sat at the middle of the table while Alice stood and gave her toast.

"Bella, you are the most wonderful woman and the best friend I could ever ask for. It made me so happy to be your Maid of Honor and to see the excitement and joy in your eyes as you married my big brother. I hope the rest of your lives are filled with love and laughter. Congrats, babe. I love you." I stood up and hugged her tightly then Emmett stood and delivered his toast.

"I'm gonna keep this short and sweet, alright? Eddie, may you make pretty babies, hump like bunnies, and love that little woman for the rest of your life. Congrats, little brother." He took a drink of his champagne and added, "When's it cake time?"

Edward chuckled and hugged Emmett. My father stood from his seat next to Sue-who showed up for the reception-and clinked his fork to his glass. "Ahem...I'd like to make a little toast to the newlyweds."

Everyone turned their attention to my dad to listen. He looked at my husband and began to talk. "Edward, son, that woman next to you means the world to me. She's my little girl and no matter how old she gets, she always will be. I've been there for her almost all her life: when she was small, for four summers, and from the age of sixteen to now. I kissed her boo-boo's when she fell off her bike, I witnessed her take her first steps and say her first word-which was 'shit' by the way-totally my fault, and I was there for her when you two were going through a rough patch. I have a hard time showing it but I love my daughter unconditionally. And when you go to sleep at night and tell her you love her, just remember that I loved her first. I love you, Bells. Congratulations, baby girl." A crocodile tear fell from his eye and his got voice choked off as he finished.

I was bawling by the end of his speech. My daddy put so much emotion in that toast, the entire room was nearly in tears. I got up and jogged around the table and threw myself into his arms. "I love you, too, Daddy."

Rachel Black caught my bouquet and Edward took my garter off with his teeth then shot it directly at Seth. We got cake all over our faces, kisses and pictures were exchanged, my dad and I danced to another song about a father letting his little girl go; more tears. Edward danced with his mother, with my mother, I danced with Carlisle, Emmett, Jake, and Ben. We had the Dollar Dance, Cotton-Eyed Joe, Cha-cha Slide, Electric Slide, The Hokey Pokey, and The Chicken Dance.

Then I changed in to my other dress and joined Edward on the dance floor for our first official dance as husband and wife.

_All I am, all I'll be, everything in this world, all that I'll ever need, is in your eyes, shinin' at me. When you smile I can feel all my passion unfolding. Your hand touches mine, and a thousand sensations seduce me 'cause I...I do cherish you, for the rest of my life, you don't have to think twice..._

The reception ended at one in the morning with a very tipsy wedding party. No one was sober except Rose, Edward and me. Even the parents were drunk. Edward took me back to the mansion, made love to me tenderly and we fell asleep in one another's arms, whispering our love for each other.

_**- - *S* - - *S* - -**_

**Married for over two months...**

"EDWARD!"

"What? What, baby1?" He came running in from the kitchen, worry evident on his face.

"My water broke. She's coming."

"Oh, shit."

_The exact reaction I was expecting._

**A/N: It's time for Baby C, guys!**

**Bye!**

**Lionlamb91 xoxo**

**Everyone's outfits-**

**http : / / www . polyvore . com / wedding / set ? id = 25100688**

**http : / / www . polyvore . com / cgi / set ? id = 25120626**

**http : / / www . polyvore . com / dressy / set ? id = 27320891**

**http: / / www . polyvore . com / cgi / set ? id = 27321822**

**Diamond barrettes- http : / / www . langantiques . com / images / external / 100 / 1240859782 _ A _ Pair _ of _ Deco _ Diamond _ Barrettes _ Main _ View 100 - 1 - 1641 . jpg**

**Final wedding rings- http : / / www . los - angeles - diamond - ring . com / images / wedding _ bands . jpg**

**Bella's reception dress and slippers - http : / / www . net - a - porter . com / images / products / 27457/27457 _ in _ l . jpg **

**http : / / weddingballetslippers . net / wp - content / uploads / wedding - ballet - slippers - 3 . jpg**

**Working on chapter 3 of GITM! :)**


	33. Chapter 32

**Doesn't belong to me**

**A/N: Baby time! *sniffle***

**Here we go!**

**Maybe 400 reviews? **

**See you at the bottom!**

**Songs: Excerpt of Family Man by Craig Campbell & In My Arms by Mark Wills (I cut out a verse cuz I know you guys hate a bunch of lyrics)**

**EPOV & BPOV's **

_**Previously:**_

**Married for over two months...**

_"EDWARD!"_

_"What? What, baby!" He came running in from the kitchen, worry evident on his face._

_"My water broke. She's coming."_

_"Oh, shit."_

The exact reaction I was expecting.

_**- - *S* - - *S* - -**_

_They're a world my world revolves around  
My sacred piece of solid ground  
The flesh and bone that gives me strength to stand  
They're the fire in my drivin' on  
The drive behind my comin' home  
The livin', breathin, reason that I am  
A family man _

_**- - *S* - - *S* - -**_

**EPOV**

"She's fully dilated."

"Time to push."

"Ok, Bella I'm going to count to three and I need you to push for ten seconds...one, two, three. Push."

It's almost midnight, I'm decked out in scrubs, sitting at my wife's bedside as she pushes our first child out of her tiny body. Bella's been in labor for four hours, knees up by her shoulders. She's sweating and moaning, tears of pain, exhaustion are pouring down her face, she cursing me and yelling at me about how I did this to her. I wish I could take her place but unfortunately, I can't push an entire baby out of my dick hole. That'd feel worse than passing a kidney stone which thankfully, I have never had to do.

Yet.

My family has been sitting out in the waiting room of the Maternity Ward since nine, a cranky Brady in Rose's arms, an always upbeat Emmett, a set of anxious parents, my mother and my pregnant little sister. Yes, Ali's with child; she conceived the night of my wedding. They couldn't be happier and my parents are expecting a third grandchild in December. Charlie drove up here going eighty the whole way and Bella's mom flew in on a Red Eye at ten p.m. the second she heard her daughter was in labor. Phil had been drafted to play for the Mariners so they were moving to Tacoma next month. Renee wanted to move closer anyway because if she lived in Florida, she'd hardly ever see her granddaughter.

"Push, push, push, Bella," Carmen encourages, looking up from Bella's cervix.

"Come on, Bell, you can do it. Push, baby. Our little girl wants to meet her mommy."

"It hurts!" she wailed, "I can't, I'm so tired, Edward."

"You can do this, Bella. Don't you wanna meet our baby? She loves you, sweetheart, she wants to see her mama. Push. For me and for the baby."

Nurses and my dad were in with Dr. Sterling, even though he wasn't an OB/GYN. He was on Bella's other side, checking her vitals, monitoring her blood pressure, holding her hand for support.

"One more push, honey and the baby'll be out," Carmen called, "push. Push, push, Bella."

Bella pushed so hard, I thought she's pop a blood vessel. "Ahhh!..."

'Wah...wah...wah!"

"It's a girl. You have a little girl. Six pounds, five ounces, nineteen inches long," the doctor smiled a she passed our baby to the nurse to get cleaned and have all the fluids sucked out of her mouth and nose. Bella closed her eyes and leaned back, visibly exhausted.

"You wanna cut the cord, Daddy?" a nurse asked me. I nodded, walking on shaky legs to take the scissors and I cut the umbilical cord. They cleaned her, bundled her up in a purple blanket, and handed her to Bella. We had tears falling from our eyes, looking at her full head of brown curly hair. Her eyes were blue but most babies were born with that color; they would change as she got older. She had my lips, Bella's button nose, a heart-shaped face, chubby hands and my fingers. I felt her little hand close around my thumb and I was a goner; I fell in love with her right then and there.

"Edward?" Bella choked.

"What honey?"

"It's 12:06 AM. She's been in the world since 12:01. It's June 20th; your twenty-fifth birthday."

"Oh, my God. It is my birthday...and it's hers, too. You gave me a daughter for my birthday!" I cried, kissing her lips over and over. "Thank you, my sweet angel! God, I love both so much. Thank you God! Dad, my little girl shares my birthday."

"I know, son," he replied, tears welling and falling from his happy blue eyes.

"Can I hold her, sweetheart?" I asked Bella.

"You're her daddy, of course you can."

I picked her up, cradling her little body to my heart. "Hi, my beautiful girl. You're the best birthday present I've ever gotten. I love you so much." I wiped my eyes, careful not to cry all over her little blanket.

"What's her name?" My dad asked Bella.

"I wanted it to have a letter for everyone that's close to her so I picked Lucie. C for Carlisle, IE for Charlie, the R for Rose and my mom, the A for Alice and Jazz seeing as there's an A in his name and E for Esme and Emmett...Lucie Rae Cullen."

"That's perfect, Bells," I handed Lucie back to her mom. "I'm gonna go tell the others. And explain her name. I'll be back."

Bella nodded, kissing Lucie's head. My dad followed me and we ran down the hallway. My mom spotted me and met me halfway, worry on her face. I hugged her, tears still falling. "It's a girl. It's a girl and she shares my birthday!"

"Oh, honey, I'm so happy for you. Everyone, it's a girl! She was born after midnight; she has Edward's birthday."

"When can we see her?" Renee asked.

"You can go now. Her name is Lucie. Lucie Rae Cullen. Spelled with an I-E. C is for Carlisle, I-E is for Charlie, the R in Rae is for Renee and Rose, the A for Ali and Jazz, and the E is for Em and you, mom. Bells wanted to include a letter for everyone's names; you're all a part the baby. Bella gave me a little girl for my birthday. Follow me."

"How much does she weigh?" Rose questioned.

"Six pounds, five ounces."

"Oh, my niece is gonna be short like me! She's little," Alice squeaked, bouncing.

"Is she cute, Ed?"

"She's adorable, Emmett."

"As cute as Brady?" he asked, gesturing to the sleeping two-month-old baby boy against his chest.

"Babe, they're related and she's got the Cullen gene. She's cute. It's inevitable," Rose rolled her eyes.

I opened the door to the room Bella had been moved. She was sitting up, her hair in a ponytail, rocking Lucie in her arms. She looked up at her family, smiling tiredly. "Hey, Lucie, wanna meet your family?" The baby made a gurgling noise and settled further in her mom's embrace. It was as if she answered Bella's question with a 'sure'. "Let's meet your grandma's and grandpa's. You wanna hold her, mom?"

"Oh yes!" Renee gave her daughter a watery chuckle and took Lucie in her arms. "Hello, little angel. I'm your grandma."

Lucie was held and talked to by everyone. She was introduced to Brady, who was disinterested, and then the nurse came to take her for further examination.

Our little girl was a miracle.

_**- - *S* - - *S* - -**_

**Five days later...**

**10 PM**

Bella and Lucie got out of the hospital two hours ago and Bella was exhausted so I let her go to bed while I took care of our baby. I changed her, fed her, put her in a new purple onesie and socks then laid her down on her back in her crib. The doctor told us if we felt comfortable, we can let her sleep alone in her room to get used to it. I rubbed her back lightly until her breathing evened out and fell asleep with the lullaby mobile playing above her.

I left the door open and shut off the hall light. I changed into a t-shirt and shorts then laid down next to my wife and whispered, "I love you."

I fell fast asleep only for what felt like minutes because...

"Wah...wah...wah!" The baby monitor sent the tone of Lucie's cries through the speaker. Bella woke up and made a move to stand but I laid her back and kissed her head.

"I'll get her. Go back to sleep."

I trudged to her room and picked her up. "Shh...I'm here, shhh...I've got you, baby girl. Daddy's here...shhh, Lucie, shush." I sat down in the rocking chair, cradling her in my arms. We rocked back and forth but she kept crying. She wasn't hungry, she wasn't wet, she was tired and probably scared. I guess she'll be sleeping with us until then. I started humming and then sang a song I had learned awhile ago, softly to her...

**BPOV**

I shuffled out the door to my daughter's bedroom to listen to her daddy sing to her.

"_Three a.m. on the clock, lullaby, music box...Oh, baby please don't cry, let's let mama sleep tonight...You've only been home one day, you don't even know your name...Tiny hand on my cheek, you're a miracle to me...In the stillness of the night, cradled in this rocking chair...I hold all my hopes and dreams, every single answered prayer._

In my arms, wish I could hold you forever...In my arms, I will give you shelter...Still I know I can't always be there to protect you from this great big old world...But I swear this much is true, there'll always be a place for you...in my arms.

In my arms, wish I could hold you forever...In my arms, I will give you shelter...Still I know I can't always be there to protect you from this great big old world...But I swear this much is true, there'll always be a place for you...in my arms

Oh, this promise I will keep...As you finally fall asleep...in my arms."

"You are the sweetest father in the world," my sleepy voice cracked from the doorway. I wiped my eyes, realizing I was crying.

He kept rocking Lucie and looked up at me.

"Even with rumpled hair, bags under your eyes, red indentations from a blanket on the side of your face, your still beautiful to me. And thank you, baby," he whispered.

Our daughter didn't care less about what I looked like at the moment. She had two loving parents, we loved her and each other. At the end of the day that's all that mattered.

"I don't think I'm ready to make her sleep alone. Can she sleep between me and you?"

"Of course. I was thinking the same thing before you came in. Speaking of, what's got you up? You're exhausted, Bell."

"I heard you singing to her and came to investigate. That's a pretty song, E."

"I learned it just for her." He slowly stood up, careful not to jumble the tiny child in his embrace, and tip toed to our bedroom, me following behind him. He lowered himself to the mattress and laid back cautiously then placed the baby on her back in between himself and me. Lucie yawned as her eyelids fluttered, never opening and she cooed, tucking herself into the both of us. He brushed back her soft hair then kissed her little head and looked at me.

"Goodnight, sweetheart. I love you."

"'Night, E. I love you, too," I whispered then kissed Lucie's forehead, "goodnight, my baby girl. We love you."

The next morning he woke up to what he said was the most beautiful sight. Me was holding Lucie in my arms, swaying back and forth with my finger in our daughter's grasp.

And Lucie was smiling.

_**- - *S* - - *S* - -**_

**EPOV**

**5** **months later...**

"You want some nanners, Lulu?"

Bella was feeding Lucie her first mashed up banana but only half. She added some warm milk, baby rice and blended it together into a puree so it would be easy to swallow. Lucie had grown so much since we brought her home. Her hair grew thick like Bella's and most days it laid down but not today. Today it was all over the place. She has big brown eyes with flecks of green in them, long pudgy fingers and eye lashes, chubby legs, cheeks, arms, and feet. She's a smart, chunky, happy, five month old baby girl. She smiles, giggles, laughs, talks jibberish, and she does this thing where if you're not paying attention to her when she wants it, she'll beat her little fists on her high chair table and squeak. And she likes when we give her raspberries. I call her Little Monkey or Love Bug, Bella calls her Lulu, Emmett calls her Mini Bell, our parents call her Baby Girl and everyone else calls her Lucie Rae. A little, smiley miracle.

She and her mother are my reasons for living. The brightest light in my life.

Bella turned twenty three a couple months back and for her birthday I gave her a charm bracelet with hers, Lucie's and my birthstone around the band with a baby sock, a ring, and a heart as the charms. It represented Lucie, our marriage, and my heart. It would always belong to her.

Renee and Phil moved to Tacoma a month ago, Charlie takes every Friday through Sunday off to drive the three hours up so he can visit his granddaughter, Alice spoils her with clothes and baby shoes, Brady taps her face gently every time he comes over. They both talk to each other; mostly squeals, baby jibberish, coos and giggles. Maggie loves her; Lucie gets her face licked when she's on the floor, napping or playing with Mommy and Daddy's fingers. You know how most babies choose to be a Mommy's girl or a Daddy's girl? Lucie's neither, she's our baby girl and she'll love anyone that pays attention to her.

Lucie's squeak brought me out of my daze as Bella spooned some banana into her mouth. "Is that nummy? More?" Lucie opened her little mouth, wanting another spoonful.

"She likes bananas. Don't you, love bug?"

Lucie giggled, taking the last bite of food. It was all over her face and now she needed a bath. Bella picked her out of her high chair and placed her in her little baby bathtub. Lucie's always naked when we feed her because it's easier to clean her without having to clean her clothes as well. She gets a bath every two days seeing as giving a baby a bath every day will dry out her skin.

When we don't bathe her, she'll get a wipe down from wipes. Bella wets Lucie's hair a little but never soaps it, lathers baby soap under her arms, her feet, legs, toes, belly and private area. When the bath is done, she gets baby oil rubbed in to her skin to make it soft. It also smells good. I wrapped her in a towel and carried her to her changing station while Bella cleaned up the breakfast and water mess.

"Time to dress you, baby girl." I held my daughter in one arm and looked for a long sleeved onesie and pants. I picked one that was white with purple spots on it and picked out purple pants and faux fur booties. We walked to the changing station and I placed her on the table and grabbed a diaper and the powder. I patted her down dry then slid the back of the diaper under her bottom and sprinkled powder on her and closed the sticky straps around her hips. Her onesie was snapped closed, pants pulled on and tied, and booties around her little sock covered feet.

"Warm?" I asked her. She stuck her arms in the air and kicked her legs up and down. I snorted, picking her up to take her back to the kitchen. Bella was changed into a pair of jeans, Puma's and a zip-up hoodie, her hair floating around her shoulders, beautiful as ever. She lost most of the baby weight, having a tiny pooch left over but I didn't care. I loved how much softer she was. Her face is fuller, hair thicker, and she's happy. She's gotten into the habit of twirling her rings around her finger.

"Hi, sweetheart," I said and kissed her, "Monkey's dressed. Ready to go?"

"Yup. I'll hold her so you can change."

"'K. Go to mama, baby." I handed Bella the baby and went to change into a different shirt. I put my sneakers on and pulled a hoodie over my head then we were off to the park before the airport. We leave for our honeymoon tonight and Alice is babysitting Lucie until we get back in a week. We're spending as much time with Lucie as we can because being away from her will cause separation anxiety for the both of us. But she'll be in good hands for the time being.

In a way, I'm excited to go on a vacation, away from the city, with Bella in the sand and the sun. We're going to Hawaii and I'm not letting her out of bed for two days. We haven't had sex for three weeks because Lucie kept us busy and the last time we did, it had to be quick. You have no idea know how much it sucks not being able to touch her like I normally do. I've made love to her maybe six times in the four months since Bella had healed.

I've missed it.

"Let's go," I called from the door. Bella had Lucie in her stroller, dressed in a little gray jacket and stocking cap, a big smile on her face. "I can't get over how cute you are, baby girl."

"OOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM!"

Bella laughed at the little squeal, bouncing the baby in her arms. I hung the diaper bag on Lucie's stroller as Bella buckled her in and we were pushing her out the door. We took a stroll through the park, people cooed and talked to Lucie, asked her questions and she'd squeak or kick her legs. They'd comment on how much hair she had and I told them it was my doing. My hair grew fast but she had Bella's color and thickness. A woman tried to get me to go home with her when Bella took Lucie to the bathroom for a changing.

I was pointing at my ring, in the middle of explaining my current marital status to her when Bella came out and told the woman, "He's already married, lady. Knocked me up and put a ring on it. The whole shebang. Surely you don't want to be known as the chick who took my daughter's Daddy away from her, do you? Besides, he's been after me for months. I don't think you're his type."

The woman stomped off and I took my wife in my arms, chuckling. "You're amazing, you know that?"

"Don't you forget it."

I kissed her then took Lucie in my arms and walked around the stroller to buckle her back in. "Why would leave my little monkey anyway?"

"BBBBBBMMMMMMM!"

"I guess that means no," Bella giggled.

We spent the next hour at the park then went to eat and came back to the apartment to pack. Alice and Jazz came to get Lucie before we left for the airport. We kissed her endlessly, she whimpered and cried a little as unfamiliar arms picked her from her parents. I almost wanted to take her with us but Alice told us she'd take good care of her.

"I need the practice for when my baby comes. Shh. Lucie, it's okay, honey. You're okay, sweetie." She bounced Lucie's sniffling, whimpering form as her little head was tucked under Alice's chuck. She looked sadly at Bella and me, and I nearly broke again. My baby girl looked so lost, so afraid of being apart from her parents. My heart melted a little at her crocodile tears and I just had to hold her one more time.

"Ali, I'm just gonna hold her once more, 'k?"

"You're such a softy, Eddie," she sighed.

I nodded and plucked my daughter from her aunt. Lucie nuzzled her face in my neck, whimpering, her little fists clutching my shirt and my heart melted further completely. "We'll be back before you know it. We'll never leave you again. Don't cry, baby girl. Shhhhh...oh, monkey, you're breaking my heart..."

I know she didn't understand one word I was saying but at least I was trying to soothe her fears with my hugs. She sniffled and held her arms out to Bella. Bella immediately gave in, tears glazing her eyes and she took the baby in her arms, clutching Lucie's body to her chest, breathing in her scent.

"Bell, we gotta go, sweetheart. We'll come back early if we miss Lucie too much. Give her to Ali and let's go, come on, baby."

"Okay," she sniffled and kissed her baby's cheeks then gave her to Alice.

Jasper had the diaper bag, duffle bag and stroller. I kissed Lucie once more and they left. We packed up our things, got in to a cab and headed to the airport.

Once we arrived, we checked our bags, got the tickets and boarded the plane just in time and were off to Hawaii. We landed hours later and removed the bulky clothes we were wearing and switched them out for shorts and t-shirts. I laced my fingers in her hair and whispered in her ear.

"Bella, I'm not letting you out of bed for a long while, baby. You have no idea how bad I want you under me. Sweaty and writhing."

"Oh, my God," she whimpered, clutching my shirt, her eyes darkening to almost black. "Can we start now?"

"Absofuckinglutely!" I captured her lips with mine.

**A/N: LEMON next chapter!**

**I love Lucie! She melts you, don't she? :) Here she is- http : / / www . bannersnack . com / banners / 613345e12 56f5cfb4e481 c55b1106798**

**Family outing clothes- http : / / www . polyvore . com / cgi / set ? id = 27565556**

**One more chapter next and then it's over. *sniffle***

**Bye guys!**

**Lionlamb91 xoxoxoxoxoxo**


	34. Chapter 33

**Twilight was never was mine!**

**A/N: Here it is guys. The last chapter of Stay :'( *tear* Hope you like it. I'll add the playlist right after this is posted.**

**Chapter 33/Epilogue**

**Song: Tonight (I'm Loving You) by Enrique Iglesias**

**Previously:**

_"Bell, we gotta go, sweetheart. We'll come back early if we miss Lucie too much. Give her to Ali and let's go, come on, baby."_

_"Okay," she sniffled and kissed her baby's cheeks then gave her to Alice. _

_Jasper had the diaper bag, duffle bag and stroller. I kissed Lucie once more and they left. We packed up our things, got in to a cab and headed to the airport. _

_Once we arrived, we checked our bags, got the tickets and boarded the plane just in time and were off to Hawaii. We landed hours later and removed the bulky clothes we were wearing and switched them out for shorts and t-shirts. I laced my fingers in her hair and whispered in her ear. _

_"Bella, I'm not letting you out of bed for a long while, baby. You have no idea how bad I want you under me. Sweaty and writhing."_

_"Oh, my God," she whimpered, clutching my shirt, her eyes darkening to almost black. "Can we start now?"_

_"Absofuckinglutely!" I captured her lips with mine._

_**- - *S* - - *S* - -**_

_Here's the situation  
Been to every nation  
Nobody's ever made me feel the way that you do  
You know my motivation  
Give in my reputation  
Please excuse I don't mean to be rude  
But tonight I'm loving you  
Oh you know  
That tonight I'm loving you  
Oh you know  
That tonight I'm loving you_

_**- - *S* - - *S* - -**_

**BPOV**

The black and red babydoll panty set I brought just for him was ripped off me the second a pair of heated green eyes settled on it. My platform Pleaser heels flew across the room and here I am, sprawled out on the hotel bed, practically spread eagle, not allowed to touch anything but the pillows or the sheets as my husband lies between my thighs, torturing me with his tongue.

"Edward, I can't take it! God, please, I need you!"

"Not yet," he looked up at me, licking his lips, "I'm not done. Bella, I haven't tasted you in forever."

"Let me touch you at least!"

"Nope."

I porn star moaned as soon as his tongue flayed over my clit and plunged deep inside me, hooking into my walls. I closed my eyes and let my head fall against the pillow and tried to focus on moving my hips with the pace of his tongue as Edward sucked my clit into his mouth. A low whimper escaped my lips when his tongue licked my slit. I felt myself become wetter.

"You taste so fucking good, Bella." He spoke against me and the vibrations sent another jolt to my sensitive nub.

"Oh god," I moaned.

"Shhh, baby," he cooed.

"Oh, shit," I cried.

Edward's tongue was dancing around my clit and my entrance, teasing me. He entered two fingers and moved them slowly in and out as he flicked at me with his tongue. When I began riding his face, he took the encouragement and began fucking me harder with his slick muscle and fingers.

He removed his fingers and pushed my hips to the bed and blew on my clit, lightly rubbing it before continuing his torturous ministrations.

I moaned louder as he spread me open with his fingers and plunged his tongue inside more, his nose striking my clit with every lick. I wailed and could feel my walls pulsating around his tongue as his nose bumped my clit faster. I shattered around him feeling lips and tongue drank my release. I grabbed one of the pillows while fire raced through my body. His tongue stroked up and down my slit, milking every drop from my body. My right hand was hurting, knuckles white, clutching at the sheets once again, obeying his orders as the other still held the pillow over my face, trying to control my breathing. One more nibble to my clit and he crawled up my body, laying his head next to my breasts. He sucked a hardened peak into his mouth while his hand pulled at my other nipple, pinched, rolling, rubbing his thumb over it.

"My turn, E," I crawled out from under him and sat naked on his thighs. The bad thing about this-for me-was that he still had his boxers on.

**EPOV**

Her fingers hooked into my boxers and pulled them off, throwing them over her shoulder. Her nails scratched down my thighs, eyes focusing on my erection.

"Hello, there," Bella smiled as her finger touched my tip, swirling the drop of pre-come around the surface. My hips jerked against her touch and involuntary groan came from my chest.

She took her own sweet time gazing at my dick, standing tall, erect and at attention for her. It always did that around her-it was in her hands. She hungrily took in the sight of it, leaking just for her as she licked her lips.

"You're so long and full, baby," she cooed. "I can see every ridge and vein muscle. You have no idea how drenched it makes me."

My dick throbbed with the knowledge of exactly how wet she was. I could feel it on my leg, her heat burning against me. This scent of her arousal emanating was nothing short of divine-so fucking sweet that my body began to rage with yearning for her. She always smelled so good. Tasted even sweeter; like a mixture of strawberries, peaches and honey.

The sensation of her tongue licking under my shaft brought me to the present. I moaned and jerked my hips upward. I threaded my fingers in to her hair as she engulfed my cock in her scorching hot mouth, nearly swallowing me. She groaned, her eyes fluttering closed and her hips began rubbing against my thigh to get friction. The moment her lips began to move around me, I pressed my hand onto her head, causing her to take me deeper and to make her moan around me. My body shuddered as my dick twitched inside her mouth and she started to pump her lips up and down, pressing her tongue firmly against the underside and drug it up to swirl around the tip.

"Oooooh, Bella," I groaned. My head dug into the pillows, a low rumbling noise emanated from my chest. Her hand unclenched from my leg and fisted around the base, pumping what wasn't in her mouth and sped up her movements.

"Uuuuuh! Fuck!" I breathed.

My jaw clenched as I stared down at her, my fingers tightening in her hair as I began to push her head faster onto me, lifting my hips with every thrust.

"Ah,_ oh God,_" I chanted with each bob of her head. I couldn't stop the whimper of pleasure that rolled up my throat, and Edward's purring reached a deep and guttural pitch as the vibrations of my moan caressed his solid cock.

"_Shit_," I ground out. "Fuck, that feels so good, baby."

"Mmmmmmmmm," she moaned.

The dragging of her teeth up my length set me off. My body stiffened and my hips involuntarily jerked as my release shot into her mouth.

"OH, FUUUUUUUUUCK!"

My orgasm subsided as she drank every drop and with a 'pop' she let go.

**BPOV**

I licked my lips and settled my entrance at his erection, running my hips up and down it to get him hard again. It took seconds. He moaned as I pushed him inside me.

"Ung," he moaned, grasping my hips. I leaned forward on his chest and began to ride him, my hair falling forward forming a curtain, covering my face and his chest. He pumped up into me as beads of sweat formed on his brow and fell.

"Feels...so good, baby...SHIT!" he panted below me

I flipped my hair back and leaned on his thighs, hitting a new angle, making him go deeper and a spot inside me as I pumped myself harder on his dick. His thumb traveled down and rubbed my clit, pumping faster into me. Our release was close, I could feel his tip twitch and my mouth formed an 'O' and the coil snapped.

"I LOVE YOU!" I yelled, a wave of intense pleasure washing through me, my hips jerking. His release spurting out of him, hitting my walls. I squeezed him with my muscles, milking him. I fell on his chest panting and feeling the aftershocks of the best orgasm I'd had in a while.

"We definitely wouldn't have been able to do that with Lucie around," he mumbled, smiling. At the mention of my baby's name, my heart melted a little and I suddenly missed her more than ever.

"I miss her."

"Me too. But we need some time away, baby. Let's get cleaned up and go swimming. You want to?"

"Sure! Let me get my bikini." I hopped out of bed, naked as a jaybird and flitted to my suitcase. Ali packed my green bikini. It was tied around the neck and in between the breasts was a gold circle to hold it together. Same as around the hips. I went in to the restroom and cleaned myself up then slipped my suit on. Edward was wearing simple black trunks and flip flops.

"Hot," he grinned.

"Thanks." I put on my sandals and tied a sarong around my hips and we were off.

Edward and I spent the entire day at the beach swimming, enjoying the warm air, the palm trees, eating the food, cuddling, walking down the shore line talking about nothing and everything, kissing on a towel as the sun set, just having fun. We'd had sex twice a day for the last ten days and we had to go home tomorrow.

Back to real life.

To our baby girl.

To our jobs.

To the wet cold of Seattle. But I missed my family so it seemed only fitting.

He woke me up at seven the next morning, we packed and drove to the airport. He paid for our bags and we sat and waited for our flight to board.

_"Flight 2245 is now boarding for Seattle. Attention: flight 2245 is now boarding. Please make your way to the terminal."_

"Ready to go home, babe?"

"I miss my little monkey," he smiled, "yeah, I'm ready."

"I love you."

"I love you, too, Isabella Cullen."

**Epilogue**

"Alice! We're home!"

"Lulu, mommy's here."

"We missed you," my sister-in-law's squeals emanated from the bedroom and she came out running with my baby in her arms. I took my little girl in my arms and squeezed her tight.

"Hi, baby! Oh, mommy missed you."

"GGGGGGGEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Lucie's chubby hands clutched my coat as she dug her little face in my neck.

"My little monkey," Edward grinned.

Lucie looked up at her daddy and a big gummy smiled spread across her face. She squealed and waved her arms out to him, signaling she wanted to be held. I passed the baby to him and hugged Alice and Jazz and the rest of my family. Edward was spinning with Lucie cradled in his arms, kissing her forehead, trying to make her wild brown hair lie flat.

We all filed into the kitchen to listen to our tales of Hawaii.

I had it all.

The perfect husband, the greatest family.

The happiest life I could ever ask for, everything.

And the sweetest little baby girl to hold in my arms every day.

I love my life.

_**~ ~ ~ THE HAPPY END ~ ~ ~**_

**A/N: It's over. Dunzo. No mas. I know it was short but I started show so I'm ending it short. That's how I do! **

**Sorry if the lemon wasn't up to snuff. I wasn't really motivated seeing as it's over. I was sad :( You see my dilemma, right?**

**I wanna give a shout out to all of you that have stuck with me throughout this time. I seriously thought that my story wouldn't get past 50 reviews in the beginning. I was afraid to write anything because of all the plagiarism going on and people getting their stories reported for content. Turns out it got more than enough attention and I thank you guys from the bottom of my heart! As of right now (January 30, 2011) you have blessed Stay with over 86,000 hits, 400+ reviews, 200+ favorited it, and 190+ alerts. I am in awe of you!**

**I hope you give GITM as much attention as you have given this.**

**YOU FUCKING ROCK MY SOCKS!**

**I ADORE YOU!**

**THANK YOU, YOU WONDERFUL READERS!**

**So for the last time on stay... *sob***

**Goodbye everyone! *muah***

**Love,**

**Lionlamb91 xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox **


	35. PLAYLIST

**STAY PLAYLIST**

**1. STAY-SUGARLAND**

**2. NOBODY KNOWS-KEVIN SHARP**

**3. TONIGHT I WANNA CRY-KEITH URBAN**

**4. YOU LOST ME-CHRISTINA AGUILERA**

**5. COME WHAT MAY-NICOLE KIDMAN&EWAN MCGREGOR**

**6. ANIMAL-NEON TREES**

**7. DOG DAYS-FLORENCE+THE MACHINE**

**8. RAINING ON SUNDAY-KEITH URBAN**

**9. BRICK BY BORING BRICK-PARAMORE**

**10. STRIP ME-NATASHA BEDINGFIELD**

**11. JUST THE WAY YOU ARE-BRUNO MARS**

**12. I'LL BE-EDWIN MCCAIN**

**13. MISERY-MAROON 5**

**14. HISTORY IN THE MAKING-DARIUS RUCKER**

**15. I MELT-RASCAL FLATTS**

**16. HARDER TO BREATHE- MAROON 5**

**17. MY GROWN UP CHRISTMAS LIST-KELLY CLARKSON**

**18. I TURN TO YOU-CHRISTINA AGUILERA**

**19. WHEN YOU COME BACK TO ME AGAIN-GARTH BROOKS**

**20. THE ONLY EXCEPTION-PARAMORE**

**21. FIREWORK-KATY PERRY**

**22. CRAZIER-TAYLOR SWIFT**

**23. CHRISTMAS TONIGHT-DAVE BARNES ft. HILLARY SCOTT**

**24. FEARLESS-TAYLOR SWIFT**

**25. MY VALENTINE-MARTINA MCBRIDE**

**26. RAISE YOUR GLASS-PINK**

**27. FAR AWAY-NICKELBACK**

**28. BUTTERFLY KISSES-BOB CARLISLE**

**29. I LOVED HER FIRST-HEARTLAND**

**30. I DO (CHERISH YOU)-MARK WILLS/ 98**˚

**31. FAMILY MAN-CRAIG CAMPBELL**

**32. IN MY ARMS-MARK WILLS**

**33. TONIGHT (I'M LOVING YOU)-ENRIQUE IGLESIAS**


End file.
